Of Crimson Memories
by Evyira
Summary: If I was sent here on some divine purpose to fix things... they got the wrong girl for the job. (OC/Semi-SI)
1. The Awakening

_Hi guys, I haven't felt the urge to write in some time and now am just starting to get back into it._

 _I wanted to test out this story after a dream I had to see if it catches any interest._

 _Just a little warning though it heavily contains spoilers so if you're new to Naruto or haven't known about the undercurrent of Konoha then please do not read! Watch the show or read the manga then come back to this!_

 _Also if anyone is willing to become a beta for me that would be great as I often miss the silliest spelling mistakes. Just inbox me if you're interested._

 _Enjoy! (Also disclaimer this story is based on the brilliant work of Masahashi Kishimoto which I do not own in any way.)_

* * *

 _Prologue: The Awakening_

* * *

No one remembers much of their own childhood preceding a certain age. I always thought that this is because they hadn't quite formed an identity for themselves yet or perhaps they were simply too busy working out how to be people to store memories yet.

My first true memory was when I turned two and my mother made a giant chocolate cake so when I had my second birthday again surrounded by my family at a small gathering I worked out that something wasn't quite right. The house I was seeing was wrong, the small hands I suddenly had were wrong, the faces that smiled at me, the smell in the air, the salty food I tasted and little pieces of my life that I hadn't noticed until they were changed were wrong. My perception shifted and when I raced to my bedroom that was not really my bedroom I came to the realisation that I wasn't the me I had been yesterday. I was someone else and I was in great danger, for I lived in Konoha under the rule of the third _Hokage_. The honourable _Sandaime_ who was rumoured to be retiring soon and passing the hat to the war hero The Yellow Flash. This meant that the Kyuubi incident had yet happened but that is not what truly put lead into my heart. I knew that I probably could survive the Kyuubi attack since my compound was seen to still standing in the aftermath, what scared me was what was going to happen years later when my cousin grew into his legacy. For I was Uchiha Akiko and if I didn't prepare, I was going to be executed.

* * *

Memories were like a slow tide. They made themselves apparent then shifted to the back of my mind until the next memory floated forward. If I hadn't been an Uchiha I might have gone crazy. The bloodline limit in the family allowed easy compartmentalisation for when we received the Sharingan and so the influx of information I was receiving was accepted and sorted.

Officially, during this period after my second birthday I had developed a head cold and was out sick for a couple of days which my mother and father gave sympathetic looks and placed cooling cloths on my forehead. What was really happening was I was learning of a life that was mine but not mine. Of a girl who lived an average life in an average world and died and unfortunate death. She grew up happy if not a little lonely, she tried hard to make herself and achieved all she did through hard work, she aged and when she was 25 she made a mistake that cost her everything.

 _She wanted to be fast, surely it wouldn't hurt to speed up a little, she couldn't be late again..._

SNAP! My eyes had flown open at my final memory. Everything was bright and clear. The memories I had received shifted and clicked into place in my mind. The final moments of a life I had seemed to have lived shifting back leaving a slight echo on my psyche. Tears began streaming down my face as I recalled the moments of her- _my_ death.

 _A quick impact, a shattering of glass, a broken body..._

I sat up and placed my hands over my eyes, which were stinging with my tears. Several moments passed and the stinging in one eye became a burn. Suspicious about what was happening I walked to the bathroom to see a red Sharingan with a single _tomoe_ staring back at me. My other eye was still the dark Uchiha brown that almost seemed black and it was disconcerting to me to have what seemed to be a demon eye staring back at me through my childlike face.

I was slowly freaking myself out though as I could not for a fully recognise myself at all in the mirror. I was Akiko but I was also a full-grown woman in a world where shinobi were just men of in age past in a country that had moved on. I touched my straight black hair and remembered a softer brighter colour that hung lower and fuller. I smoothed a hand over my red eye and remembered lashes that weren't so thick and eyes not so slanted. Raising my arms I remembered a reach that would exceed that of my parents of this body. Lowering them again I stood back from the mirror and just examined the tiny body I was in. In doing so the red in my eye faded into a russet brown then faded to black leaving a pale girl-child with dark features and tear tracks down her cheeks. It registered that I was two but also twenty-five. I had a life of knowledge of which some would be inapplicable to this extraordinary world but it did leave me with the huge advantage. I also knew this world. This world that had been recorded in my other life. This world that I knew the future of. This world where I knew the treachery of my family but loved them all the same. My stomach churned and my eye burned red again, the _tomoe_ inside spun lazily.

A shifting in the hallway snapped me out of my thoughts. I couldn't hear footsteps but that meant nothing in a _shinobi_ family. Going to the sink I patted water on my face from the faucet and willed the red in my eye to fade. Nothing good would come out of an early activation if it were to be discovered. Take for example what will happen to cousin Itachi.

The sliding door slid open with a quiet hiss and my mother stepped through as the burning faded in my eye an I slouched with fatigue.

'Aki-chan you should still be in bed.'

She stepped up to me on silent feet and put the back of her hand to my brow.

'You are still a bit warm, why don't you go lie down and tomorrow I will wake you up for breakfast in the morning.'

'Yeth Kaa-san' I said with a slight baby lisp leaning slightly on the bathroom shelf.

My mother gave my ever increasing exhaustion a suspicious look and she checked my temperature again before hustling me to bed.

I made a couple of decisions that night as my mother left and I was drifting towards sleep.

1) I couldn't let it be known I had the Sharingan even partial as it was.

2) I had to keep my sudden adult intelligence under wraps and,

3) which, was the most painful of all, that I had to let events play out as much as possible or risk literally the entire _shinobi_ world.

* * *

Around when I turned four my Aunt Mikoto announced she was pregnant.

I was thankful I had been sitting down at the time because suddenly the waiting game had been given a time restraint and I felt a little faint. I knew Sasuke would be a newborn at the time of the Kyuubi attack and that Naruto's birthday was some time in October so it only gave me a couple of months to enact my plan.

I had devoted myself to finding an alternative to the massacre but knowing that it was only a portion of a big pie I didn't know the ramifications if things went sour. Plus, I was four. I swiftly found that people do not listen to four year olds despite how mature they seem. I hadn't quite masked the fact I was an intelligent child but I was glad that I was soundly out shadowed by Itachi at this stage. I pre-emptively was given _kunoichi_ training in the family style due to my apparent intelligence but without the Sharingan they wouldn't enter me early in the academy to my relief.

As Aunt Mikoto's belly grew my own churned with the knowledge of what my plan entailed. I had come to conclusion in light of the fact I could not change things in my current situation and I would not be given the chance to, as I would be killed 6 years from now simply for being an Uchiha.

I wanted to grow up so Uchiha Akiko needed to 'die'. But in a sheltered compound it is hard to put yourself in a convincing life-threatening situation but in a couple of months a giant furious chakra monster was going to go rampaging through the village. I was going to use the opportunity to just… slip away.

You might think it is the worst plan in existence but the Kyuubi attack was the trigger for years of mistrust built up in Konoha between the Uchiha and the Senju from as far back as the Sage of Six Paths. I would not have any other chance to fake my death. I would just be another casualty in a natural disaster and no one would look for me, no one would even think to look for me if I were to die there.

I swung my legs while sitting on the pier near the compound lake on a July morning and overheard the activity as the day arrived when Sasuke would be born. I let chakra burn in my stomach and seep up into my eyes. I had unlocked my left eye Sharingan after mimicking the chakra pathways in my right when I looked into the mirror with it activated. I had passed out afterwards, as the chakra drain was too much for my small body. Thankfully I had been practicing at night and my chakra was refilled to a level by the next morning that I could function despite the exhaustion and my secret was kept hidden.

Today though I was frivolous with my Sharingan as I scanned the compound. Today marked the start of the end of an age and I wanted to remember everything about it. The slight breeze over the lake, the bustle of people excited by new life, a nervous new brother banished to the front porch not knowing the price of his future. Today was a good day. Today was the last good day in a long time.

* * *

On October the 10th according to the Konoha village records I had been babysat at a friends house within the impact zone of the Kyuubi while most of my Uchiha family were out of the impact zone having been moved to a seperate compound away from the village proper.

My body was never recovered and my remaining parent mourned my death as my father had succumbed to wounds during a mission only a few months before. She was comforted by her sister Mikoto and her two nephews Itachi and Sasuke and soon resolved to live the rest of her life in dedication of the clan so that she may protect the family she had left.

Perhaps if I had understood the ramifications of this I may have not made my decision to leave so lightly. I wasn't to know that my mother was a key member of the coup d'etat and that the Uchiha was wiped out partly due to her grief over my death.

I wasn't to know and by the time I found out the Uchiha name was in shatters, my mask exposed to the world and my name was once more Akiko. But that is towards the end of the story and I'll get to that. But first I want to tell you of a lost and foolish child that bore the weight many, many poor decisions her shoulders- even some not her own. The only ambition she held was to destroy the Cycle of Hatred her family was cursed by and save as many of her clan as she could while trying to preserve the story of her other self intact. This is the story of Uchiha Akiko. This is the story of Aki-no-Shounin, This is the story of Himura Ringo. This is _my_ story.

* * *

xx


	2. The Turning Point

_Hi All, Thanks for the support in the prologue. I have decided to continue the story and as it works out it might even turn into 2 books. One for the first Naruto timeline and the other for the Shippuden era. I'm enjoying writing this story as it is going no where near I had originally thought and Akiko is developing her own character rather than being a self insert. Eventually it becomes less snippety and more like a story but please be patient as I get her to the time that Naruto is set. Anyway enjoy. And obviously Naruto belongs not to me but Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Turning Point_

* * *

If it wasn't for the genjutsu properties of my _Sharingan_ and the fact that I had spent the time I had left at the Uchiha compound storing techniques and manoeuvres from my clan members I wouldn't have lasted very long on my own. With the attack on Konoha brought confrontation from the other hidden villages and I, a four-year-old child at the time, was in the midst of it. I made a remarkable discovery during this time though, the hidden strength of the civilians of these countries.

Overlooked and often overworked the civilians were still producing food, shelter and providing economic flow between countries all the while the military forces of these countries were on the brink of war. They were the perfect cover for someone that shouldn't exist.

I had situated myself with a civilian couple that with a subtle _genjutsu_ were convinced to take in the poor orphan of the fighting for a while at least. Natural protective tendencies of the couple allowed me to stay indefinitely. Himura Shingo and his wife Meiko were produce traders in the Fire Country. Bless their souls, they though it was endearing instead of suspicious when I bleached then dyed my hair brown to match Meiko's and wore a scarf to wrap around my head to hide the roots. They also did not have the training to notice the small gradual changes to my eye colour the longer I stayed with them. When I decided to disguise my Uchiha eyes I found that I had no luck finding coloured contacts and it was too dangerous to walk around with a henge over my eyes with so many _shinobi_ on alert. I did manage to however with practice let some of the red of my S _haringan_ seep through and lighten my eyes to a dulled russet brown. It did increase my chakra outage to my eyes but not to a suspicious extent that would attract unwanted attention. Also anyone staring that intently into my eyes was going to get a swift genjustu anyway so the matter was moot.

The Himura's were kind to me and I was given the ironic name Ringo after the main source of trade my adopted parents dealt with and I grew up day by day, little by little.

* * *

By the time I was 7 I had become more comfortable in my civilian existence and was able to maintain practicing my clan techniques I had been taught in the safety of the forest while travelling and was making progress in unlocking my chakra coils to allow me to practice various jutsu. I was able to tree hop and henge quite successfully but I had never seen certain techniques such as the body replacement or bushin techniques so I remained ignorant of those. I had copied some higher-level jutsu with my _Sharingan_ but I daren't not use them as I had no idea if my chakra was at a capacity to handle it.

I was moderately successful with taijutsu but I only knew the Uchiha style which could bring trouble if caught but I still practiced it to maintain my fitness as much as I could.

My skills though were most definitely in genjutsu and I knew it was 100% the _Sharingans_ influence. I learnt quickly how subtle my influence had to be as civilians were unusual in the way they were affected by genjustu. The entire effect of genjutsu was when you used the chakra capacity of your opponent to effect their perceptions. This made things difficult when your opposition had untrained chakra coils. It was either the genjustu had little to no effect or it had too much of an effect depending on what you were trying to achieve.

After careful manipulation of what I could or could not do to civilians I decided to work with this general assumption instead of against. Instead of switching their perceptions to the one I was pushing I simply gave them levels of - _suggestion_ rather than an order and since it was so subtle I had moderate success in achieve my goals.

I once used this with a caravan trader that was convinced I had stolen a pair of _tessen_ from his stock. I managed to put the suggestion that what would I, a child, want with _tessen_ and that guy with the shady goatee had been hanging around the back of the caravan a fair bit more than what seemed normal. All true thoughts he might have had so the suspicion passed over me and I managed to get a nice pair of _tessen_ using minimal chakra. I had figured they would go nicely with the Uchiha _kunoichi_ style I had stolen from my teacher when I began learning the _kunoichi_ arts.

I travelled the countryside of the fire country and when the skirmishes levelled down a bit I even managed to see a bit of River, Grass and even a bit of Earth country while travelling. I never saw another hidden village while travelling but there was the occasional glimpse of Konoha headbands along with the rare Suna or Iwa headband. Once I even saw what seemed to be a pair of Kusa _genin_ in a village. I made to keep a low profile in all instances. I had a suspicion that Orochimaru's network would love to know that a rouge Uchiha was roaming about the place and I couldn't remember if he was still connected to the Akatsuki or not but I had no want to be dissected and serve host to a creepy narcissist.

* * *

It was around the time I was 9 that my skin began to itch, my teeth would clench and my eyes would wander towards Konoha. It was almost time. I had been able to compartmentalise the loneliness and fear gripping my heart when I thought of my lost clan.

 _My mother._

It was a blessing and a curse when the Himuras turned back to the orchards found in the villages near Konoha and I had the chance to sneak back into Konoha to see my family for what I assumed would be the final time. That turned out to be a mistake.

The security was tight but I was using the Uchiha entrance, which allowed me the chance to sneak in. I stayed in the shadows and what I saw almost brought to my knees.

 _There were children here._

I never comprehended that the clan would produce more children. I never even envisaged that Itachi would be killing babies. The story never went into detail and surely it was due to the sheer horror of the situation. The dreadful realisation I was coming to was that Sasuke was not the youngest Uchiha.

I counted at least two small faces I didn't recognise and a pregnant girl chatting with an older woman that seemed familiar.

I didn't know what to do with this information. It was too late to change anything I had committed to this. The coup d'état would already be underway and in its final stages. Itachi would most likely to already be under Danzo's thumb and the order already in mind.

 _THERE WERE CHILDREN HERE!_

I couldn't let them die but I couldn't let them live. I couldn't save them but I couldn't condemn them.

 _I have to do nothing._

But that is not what I did.

I made a decision. Ironically was the same decision I had made for myself 6 years earlier. To allow the children to live, they would die.


	3. The Incident

_Hey all, I have upped the rating for this story due to this chapter as I am unsure if it counts as too graphic. Sorry if people get offended but its meant to be horrific to get the point across. Enjoy though. Oh! And from now on the chapters are going to be a little longer as we start to get into the main story of this piece._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form._

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Incident_

* * *

 _-At 10 years old my eyes changed shape.-_

After three months of emergency planning it was time. The massacre was imminent and arrangements had been made. I took advantage of the anonymity of civilians and secured places when I could keep the Uchiha children where no one would look for them but I could also still keep an eye on them.

I had manipulated the Himuras into temporarily settling into the village near Konoha so I could patrol and search for signs that it was going to be ' _that night_ '.

I was deathly afraid that Tobi who was also likely to be hanging around would catch me but so far I had not been caught. I can only assume its due to the sheer insignificance of my abilities that I had not even registered as a threat.

By using the Uchiha secret entrances I was able to infiltrate the compound and after a couple of days observation I soon located the houses of all the Uchiha children. There were 5 in total two of which were twins. They were unfortunately awkwardly placed around the compound. There was one positive though, they were all peripheral members of the Uchiha clan and therefore not placed in the centre of the compound where the head families resided. I can't pretend I was not noticed during my time there but I acted like a curious civilian interested in clan life of which I could never have been a part of. I was mostly ignored but a couple of times I was shooed away from the walls of the compound where I was 'peeking'. I never saw anyone from the head families nor anyone practicing clan jutsu which would have been nice but I supposed it was for the best.

I had determined that the whole operation was going to be supremely difficult with the hardest part being able to collect all the children while still making it seem as if they had died. I was hoping that I could use liberal use of fire to cover my tracks.

With all my preparations set it was all I could do to wait for the night my family were slated to be killed.

* * *

In the story the massacre happened on a full moon but I wasn't confidant in my ability to accurately distinguish what stage of the cycle a full moon was so I started sneaking to the compound as soon as the moon rounded.

It was on night number three that I ran into trouble. Before I even got close I was waylaid.

'Where do you think you are heading?'

I startled and turned to the voice that was _right behind me!_ There were suddenly three masked individuals of indiscriminate gender with black cloaks covering their attire not three feet away from my position.

 _Root ANBU!_

'Picking herbs Shinobi-san,' I demurely replied playing up my civilian innocence and trying not to show my horror. I was unsure whether they bought it or not but I suppose it didn't matter what the reason was- I simply just wasn't supposed to be there. Two of the three ANBU flash-stepped away while the third that had spoken pointed in the direction where I had come.

'Civilians are not to travel this close to the wall, leave immediately.'

I scampered away pretty fast. There was no way I was going to take on an ANBU. Their presence though was still suspicious so I didn't travel very far.

 _It must be tonight._

After what I deemed as 'long enough', I travelled slowly back to the wall spreading whatever senses I had far and wide. I didn't detect anything but that also didn't mean much. I wasn't a chakra sensor by any means but I was able to flick my Sharingan on occasionally to try and catch the watchers in the trees using chakra when they jumped. I just prayed that there were no true sensors of the watching ANBU or this would be a very short night.

I sighed in relief when I finally made it to the secret entrance to the compound where they wouldn't be able to follow and quickly glanced behind me and prepared myself to go in.

* * *

I was definitely unprepared for the sheer chaos I stumbled upon.

People were screaming, children were crying and the number of roaring _katon jutsu_ was impressive. I always assumed that this had been a stealth attack. It always had appeared to be in the story?

There was no time to lose though. I ran to my first contact point on the far side of the compound to collect the twins. It was there that I ran into another obstacle. I could not breach the circle of flames that encircled that portion of the compound. I had no talent at water _jutsu_ and I couldn't risk draining my sparse chakra supply this early on attempting what I could. I had no choice but to prioritise and go to the next house. This too was made hard as I was also dodging fire that seemed to be coming from everywhere. When I stopped briefly to regain my sense of direction I was alarmed to note that everyone seemed to be attacking nothing at all. It wasn't till I then fled up a so far untouched tree that I also noted that most of the fire damage was being produced by the older generation of Uchiha.

 _What on earth is going on?_

Kunai, shruikan and swords were also flashing under the moonlight, cutting deep into friends and family alike. There was no enemy to fight but there was destruction and there was pain. Why? Where was Itachi? Where was Tobi? Why with all this noise was no one from outside the compound come to investigate? Did they hate the Uchiha this much?

It wasn't until the tree I was sitting in was set alight in friendly fire from who I peripherally recognised as my great uncle that my confusion turned into suspicion.

The compound was never destroyed in the story and I had ensured that the story stayed on track so this couldn't be happening. So if it wasn't happening then the only explanation is that… it wasn't real.

 _Genjutsu… is this all genjustu?_

'KAI!' I became aware I was back at the entrance of the secret passage with two _tomoe_ 'd Sharingan emblazed. I was also lying down beside the entryway partly hidden in a bush. I sat up warily and looked around.

 _I had been placed under genjutsu… how? When?_

I had time later to figure that out for now I had some children to save. I switched off the Sharingan and after a deep breath entered the tunnel.

The compound was silent as I left the tunnel but that may have just been because my heartbeat was sounding loudly in my ears outcompeting everything else. I could already see the bodies in the street. Fear sunk into my heart.

 _Am I too late?_

I snuck into the closest child's house and found that I recognised it as one of my second cousins on my father's side. I crept forward and it wasn't long before I found the bodies. My cousin had been older than me by about 10 years and already had a two-year-old child that I had intended to save. Seeing the prone form of said two-year-old child still leaking blood from a slice in her throat served to enhance my sense of hopelessness. She had died just out of grasp of my cousin who had obviously dragged himself to her body despite his heavily wounded stomach but had died a few feet short. I gritted my teeth and went to leave to move to the next house but remembered something. My cousin's wife had been heavily pregnant. She didn't appear to be a born Uchiha and I was unsure whether she would be spared because of that and only the child in her stomach killed. If so she might have survived.

My hopes were dashed when I found her in the library face down and surrounded by too much blood for there have been any chance she was alive.

I turned her over and saw the slowly congealing blood on her throat. It was obvious she had received the same deathly stroke as her child.

It seemed that even Uchiha that could not possibly have the Sharingan were killed. The sight of the pregnant woman's untouched stomach gave me pause though.

 _Is there any chance… that the baby is still alive?_

I didn't know how long I had been out before I released the _genjutsu_ on me. The woman's body was still warm though so it surely can't have been too long. There may have been no point in attempting what I was considering doing but I refused not to try. Not trying is what put me into this mess after all.

Taking a _kunai_ that had been hidden in my sleeve I braced myself above the dead girl. Her stomach was still firmly rounded and I tried to figure out how to go about this. Caesareans usually took from below but I wasn't sure if this was due to preference for low scarring for the mother or it was the best option to safely remove a child. Deciding not to risk the baby to uncertainty I set to work slicing below the round of where the child lay and carved a line in the soft flesh. The first slice was too shallow so I continued getting deeper and deeper. I could feel bile rise in the back of my throat but I swiftly swallowed it down and kept going. It wasn't until a rush of fluid escaped the cut that I stopped. Guessing that this was the amniotic sac I had run into and not another organ I gently sliced flesh away enough to reach my hand in.

I will never forget the sensation. The feeling the still warm flesh between my fingers as I slid a hand into her belly, the stench of death in the air and the sight of the bloody _kunai_ I had used to desecrate the body in my other hand.

I found the head of the child easily. It was a little more difficult to get it out. It took taking up the _kunai_ again to slice the rest of the girl's stomach away for the baby to slide out. The baby appeared covered in fluids and it was evident that it wasn't breathing. I felt despair rise in me.

 _What do I do next? I don't want to give up._

Thinking hard while I cut the umbilical cord of what I discovered was a baby girl I pondered my next step. I had heard once before in my previous life that rubbing the back of babies encouraged them to breathe and so I rested the child in the chest of its mother and used both hands to rub up and down the back.

 _I think I arrived too late_ …

The baby didn't appear to be responding. I bit my lip to withhold tears. I grabbed a throw rug from an armchair in the room and lifted and bundled the child in the rug while rubbing its skin and tried not to sob. The baby was so _tiny_. I rubbed away the blood and amniotic fluid from its face and in a desperate attempt I decided to try and do basic CPR. It was a last ditch attempt and I knew I did it poorly. It shouldn't have worked, but it did.

At the first breath that the child took herself I cried silent, heaving sobs. The fluttering of her eyelids and the screwing of her face was my only warning before she decided to use her vocals.

The baby didn't so much as cry as scream.

'Shush, shush, shush!' I begged the little girl. My breath was coming in short gasps and I'm sure my eyes were twice the size and crazed.

 _We'll be caught!_

I'm also sure that I was a little more forceful than necessary when I pulled back the eyelids of the child and activated my Sharingan.

When the baby became limp and it was silent once more I became twice as nervous.

 _Was it this silent before?_

I flipped the unfortunate mother over to hide her stomach and had a slight panic attack at what I was suppose to do now.

 _This is not what I expected. This is NOT what I planned!_

In my terror I made a snap decision for the better or for the worse I'm not sure but I decided I needed to destroy the evidence. I grabbed a bunch of papers from the library shelves and raced back to the body. After a sudden impulse I put aside some of the scrolls placed them into the throw rugged bundle with the baby inside and tied the bundle to my back. The rest of the paper was placed the rest around the girl.

 _No one could ever know she had the baby._

It was with a measured amount of chakra I was able to spark a flame upon the paper. I fanned them with the _tessen_ I had on me and prayed as hard as I could that the small chakra spike was ignored.

 _Thank goodness my elemental nature is fire._

The flames took more quickly than expected though and a large portion of the tatami mat flooring was engulfed in a matter of seconds. Confused at the suddenness of the fire I found the source to be a broken lamp leaking oil near where I was sitting. I jumped to my feet but my pants had been partly soaking in the lamp oil when I knelt and were soon consumed with the racing fire. I bit back a scream as I rushed and cut the fabric off my leg.

The bundle on my back fidgeted at the movement and I hoped the _genjustu_ would hold on the child.

It was too late to prevent burns but I did manage to fling the fabric off by the time the fire had reached the shogi screens. I braced the bundle on my back to be more secure and then jumped out into the night.

I painfully raced to the other properties where children lived. Some I didn't bother to search as the parents had already tried to escape with them and little bodies lay fallen on porches and garden beds alike.

Not one of the five Uchiha children I had attempted to save was found alive. I had failed my mission.

 _All but one._

I had in my grasp a small miracle. A child that I hadn't even calculated that I _could_ save. A child I ripped from the stomach of a dead girl in the wake of my murderous relative. Which relative I'm not sure, as it could have been Itachi or Tobi who had been responsible. I wasn't keen to find out though as it was miraculous enough I hadn't encountered either.

 _I'm definitely going to have nightmares forever._

I stayed in the shadow of the moon as it rose higher. As it was topping the building I spotted movement. Someone was entering the gates. Sasuke must be coming home from the academy.

 _I need to get out of here!_

As I was going to leave through the secret entrance I soon found out the mysterious ANBU that kept the Uchiha in had not left. They stood in the darkness with eyes on the wall clearly trying to keep something in rather than something out.

 _Preventing any Uchiha from escaping their fate…_

Since I couldn't go outside to escape I decided to try and hide inside the village until such a time as I could leave. I found the minor entrance to the village was not as well guarded and I so I was finally able to escape the compound. I intended to hide anywhere I could as I was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

As I ran for safety my leg wasn't appreciating the jagged steps I took nor the burden I was carrying. It ached from the burns and I couldn't comprehend why it felt so… _real_. It wasn't until then that the sudden reality of what was happening occurred to me and I spun around to the calamity I had left behind.

Looking back at the eerie shadows engulfing my home hiding the horror within that I felt my heart shatter. A small thought I had pushed down for years was brought to the forefront.

 _Did this really have to happen?_

Remembering the illuminated bodies of uncles, cousins, mentors and _children_ all slain in the streets under the light of the full moon I received my answer.

 _Possibly, but I didn't even bother to try to stop it._

I knew I could have possibly saved them, I could have warned the Uchiha elders of Konoha's suspicions- of what Danzo was planning. Perhaps even explaining what Itachi was made to do but I chose to save myself and let my family die. In hindsight who cares if the Uchiha were to take over Konoha? Not me. I was an Uchiha. I would have been safe. I would have my mother and my clan at my back not lying dead in the streets.

 _I had essentially killed my family._

I hadn't been the wielder or even the sword that had struck them but instead I had been the shield that disappeared when they were vulnerable. I had been the girl who knew their fate and left them to it deciding that it would be best. I killed my family and let my cousin bring shame to the Uchiha name. I would forever be thankful after this that I had not come across my mother's body. But that didn't stop me imagining it.

 _I let my mother die_.

I hated myself fully and completely and as a scream of a young child rose from the direction of my home I turned to compound walls again and noticed a thin trail of black smoke rising from within. With the echo of the scream sounding in my mind this moment was seared through my crimson eyes onto my memories.

 _This is on my hands... What have I done?_

 _-At 10 years old my eyes changed shape.-_


	4. The Autumn Merchant

_Hi everyone. This is the final instalment of Ringo's childhood and probably one of the longest chapters this story will have. After this there will be a lot more dialogue and I will do my best to bring out the characters I introduce. Please comment if you would like to see something happen in the story. There is a lot of leeway into getting to the end point and I would like to see what people want to read. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 _Chapter 3: The Autumn Merchant._

* * *

The result of that night defined the path my life took and eventually defined my _nindo_. I realised that my path came from a decision I made a bit too late but also a decision I made perhaps too early and one that I hoped that I didn't have to make at all.

 _But first, I was going to kill Danzo._

It was Danzo that I mostly blamed for my problems (the two other devious council members a close second). But it was by Danzo's underhanded, poisonous schemes that ultimately led to the Uchiha being slated for execution. I refused to let him get away with it. Therefore, I aimed to cut out the toxic Root organisation that was destroying Konoha from the bottom up. I wanted to strip him of his power and send him cowering under the weight of his sins. This decision came with complications though, Timing would be a bit of an issue. I always thought it would be best to keep to the storyline to keep the edge I had on the world but I don't think I have the heart to see my family brought to its knees over and over again. It was a selfish decision especially since I had officially died for it and I might be causing a butterfly effect even before the canon began but I couldn't sit by anymore. Why was I even born into this world just to see it destroyed?

 _Maybe I was meant to do something?_

I would do my best to keep the story true while Naruto was growing but I couldn't promise beyond that. So, I would try and stay in the shadow, hopefully for most of it, until such a time where I could bring my fight to the light and restore the Uchiha name.

In my old life I wasn't a fighter- hell, I wasn't even capable of outrunning someone if they were to chase me, but what I was could prove to be the greatest asset I had in this country. I was cunning, I was determined and I had a unique perspective of this world that I could exploit.

I was going to kill Danzo but not with my own two hands. I was going to crumble his tower and it was going to crush him on the way down.

* * *

Himura Natsuko was a colicky baby. She often brought Meiko to tears when she wouldn't settle. I often wondered if it was not colic but nightmares from my _Sharingan_ that caused her upset. I never knew if I had been in _Mangekyou_ or not as sometime during the incident I had activated the second stage but I didn't know for sure when.

In my guilt I often was the first to comfort my 'sister' and whisper sweet promises in her ears about how bright her future was going to be. I told myself that I wasn't lying. My _nindo_ had formed into a wish- a desperate prayer- that she will grow up strong and fearless. That she wouldn't have to live in shadows and that she would stand proud as an Uchiha of Konoha. That she will learn her mother's name, that she will bear the _Sharingan_ proudly and that she will have the support of her village and her family.

 _I will see the restoration of the Uchiha and fight to protect our future._

Natsuko was quite small and remained so for many years in contrast to her 'naturally larger parents'. It was probably more risk than necessary to fool the Himura's into thinking that she had been an unplanned and unexpected surprise that came a bit too early. Fortunately with Meiko's larger figure it was only a slight stretch of the imagination. The _genjutsu_ was weak though and if interrogated they would see the influence for what it was. That this child was not a Himura despite what the girl with red pinwheeled eyes had said. I could not part with Natsuko though. She was all the family I could attain and apart from me the only female Uchiha left. It was my job to train her to be a proper Uchiha _kunoichi_. I could reel out more reasons, more excuses, to justify her staying at my side but in truth, and I'd only admit to it later, she was my chance at redemption. I thought that if I kept her safe then maybe I could be forgiven.

 _That I wasn't just the weakling that failed her family._

* * *

At age eleven I decided it was time to become a _shinobi_ as I knew I couldn't afford to take on a shadow master with a pre- _genin_ ability. I knew I needed to find a teacher and I needed to build a base.

Unfortunately, I knew I couldn't be a Konoha _shinobi_. This was due to an unlucky progression that my growth took. To both my delight and regret I grew a little more into my face and shared a remarkable resemblance to my birth mother. It was unfortunate as my mother also looked remarkably similar to her sister Mikoto…whom Sasuke took his looks from. I could most definitely see a characteristic Uchiha quality in my jawline, my button nose and in the slant of my eyes. With my hair colour and eye colour changed at first glance I faded into the masses but it wouldn't hold under scrutiny. I just couldn't risk myself, and incidentally Nastuko, to the sharp eyes of Konoha nin who lived and breathed with the Uchiha. So when I decided to be a _shinobi_ I had to look outside the fire country borders.

It was a calculated risk catching the attention of the _Tani-nin_. I had chosen River country as it was left untouched by the story. Also, to my benefit, Konoha has a non-aggression treaty with River. I could grow in peace without worrying about destroying the plot and it was sufficiently close to Rain and Fire country so I could potentially keep my finger on the pulse of the _Akatsuki_ as well as Danzo.

The Village Hidden in the Valley wasn't a large village and kept its secrets close. I was lucky to catch a couple of _Tani-nin_ on patrol of a silver mine when the Himuras were passing through a village. I showed off some subtle chakra flaring while playing tag with some of the other caravan kids. It was just enough to get an invite for the Himura's to settle in the closest town of Koike-cho so I could travel to the hidden village to train.

I was taken as an apprentice to a _tokubetsu-jounin_ after I showed certain skills that she said she could use. I was ecstatic as I was unaware that Hidden Valley ninja were apprenticed rather than placed on teams. It meant I could receive one-on-one tuition in an area where I believed I could grow. I had shown my more subtle skills when they were testing me so it was highly likely I would be learning how to be an intelligence- _ninja_ rather than a combat- _ninja_. Things were definitely looking up for me.

Being as limited as I was not to show Uchiha traits I couldn't allow myself the temptation to be a _genjutsu_ user due to the _Sharingan_ or even a _taijutsu_ user as I found it too easy to slip into Uchiha forms. So in my training I was mostly using _ninjutsu_ though my chakra reserves were not large enough to be a proficient user despite working to unlock my chakra coils at an early age. The result was a sub-standard _genin_ hopeful that funnily enough was understandable to everyone as I supposedly came from a civilian family.

 _It's nice to know people expect from civilian-born ninja. How patronising._

The _tokubetsu-jounin_ I was apprenticed under thankfully wasn't disdainful at my apparent lack of talent and said that my smaller chakra reserves were easier to hide anyway. Misaka-sensei herself was a specialised reconnaissance ninja due to her own ability to mask her presence and took missions that would provide information to then rank other missions for other _shinobi._ It seemed that I would too be training to specialise in this area.

While undertaking my _ninja_ training I kept in touch with the trader's caravans and between missions and training I travelled with the Himuras when they decided to trade outside River Country. With the assistance of basic henge and a touch of _genjustu_ I began to source information from various travellers and started to build a rudimentary intelligence base. I soon found myself with sleeper informants in as many as five countries. I was also working towards a way to expand the routes so that I could obtain information from some the northern countries that were previously inaccessible to me.

What I really needed though was a spy in the Land of Rice Paddies as soon as possible. It was only by the time I was thirteen I achieved this with a bit of subtle manipulation (and perhaps a bit too much _Sharingan_ ) I had a sleeper informant in the country that who took up permanency in a struggling market stall. After a couple of months I was rewarded with information that the _Daimyo_ had obtained a powerful ally in his desperation as the situation in Rice Paddy was suspiciously bleak despite having some of the most fertile land of on the continent.

 _Orochimaru located._

He would be caught up in the next couple of years setting up a hidden village and drooling over the _Sharingan_ as Itachi would have joined Akatsuki by now and heightened his interest. This also meant that Kisame is likely to have defected or will be soon. It wasn't entirely sure when it was that Tobi revealed himself to him but to partner with Itachi after Orochimaru it must be soon. This led me to another key issue.

 _The Puppet Mizukage_

I wasn't sure what to do about Yagura. I always felt pity for him but he very clearly died in the story when Mei took over. I was still on the bench whether to save him- if only to keep the _Sanbi_ locked up tight. That situation wasn't going to come to a point where I could feasibly act until after Naruto's mission to Wave. I had heard that Yagura died sometime just before the Chuunin exams but nothing concrete. I had at least a couple of years until I had to be worried about the implications of that. This of course sent the thoughts spiralling.

 _Zabuza and Haku_

If I were to start picking and choosing who I would or would not save what I would be doing is giving myself a god-complex. This world had enough egotistical bastards and I wasn't keen on becoming another.

I decided that my track record with sudden decisions was a bit bleak (e.g. save the Uchiha kids) so I would have patience and see how things progressed. As it was I had enough on my plate in figuring out what to do with Danzo beyond 'kill him'.

I felt very isolated during these years as I couldn't confide with anyone about what I knew and there was the issue that my presence might already be noted and I was under watch. I didn't know whose _genjutsu_ I was put under the nigh tof the massacre and that terrified me a little. There were three options I could think of who it may have been. Option 1 it was Itachi. Option 2 it was Tobi. Option 3 which would be devastating to my budding plans it was Root ANBU _._ In any case it meant I was my presence that night was not unnoticed. I spent a fair few resources in spreading mild rumours to make sure that it could not be traced back to me. It wouldn't be unimaginable that it might be discovered there was a rouge female Uchiha around but the connection wouldn't be that it would be Himura Ringo, the produce traders daughter. I couldn't afford to be discovered this early, plus, I had Natsuko to think of after all.

* * *

Training as a Hidden Valley ninja had its perks. Everyday there was something new to discover. The hidden village itself was carved into a canyon and extended into a cave system and it was in this cave system among others that I mostly trained. The River country is riddled with caves and its rumoured that there are thousands that haven't been discovered yet. Misaka-sensei had me running/crawling/sliding through caves sometimes for days in a giant game of hide and seek where I would attempt to mask my presence from her and she would cheerfully find me and tie me to the stalagmites that had water dropping on them every couple of seconds. That training was both rewarding and annoying. I did learn to hide my chakra signal pretty early though so it wasn't all bad.

My favourite training exercise though by leaps and bounds was the surveillance training. Truly though it must have been the biggest joke of all training schemes. Misaka-sensei would be right there in the tree branch along side of me simply gossiping while trying to keep low key enough that Kuga the Shirtless Blacksmith wouldn't notice us peeping on him while he toiled away in the forge. Clothing safety issues aside Misaka-sensei was clearly infatuated with him and I must admit I was not complaining. Despite my young appearance I couldn't help gawk along with Misaka-sensei as I do quite clearly remember being a red-blooded woman of 25 something years. Plus, Kuga-san was a _fine_ looking man. I of course tried to keep an indifferent face every time Misaka-senei said it was time for surveillance training but I didn't think my suspiciously blank face fooled her a second.

Beyond surveillance and presence masking training some exercises were dull in comparison. I was tasked with mapping some of the lesser-known cave systems in what was exploration and surveying training. I was reasonably successful at this due to my partially induced _Sharingan_ increasing my ability to see. Unfortunately it was during this training that my eyes finally got some notice. I was pulled in for questioning but thankfully it was under non-suspicious circumstances and it was more of a question/answer session and I made it seem that I naturally received more chakra to my eyes resulting in better eyesight. It was reasonable enough excuse and not impressive enough to warrant much attention except to push Misaka-sensei to up my night surveillance training. I was ecstatic at that because Kuga-san did the most interesting things at night and I was itching to find out why he felt the need to bathe at midnight in his shorts. Misaka-sensei of course had a couple of theories but I was game to increase surveillance training to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

It had been fairly early into my _genin_ training and after much pestering that I caved in and let Misaka-sensei meet the Himuras. I had tried my best to keep my ninja side and my civilian side separate and limit as much attention on the Himuras as possible. Unfortunately my sensei was the inquisitive sort and had apparently already been spying on me and my interactions with my family for some weeks before she asked to meet them. So it was with much frustration and wariness that I invited her to dinner.

The road to Koike-cho where the Hirmura's lived was not so much a road but a walkway that only a ninja could effectively traverse. The path winded down steep canyon slopes, peppered across rock stacks and finished with a forest stroll that could go for hours if you didn't release the _genjutsu_. Misaka-sensei and I were mostly silent in our trip from the Hidden Valley village. It was a trip that we had done multiple times and it was only after we hit the woodlands near Koike-cho and released the _genjutsu_ that Misaka-sensei turned to me with a brazen grin.

'I can't wait to meet your cute little sister.'

You could say my hackles were up from the get-go. It seemed this visit would be destined to be terrible.

Meiko was the one that greeted us with an enthusiastic smile at the family entrance to our shop-fronted home.

'Ringo-chan welcome home!'

'Nee-cha home!' a voice echoed from another room and a little girl with pigtailed brown hair skidded into view. She was set to barrel into me until she caught sight of Misaka-sensei and shifted trajectory to dive behind Meiko's skirt.

'Maa Natsu-chan this is just my sensei. Don't worry you can come out.'

After a brief moment of cautious silence Natsuko peeped out from behind Meiko's skirt and hesitantly inched her way to me. I patted her head gently when she came close enough.

'You're so brave Natsu-chan!'

Natsuko just giggled behind her hands at the words of praise.

'You seem to be a pretty affectionate big sister' Misaka-sensei mused. Meiko much like her youngest daughter giggled behind her hand and I gave her the side-eye at her amusement.

'You are only just looking at how much the mountain rises above the ground not at what extends beneath. Ringo-chan is a very attentive big sister.'

'Nee-cha,' the two-year-old Natsuko pleaded while raising her arms and made grabby hands for me to lift her. My heart melted in a puddle at the cuteness and I'm pretty sure my face looked as sappy as it felt because as Misaka-sensei took one look at me and burst into laughter.

'And here I thought I was training a stoic little observer but who knew I was getting someone so whipped- by their little sister no less!'

I wrinkled my nose but refrained from commenting on Misaka-sensei's own whipped status and her predilection to perving on Kuga-san but she would just call me a hypocrite and there is no way I wanted to explain that to Meiko.

' _Okaa-san_ this is my teacher Honda Misaka,' I introduced belatedly.

'Nice to meet you Honda-san. My name is Himura Meiko and this is my lovely youngest daughter Natsuko.'

Natsuko peeked at Misaka-sensei from where she was resting her head on my shoulder and waved shyly. I kissed her cheek at her continued adorableness.

'Its just Misaka if you'd like Meiko-san. After all I do teach your daughter. We're practically family already!'

Meiko giggled delightedly and I wrinkled my nose and decided not to explain to Meiko why that was not as appealing as she might think it would be.

'Is _Otou-san_ in?' I asked Meiko as I removed my ninja sandals and peeked into the family living area.

' _Iie_ , he will be home for dinner though so you can introduce your sensei then. For now, would you like a drink Misaka-san?' she asked turning to my teacher who of course answered with an affirmative. I smirked and prepared myself for Misaka-sensei's reaction when she realised that the drink would be tea instead of something stronger. I could imagine the downcast expression already.

Shingo came home just as Meiko was serving up the side dishes and we all knelt down for dinner after another quick introductory session. Meiko had really gone all out to impress Misaka-sensei with the meal and knowing that Misaka-sensei had already been spying on us I knew she knew that well. I was relieved that Misaka-sensei didn't mock the formality of the occasion and then was pleasantly surprised at the softening of her gaze as she saw the interactions of my family. She later told me that in that moment she was quite envious of me that I had such a loving family. I had mixed feelings of course at such a statement but I took it as the compliment it was. I too loved my adopted family despite how unworthy I felt for their affections most of the time.

 _I am but a cuckoo in the nest._

* * *

Dinner actually was quite pleasant but it was when night had well and truly fallen and Natsuko was being prepared for bed that a chink fell from my carefully formed disguise.

'No! I wanna be up! Nee-cha!' Natsuko cried and wouldn't release her hold from my arm.

'Natsu-chan its time for bed. You are being rude in front of a guest. Say goodnight.' Meiko's calm voice admonished Natsuko gently. I began to peel her hands off my arm and inwardly cringed at Natsuko's liberal use of nails against my skin.

'No. No. No!' With her final cry she went to pull my hair spitefully as I pulled her hands off my arm. She didn't quite make my hair and instead grabbed my plum coloured bandana hitai-ate that hid my black roots. It was pulled off with a yank, the pins previously keeping it secure becoming dislodged and pulling painfully.

'Natsuko!' Meiko scolded. Natsuko's eyes were wide in her face in and filled with tears. In some way I think she must have though she had actually pulled my hair off as I never went anywhere without some sort of head covering.

'Nee-cha!' she cried but turned to Meiko though for comfort instead of me. Meiko withheld enough hugging her back long enough for Natsuko to understand she was still in trouble but with a sigh she picked her up and took her to her room. I absently rubbed my head to rid myself of the sting and picked up my hitai-ate to refasten it but in the glint of the metal insignia piece I caught a slash of moving colour. I was a fraction too slow to stop Misaka-sensei from picking up a lock of my brown hair with very much black roots. Rubbing it between her fingers she gave me a suspicious look and had an unspoken question in her eyes. I sighed but was able to delay answering with the return of Meiko. When Meiko saw Misaka-sensei playing with my bi-coloured hair she gave a wistful sigh of longing at seeing my bandana off.

'We haven't been able to convince her into growing her beautiful black hair out nor get her to stop covering it up at least.'

'…Okaa-san.' I said warningly.

'Maa- I know Ringo-chan.'

Misaka-sensei sat back a bit but still kept one hand securely on my head.

'Forgive me, but why do you feel the need to dye your hair in your very home?'

 _To put as much distance to the Uchiha name I can at this point._

'She has been doing since we found her when she was a child.' Shingo said instead of me as he ambled back into the room having left after dinner to prepare the shop for tomorrow.

' _Anata_! Don't be so insensitive.'

'What? Ringo-chan knows she is adopted. Her sensei is a ninja! She already probably knows too.'

'But think of Ringo-chan's feelings! You know nothing of a girls sensitivity.'

The Himura's degenerated into the usual pattern of their arguments about how 'men are tactless' but 'women were just silly about some things' and I took the opportunity to study how Misaka-sensei took the news. There were complications that the Himura's were probably unaware of with the _Tani-nin_ finding out I was adopted. Complications like the likelihood I came from a _shinobi_ background from another country. Misaka-sensei had a severity to her expression that had been absent all night and this made it clear that the possibility had not been overlooked and she was obliged to investigate and report.

'How old were you?' the question was spoken in quiet seriousness.

'Nearly 5.'

'Your birth parents?'

'Dead as far as I know…'

Misaka-sensei peered at me penetratingly but was able to sense the truth in my answers.

'You do understand that this is a serious matter?'

'I wasn't aware when I was younger and only worked it out later. It was almost too late then to say anything without consequence.'

With that she nodded sharply and removed her hand from my head then curled her fingers in front of her mouth in thought. The argument the Himura's were having was winding down and by the way Shingo was angrily eating a green apple, which I knew he didn't like, it seemed Meiko had won this round.

'Oh! I apologise Misaka-san! Forgive our rudeness. I don't know what has got everyone so argumentative tonight. As my husband _bluntly_ has mentioned _'_ she gave stern glare at Shingo at this point, whose apple chewing intensity increased, before she continued, 'Ringo-chan is adopted but not that we love her any less for it. She is our baby girl and will always be.'

Meiko was quite decisive in this and even Shingo paused his frustrated munching to grunt in agreement. I hunched my shoulders and tried to will myself into disappearing into my seat cushion.

'-and your other daughter?' Misaka-sensei asked in curiosity.

'Err? Natsuko? No. She is our born daughter. Another miracle child.' Shingo explained and I figured that this was more than heading into dangerous territory and I really had to put a stop to it before Shingo said more about how very much Natsuko had been an unexpected miracle.

' _Otou-san_. I really don't want you to get into the miracle of life at this time of night. It's a bit embarrassing already.' I pleaded.

'Miracle of life? What are you trying to say Ringo-chan? Who have you been talking to? Boys? Have boys been talking to you about the miracle of life!? No boys! No miracles of life to be happening to you until you are at least… 30!'

' _Otou-san_... I'm only 12.' I dryly responded which unsurprisingly didn't inspire much confidence in Shingo.

'Tch… To think not that long ago you were calling me _Tou-sama_ and not questioning my every word… Such disrespect these days.'

'I never have once called you _Tou-sama_ in your entire life. Now stop eating green apples. Everyone knows you hate them. You're not fooling anyone.'

'…You get this from your mother you know.'

' _Anata_!'

* * *

It wasn't the end of the suspicion over the Himura family and my place in it but no immediate consequences arose from this night. Misaka-sensei had left soon after the second argument had wound down.

'I never would have guessed you and Natsuko weren't related. It must have been your dyed brown hair to match hers perhaps.' She supposed as she put her shoes back on. I swallowed my trepidation desperately.

'Yeah… That's why I did it I suppose.' Was all I could reply as she wandered off into the night with a careless backwards wave of her hand. I stressed a fair bit over how damaging some of my family history was in the hands of an intelligence specialist but after a couple of months and no interrogation I figured either it wasn't worth the effort of the council or Misaka-sensei hadn't told them. I remained alert though within the village and kept up my guard. The entire dinner experience taught me a valuable lesson though. I couldn't afford to slip in my disguise even amongst my own family.

* * *

Misgivings aside, I eventually mastered the basics of what it meant to be an intelligence gatherer _shinobi_ and soon I was advanced enough to be sent out with Misaka-sensei on various C-rank missions to some of the larger mines that were the main economic source to River Country. These missions were mainly to oversee how mine operations were running or perhaps to gauge how dangerous a bandit group was before returning to the village and reporting our findings. I was asked if I would like to try out for _chuunin_ exams a couple of times by the time I was 14 but pushed the offer aside claiming I didn't have enough offensive power to go up against other _shinobi_ from other countries. After the second refusal to attend the village council requested quite forcefully that I learn at least _some_ combat skills so I was shown some more low chakra intensive fire _ninjustu_ and projectile weaponry to be used at long distance. With my slightly enhanced eyesight and clan training I was particularly apt at _shurikenjutsu_ , which Misaka-sensei was in raptures over as it was another practically chakra-less ability I could use in my specialty.

I worried a little over the fact that my chakra abilities were not being utilised so with my now extensive knowledge of most of the cave systems in the area I searched for a place far enough away from the village or any other settlements where I could practice without being sensed. It was hard learning on my own as I only had scrolls to learn from. In my scroll collection though I kept the Uchiha scrolls that I had taken from Natsuko's parent's library. They was mostly clan creeds that Natsuko's mother would have had to memorise as she had been a non-Uchiha but there was one _jutsu_ scroll and a very curious summoning scroll that I couldn't open among the gathered. I guessed the summon scroll had been sealed by Natsuko's mother (whose name I really should find out) and it's likely that only Natsuko could possibly open it being next of kin. So they were simply preserved for such a time when it was possible to give it to Natsuko.

With limited resources I couldn't get very far beyond the grand fireball _jutsu_ , which despite the traditional viewpoint was very much a D-rank _jutsu._

I began to utilise my missions outside the village to source more than just hearsay information. I managed to get in contact with some missing ninja who were willing to trade _jutsu_ with a little… _persuasion._ I was careful to double layer my disguise with a henge plus some non-chakra civilian disguise. To anyone who was looking for the _jutsu_ thief would not be looking for 'Himura Ringo' the prepubescent Tani-nin but instead 'Aki' the buxom woman with no allegiance but her apparent client of the time. I was quite successful in fooling the missing-nin I dealt with as my henge was exquisite in its detail- after all I had lived in that body before.

I grew stronger and my intelligence base was becoming less of a trade route and more of a market network. I was receiving information from about every country that imported and exported produce, which unsurprisingly was most of them. I had even been able to pierce some of the hidden villages. It is amazing how little ninja care about those who don't utilise chakra unless they pay them. If it wasn't so damn useful for me to manipulate this I would be trying harder to change the class system this world has. Konoha had been easy through my insider knowledge but I had amazingly managed to get footholds in Suna and Iwa extraordinarily easy as well. It wasn't all that convenient and it was only after much effort I had managed to even get peripheral dealings with Amegakure and Kirigakure due to their secrecy but what little I had was enough to work with.

Some of the information I received was useless to me but I collected it anyway. I set up a hidden cave in an area that I had been tasked to map but neglected to go into how extensive this cave system actually was. I etched privacy seals into the very walls and stored scrolls into rock shelves that I made. Over the years these shelves filled with everything I ever found out and eventually I had to begin to expand my territory deeper into the cave systems.

I spent many nights sneaking out of the house to pour over contracts from countries where I knew events would unfold.

The Rice Paddy daimyo had given permission to a powerful ninja to begin a hidden village and was starting to sign its contracts as the daimyo from 'Sound'.

The country that held Amegakure was still importing produce and remained conspicuously tight lipped about their leadership but on every contract we signed we had been given an origami angel as a talisman for good luck.

In Wind Country Sunagakure had been cutting back on imports but that was seemingly due to finance issues and from this we were able to then dominate the market by allowing them to exchange gold dust instead of coin.

The Water Country border security was tight and it was harder to leave the country than entering making it hard to develop a successful trade route. Any one of suspicious appearance had been brought in for questioning and their family history searched. Thankfully my informants came out clean.

Konohagakure was the chattiest with my informants being a family of civilians living in the village with the father having a position in the civilian council and their child entering the ninja academy the next year. The notes on the council sessions were fairly bland but what interested me was the amount of times a one-eyed, bandaged, retired _shinobi_ was used as the ninja representative during meetings. These meetings notes were... _flavoured_ differently than others and it was usually during times when talking about international trading.

I could see patterns in the information that I knew no one else could see and I hoped that would be enough to save me. It was clear that the stage had been set and the play was about to begin. I had waited for years and horded rumours like a dragon would gold and hopefully that meant that I had enough amassed power backing me to destroy my enemy. I didn't feel powerful though. I felt lost like I never had before. The more I knew about the elemental counties the more convoluted my outlook was. Every country I dealt with was suffering some how. Every country had a reason to go to war. So I had to find a way to achieve my goal in removing Danzo without letting Konoha be weakened because there is no way the other elemental countries would let that opportunity to slip by. Also, I couldn't let the Uchiha name be associated with the destruction of the village again. It was becoming harder to determine how I was going to manage this as Itachi was already in a murderous association with my other murderous relative who a shadow leader in his own right. Sasuke was trampling down the same road to destruction that managed to ensnare more than one Uchiha and of course I myself wasn't squeaky clean. So in effect the only Uchiha that was saved from becoming a disgrace didn't even know she was an Uchiha.

 _Thank God for sweet Natsuko._

I had determined myself a bit of a disgrace due to my skulking in shadows and the fact that my name was starting to be associated as a thief and a liar. I wasn't proud of what that meant. Also, I was already affiliated with another village and I didn't know if I could defect from _Tani_ without consequences but I was prepared to if it meant I could return home.

 _Traitor…_

So effectively I became exactly what I didn't want to be to achieve something that was becoming more and more out of reach the more I knew.

It was when I sat in my hideout surrounded by my scrolls like usual and read about a pair of missing-nin that keep killing my _ninjutsu_ sources for their bounties that I decided that I should work to leave a legacy that was more that just killing a man. I figured it wouldn't be so hard to spread a rumour that the _jinchuurki_ were in danger. Heck, it might even be beneficial. It might occupy the elemental countries a bit beyond attacking their neighbours as it hard to wage war on someone if your have troubles on your home front.

 _Not that it was stopping Sunagakure._

The situation in Wind Country was becoming bleaker as the Wind Daimyo continued to refuse to pay Suna-nin for missions and Sunagakure was bordering on an economic depression. Recent information was that a delegation from 'Sound' had been seen wandering the markets recently. When I received that information scroll from a noodle dealer who had connections with a Suna _soba_ chef I knew exactly what it meant. It was time to take action. Whether I liked it or not Suna was going to war with Konoha. This meant I had run out of preparation time. I would be making my move soon as it was apparent that the story was about to begin.

 _I wonder how events will unfold..._


	5. The Team from Tani

_Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay of a couple of days. My sister wedding is coming up and so next chapter will also take that little bit longer. Feel free to ask any questions._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 _Chapter 4: The Team from Tani_

* * *

It was winter in _Tani_ when I first was able to confirm that I would be entering the Konohgakure _chuunin_ exams in the summer. I was both excited and nervous. I was 15 years old and one of the oldest _genin_ in _Tani_ to Misaka-sensei's eternal shame.

I had spent the years leading up to this wisely though. In delaying my promotion I was able to fly a little bit under the radar and most certainly had more freedom of movement when I had been considered a low threat. I had even despite my _genin_ rank been on a few solo D-rank missions around River Country due to my ability to remain hidden and move quickly.

This granted me more than just a slightly higher wage but also provided me the opportunity to correspond with my informant network.

My traders network was growing incrementally stronger and I added many more scrolls to my cave hideouts information system. I was particularly focused on the Konoha information scrolls as the first phase of my plan involved a secure hold of the Konohagakure markets. Leading up to the event I wanted to add a bit of power to my networks arsenal. Unfortunately though I was coming across a fair bit of obstruction as getting my additional informant to settle in the village required permission from the civilian council along with a safety pass from the _shinobi_ corps. It was different this time as this informant was a retired _shinobi_. I was unaware that the application process was markedly different. The paperwork alone was astronomical with there being citation clause after citation clause in addition to a thorough background history check that seemed superfluous. It had taken three weeks to enter the civilian courts and was finally approved only to then be orange flagged by the _shinobi_ corps four weeks later as they noticed that my informant said they had been through wind country in the last five years and they wanted additional information on his movements. Altogether it took over three months to have him settle in the civilian part of the village on a temporary visa with a probationary period of one month. I couldn't believe that an ex-shinobi carpenter that only reached _genin_ was having so much trouble entering the village where if he was to be a civilian there would be little to no obstruction.

 _Again with the opinion that civilians are harmless._

Either way I finally had another informant that I had spent a little more time… _educating_. He was going to be crucial in playing an active role in my plan.

I still was deciding a few things about how to handle Danzo and I knew I was cutting in close. I knew that Danzo must have had some role in the invasion but I was not at all sure how. I hadn't delved that deeply into the story and only had heresay to work on. I knew Danzo had a previous connection to Orochimaru and his experiments and that indicated that there was at least _some_ relationship between that two but I couldn't tell how deep. After a lot of dead ends I had decided to forge the relationship I wanted instead of trying to dig one up. It was infinitely more work but I couldn't hold out on a slight chance. This is what I was currently stuck over.

In the meantime though I had gotten my informants to plant a few small derogatory rumours around Konoha, nothing too extreme but it was a foundation of mistrust at least. I wanted to build a bit of unrest between the civilian class and the shinobi class especially for the civilians in the council and it hopefully will result in them being less inclined to follow blindly the directions of the _shinobi_ representative aka Danzo.

Also, it would work well if there is already dissatisfaction with Danzo for when he is to be uprooted as a traitor to the village and _all_ of his underhanded schemes put to light.

 _Maybe then Itachi could perhaps return…_

…but that was getting a bit far ahead. For now I just wanted to plant reasonable doubt in him.

* * *

'Himura-san?'

Shingo, Meiko, Natsuko and I all turned to the voice.

'A-a, _Gomen_ \- Himura Ringo-san' a gangly weed of a boy spoke out from where he was looming near the entrance of our shop by the apple barrels. I recognised him as Hatsumoto Hiroto, a _genin_ and also by the randomness of his appearance one that was likely to be a new teammate of mine. I had already learnt that he was younger than me and was quite skilled at _fuuton ninjutsu_. It was ironic as a stiff breeze looked as if it could knock him right over even with his lofty height.

 _Puberty has no mercy._

I grimaced at my own repeat of that particular lovely rite of passage. I was now a 15-year-old girl in just past the tipping point but with my body seemingly delaying deciding if it was going to be a woman yet. It was awkward and I cringed every time Meiko exclaimed that I was going to round out eventually. I did love her but she was amazingly optimistic, as I knew my mother maintained a boyish figure with no curve to speak of. I had no idea what the women of my father's side developed like but again, I wasn't hopeful.

'Hatsumoto-kun to save everyone the confusion just call me Ringo, after all we are going to be teammates'

'A-a… You have been told then?'

'What? About being teammates?'

'Aa'

I gave him an odd look.

'Well. I assumed so with you showing up here…?'

He simply grinned and uncurled his stretched out frame from his slouch.

 _I swear he grew an inch in that action alone!_

Feeling completely dwarfed at 5'2 especially so when I wandered closer and politely asked if he would like to come into the family section for tea.

'Na, I just wanted to come over to say hi.'

'All the way from Tanigakure… to Koike-cho… to say hi?'

'Yeah, thought it might be nice.'

With that and some pleasant farewells to my family he waved goodbye and wandered off with all the grace of a stick insect.

'What a presumptuous boy. Coming just to gawk at my daughter. The nerve…' Shingo grumbled and I turned around to see the rest of my family staring after him- well… except Meiko. She was giving me significant eyes then looking at Hiroto's vanishing back before looking back at me and wiggling her eyebrows. I wasn't impressed and I'm sure my face showed it. Meiko just laughed. Natsuko on the other hand had lost interest in the stranger and was searching for something under a pile of watermelons.

' _Nee-chan!_ Do you have Natsu-chans pretty?'

I looked around the shop for a bit and spotted a small beaded bracelet in a tray of oranges.

'Natsu-koi you have to keep your precious things a little safer' I said crouching down to push the bracelet up and over her hand. I frowned at the thin bones underneath my fingers and narrowed my eyes at her sweet face.

'I don't think you have been eating enough vegetables Natsu.'

'Noooooo! Natsu-chan has had lots of vegetables already. She never has to eat any more again!'

'But how will you get any bigger if you don't eat anymore vegetables.'

'Don't make me eat them _Nee-chan_!' Natsuko complained then ran off to hide behind Meiko's skirt.

'Maa Ringo-chan, leave your sister be. She will one day be strong like you. She might also follow your footsteps and be a _shinobi._ You never know.'

Natsuko stuck her tongue out at me before turning her face away with a very pointed 'humph' at Meiko's words. I sulked a bit at my cute sister ignoring me.

 _No respect…_

'I don't know if I want Natsuko to be a _shinobi._ Its not the most purest of jobs. _'_

I mused not realising how the statement could be taken. Meiko looked at me thoughtfully and then shared a meaningful look with Shingo who tactfully decided to take a crate of peaches that were getting a bit soft to the back of the shop, still not loosing his lingering scowl though.

'Ringo dear. It's not a bad thing you decided to become a _shinobi_. We are very proud of you and want you to know its nothing to be ashamed of. When Natsu-chan grows up to understand I'm sure she would be proud of you too.'

I was suddenly finding it hard to swallow.

'But… You know what I do right?'

She just gave me a sad smile.

'You protect people Ringo. That is what is important.'

 _If only it was that simple…_

'I guess so... Anyway, It's a relief to know you support me _Okaa-san_ ,' I replied genuinely, 'Thank you.'

I kissed her cheek and waved goodbye to Shingo who was just coming back to the front and left the shop. Pondering Hiroto's visit and Meiko's words I decided I might need to eventually search out my errant sensei.

 _I need more information._

* * *

To quote Misaka-sensei I was to 'friggin take advantage of this exam' partly to be able to be sent out on A-ranks with her but mostly because of the benefit of the restrictions put in place for this exam.

In a mostly apprentice based tuition there was a sudden opening for other students to meet each other due to the Konoha exam requirement for teams of three _genin_ to participate. These regulations were a boon to an intelligence _Tani-nin_ even a budding one like me because it gave access for information of the other hidden _Tani_ youths. There weren't many of us around and even though we didn't go out of our way to avoid each other none of us ever really seemed to have met formally so there was a bit of an air of mystery to the situation. It was also deemed since we had no team experience that we would be forming early to collaborate with each other's styles. So the day before our first team meeting I decided to finally ask Misaka-sensei about the exam.

'Friggin take advantage of this exam.'

I rolled my eyes at Misaka-sensei before turning back to gazing thoughtfully at Kuga-san's shoulders as the worked at polishing an intricate looking _tanto._

 _'_ I mean it pipsqueak. There is tonnes of information that you can have access to simply from watching them train, _especially_ clan ones.'

'Clan ones? I have a clan member on my team?'

I was a little interested in that. There were limited _shinobi_ clans in _Tani_ but of the ones that were there were multiple. It was the non-combatant clan members that worked the functional roles of the hidden village where other villages had civilians. It furthered my opinion that _Tani_ was mostly full of paranoid assholes.

'Yeah I think your new sensei is one? Although… he may have been adopted? He doesn't go by his last name in any case.'

 _Hold the phone!_

'New sensei?' I looked at her sharply. I never considered the fact that I wouldn't be going with Misaka-sensei to Konoha. I could have really used her expertise.

'Nah, there is no way they'd let me go to Konoha. I'm way too crude to represent _Tani_ apparently.' Misaka-sensei's upper lip curled up and she moved to cross her legs Indian style on the branch overlooking the blacksmiths. I followed her example and crossed my arms across my stomach unhappily.

'That sucks.'

'Get used to stuff sucking kid.'

We sat in silence for a while simply watching Kuga-san continue polishing. It was sort of rhythmic the way he slid the cloth over the blade. I had fallen into deep though by the time Misaka-sensei's hesitant voice spoke out.

'…I also maybe heard a rumour that perhaps there is also a Fuuni.'

I pondered that then raised a sardonic eyebrow.

 _Ah... Those purple haired bastards._

In addition to purple hair the Fuuni were part of the ruling clans of Tani and super pricks. I had also just though that their eye blinding purple hair was obnoxious but never said anything as Misaka-sensei also had a worrying lilac tinge to hers and she wouldn't appreciate my saying something of the sort and I would appreciate the extra sneak training she would cook up in response.

Getting back to it, I had no love for the ruling clans of Tani. Especially since they were so disrespectful to civilians. There was not a single occasion where a clan _shinobi_ has ever said anything positive to me whatsoever simply because I came from a civilian family. The Fuuni clan was not at all exempt.

 _Super, super pricks._

'… _Lovely_ …'

Misaka-sensei gave an unladylike snort.

'Don't ya know it. But… find out what you can about the clan while you're at it. Then tell me ok?'

'Why the Fuuni?' I asked curiously. While a ruling clan they still weren't the top tier family. Surely Misaka-sensei would know as much as I ever would. I was quite firmly not a _Tani_ native.

'Just do it small-fry.'

I scowled but I would do as she asked. After all she was my teacher.

'So I have a clan teacher, Hatsumoto Hiroto and a Fuuni on my team?'

'Hatsumoto Hiroto? How'd you figure that?'

'He payed me a visit… at my house... in front of my family.'

Misaka-sensei's raised an eyebrow at my awkward cringe.

'How… _enthusiastic_ of him… wait? How the stuffing did he know you were a teammate!?'

I began to wonder at that too. I had an intelligence- _nin_ as my sensei and she had only caught a whiff of who I was to be partnered with.

'Goddamn favouritism!' Misaka-sensei huffed and hunched over bringing her arms to rest their elbows on her thighs while he had her cheeks resting on her clenched fists. I was hesitant to ask her but I was curious.

'Is the favouritism… because they belong to clans?'

Misaka-sensei gave me the side-eye but didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

We sat on the tree branch overlooking the blacksmith long into the afternoon not continuing saying anything. In the forge Kuga-san eventually finished polishing the _tanto_ and packed up his supplies. It wasn't until he turned the lights out that Misaka-sensei and I left. We separated with a silent wave on the outskirts of Tani. I walked back to Koike-cho filled with an uneasy curiosity.

 _Tomorrow I would be meeting my teammates._

* * *

It was at Training Ground 7, which was mostly known by its common name 'The Rock Garden', that I decided should not let my first impressions of someone influence how I equated capability as a ninja. I had really underestimated Hatsumoto Hiroto.

 _That boy could bend like a willow!_

For all his fame in wind _jutsu_ he was also quite clearly a competent _taijutsu_ user despite being all arms and legs. I was sure that once he had finished adding muscle to that lanky frame he was going to be terrifying.

I sat down next to a couple of young purple haired children who had been caught up watching the spectacle from a low rock stack and waited beside them for Hiroto to finish his kata. I whistled lowly at a particularly difficult manoeuvre that Hiroto must have overheard as he turned his head slightly towards me and grinned wickedly.

'He is quite adept for someone who isn't in a clan.'

I startled a little when one of the little girls spoke in such formal speech.

'Ah… Yeah. He has quite the talent.'

'Its such a shame though isn't it?'

I suppose she was expecting me to agree with her but I really didn't know what to say.

 _A shame? Why?_

She turned to me and suddenly looked taken aback.

'Oh. You're not the _jounin-sensei_ are you?'

'Huh? No? I'm a _genin.'_

'A _genin_! You're so old though.'

I was starting to feel a little insulted. Well I didn't have to just sit there and take it.

'Listen kid. No disrespect but most people would take more than a little offense to being called old. In the _shinobi_ world you should be careful to who you get on the bad side of.'

To be fair my advice was heavily laced with a threat but seriously didn't she have any self-preservation?

'Hnn… I'll watch my tongue when I see a threat.'

 _Oh I am so over this._

'Tch… Whatever.'

I got up and wandered over to Hiroto not at all sorry about the fact I had pinned the back of the girls clearly new battle _ao-dai_ to the rock with a _kunai_.

'Enjoying yourself?'

'Tch… not even. Kids these days… Oi… don't you laugh you're one of them.'

'Maa you sound like a old woman Ringo.'

Hiroto started laughing again and I was somewhat mollified when another person appeared in _shunshin_ and a spray of dust managed to get Hiroto in the face. He started coughing and it was my turn to laugh.

'Oh… Sorry Hiroto.'

'Sensei…' - _cough, cough_ \- 'You did that on purpose.'

The newcomer just looked amused and didn't admit or deny it, which obviously meant that he did.

'Ah… well it seems the team is all here… an some extra's. All non-team member its time to leave'

 _Ah Jeez…_

I felt a heavy sigh coming on when I realised that it meant that one of those Fuuni kids was a team member and I knew, _I just knew!_ it was snobby little girl. I turned to her and received an icy glare from where she was inspecting the new rip in her dress. In the background the rest of the gaggle of purple hair children pouted but walked away from the training grounds.

'Alright then, I'll introduce myself first. My name is Souta and I have been chosen to lead this team in the upcoming summer chuunin exams. I am Hiroto's _jounin-sensei_ and my specialty is in wind _justu_ and my weapon of choice is my twin _kodatchi_. I hope that we will get along well as a team.'

I was interested a little in the fact that he hadn't given a surname despite apparently being a clan member but Hiroto was introducing himself with some enthusiasm so my pondering was caught short.

'Maa well... My name is Hatsumoto Hiroto and I technically already met everyone here. I may have been a bit keen in finding out what everyone looked like.'

He smiled sheepishly and in the background Souta just shook his head exasperatedly. I got the theme that Hiroto was just a tad eager about some things.

'I'm thirteen and am learning mostly wind jutsu from my sensei and a bit how to use kodachi but I need a bit of work to tell you the truth. I mostly get sent out of protection missions with Souta- _sensei_ and I'm taking the exams this year because I thought it might be cool to be in a team for a bit. I felt really happy when I met you guys before though. I think we'll be able to be a good team.'

Well, I was more than charmed with Hiroto. He was more than a little charismatic and just honest enough that you couldn't help but trust him.

 _If I was a bit younger or he a little older…_

It seemed that I wasn't the only one charmed either. The snooty little turnip had a faint blush settling on her cheeks at Hiroto's earnest look. She scowled when she saw me looking though.

'Ok, ok enough Hiroto. _Kami…_ Next umm you?' he pointed to the girl.

'My name is Fuuni Noriko of the Fuuni clan. I am 12 years old and a water element user. I am receiving specialised training in my clan water techniques from my uncle at the moment. My strengths are in my chakra replenishment like most of the Fuuni clan is famous for. It can probably even be considered a _kekkai genkai_ it's that good. Our clan has a seat on the ruling council and my uncle currently holds the position- when he isn't training me of course. I don't use weapons, as they would limit my potential to fully use my clans techniques, and I… ummm… well- that's all what's important anyway.'

I grimaced at what was the most self-promoting speech I had heard in a while.

 _Such an obnoxious shade of purple …_

Following Noriko's drawn out ego-fest to clan pride I tried to keep my introduction succinct.

'My name is Himura Ringo. My strengths are in stealth and chakra control. I am a long range fighter and my weapons of choice are projectile shurikan and kunai.'

 _…As well as a secret proficiency to genjutsu and tessenjutsu skills._

'…Wait? Do you ever use chakra? How can you be a ninja if you're not using chakra?' Noriko questioned dubiously and looked me over again. It was clear she wasn't impressed at what she was seeing.

 _Are you serious? Do you even know anything about ninja? Appearances are deceptive._

'Souta-sensei! I can see why I have been put with Hiroto-kun but why is the civilian on the team? I mean she cant be that good when she is a _genin_ at her age.'

'Ex- _cuse_ me? I'm only 15 and happen to be the most qualified for this team. Also I have only just finished specialised training with my sensei so hadn't bothered enter advancement until I perfected the fundamentals.'

… _Actually I delayed them so I could participate in the Konoha exams._

'Whats your specialty then? _Taijutsu? Kejustsu?_ What? Must be impressive if you can afford to have no chakra capacity.'

'Infiltration and reconnaissance.'

'Hah?'

'Ah? I thought with your chakra control you would be a _medi-nin_?' Souta-sensei politely interjected before Noriko could run her mouth some more.

'I might have the chakra control but my sensei said I didn't have the aptitude for healing when we tried it out. She thought it best I take advantage of it in a different way so I suppose I also have got some basic knowledge of sealing as well,' I replied simply and decided to do some preliminary stretches now the introductions were over.

 _Damn, my sealing ability was another aspect I really didn't want attention over._

'What sort of thing does an infiltration-nin do?' Hiroto asked curious.

'We go places where we are not suppose to be go and try not to get caught doing things we shouldn't be doing then leave sometimes taking things we shouldn't be taking.'

'So a glorified thief then?'

 _Right. That is just about enough of that._

I felt a wash of self-satisfaction with my rage when I paused in stretching to throw a smoke bomb tag I had tied to a rock, which blew up in Noriko's stuck-up face. I then _shunshin'_ ed behind her.

'No you idiotic piece of wet seaweed it means my job is to get the contract done as quickly and quietly as possible,' I hissed in her ear. I then flickered away but sent my voice back into the smoke where Noriko stood narrow eyed and holding her sleeve in front of her nose and mouth. 'Then… I disappear.'

With that I _shunshin'_ ed from the training grounds. There was no way I was training with that brat today. I was fuming! How dare she belittle what I did when I chose my line of work so carefully! It was the perfect training I needed to achieve my goals. I learnt skills that would keep me hidden and to use minimal chakra while allowing me to travel the countryside picking up information here and there. I would have loved to learn crazy explosive _jutsu_ from my _sensei_ but I saw no real benefit when the disguise I had perfected required me to be something else. Something _quieter_. Something that could still use mild _genjutsu_ and not feel pressured to use the Sharingan.

'You have rather a short fuse don't you.'

I 'eep'ed and moved into an Uchiha attack stance. When I saw Hiroto's bland face staring absently at the cliff face we were walking past I quickly shifted back and awkwardly glanced around.

 _God I hope no one noticed that._

'Here to tell me off Hatsumoto?'

'Eh? Oh... Just Hiroto please Ringo-san'

I nodded sharply. 'Just Ringo then.'

He smiled and we continued to quietly wander towards the hidden village until he broke the silence.

'She's not that bad.'

I gave him a sharp look and a scoff.

'She is a little monster.'

'She is just nervous.'

I gave him a disbelieving look this time and was rewarded with an eyebrow quirk.

'You have to be joking. She isn't nervous- she's condescending and rude. She has absolutely no manners or respect for her _senpai_. Not only that but she feels she needs to critique my life choices despite having the entirety of zero facts to base off of. She is out of line and needs a reality check before she gets herself killed because, eventually, I _will_ kill her.'

Hiroto just sighed and stretched his arms behind him and cringed when they cracked worryingly. I glanced warily at them too.

 _This boy is literally rattly bones covered in a fleshy skin tone._

He caught my look and snorted quietly and gave me a wry smile.

'My Dad says its pretty normal for them to crack a bit while I'm still growing.'

'You're _still_ growing!'

Hiroto laughed loudly this time. It echoed faintly along the ravine as we began to descend. The Village Hidden in the Valley was well located in a canyon. It was hard to sneak up on places that echoed your every movement. This also meant that I couldn't badmouth Noriko-bakahime anymore, as her family was one of the few that were allowed to live in _Tanigakure_.

'Hey did you want to go get some food? I'm suddenly really hungry.'

It was my turn to laugh.

'Of course, you're a growing boy after all!'


	6. The Date

_Hey all, sorry about the late upload. I had a bit of writers block as I tried to develop my characters. Also, I kept jumping ahead and writing future chapters. I promise that we head into some more canon territory once I'm sure Ringo/Akiko can cut it._

 _Also, I have had a couple of messages asking about my writers style. I'm Australian so my writing format is in British English and as such it might be a little different to those who know American English. Sorry to those who are getting confused._

 _Feel free to message me if you have any more questions._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 _Chapter 5: The Date_

* * *

We bypassed _Tanigakure_ altogether and headed to Koike-cho where there was an abundance of different eatery stalls as well as restaurants and cafés. Once I had been curious enough to find out why such an out of the way village was thriving and to my surprise found that to most foreigners this _was_ the hidden village in the valley. But with inside information I could guarantee that the only _shinobi_ in this village were civilian-born ninja and ninja that had been posted here to protect Koike-cho. There was a general consensus amongst _Tani-nin_ that hidden villages must _be_ hidden to have that rightful name. Also they are generally elitist snobs and don't like to associate with civilians. They don't admit to that one though.

Walking with Hiroto was pleasant he provided cheery remarks about the scenery and painted a pretty picture about what we could do in training, what we could achieve. The smile that stretched across my was unavoidable and by the time cleared the forest with _genjutsu_ and wandered into the town limits my eyes had joined in the fun and had crinkled up in merriment. I couldn't remember a time while training to be a ninja where I had felt more at ease. A small part also marvelled at the boy who was at that moment whistling a folk song while waving a stick he had picked up on the journey in mock kata forms that would normally be used with his _kodachi._

 _'_ Do you live nearby Hiroto?' I asked curiously.

The whistling trailed off and Hiroto caught my eyes and casually drew closer to me, in the process well and truly invading my personal space. He didn't seem conscious of the fact though and started to answer leaving me to wonder about how little his closeness was bothering me.

'Na, I live in my families compound in the village.'

 _Huh? A clan compound? He must be a clan kid then. Never would have picked it._

'Really? What is it like to live in a compound?'

'I don't really have anything to compare it as I've never lived anywhere else.' He looked thoughtful for a moment, 'I suppose it _is_ convenient to have the compound dojo nearby if I want to practice any time I want.'

I laughed.

'I suppose I wasn't quite clear in my question. I suppose I meant what is it like to live in a compound with only ninja?'

'…Incredibly frustrating if you want to sneak out.'

I gave him a sceptical look.

'Sneak out? You?'

'Ohoho you don't think I would sneak out?'

'No, I just don't think you'd have a reason to sneak out.'

'Hey! For all you know I could have an illicit love affair with an older woman'

I scoffed and gave him a measuring look. He just laughed and casually put his arm around my shoulders.

'You're right. Its an older man.'

I choked on my spit. He just side eyed me with a small smirk on his face.

'Ok ok. Enough with the jokes. Truth is I do sneak out sometimes… for a reason.'

'What for?'

'…to see the festival lights from the top of the stepping stones.'

Hiroto looked a little sheepish and used the hand that wasn't curled around my shoulders to scratch lightly at his chin. I was curious. I wondered why he seemed embarrassed. I had too seen the sight of the festival lights from a high distance and it tugged at my soul for the era I had left behind to see thousands of twinkling lights signifying that yes, people lived here. I gently touched the hand resting on my shoulder and smiled at him.

'I love looking at the lights too.' I reassured him. Hiroto grabbed my hand then squeezed it softly and beamed at me with full teeth and eyes crinkled up in happy crescents.

'We should go see the lights together next festival then!'

The smile was contagious and I found myself beaming back.

 _This…I could actually have a friend. Someone that could actually… No, lets just see how this goes._

'It could even be a team thing. Come on! I have had the food at this place before and I think you'd enjoy their beef. Its both sweet and spicy, just like you!'

He laughed at his own joke and removed his guiding arm from around my shoulders to tug at my captured hand and pull me into a nearby restaurant. With my faint blush I followed him under the doorframe.

* * *

'Not just the surly spitfire with the short fuse but the biggest most innocent flirt on this side of the elemental countries in one team for me to train up to _chuunin_ level in just 4 short months. What am I a miracle worker? _Tch._ On top of all that the weight of the council _special_ interest in the team due to the only child of the Fuuni main branch in my care! What did I ever do in my past life to get such a stressful team? This will all end in tears mark my words.'

The mutterings of a young male shinobi were punctuated with displeased clicks of the tongues and fierce tugging of sandy blonde locks. The young purple haired girl trying to keep up with his stride called out in displeasure.

'Sorry, what are you saying Souta- _sensei_? You're mumbling too much for me to understand.'

'Ah? Just… thinking out loud Noriko-chan' the man called out but did slow his steps.

'Where did Hatsumoto- _kun_ and that awful civilian girl go?'

'Now Noriko-chan I know you and Ringo-san don't see eye to eye yet but we have to work together to get through these exams'

'She ruined my dress!'

The man rubbed at his forehead, sighed then decided to answer her original question.

'They probably heading for Koike-cho seeing as I can't sense Hiroto in the compound.'

' _Together?_ To the civilian village!?'

Seeing as this topic of conversation too was not conductive to talk at a reasonable decibel the _shinobi_ decided perhaps action was more appropriate at this time.

'Let's just head to Koike-cho to see if we can extricate our runaway teammates,' with that he flash stepped outside the village boundary and headed to the nearest stepping stone trusting the girl to follow, which she did sullenly with light footsteps.

 _'How in all the elemental countries am I suppose to get this team of clashing personalities to work?'_

* * *

Hiroto was right. The food at the BBQ restaurant was good and I was enjoying listening to Hiroto as I fried my meat lazily on the hot plate. I was also becoming more accustomed to Hiroto's affectionate nature and endearing bouts of clumsiness as he underestimated his reach.

'…and then Souta- _sensei_ pinned him up to the wall by a wind blade and demanded the scroll. You should have seen the look on this guys face! It was like he was seeing a demon in the flesh. All I could see from then on though is that in the scuffle someone must have sliced the back of _sensei_ 's pants because half of his left cheek was peeking through the fabric. It's safe to say I didn't learn much about anything from then on except the fact that for some reason that sensei's butt is freckled.'

I didn't bother to reign in my laughter as Hiroto told me another adventure of his time training under Souta. I'm pretty sure I was scaring off other customers with my cackling but I couldn't help it.

'Freckled! I didn't know _sensei_ had that sort of side to him.'

Hiroto grinned at me broadly.

'What did you think Souta- _sensei_ was like then?'

'Well… sort of mature. Like responsible and stuff. He certainly knew how to take control at introductions.'

Hiroto for some reason starting laughing hard at my words.

'Trust me, he is no grown-up. You put him in a situation where he can complain like a toddler- he will.'

Remembering that kindly sandy-haired man from that afternoon I couldn't quite associate him with a sulk.

'I'll take your word for it.' I said dubiously. Hiroto patted my hand then reached for some more of the spicy beef.

'What about your _sensei?'_

'Ah, her name is Honda Misaka. She's an infiltration specialist. We don't take missions like you and Souta- _sensei-_ it's more the reconnaissance sort. At my level its also non-classified stuff like making sure the larger mines are being protected properly.'

'Surely you have some interesting missions?'

'Yeah… I suppose… what's cool is that in a lot of them we get to see a side of the world that most ninja don't see.'

Hiroto's face began to show concern but with a hint of perverse curiosity. He leaned forward with interest and I pushed him back slightly so he wouldn't burn himself on the hotplate.

'…It's not seduction missions is it?' he voiced hesitantly. I smiled wanly but alleviated his worry.

'No, nothing like that. Not that sort of world. The world I see is right under your nose.'

'The criminal underworld?'

'No you great goose, the civilian world.'

* * *

A hand crushed the soft apricot that was to be sold to a customer. Vein throbbing in the mans brow the gossiping woman that had requested previously mentioned apricot was having none of it though and demanded an extra plum in penance of the originally desired now-mushed fruit. When the shopper bearing unpleasant news had left the stall it was swiftly boarded up and the slow simmering anger of the man reached a furious peak.

'Meiko! Get me my largest broom!'

' _Anata_ no! _'_

* * *

Walking through the Koike-cho was always a mixed bag of things. She was a _shinobi_ but also Retsu's daughter and so it always seemed that the people who lived out their days in this town weren't sure quite how to deal with her. What level of respect she deserved. So what most did was avoid eye contact and hope for the best. It didn't bother her overly much as she was away often on missions. The only reason these days to enter the village proper was to see her lemon-sucking apprentice. It constantly amazed her that one so young and green with life could have such a reason to be so bitter.

It was as she was pondering how Ringo- _chan_ needed to loosen up and when she would get the opportunity to see her with her new training schedule that she spotted an unforseen sight in the window of the BBQ place that had her favourite honeyed chicken. Her aforementioned apprentice was cozing up neatly with another _genin,_ a _boy_ _genin_ at that _._

'Ohoho! What's this then?'

* * *

I was busy telling Hiroto about the correct way to remain unseen in a crowd of civilians, how you can dampen your chakra with practice, when the hair on the back of my neck rose.

 _Ah…I know this feeling._

I continued talking as if nothing was wrong as I searched out with my chakra sense to try and find the irregularity that should be there. When I found none I knew I had to up my defences or things would get… humiliating.

Using one of Hiroto's flailing gestures as a smokescreen I quickly laid down a henge on my hands so I could freely begin using hand signs. My goal was to be overlooked, be uninteresting and most of all be undetectable. It was all for naught though as a pale hand reached out and took one of my last chicken slices and placed it on the hot plate. Hiroto startled and knocked down his water glass with an erratic movement. He caught the cup before it fell off the table and narrowed his eyes at the newcomer that had appeared next to me as if my magic.

 _More like she had been there for a while._

'Well, well, well. Ringo- _chan_ making _friends_ already.'

I scowled at the insinuation and sighed heavily.

'Misaka- _sensei_. Nice to see you.'

Hiroto once hearing the name gave loosened his suspicious gaze and smiled prettily at Misaka- _sensei_ as he regained his pep.

'Honda- _san_ it is nice to meet you. Ringo has been telling me about her training with you.'

' _Ringo_ has? Has she? How about that _Ringo.'_

'Leave off Misaka- _sensei._ It seemed weird to be formal. This is my new teammate Hatsumoto Hiroto.'

'Well I guessed that. With that brown hair he is no Fuuni.'

Hiroto glanced up at Misaka-sensei's own purple tinged hair, hesitated for a moment and then obviously decided it wasn't worth mentioning. It was a wise decision. Misaka-sensei was awfully defensive over her fruity hairstyle.

'Training you say… and have you returned the favour? I mean it would be beneficial to know how your _sensei_ teaches so she could get the most out of training.'

Misaka- _sensei_ was being about as subtle as a battering ram. It was clear she wasn't putting a lot of effort into hiding her insinuation.

'He has been _sensei._ From what he's said Souta- _sensei_ seems to be quite a proficient _shinobi._ Hiroto and he get put on the Daimyo's missions so Souta- _sensei_ must also be quite a diplomat.'

'A diplomat? I understand why he was chosen as your team's _chuunin_ mentor then… but surely a clan shinobi would have been a better fit?'

'Aa. Souta- _sensei_ is from a clan. Also, he is chosen especially for our missions by the Daimyo himself. I think they grew up together,' Hiroto informed.

'Ohoho! That _is_ interesting. I imagine training today was full of _fascinating_ material then? Is this a post training meal?'

An awkward air filled the space.

'…Umm.' I wasn't quite sure how to explain this. Hiroto stepped up though and tried to be diplomatic.

'Well, training was… cut short today.'

There was another pause while Misaka- _sensei_ gave me a flat stare.

'…What did you do Ringo?'

'Why me!?'

'Who is the number one short fuse in the village?'

'I am not!' I was an adult for God's sake despite my appearance. I knew how to keep my cool.

' _Riiiight_.'

I scowled at my _sensei._

'I gave a tactical retreat in deference to keeping peace.'

'Ringo! You skipped out!?'

'I was provoked!'

' _Baka_! Act your age. You better suck it up _genin_ or you're going to go nowhere fast with that attitude.'

'I thought it would be better to leave than get into a fight with a clan kid.'

'The Fuuni! You got in an argument with a Fuuni? Are you an idiot? Do you know what could happen if she got her clan involved? Your civilian born, you _know_ what trouble you can get into.'

'Honda- _san_ forgive me for interrupting but I don't think Ringo hasn't done anything wrong. I'm sure that her issue with our other teammate was a misunderstanding because I find it nice to be around her and I'm sure Noriko will too. We'll be a great team and become _chuunin_ together.'

'Optimistic aren't you.'

'Just hopeful. I haven't known your student for long but I know I want to know her forever. We'll take care of each other and settle any arguments like the one today. Because that is what a good team does.'

There was a brief moment of silence and I cursed my Uchiha paleness because my blush made my face glow.

 _How can he say that with a straight face?_

Misaka- _sensei_ was taken aback at first but now appeared to be calming down. She looked from him to me and tilted her head curiously.

'Ah, my apologies then,' Misaka- _sensei_ smiled slowly at Hiroto before turning to me in a stage whisper, 'Quite a prince you've caught here.'

My blush deepened and I scowled at my _sensei._ I was grateful at Hiroto's apparent ability to charm even the tetchiest of _shinobi_ but clearly he was being obtuse. His words could be taken quite a different way.

'Well, sorry for the interruption. I can see that I'm only disturbing your meal. I just wanted to see who my prickly student was chatting up and now I can she why she bothered, you're adorable Hiroto- _kun.'_

'Good _bye_ Misaka- _sensei_. I don't know my training schedule yet but I'll contact you when I do.'

'Yeah, yeah. I'm going. I'll also make sure to up your stealth training. Your form today was quite frankly abysmal.'

' _Sensei!_ I'll see you _later._ '

She just laughed at my insistence and tugged at my bandana _hitai-ate_.

'Sheesh, ok. No need to be so cut up about me leaving.' She moved away but paused at the doorframe and called out in a loud voice, 'Enjoy the rest of your date!'

Hiroto's face showed innocent confusion at that statement and I buried my head in my hands. The people in the restaurant looked up from their meals at the interruption and turned to us. Some smiled amused while others seemed to find us adorable. The server behind the counter was one of the latter and with heart in her eyes gave us a free drink refill. After she was gone I felt I needed to clear the awkward air.

'Umm… She was teasing Hiroto.'

'Ah, yes I got the picture.' He murmured and picked at the last of his meat, 'You have an interesting _sensei_ Ringo.'

I smiled and my hot blush faded slightly as I let out a small but genuine pleased smile.

'Yeah… but despite what she seems… she is also the best.'

* * *

The sharp blade of disappointment slid into her belly as she watched the civilian wannabe ninja smiling and laughing with her other teammate. It seemed they were doing just fine without her. Hatsumoto- _kun_ even reached out to pat her shoulder.

 _Forever outside looking in._

Was she not even a thought in their minds? It was hard pressed to keep her composure but she did. She was a Fuuni and she had her pride. She would never stoop so low as to seek the company of the low class. Uncle had expressly said though to become _chuunin_ this year and so she will suffer the indignity of their status for his sake.

Hatsumoto- _kun_ was bearable enough but the civilian… Himura Ringo was everything she was taught not to be. Overly casual, rude, short-tempered and payed far too much interest in Hasumoto-kun than was decent. Look how she was fawning after him. He was far too good to be caught up in her web. It was alarming how uncouth her people were. Even now a madman stood in the streets swinging a broom over his head while his over fed wife was attempting to restrain him. Had they no decency?

'Souta- _sensei_ I highly recommend we leave here. No cultured _shinobi_ need stay in this civilian village.'

Her _sensei_ appeared not to be listening as he stood in shadows of a building watching their errant teammates. They finally appeared to be finishing up their meal and making a move to leave.

'Noriko- _chan_ why don't you catch up to Hiroto- _kun._ You can go together back to Tani together while I have words with Ringo- _san.'_

She found she highly disliked being called ' _chan'_ like she was a little kid from her _sensei_ but couldn't find the words to rebuke him for it. He was her superior after all. She nodded in acquiescence at his request. He did appear to want to improve team relations and she did enjoy having Hatsumoto- _kun_ come over to see her earlier on in the week. Even if Uncle had expressly told her afterwards that guests must be prearranged and approved of _before_ they visit.

As her teammates said their goodbyes at the entrance of the restaurant Souta- _sensei_ moved off to catch up with her female teammate leaving her to go after Hatsumoto- _kun_.

 _I wonder if we could smile and laugh together like he and Himura did?_

* * *

I had convinced Hiroto I was ok walking home by myself and even cited that he didn't trust my ability as a ninja when he began to insist. He hadn't been happy with being outmanoeuvred but accepted that I was going to walk home alone.

It was late in the day and I wondered about my chances of getting Natsuko to read a story with me when I noticed someone trailing me.

'Hiroto, I told you I am fine to walk home alone. It's not even dark!'

The shadow that had been following me moved to stand by my side.

'You would be a poor ninja if you couldn't. I suspect it's the propriety of it that Hiroto insisted not a reflection of what he thinks of your abilities.'

I started as I recognised the voice and chakra signature. Despite how similar to Hiroto's, Souta's was a bit _wilder_.

 _I wonder if they are related?_

'Ah…' I wasn't sure how to act. After all I _did_ ditch training.

'I don't have to say to you why I am here?'

I winced.

'No… I understand why you sought me out.'

'Hmmm and if you understand why… why did it happen in the first place?'

 _Because my female teammate is a stuck up princess._

'Aa… no matter the reason, it shouldn't have happened. I apologise.'

'You perhaps should apologise to Noriko- _chan_ as well _._ '

I crinkled my nose in disgust. There was no way I was apologising without an apology myself. I wasn't the one who started slagging off her family.

'You're the eldest Ringo-san. I think you might underestimate your influence. Whether you know it or not you're the yardstick that Noriko- _chan_ uses and so please… be mindful of how you act. If you apologise then it is likely your actions will be reflected by her.'

'I doubt anything I do is going to change what she thinks. She is quite firm on her prejudice that I might be the dirt under her shoes for all she cares.'

'That's not what I mean Ringo-san and you know it.'

He was right. I wasn't so obtuse that I didn't know that my behaviour wouldn't cause waves in our team. I was supposed to be the responsible one, a role model. So, I would be respectful… if not for Noriko, then for Hiroto and Souta- _sensei_.

'… you can just call me Ringo Souta- _sensei.'_

Suprisingly Souta winced at my words and at my questioning look sighed and sought to explain.

'Ah, it seems strange to be called _sensei_ by someone not that much younger than me. Perhaps _senpai?'_

'If you'd prefer?'

'Yeah. I think so.'

We wandered a little more and I came in sight of my house. Oddly, the shop had been closed up despite still being business hours. I wondered if something was wrong.

'So you understand your position?'

I snapped back my attention to Souta and after a moment of deliberation I nodded.

'I do. I will be more respectful, I promise.'

'…and?'

'…and I won't leave training again even if I argue with Fuuni-san.' I said sullenly.

'Just… be patient ok?'

I huffed out a small laugh. It seems that everything I did in this world had to involve no small level of patience.

'Ok… So-u-ta- _senpai_ ' I gave Souta a wink to finish off my girly statement and was rewarded with a cringe… and a faint blush.

I was hard pressed not to be a little delighted.


	7. The Training Camp- Depart

_Hey guys! Here is a bit more of the Tani-team interactions and some information foundations. We are finally nearing canon and I promise we'll see some action soon._

 _In response to a review I received I understand completely how the single quotation marks may confuse American readers but it's a cultural thing. In Australia instead of double quotation marks for speech we most commonly use single and are taught that way. It's a reflection of my upbringing in the Australian education system. For that reviewer thank you for such a polite explanation and I thought about changing my style but I'm afraid if I break the habit and use double quotations I will use them in my university assignments and get pulled up for them._

 _So for all the readers who learnt the American style I'm exceptionally sorry for the confusion._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 _Chapter 6: The Training Camp: Depart_

* * *

T-link3 Missive Scroll 288-5:

 **T-link3 to Red1**

 **Route Outline:**

 _Gold Village:_ Access Approved

[Stay: 2 Weeks]

 _Green Village:_ Access Approved

[Stay: 1.5 Weeks]

 _Orange Village:_ Access Approved

[Stay: 2 Weeks]

 _Grey Village:_ Access Denied

[Stay: 1 Day]

 _Blue Village:_ Access Denied

[Stay: 2 Days]

 _Silver Village:_ Access Approved

[Stay: Current- Est. 2 Weeks]

 _Gold Route:_ Obstructed

[Travel: 4 Weeks]

 _Green Route:_ Clear

[Travel: 1 Week]

 _Orange Route:_ Clear

[Travel: 2 Weeks]

 _Grey Route:_ Blocked

[Travel: 5 Days]

 _Blue Route:_ Obstructed

[Travel: 2.5 Weeks]

Silver Route: Obstructed

[Travel: 1 Week]

 **Marketplace Status:** Stable

-Three products turnovers (Green, Orange, Silver Villages).

-Marginal profit gain.

 **Personal Status:** Standby in Silver Village

* * *

 **Gold4 via T-link3 to Red1**

 **Village status:** Red

 **Observations:**

-Sound delegates in village accommodation

-Rise in thievery in store.

-Rise in housing costs

 **Marketplace Status:** Unstable.

-Villager's preference on low-cost, long-life food products.

-Low profit margin in produce market.

 **Personal Status:** In Standby.

* * *

 **Orange2 via T-link3 to Red1**

 **Village status:** Yellow

 **Observations:**

-Increased street activity.

-Village security awareness increasing.

-Village meeting focus on paper quality- ninja representative absent.

 **Marketplace Status:** Stable

-Opportunity for expansion in beef and wheat products.

 **Personal Status:** In Standby.

* * *

 **Orange5 via Orange2 via T-link3 to Red1**

 **Village status:** Yellow

 **Observations:**

-Preparations underway for upcoming chuunin exams.

-Higher ranking ninja being recalled.

-Communication link difficult.

 **Trade Status:** Stable

-Undertaking work on stadium level 3.

-Red1 tunnels: Accessed.

 **Personal Status:** Under Observation Level 2

* * *

 **Grey2 via T-link3 to Red1**

 **Village status:** No data

 **Observations:**

-Increased ninja hostility to civilians.

-Unable to breach village.

-Rendezvoused with nearest T-link

 **Marketplace Status:** No data

 **Personal Status:** Mobile

* * *

 **Blue3 via T-link3 to Red1**

 **Village status:** No data

 **Observations:**

-Native's suspicious of foreigners.

-Unable to breach hidden village.

-Civil unrest: Two native shinobi fights observed.

-Took in one injured shinobi: condition stable.

 **Marketplace Status:** Unstable

-Village to village trade only.

-Produce replenished by T-link1 and T-link3

 **Personal Status:** In Standby

* * *

It was an eventful night after Souta walked me home as Shingo was keyed up about something that Meiko was giving me significant eyes about what I could only assume was that the Koike-cho gossip chain was working full throttle and my 'date' was now public knowledge.

I would have paid more attention to this but Shingo unknowingly gave me a codeword that informed me that some of my traders had entered the village. I ate my dinner quickly and went into the shop area to find a small collection of missive scrolls hidden inside a peach crate.

I stealthily snuck out of the house once the family had settled into bed, entered the _genjustu_ forest and headed to the entrance of one my tunnel systems that would eventually lead to my hideout.

I then proceeded to spend the night in the privacy of my main cavern mapping out the tour of one of my largest trade routes and time stamping each location. I compared this to my intricate map of the elemental countries that held the approximate dates of key happenings that would be taking place within the next few years and promptly gave myself a headache.

 _Searching for meaningful information is like looking for a tree in a forest. There is not just one to be found._

As I was not coming to any momentous conclusion to my data I activated my Sharingan as a failsafe to process the individual missive scrolls that T-link3 transported.

Of all the individual missives that I had received it was Blue3's that concerned me the most. I wasn't overly worried that they had taken in an injured shinobi, despite being slightly inconvenient, but it was the information that the unrest was seemingly coming to a head that was the source of my trepidation. I would have to make sure to dispatch some merchants on my smaller trade routes to update me on the situation. It seems that finally a decision would have to be made about how much I would involve myself with Mist's issues. The problem was that I still had no idea whether being involved at all would be a good idea.

Everything else in the individual missives showed things were progressing well. I was particularly pleased that Orange5 in Konoha had been given work on the stadium and I hoped that he would have the chance to expand the Uchiha tunnels I had ordered him to find despite still being under light guard watch by the Konoha-nin as he was a retired _shinobi_.

I was able to deconstruct the entire missive scroll that night to my weary pleasure and finished by flagging each scroll with a coloured tag and placing them in their proper place on my carved shelves.

It was with heavy eyes I trudged home and even mustered the energy to give a pleased smile at the sunrise as it peeked purple and pink over the treetops.

It seemed that even in the most difficult of times there is always something that can make you smile.

* * *

'You're up early?' Meiko started as I poured myself a cup of tea. I soundlessly pulled another cup out and poured her one too.

'Ninja,' I grunted as if it explained everything. It didn't.

She game me a sceptical look but took the peace offering of tea and I went back to attempting to stay awake. I had gotten home far to late to bother going to sleep and resigned to a day of monotone grunts and lethargy.

I spent most of the morning sipping tea and pandering to Natsuko who had been going through a teahouse phase where she would try to perform a tea ceremony. I was thankful, as the tea ceremony was a scream free zone.

I was in the middle of showing Natsuko a trick on remain in _seiza_ without numbing your entire legs when I caught the deep tones of my new _sensei-_ no- _sempai_.

 _He better not be telling my parents about yesterday…_

'Wringo!' Natsuko shrieked in my ear as she noticed my lagging attention. I fought my own natural response to yelp as I had honed in on the conversation in the next room and wasn't prepared for that level of noise in my proximity. Really with Natsuko with me I should have known better.

'Natsu-chan _Neesan's_ ears are sensitive please don't shout in them' I said pained while giving them a rub. When Natsuko put her little hands up to help rub my ears as an apology I was hard pressed not to shower her in kisses. I wondered how many Uchiha kids started off this cute? I bet Sasuke was a little sweetheart. I felt a moment's pity I wasn't there to see him grow up. My musing was interrupted my Meiko.

'Ringo! A boy saying he is your _sensei_ is here!' she cheerfully called from the storefront. She emerged a moment later to grab my arm excitedly and whisper in my ear, 'This one is about your age!'

I rolled my eyes skyward in exasperation. Did she have no idea that Souta could probably hear everything that is being said? She lived with a ninja for goodness sakes!

 _Actually, she probably just doesn't care._

'Mother, calm down. _Sempai_ is probably only here to give me my training schedule.'

I was rewarded with a fit of giggles from her.

' _Sempai_ already!'

'…I'll go out and meet him,' I decided that removing myself from the situation was my best option as I had not nearly enough sleep to understand the thought processes of Meiko. _Sempai_ after all is a perfectly appropriate term to call my senior and mentor.

I dumped Natsuko on Meiko and left them giggling together in the living room while I went to the storefront. I rolled my eyes as I caught the heavy stare Shingo was giving Souta.

'Ringo… who is this?' Shingo asked grouchily.

'Otou-san, I'm sure Souta- _sempai_ has already told you. He is my teacher for the upcoming exams.'

'He's far too young to be anyones teacher. It's a con!'

Pinching the bridge of my nose I attempted to alleviate the approaching headache.

'Good morning _sempai_. What brings you here today?' I asked Souta choosing to ignore Shingo as I had Meiko. They were far too much work at the moment.

'Aa, well actually I am here to talk to you.'

'About what,' Shingo butted in.

'Probably _shinobi_ business _Tou-san_ ,' I reasoned.

'Ohoho! Does that mean you'll need to speak alone?' Shingo asked leadingly. I frowned at the insinuation.

'Well… ideally?' Souta hesitantly answered apparently not entirely sure how to go about negotiating conversations with my adoptive father.

'I knew it! You just want her alone! What exactly are your intentions for my daughter? Are you trying to date her!?'

' _Otou-san_!'' I admonished. Souta had this pained look on his face like he wished he were anywhere else. I can imagine he was new to the whole protective father gig. It was unfortunately all too common in my life to have Shingo chuck a hissy fit over boys. I had no idea what his issue was.

'-are you staying for morning tea Souta-san?' Meiko cheerfully asked walking into the room apparently not having heard the conversation and hadn't noticed the rising tension in the room.

'Oh! Tea isn't necessary. I was just about to go,' Souta exclaimed attempting to make a break for it.

'Good rid-'

'-I'll make you a cup,' Meiko insisted selectively ignoring the hesitation on Souta's part and and outright hostility on Shingo's.

There was a brief pause when Meiko left the room. Souta dithered a bit before following Meiko.

'Sorry for intruding,' he muttered. I waited until it was likely he was out of earshot before I shot a displeased glare at Shingo.

' _Tou-san_ , you are being rude to my _sensei_.' I admonished quietly.

'Well, you went on a date with him!' he furiously whispered.

'No not with him,' I assured him exasperated, 'I'm going to go make sure Okaa-san hasn't drowned him in tea yet'

My words somehow didn't seem to bring Shingo comfort as I heard him shout behind me.

'Then who did you go on a date with!?'

* * *

We were drinking the bitter green tea that we received from traders from Iwa and I was amused at the connotations of it. Clearly Shingo was not looking to impress Souta one iota.

'So say again what makes you come looking for our daughter?' Meiko asked Souta curiously.

'Aa. We actually have a mission.'

I perked up a bit. It would be the first mission we would have as a team. I was keen to see how my skills matched up with the others in my situation. I was worried I was maybe a little too confident in my abilities, because as I as far as I knew was an exemplary _genin_ but I had only flickers of the Konoha _genin's_ lives as a comparison.

Shingo 'harrumph'ed from his position at the end of the small table. I pinched the bridge of my nose again trying to relieve the pressure building up there. Shingo was being a terrible role model for Natsuko who thankfully had passed out on a lounge not that long ago.

' _Tou-san_. It is my job to go on missions,' I reasoned.

'Gallivanting around the countryside with your other teacher was bearable but this…' Shingo trailed off and degenerated into "old man grumbling" as Meiko put it.

'Ignore your father Ringo-chan. We're behind you all the way,' Meiko encouraged and passed me a cup of the bitter green tea. It was fortunate that I actually liked the taste.

We shared a few more pleasantries with Meiko and Shingo and I saw eventually saw Souta finally start to relax.

 _Next time he comes I hope Natsuko is awake so he can meet her._

'You're very charming Souta-san. What family did you say you came from?' Meiko asked coyly.

'Ah…' Souta hesitated on the answer. While not a taboo question it was well known in _shinobi_ circles that if the person didn't give a family name you weren't suppose to ask. I could only assume Souta being from a clan was struggling to explain this to a civilian while still being polite. I thought it best to save him the trouble.

' _Okaa-san_ , some ninja choose not to say their last names to protect their families.'

'Oh. I'm sorry Souta-san. I had no idea! How very protective of you though,' Meiko seemed captivated at the notion, ' _to forsake your family name to guard it._ How charming! I suppose it works both ways too. Nothing makes you stronger than when you have someone to protect ne?'

'Meiko stop harassing the boy!' Shingo grumbled.

Somehow it seemed that Souta had weaselled his way during his visit into my adoptive fathers good graces.

' _Anata._ I was only commenting on a very admirable quality that our daughter's teacher seems to have.'

'You're making the kid uncomfortable that's what you're doing.'

Sensing another argument I decided that its best we wrapped this entire visit up.

' _Otou-san- Okaa-san-_ Souta has to head off now. He needs to see my other teammates to tell them we have a mission.'

'Oh yes, yes. We shouldn't keep you from your job Souta-san. But please come back any time you want,' Meiko invited pleasantly.

Souta gave his goodbyes to my parents and even received a semi-polite farewell from Shingo. I caught Souta at the door before he left.

'What sort of mission are we going on anyway?' I asked making sure my parents were out of earshot.

'It's not a mission per se in the sense of fulfilling a contract. We're heading to the Suna border in the interests of team harmony. We'll be going on a training camp.'

'Oh, I suppose that's a good idea. When do we leave?' I asked curiously.

'This afternoon.'

'Today?' I was horrified. In no way was I ready to go anywhere today.

'Yes, today,' was the firm reply.

With sleep tugging at my insides and trying to drag down my eyelids my answer was clear.

'I refuse.'

'Ok, I'll see you this afternoon then.'

Souta replaced his shoes, checked his thigh pack and before he left gave me a smug grin all the while I was staring disbelievingly at him.

 _Did he just out-stubborn me?_

There may have been a side of Souta that I was beginning to figure out.

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact that we weren't likely to get through the Konoha exams without at least a little knowledge of each others fighting styles I would have been more adamant in my refusal to spend three days in the company of Noriko and not turned up and gotten some sorely needed sleep.

 _Also, I don't really want to get another speech from sempai about responsibility._

My patience was tried from the get go though when I was given a haughty look from the person who sent Noriko off. I assumed that the _yukata_ wearing, purple haired man was in fact her sensei and uncle.

'It's a disgrace that it comes down to _this_ ,' a disdainful look at me in my half-civilian/half-shinobi garb followed this statement. It was clear that 'this' was in fact me.

 _Wow… Rude._

I looked down at my outfit. Maybe I should lean away from the civilian loose t-shirts and stretchy pants but at least I was wearing shin guards and my chainmail shirt with the sleeves. You couldn't say I wasn't safety conscious despite my preference for comfy clothes.

It could have also been the racoon eyes I achieved from sleep deprivation as well. Regrettably, I didn't have the capacity to narrow down exactly what they disapproved about me right at that moment.

 _It could easily just be all of me though._

'I completely agree Uncle.'

'Hnn… Noriko, I do expect you to rise above the circumstances though or there _will_ be ramifications. Do not let my expectations of you have been misplaced.'

'Yes, Uncle.'

Getting snubbed for being a civilian aside I was feeling a little sorry for Noriko. It seemed her Uncle was a bit of a hard ass. I couldn't bring myself to care after beginning our journey though as Noriko was clearly not 'rising above the circumstances'.

'It's demeaning to walk around like civilians. I mean it is very considerate of you Souta-sensei to cater to our less… _privileged_ teammate but I do think that there is a distinct difference between being kind and being indulgent. If one can not use chakra to move like a _shinobi_ then how could they possibly hope to become promoted?'

Hiroto linked his arm with me as soon as he saw me tense. I glared at him a little in restraining me but he simply smiled. Where Noriko was standing on the other side of him I could see her face scrunch up. As for Souta, he was just looking at the three of us awkwardly.

'Ah… Noriko-san. That isn't very respectful to your teammate. My intention was not to cater to the three of you but hoped you would at least take the time while we travelled to learn more about each other.'

'Oh! Souta! Why didn't you say something before?'

'…Hiroto it would be nice if you were a bit more respectful too.'

'Fine Souta- _sempai_.'

' _Sensei_ please Hiroto.'

'Oi… You let Ringo call you _sempai_ why not your actual student?'

'… That's different. Ringo is older than you.'

'You just think she's cute and that's why she gets away with it. Pervert'

'Hey! That's not true. It's just weird to be called _sensei_ by her. If anything the way you hang on her you have a little crush going yourself.' Souta blustered.

Hiroto just burst out into laughter.

'If you say so _sensei_. Also I do find Ringo heaps adorable but that's because she pouts so cutely when she's mad- but its not a crush.'

At this point I was beyond exasperated.

' _Kami help us…_ Stop it both of you. You're both idiots.'

'Now who is being disrespectful! Don't talk to your teammates that way!' Noriko fumed.

' _Mou…_ Enough. _What a bunch of brats..._ Lets just tree-hop in silence till I say stop. Point formation from now on with Hiroto taking point, Noriko right and Ringo you keep left. I'll take the rear.'

'Maa… you just want to watch us all from behind don't you _sensei…_ '

'Well yes? That is the point of rear guard.'

I face palmed in exasperation.

'…what a pervert. To say that with a straight face.'

'Hiroto… shut up.'


	8. The Training Camp- Denature

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the increasing lag between chapters. I am still writing just as much as usual but I keep skipping chapters. My whole story is about 43,000 words long but I've only published around 25,000 because I keep writing the "must have" plot formations. Hell, I even wrote the last chapter of the second book the other day. So I know the end of the story. By the way- its pretty ground shaking and ties in with threads that will run through the books._

 _Bonus mystery person point of view snippets starting at the end of each chapter to give you an idea of what is happening outside of Tani with other characters._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Chapter 7: The Training Camp- Denature

* * *

Travelling settled into a pattern after the first couple of hours. At first Hiroto tried to smooth the tension by entertaining us all with various missions he had been on with Souta but it sort of degenerated into personal jokes between Souta and him and soon they were just chatting to themselves laughing occasionally. Noriko had been silent just listening to their conversation seemingly interested in just being a spectator while I had zoned out pretty quickly into the second story and was placidly just taking note of the changes in environmental conditions and the changing abundances of certain plant species.

The terrain levelled off from the foothills that we had been passing through and soon the rocky mountain range that surrounded our home was in the distance. Trees grew smaller here and so we moved from tree hopping to tracking over the ground of which gave way softer loamier soil as we progressed. It was when the sun was a glare in the horizon Souta called us to halt.

'Ok, here is good.'

I looked around curiously as to what "here" consisted of any didn't really notice anything different from anywhere else we could have stopped but upon seeing that neither Noriko or Hiroto has questioned the decision I decided that I too probably didn't need to be asking.

'Right. First off I should probably explain why we're here. We don't have much sunlight left so we'll set up camp and then I'm going to get everyone to tell me briefly what everyone's training has been up till now. I know we touched on this in our first meeting but…' here he levelled me a glare, '...our first meeting was interrupted.'

I returned his look with one of contriteness.

'Excuse me Souta-sensei but I have received specialised training specific the to Fuuni clan. I cannot disclose our training to outsiders.'

'Don't worry Noriko-chan I don't mean techniques. Clan jutsu are clan jutsu. I just mean in general what type of things you train in for example, Hiroto and I often practice with wind chakra blades… to a measured degree of success… some days at least.'

'I still do not think my clan elders would approve.'

'…why else do you think we're a days run away from Tani?' Souta said with careful humour. Noriko by her scandalised huff still did not seem to approve of Souta's methodology.

'I train with my sensei in the cave systems,' I announced out perhaps a little over eager. I had meant to simply get the ball rolling as I figured the sooner we get this done the sooner we make camp but instead I got everyone looking at me oddly.

'Training Ground 3?' Noriko asked hesitantly unsure whether this was a point of contention or perhaps pride. Training Ground 3: Underwater Arena was of course notorious with Tani-nin as it was the only known deep lake aquifer that Tani had access to and was often used among high-level shinobi for total darkness underwater combat. It had claimed a couple of lives over the years as it was apparently hard to know after a while if you were swimming up towards air or further down into the depths. I was highly tempted to say yes to impress them all but I didn't feel up to holding the ruse. I just wanted to go to bed.

'Ah… More like the shallow tubes that run along the canyon. We use them for concealment and tracking training.'

'…that sounds a lot like…' Noriko started.

'Really awfully like…' Souta mused.

'You get to play hide and seek for training!?' Hiroto's eyes lit up and turned to face Souta with stars in his eyes. Souta pursed his lips and shook his head at his unspoken request.

'When you become a intelligence-nin in training then you can play hide and seek in the caves.'

I had the faint feeling I was being dissed. When they say it, it all sounds so juvenile. If this is what their reaction to stealth training was I sure as hell wasn't mentioning my surveillance training.

'Is it useful?' Souta asked curiously.

'Highly, I can enter in and come out of most places without being noticed.' I informed proudly. The small part of me that had been an ordinary girl in an ordinary world was still delighted I had learnt the abilities I had even after most of them had lost their appeal.

 _Example: After hours upon hours tree hopping gets old, real fast._

'…perhaps,' Souta still looked dubious at the idea of children's games being of any use.

'Sensei and I also dabble in astronomy. We often spend time going over what constellations are in the sky at various times of the month and if they differ at all in different countries,' Hiroto informed picking the conversation back up.

'I suppose that'd be useful when travelling by night if you know how to coordinate yourself to the stars,' I mused.

'You can do that?' Hiroto asked stunned. I side eyed him curiously.

'Yes?'

I turned to look at Souta confused and he practically blushed. I got the picture that the astronomy wasn't as associated to training as Hiroto thought.

 _Maybe Souta-sempai just likes looking at the stars._

'I suppose its my turn. Just note I do not feel wholly comfortable with this. Okay. Well, I suppose it can be said that I have received training with water jutsu as you probably well know but I also have non-combative training with diplomacy.'

I had to try very hard not to snort at Noriko's supposed training. I guess she hadn't said whether she had been a particular good student.

'Really? That is actually really useful to know as I too have expertise in that area Noriko-chan. I know I can help in that area if you'd like?' Souta asked seemingly pleased. Noriko didn't appear to know what to say in response though and peeped out another titbit.

'I also have had intensive chakra control training.'

That was actually fascinating to me and I peered curiously at Noriko. I was highly tempted to peek at her with a crimson gaze to simply evaluate her levels against my own to see if the results of my own training were up to par with hers.

'That's so cool!' Hiroto said admiringly, 'Sensei and I are always travelling and we can only do stuff on the road most of the time.'

Noriko blushed at the attention and tried to hide in her collar but stiffened though when she peeked to see my reaction and caught my indulgent gaze at her apparent shyness due to Hiroto.

 _Whoops. I suppose that could have been taken as patronising. I forget that to them I appear not actually that much older than them._

'Ok enough Hiroto. Anyway, Thanks again Noriko-chan for sharing and you too Ringo- Hiroto… thanks for not over-sharing overly much I suppose,' Souta mused, 'Well, even if it was only brief overview I suppose sort have got an idea of what people are expecting from training and as such I reckon my plan for tomorrow will turn out ok. Just remember guys that the whole point of being matched up is to work as a team despite our very individual training experiences. Set up camp guys and we will begin tomorrow at sunrise.'

Souta then pointed in the direction of a sluggish river where we could wash up for the night and we were able to make camp.

I was just about crying in relief by the end of it, as it seemed that finally my day was over.

I curled up in my bedroll feeling like it had been awake for a million years. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when faint movement caught my eyes across the fire. It was Souta who had shifted to lean against one of the spindly trees.

He was watching the stars.

* * *

'All right team! First match up of the day: Hiroto and Ringo. _Taijutsu_ only. Go.' Souta announced from across the clearing.

We had indeed been woken with the sun and I spent the first moments of my day lamenting into my soggy rice bowl. From there we had a basic run down of what today was going to look like before being marched to a clearing and told to showcase our stuff. Apparently we would be doing another activity after lunch but for now I suppose to beat Hiroto at Taijutsu. This was going to suck.

'Ringo! Stop dodging and make a play!' Souta yelled from the sideline.

I yelped and ducked yet another chest strike from Hiroto who had completely switched into a person I didn't recognise and seemed overly keen on breaking my ribs. I already sported a few bruises on my forearms where I had managed to block his long limbs. I felt my breath 'oomph' out of me when he managed to get my diaphragm.

'Goddamn…' I muttered and took two bounding steps away only to have Hiroto follow immediately. He was clearly someone that fought fast and dirty. I was also completely unused to having someone so obviously larger than I am fighting me as I kept preparing attacks that fell way too short and well within his striking range. I was going to lose hopelessly.

'Souta! This is cruel and unusual punishment! I'm sorry I spilt my rice on you this morning!' I called out panicked as Hiroto came at me again- fast.

'It's too late Ringo. You know you did it on purpose.'

'Damn it!' I cried and received another hard blow to my kidneys this time and retreated again.

* * *

It was nearing midday as I sat sulking in the spare shade of a tree while Hiroto and Noriko had their turn sparring. I had to be subbed out due to sheer patheticness against Hiroto and I was rather put out to find Noriko was allowed to use standard _ninjutsu_ to counter Hiroto and was holding her own fine.

'Satisfied?' I mulishly asked Souta who was lazing indifferently under the tree to my immediate right, apparently unfazed with my tone.

'I don't know what you mean.'

I huffed at his detached expression.

'I thought we were meant to showcase our skills? I'm terrible at Taijustu without a weapon. My reach is way too short, especially against Hiroto and you know it.'

'All the better to train for real life combat scenarios,' was the nonchalant reply.

'Alright,' I grounded out, 'I'm sorry about this morning. I misjudged the distance and it may have lead to rice in your hair and I'm really sorry.'

'Tch. _I saw the glint in your eye…_ ' Souta muttered.

'What was that?'

'Fine,' Souta sighed.

'So you'll let me use weapons?' I asked hopefully.

'No,' he said and gracefully rose to his feet, 'you're going to do a bit of trap laying.'

I rose to my feet as well and walked curiously to his side.

'Trap laying?'

'Yes, I know that you're a reconnaissance ninja and that as such you are given an extensive education on trap making yes?.'

I gave a hesitant nod. While not the focus of many lessons I knew how to avoid being caught quite adeptly.

'I think the team would benefit in a lesson on how to avoid setups. I want you to go 500 metres east and start laying down basic entanglement snares and a couple of trip wires… perhaps a couple of time lagged sealing tags- a couple mind you, nothing overly serious, while Hiroto and Noriko finish their match,' Souta mused and began to tap his index finger on his chin, '

'Then do I come back? It might take me a while to lay down something difficult enough,' I questioned hesitantly. I hadn't exactly gone out of my way to lay down traps before. My only experience was in quick easy traps that would slow down anyone potentially following me and _genjutsu_ ones, which was a whole 'nother playing field.

'It doesn't have to be overly complex. Just enough to show me what your skill level. Also, I think it would be interesting to see how well you hide so you don't have to come back. Hiroto has been asking all morning if he could use "hide and seek" as a training method so as well kill two birds with one stone and see how well you do hiding in a sparse terrain with two assailants.' Souta replied and there was something overly pleased in his expression that I didn't quite trust.

'…Just to confirm. You want me to booby trap the area and hide myself in there while Noriko and Hiroto who are equally destructive in their own ways are gunning for me?'

'Yup. That's about it.'

'You do know that running away from difficult situations has been a majority of my training? This is like the opposite of what is sensible. Who on Earth hides themselves in an area full of booby traps!?'

'It'll be a challenge then.'

I don't know if Souta was just having faith in my hiding abilities or he was still being sore about the rice incident and wanted to put me in ever increasingly awkwards situations.

'What about lunch?' I whined plaintively.

'Have it while you're out there. It will give you more time,' came the short reply.

I glanced back at him and he raised an eyebrow. I let out a short resigned breath and headed to his coordinates. Damn it if I wasn't going to lay some bloody good traps.

* * *

The afternoon training was as brutal as I was expecting and I was sticky and grouchy by the time Noriko and I were given permission stop training and wash in the lazily moving river. Noriko seemed to match my temperament and I was a little gratified that her silky purple hair had a large dirt clod dried at the back.

The game of "catch the Ringo in the minefield" was an apparent hit with Hiroto and I was afraid my ribs would never be the same from his exuberant tackles when he ferreted out of my position. I did manage to hold my own once I was allowed to utilise my time lagged exploding tags but Hiroto was also quite quick and would jump out the way most of the time. Noriko on the other hand was slower and I got her a couple of times but in retribution she would use ninjutsu. She was rather annoyingly precise with her water jutsus. I had quite the number of bruises.

'Did you really have to use water bullets?' I asked crankily. I perhaps should have kept my mouth shut but I had just managed to poke a rising welt as I rinsed water down my side and I was irritated.

'Excuse me? Who was the one who threaded electrified ninja wire through the grass and started the grass fire? If it wasn't for my water bullets we could have seriously been at risk.'

I felt an involuntary smug smile slip on my face. I might not have power behind my attacks but I knew when and how to make the most of it. The Sparkwire Fire (as I was calling it) was one of my more ingenious traps of the afternoon.

'It was completely irresponsible! You had no way of limiting the damage. It's clear you have no foresight! I can't believe that the council decided that a undeveloped shinobi wannabe like you would be teamed up with genuine candidates like Hiroto and I.'

The smug grin quickly slipped off.

'Hey!'

'I mean it's only obvious why you're still a genin when you have the attention span of a first year apprentice and the chakra capacity of a mountain shrew!'

'Mountain shrew! _Why you…_ I'm only _genin_ out of choice. I could have been promoted years ago so just shut up for a second about me being "undeveloped" especially when you don't have a lot going yourself!' I stated meaningfully at her own chest. Noriko gave an indignant gasp but not at what I expected.

' _Genin_ out of choice!? Is this a game to you? To leisurely go through life on whims and fancy? Some of us don't have the luxury to _choose_ what to do with our lives. There are certain expectations that must be upheld. You're a 15-year-old _genin!_ That is practically ancient for a Fuuni. In fact if you were in our clan you would immediately be stripped from the _shinobi_ ranks to be married off as you would clearly not have the aptitude to uphold the Fuuni name as a ninja.'

'Now wait a second! It's hardly fair you treat me as if I were in your clan!'

'-Clearly!'

' _For Kami's sake,_ Just shut up for a second you narrow minded child! I'm not in a clan but that doesn't mean I do not have my own pride!'

Noriko took a sharp breath clearly disgruntled. I pressed my advantage though. I had something to say and I'll be damned if I waited any longer.

'You seem to have a false impression of me. I am _proud_ of who I am and where I've come from. I am not someone to be pitied or seen as a helpless case. I may have taken my time to get here but that was my choice and I will stick by my decision so enough about my age! Also, I may be from a civilian family but I refuse to let you treat me as if I was a lesser person. I have _nothing_ to be ashamed of! So back off and stop treating me like I'm inferior.'

Noriko was basically bristling at this point.

'You say that but where is your proof? You don't show a teaspoon of talent! How could I possible just take you at your word.'

I threw my hands up with disgust. It was like talking to a rock. A really stubborn, arrogant rock.

'You don't! You're suppose to trust me when I say I can do this!'

'Trust? You earn trust not take it. You have done nothing to show me you're capable of anything.'

'Just hold on-'

'No! It's my turn to speak. You may have grown up different to me in every way so I may not know exactly what you think is chuunin material but I can guarantee its nothing to what a Fuuni expects. I need to perform flawlessly in these exams, it's expected as a main branch member. So I need to pass this exam- I need to. If I don't pass then I will have to resign as a ninja. So if you can't cut it in this team then you need to leave. I cannot afford to have someone who has the luxury of choice messing up my chance to be chuunin.'

I was amazed at Noriko's gall. I huffed out a small sound of disbelief.

 _What on Earth does she think of me?_

'Wow… you really must think I suck.'

'There is only evidence pointing towards your ineptitude,' she replied waspishly.

'…I don't even think I can get angry with you. You are clearly deluded. Trust me. It will not be me letting this team down.'

'See that you don't,' she demanded conceitedly.

 _Ok. Now I was starting to lose my cool._

'Oi! Once I show you that I'm "chuunin material" I expect an apology,' I warned. Noriko merely sniffed in derision. I gritted my teeth and held back the desire not to just punch her in the face.

'We'll see if you can reach my standards,' she replied coolly and turned to leave and as she went I managed to pick up her final murmur that I'm sure I was not meant to hear, 'You're not the only one that has to prove yourself to somebody…'

She brushed past me to stride off up the banks of the stream with her head held high and her footsteps silent. I watched her go with narrowed eyes and clenched fists but also with a faint sense of confusion.

 _I think I'm not the only one that is being misunderstood here... But seriously? What a bitch._

* * *

In the coolness of late afternoon, a high-ranking shinobi from the Sound delegation was found to be at a Suna teahouse gazing absently at the people milling around. This particular teahouse just so happened to be on the outskirts of the central marketplace where defying all expectations there was trade. It was not a bustling market but it was a stable one with an even flow of customers where goods were exchanged for bags of what must be gold dust fresh from the Kazekage.

The slender man was puzzled at this spectacle as he was well aware of the struggling Suna economy due to the lack of mission requests from the Daimyo but it seems that the citizens had adjusted masterfully to the changing circumstances.

Slanted golden eyes narrowed in thought. Perhaps… a little _too_ well? Bringing up the statistical likelihood of this occurrence happening naturally he reached a conclusion. Logically, the market should be bankrupt, the people in poverty. There was no income for the village therefore no cash flow and as a result the economy should have crashed. So then why did the marketplace still function? It defied reason and that is what drew his interest. It was likely that there was a game afoot and an unidentified player currently holding the cards. But what was the end goal? The reward?

 _What is there to gain?_

He pursed his lips pensively and gently sluiced around his bowl of sake before downing the entirety. Perhaps an old war hawk had stuck his finger in yet another pie? He would certainly be bringing this up with his next missive to Konoha.


	9. The Training Camp- Destruct

_Hi all, sorry about the delay. I needed to get the right amount of angst. Please review and tell me what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

 _Chapter 8: The Training Camp- Destruct_

* * *

It's said that it takes around five days in close quarters for someone's true personality to come out and for friction to happen between certain personalities. It only took us three.

* * *

'Blergh! Why is the tea always so bitter in the mornings?'

I looked up from my perfectly acceptable cup of green tea and blinked lazily at Hiroto who was frowning into his.

'Ringo made up the pot this morning again that's why,' Noriko explained absently while pulling her brush through her purple hair. It had to be her 100th stroke as it had an amazing sheen to it that only happens when you take excellent care of your hair. Mine of course had never had that sheen. I readjusted my bandana self-consciously to make sure no hair peeked out.

Hiroto made a sound of understanding and went to tip it out but happened to glance up and noticed that I overhead their conversation. His eyes widened in panic.

'Oh!' he exclaimed, 'Umm not that there is anything wrong with the tea, I'm sure on second sip its perfectly fine see… _ugh_ … see fine,' he winced.

'Don't bother Hiroto-kun,' Noriko sighed, 'It's clear she knows you don't like it.'

I pursed my lips at the both of them.

'Don't you two seem cosy now,' I said snidely. It was true though. Noriko had eventually managed to have a conversation with Hiroto that didn't involve incessant blushing and Hiroto in response was more comfortable with talking to Noriko about deeper subjects without feeling awkward. It was a relief to have the tension lessen but I did not appreciate it at the moment.

At my comment though Noriko's blush reappeared and Hiroto gave me an uncomfortable look.

'Ringo don't be difficult,' Souta-sempai chided from where he was crouching next to the fire making breakfast.

'It's not my fault they are being rude.'

'Fine. Hiroto and Noriko-chan please do not complain about the tea.'

'Thank you Souta-sempai.'

 _'_ _There would be nothing to complain about if Ringo had a single taste bud,_ ' someone muttered lowly.

'Hey! I heard that!'

'Guy's do we have to do this every morning? Yes, Ringo's tea is horrible but at least she is contributing to the team. I mean who else has done something for someone else this trip?' Souta interrupted fed up.

'What do you mean? We all take turns cooking?' Noriko asked confused.

'Yes, but that is mandatory. Out of your own initiative who here has helped someone else simply to be a good teammate?'

There was a brief silence.

'Well… I made tea.'

' _Undrinkable tea,'_ Noriko muttered.

'I'm pretty sure muttering is not very ladylike Noriko- _sama,_ ' I sniped.

'What would you know about being a lady Ringo- _kun,_ ' she retorted coolly.

'More than you clearly.'

'Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're as cultured as a rock civilian girl.'

'Well, at least I'm not a stuck up prissy little princess you dumb fu-'

'Enough! Ringo watch your language!'

'…Fuuni,' I finished as if Souta didn't interrupt.

Hiroto cringed in the background and Noriko sniffed clearly not believing my admittedly changed finish. Souta growled under his breath and grabbed the congee he was cooking for breakfast and took it off the fire. While still crouched he turned to us and gave us a harsh look.

'Ok plan change. We clearly need to do some team building today and to do so I'm gonna tell you some harsh truths. Ringo- your tea sucks and you have an authority problem. Noriko- you overcompensate for your insecurities and come off sounding like a child and finally Hiroto- what the hell do you think you are here for? Take some initiative, stop being so afraid of hurting someone's feelings and say what you need to say. Nice guys don't exactly make the enemies tremble with fear.'

We all gaped at Souta.

'Harsh…' Hiroto muttered.

'Actually I don't think I've been harsh enough. These past few days have been a disappointment. From what I've noticed it looks like we've all forgotten that we are a team now. I understand it may be completely unorthodox to your previous training styles but we all have to learn a thing or two about how to get along. Because today, right now? I don't see a bunch of chuunin here to be honest I see a bunch of half-rate genin so you all have to get your act together and _work_ together.'

'But what is the point? After the exams its not like we'll ever have to be a team again?' Noriko questioned confused.

'Wrong. Chuunin and Jounin often get sent out in teams if the mission request requires it. We may specialise with two man cells but it's not uncommon to have a four to five man mission requirement. An extreme example can be the border security shinobi, all are technically classed as a single team and that group is in the hundreds. Learning to work as a team can be a huge asset and its something you have the opportunity to learn now as genin.'

I nodded along with Hiroto and Noriko but to be honest it was hard for me to follow what Souta was saying as I was experiencing some cognitive dissonance. I felt like a square shape pretending to be a triangle trying to fit through a circle. Intellectually I knew that as Himura Ringo the Tani-nin this was perfectly sound advice for my future but it did not line up at all with Uchiha Akiko the Konoha Uchiha Clan Matriarch. It was still up in the air if I would be a Tani-nin beyond the chuunin exams, hell- I would be lucky to be alive. So, I thought I was doing the best I could to be a teammate while still maintaining some necessary distance. I had even made tea for everyone!

'What do you suggest Souta-sempai?' I asked carefully.

Souta turned back to the congee and started spooning it into separate bowls before answering me.

'A treasure hunt,' he finally replied standing up and handing me a bowl of congee.

'That doesn't seem to bad.' Hiroto said positively whilst receiving his own bowl.

Souta smiled.

'Ah. I forgot to say but you'll also be chained together.'

I began to frown.

 _This is going to be awkward._

* * *

'Do you reckon we should go left?' Hiroto asked hesitantly as we stumbled over to yet another fork in the track. I began to hear the clank of the metal chain and I peered over my shoulder to see him playing with his cuff again.

'Stop it Hiroto it's annoying,' I murmured and was gratified when he stopped with an apologetic look.

His right hand had been cuffed to Noriko's left while I had awkwardly been cuffed to Noriko's right with my own right. This meant that I was always backwards to their forwards.

 _I probably shouldn't have mouthed off to Souta about this exercise._

'Don't be so petty Ringo,' Noriko snapped, 'I think that we should go left as well.'

'Agreeing with Hiroto what a surprise,' I drawled sarcastically, '-but fine. We can go left.'

'Who died and made you the maker of decisions,' Noriko sniped and tugged sharply as out connecting chain. I gritted my teeth angrily.

'What the hell!? I'm agreeing with you what is your problem!'

'You!' she tugged at the chain again, 'and I hate this chain!'

'Umm… girls can we please just go?' Hiroto hesitantly asked.

'Fine with me!' I retorted angrily.

Noriko just 'tsk'ed angrily and we headed left.

After breakfast Souta had explained the aim of the treasure hunt was to find the place he had set up for lunch which was apparently somewhere amongst the grassy knolls and spindly sprawling trees around us. We had already spent two of the five available hours following an animal track that hopscotched across the area since we couldn't make a decision on which direction we should head in. I was pretty sure we had been turned around twice while following this trail.

'This is taking forever. Can't I just lead since I'm the one with experience in tracking?' I suggested again as I stumbled behind Noriko doing my best to keep up despite having to go backwards.

'We have already discussed this. That would be selfish because then Hiroto and I would be affected while only you would be able to walk correctly.'

I gritted my teeth annoyed.

'Perhaps we can all go sideways? Then it would be even?'

'We would go too slow,' Noriko said decisively.

I turned to look at Hiroto begging him with my eyes to help me make her see sense.

'Aa… perhaps there is a more friendly option that suits everyone?' he said hopefully.

 _I didn't want it to come to this._

'Ok… there is an option that would work that would make us move the quickest…'

Hiroto looked relieved.

'If Noriko goes on my back then our right hands will join up and we can all look forward and even flash step if need be. I'm pretty sure can handle Noriko's weight.' I explained but to no avail.

'No, I refuse.'

'Noriko! I like it just about as much as you but it's obviously the best option,' I exclaimed exasperated.

'It's absolutely demeaning.'

I just about screamed in frustration.

'Look just get on my back.'

'No way! I'm not a child needing to be carried.'

'It's the easiest way! Tell her Hiroto!'

'Hey don't get me involved.'

'What do you mean you don't want to be involved!? You're part of this team too. This effects you too you know,' I turned towards him angrily. He was also frustratingly fiddling with his cuff again.

'Don't snap at Hiroto it's not his fault you're a harpy.'

'I'm not a harpy! I'm just trying to get you to see sense. With the way our chains are positioned it's the easiest way to effectively move.'

'Easiest for you, you mean.'

'What does that even mean! In what way that it helps me does it mean that it somehow doesn't help you?'

'We could continue as we are.'

'Then it changes nothing! I'll still be backwards!'

'You shouldn't have annoyed Souta-sensei then. I refuse to be punished for your mistake,' Noriko hissed.

'At the expense of not finishing the exercise!?'

'Guy's please can we just move on?' Hiroto pleaded from the sidelines.

'Certainly Hiroto-kun,' she agreed but not before finishing up with just one last jab at me, 'hopefully we can get there in time for lunch despite the deadweight we have.'

The day's frustration crept up on me. I was horrified to feel the tingling of tears starting to creep upon me and I refused to let Noriko know that she had gotten to me by not listening to my ideas.

 _I'm done with this._

With a quick movement I reached into my thigh holster and unsheathed a kunai. A clang later I was successfully unchained from Noriko.

Noriko gasped.

'Well then. Now I won't bother you guys anymore. You're free to go on however you please,' I said blankly.

'But that is against the rules!'

'I don't friggin care.' I muttered closing my eyes against the burn. I couldn't tell if it was from tears or the Sharingan.

There was a sound of someone familiar landing on the path before us and I opened my eyes to see Souta staring at the broken chain between Noriko and I with a deep frown on his face.

'Disqualified. Ringo! What the hell are you doing?' he asked glancing up to look at me.

'You were following us the whole time so you saw what was happening,' I hissed, 'I clearly wasn't wanted.'

'It was selfish that is what it was. You can't continue to act as if you are above this team Ringo. I thought we spoke about this after you went off on your own last time.'

I bit my tongue on a retort. How could he bring up my chastisement in front of Noriko and Hiroto? I didn't dare look towards them because I didn't know if I could restrain myself if Noriko had an ounce of satisfaction from my shame.

'I'm disappointed in you Ringo.' He said and I gritted my teeth so hard I heard ringing in my ears.

'Actually, I'm actually disappointed in all of you,' he continued, 'you all stumbled thoughtlessly about it was like you were blindfolded rather than bound together. There was no communication between you apart from petty barbs and half-hearted attempts to work out a plan.'

Souta walked between Hiroto and Noriko and unsnapped the seal that held their cuffs together along with the chain.

'This exercise was a failure. What I don't understand is how you couldn't even do the basics? Ringo has been specialised as a tracker and had told you multiple times during the test what were valid and reasonable ideas which were immediately ignored simply because you were irritated at her. At the very least you should have let her do what she does best,' Souta huffed getting irritated.

'But wait? We were supposed to let her lead? How were we supposed to know that she was our team leader if you didn't tell us sensei?' Noriko exclaimed.

'I didn't assign a team leader. You were meant to figure it out yourself. In this case yes- Ringo would have made the best team leader.'

'But I thought she was being punished. That was why she way cuffed backwards,' Noriko continued.

Souta sighed.

'That was only partly the reason. It was also an attempt to stop the exercise from being too easy but I can see that no limitations would have been necessary. You all suck.'

'But it isn't fair!'

Souta gave her an incredulous look.

'Fair? What do you think we're training you for? It's never fair. One day you'll go to war and you will likely find yourself with people you hate in a situation where you have no control. It's not easy and you'll probably die but at the very least you should be able to give yourself the best chance.'

I shifted awkwardly in place. While I was glad the heat was off me for the moment I was deeply resenting the entire situation. When the resulting silence dragged on I felt compelled to speak.

'Thank you sempai.' I muttered lacking anything else to say. I wished I hadn't though as Noriko apparently took it as a direct attack.

'Oh yes! Now you're happy! You're never satisfied unless someone else is being pushed to the ground so you can push yourself back up,' she hissed, 'you pretend you're so above us and mature but actually what you are is a fake. You'll never be able to cover up your tainted past. You'll never be anyone past the gutter filth you grew up in and it sickens me you pretend otherwise.'

'Noriko that's enough!' Souta called out harshly but apparently Noriko was on a roll. This had clearly been on her mind and it was going to be let out. I though about this retrospectively though as at the time my vision had begun to blur around the edges and my thoughts were jumbling.

'Everything about you is a lie. You don't tell us your training history, you never say anything about your personal life and you even hide the colour of your hair. It's so clear to me that you're ashamed of your history so why do you even bother pretending to have the _pride_ you claim to have. Your nothing but a fake Himura Ringo!'

It cut a little too close to home for my liking and the katon emerged before I had even thought about it. Afterwards I deeply regretted it as it was not only a clear indicator towards a Konoha influence but it was also extremely dangerous. If Noriko had not been as fast at creating water bullets as I was at creating fireballs she could have been seriously hurt.

Our jutsus combined in a cloud of steam and I sprinted into it seeking Noriko's last known position. I attempted a roundhouse kick but it was to thin air as she had already jumped backwards and was forming more water bullets. I ducked under her first wave and kept dodging as I closed in on her in a crisscross pattern. She eventually had to stop forming hand seals to meet my attacks as I became too close.

I was furious! How dare she! I kept up my barrage of attacks always pressing closer and never letting her block properly. I had noticed that Noriko wasn't the most talented taijutsu user at close range and I used that to my advantage. I managed a couple of hard hits to her midsection and face before an arm wrapped around my own midsection and _yanked_.

I was pulled from the fray and looked furiously up at the interloper who was looking just as furiously at me.

' _Enough_ ,' he demanded in a deadly whisper.

With that the angry haze began to leave me and I took in my surroundings. There was a sound of a muffled cry and I looked towards Noriko. She was holding her stomach in apparent pain but that wasn't the worst of it. It was the actual terror in her eyes as she looked at me that had me reeling. As I stared at her I absently noticed that her left eye was starting to go as purple as her hair.

'Are you satisfied?' Souta demanded.

I turned to look at Souta again and he shook me a little.

'I said " _are you satisfied!?_ "'

I winced.

' _…no_ ,' I whispered pathetically and turned to look at Noriko again who was struggling to hold back sobs, 'Not at this.'

 _I'm actually the worst._

I had just literally taken petty shots at a little girl. The worst part of all though is that it took me bringing her to tears to realise that it wasn't what I wanted at all.

 _What did I want?_

I questioned myself as I felt the shame wash over me.

 _Certainly not this._

'This entire trip has been a disappointment.' Souta said blankly his arm still around my stomach.

'Sensei…'

'No Hiroto. This is the final straw. You all have a lot to learn if you ever want to be Chuunin.'

 _'I'm sorry…'_ I whispered feeling very small and still staring at Noriko but not sure if that was just an apology to her. I was largely ignored. Souta released me and started pacing. I shuffled on my feet and Noriko began to stand up. Souta suddenly stopped and peered out unseeingly into the trees.

'I've made a decision. I'm taking us back to Tani tonight rather than tomorrow. I've had enough,' he opened his mouth to say more but closed it with a shake of his head, 'I've just had enough. You all don't deserve to be Chuunin. I'm also going to put in a request to the council to have us disbanded.'

'But sensei!' Hiroto cried out.

'No, its just not working out. Pack up camp. We leave within the hour.'

With that he turned towards camp. Noriko followed first tears still streaming from her eyes and Hiroto trailed them soon after but not before giving me the dirtiest look I had ever received and one I didn't believe he was even capable of giving. As for me… I spent a few moments breathing deeply before following them my eyes burning again.

I should have really known better.

 _Some adult I was._

* * *

For all the drama leading up to the training it was a silent trip home with not one conversation beyond Souta designating the watch roster.

I never hated silence more.


	10. The Hard Truth

_Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry this is more of a filler chapter but Ringo really needed to gain some perspective. As you probably start to find out that things are really winding up and things are stirring in the darkness. Enjoy! And a teaser, the next chapter is The Mission to Ginkaku Mine and we will see how Noriko and Ringo cope with being partnered. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Chapter 9: The Hard Truth

* * *

Souta was true to his word. Two weeks after the atrocity that was the training camp I was sent a letter saying I was withdrawn from the summer Chuunin exams and to return to my previous Jounin teacher for training.

Misaka-sensei was disgusted with me though. She punished me by putting me on lockdown in the village for two more weeks while she went on a solo mission. Natsuko was the only one particularly happy about this as it meant she saw me more. She was also too young to see how lost I was behind my shaky smile.

I was also during this time in the midst of my self-pity I almost set fire to all my trade scrolls inside my cave archive upon the realisation that I was likely never to enter Konoha as anything other than an enemy for the foreseeable future. It meant Danzo got to keep his shadow throne for longer, Sasuke would be under the thumb of Orochimaru and Konoha will practically be destroyed. I supposed that the only thing that was in my favour is that I hadn't messed up the timeline so that there would be a happy ending to this story. Just one that was paved in ruin.

When I reflect on this period of time I find that I'm infinitely grateful that my grudging reluctance to destroy my life's work prevented me from setting my katon or I'm pretty sure my story would have ended a lot differently.

That and of course the earthquake.

* * *

Lying lethargically on the tatami mat in the living room I stared up at the wooden slats above my head counting the amount of whorls in the wood and absently mused how much force I would need to effectively send the roof collapsing on top of me if I only used one chopstick.

Natsuko in comparison to my dour mood was happily humming as she braided my bicolour hair into a bird nest facsimile. I couldn't be bothered to care about how much effort it was going to take to fix it.

 _Maybe I'll just cut it?_

Meiko waddled into the room from the shop and stopped upon seeing Natsuko and I in the living room, she tutted exasperated.

'Natsu, darling what are you doing to your sisters hair?'

'Fixing it,' she said happily and continued what she was doing with no care whatsoever. Meiko just sighed and went to detangle a now whining Natsuko from my hair but caught my expression and paused.

'Are you still moping?' she asked curiously.

I gave her a sour look.

'Now don't give me that look young lady. It amazes me you can care so much about those exams but not one whit about your hair!' she cried out perplexed reaching down and succeeded in extracting Natsuko with no small amount of fuss.

'Okaa- its not just some exams. It was my entire future!' I exclaimed turning on my side and propping myself up on my elbow to give her an appropriately disbelieving look.

Meiko was obviously not impressed though and it was her turn to give me a sour look. She just braced a whining Natsuko against her hip and sighed.

'Now you're just being dramatic. If I'm not mistaken there are more exams that take place later on in the year. Just take those ones.'

I gritted my teeth. Of course what Meiko was saying was true enough but I couldn't very well tell her it was the Konoha part of the equation that I was interested in not the Chuunin exams.

 _Or could I?_

In a quiet voice I replied her, 'But I really wanted to go this year to Konoha.'

That startled Meiko a bit and gave me a curious look. There was a slight pause but she seemed to come to a decision and shushed a fussing and neglected Natsuko.

'Ringo, I'm going to take Natsu-chan to Otou-san and then we are going to have tea together ok?'

I closed my eyes and lay back against the floor while grunting my affirmative. I had nothing better to do anyway.

I could hear her footsteps trail away and then the muffled voices of Shingo and Meiko as they talked. I opened my eyes to look back up at the whorls and blinked rapidly as they began to blur with the water filling my eyes.

 _Damn it._

I refused to cry anymore over this. I wiped the back of my hand over my eyes then rested my entire arm over them sighing.

'Ringo-chan?'

I peered at Meiko from under my arm acknowledging her presence but replaced my arm. I heard her shift behind me and seemingly was picking up where Natsuko left off but only in reverse.

'Konoha…' she mused trailing off, 'It's been a while since I've been to Fire Country.'

'Me too,' I whispered.

 _A lifetime it seems._

'I'm starting to get a picture here that this isn't completely about a promotion,' Meiko supposed correctly still gently pulling and untangling the clumsy but tight braids Natsuko had enthusiastically put into my bleached and brittle hair.

'Yeah…' I affirmed.

Meiko just hummed.

'I just… I just wanted to go. If only just to see it,' I continued feeling the tightness in my chest slowly loosen as I finally began telling the truth. Meiko hummed and finished unbraiding my hair. She then picked up a comb and began to detangle the knots I had amassed, she tutted at the fragility of the strands.

' _So brittle…_ It's just a shame you do this to your hair. While brown is a lovely colour your black hair was so rich and full! Why I remember when you first wandered out of those bushes all those years ago. Tiny and frail with this dark hair and pale skin – but with such bright eyes! I'd never seen such bright eyes,' she smiled, 'I just knew we had to take care of you.'

I bit my lip and shifted awkwardly. This wasn't really making me feel better.

'We couldn't find your family _\- we did try though-_ but the war had just ended and so we just assumed…' Meiko sighed, 'I suppose its not all that surprising that you'd be curious, I'd be too don't get me wrong, but it seems that going back to Fire Country is perhaps something you've been wanting for a while.'

I put my arm back to my side and sighed. I lifted my chin to look backwards and saw the upside-down expression of Meiko as she very carefully brushed my hair.

'Did you perhaps…' Meiko bit her lip, 'did you hope to find your birth family?'

I didn't reply but something in my expression seemed to confirm something with her. She finished brushing my hair and gently grabbed my shoulder.

'How about some tea?'

* * *

With my hair neatened and tucked carefully into my plum coloured bandana I was dressed casually in one of the few dresses I owned as Meiko and I walked to the teahouse.

When we got there we were sat in one of the available booths and ordered our favourites. I also asked if I could have some mochi to curb my sweet tooth.

We sat in comfortable silence and I stirred my green tea then took a bite of mochi. Meiko laughed suddenly.

'What?'

'It's just you happen to like very different things,' Meiko gestured to my bitter tea and sweet mochi. I shrugged.

 _I like what I like._

'They both taste good.'

'Even when they don't match?'

'I suppose.'

Meiko just hummed and took a sip of her own ginger and white tea.

'So what now?' she suddenly says as she placed her cup down.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you still want to be a ninja?'

I spluttered my tea to the disapproval of the teahouse matron who gave me a sharp look.

'Of course!' I said shocked.

'Oh?'

'I can't _not_ be a kunoichi? I suppose I'll just keep training with Misaka-sensei- when she comes back of course...' I replied bemused grabbing a napkin and mopping up my spilt tea. I frowned as I noticed it had gotten into the mochi.

'So you wont go back to your team? That Hiroto-kun was a darling...' Meiko sighed.

'…umm I don't think that's an option.'

She tilted her head curious.

'Well… I kinda messed up,' I admitted.

'Is this part of the reason you are no longer going to the Chuunin exams?' she deduced.

'Yeah… so I don't think we'll ever be a team again.'

'What a shame. It could have been really good for you,' she said absently and grabbed one of my mochi and nibbled on it.

'What do you mean "good" for me?' I asked feeling a bit miffed. Meiko gave me a droll look.

'Well dear… you are a bit of a loner.'

'What's wrong with that?'

'No one can live in a bubble, it just doesn't work that way. That's why I thought having this team was a wonderful idea. That and you could meet people your own age.'

I pursed my lips.

 _Funny you should be talking about people my own age._

'Not only that Ringo-chan but you… well… lets just say you know your own mind and perhaps… that is not always the best thing,' Meiko continued carefully.

Before I could reply though there was a sudden rumbling and the teacups on our table rattled lightly before stilling.

'Oh goodness! Was that an earthquake?' Meiko wondered peering around with the other teahouse patrons that were similarly surprised. I sat heavily back against my booth though and didn't respond.

 _Wow… this is actually earth shattering stuff. Literally._

'You think I'm too opinionated?' I asked incredulous. I had no idea that Meiko had any issue with me at all. Meiko turned back to our conversation and sighed. The cups rattled again but more lightly this time with the aftershocks and Meiko and grabbed her cup as if it would escape off its saucer.

'Not like that dear, not at all… It's just you're very independent,' she amended before admitting something, 'It's been an experience being your mother Ringo. I've spent most of your life simply watching you, as you seem to already know where to step and what you're doing. It wasn't until Natsuko came along I realised how strange that was. It was then I learnt that it's not a mother's job just to merely watch her child grow up but to teach them how to grow.'

'What do you mean?'

'Ringo-chan, I don't know what you experienced before you came to our family but at four years old you had the eyes of child that grew up too quickly. It was like you had experienced so much life without us and were simply waiting for your body to catch up. But, I don't think anyone was there to guide you through it so I think you lack a few things every adult knows,' she paused and then exhaled sharply and pointed one finger up, 'One: you're not perfect.'

I flinched and withdrew from her.

'Hey! A little harsh,' I mentioned hurt.

'I'm saying this because you need to hear it,' she said bluntly and raised a second finger, 'Two: I am not perfect either.'

'Ok, I get what you're trying to say. _People aren't perfect._ I already know that,' I huffed annoyed.

'Then you really should stop expecting them to act perfectly.'

I opened my mouth to retort but my words failed me.

'It's not that simple,' I defended.

'Of course not,' she huffed.

'Then what is the point? We were talking about how I'm apparently stubborn and headstrong and don't work well in a team. How's being perfect got to do with any of this.'

 _It feels unnecessarily mean._

'Mhmm well you've already got Three so I'll say Four,' she replied and raised a third and fourth finger, 'Stop pretending that you are perfect.'

I raised my hands in blatant exasperation.

'I'm not!'

'Well you're certainly not pretending with me,' she replied unimpressed with my behaviour. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as a headache started to appear.

'In opposed to what? I've been pretending with other people? My team?' I snorted, 'Believe me I don't think I pretended at all to be perfect.'

'How so?'

'Well they weren't all that impressed with me.'

'So you think they would have liked you if you had acted perfect?'

'Well- yeah?' I was a bit confused, 'I mean I wasn't looking for them to like me.'

'What did you want then?'

'To be a good team of course.'

'…so you wanted to be a good team… but they didn't need to like you?'

Well, when she put it that way it was sort of in opposition to each other. I fiddled with my teacup with one hand and rested my head on my other upturned one with my elbow on the table.

'I might have miscalculated…' I admitted.

'I think you just look to far forward to take notice of what is happening in front of you,' Meiko mused and sipped lightly at her tea and frowned when she noticed it was cold. I took this time to stare at my adopted mother who I had always though of some sort of kind-hearted albeit airheaded older sister. I felt ashamed that I had assumed that she was a sidenote in my life when perhaps she was a neglected part of my foundation.

'Okaa-san… I think this is the deepest conversation we've ever had,' I stated giving her a hesitant smile.

'Mhmm… It's rare that you sit still enough to have tea with your mama. I miss out on a lot when you go off 'ninja'ing,' she said smiling back.

'Aa- sorry,' I apologised and gave her a shamefaced look.

'No, no I didn't mean to chastise. It's just now you're turning into a young lady and young ladies need there mama's. How else are you suppose to know about boys? Certainly not from your _father_ ,' she laughed at my disgusted look.

'Now is most definitely _not_ the time for boys. I still need to find out how to get my team back.'

'Oh?' she stated surprised, 'Are you going to try to rejoin your team?'

'Yeah,' I said decisively, 'I refuse to let stupid false impressions and petty arguments break up our team.'

I gulped down the rest of my now tepid tea and stood to leave but paused in thought.

'Umm…' I gave her a complicated look, 'How do you reckon I could go about it?'

Meiko tittered lightly, 'Remind them that you're not perfect. And imperfect people make mistakes.'

* * *

I left the teahouse with purpose.

 _Now, to find Souta-sempai._

I jumped to the rooftops and started to building hop but a wolf whistle below reminded me of my current outfit. I quickly dropped to the ground with a red face and instead chose to sprint home to change out of my dress before I went to find Souta.

I took the window to avoid being caught by Shingo or Natsuko and pulled on my black leggings and shirt and on a whim my purple apron skirt to replace my dress. I was putting on my chainmail sleeves as I jumped out of my window and was surprised to land directly in front of Fuuni Noriko who was just as startled to see me but she swiftly regained her composure.

'Noriko?' I asked confused.

 _What on Earth is she doing in a civilian village?_

'Himura,' she said blankly and then to further my surprise she handed me a mission scroll. I took it automatically and scrambled for something to say.

 _Should I apologise?_

'Ah… I-' I started but was interrupted.

'Mou, not enough time! Just follow me,' she said and jumped to the nearest rooftop and started heading south. I decided to follow immediately.

'At around 0800 hours an earthquake hit as you probably noticed. It was mild but it was apparently enough to damage the structural integrity of the larger mines in the area. There are immediate orders for anyone in village to be dispatched for emergency aid,' she informed me.

I was still lagging in my understanding.

'We're going on a mission?'

She gave me a droll look.

'You _are_ a shinobi are you not?'

I growled, 'I got that! I just wanted to know why _us_.'

'You were in the village and I was in the village. It's simple. We are capable shinobi and equipped to go. So we were partnered.'

'…and do they not know our history?' I asked.

'No, and it shouldn't matter' she replied, 'besides I volunteered us.'

I was gobsmacked.

 _'You?'_

'Yes, me.'

'But why? You hate me. I punched you in the face!'

She shot me a scowl at that. I could still see the traces of a bruise around her eye.

'Irrelevant. We are shinobi and right now we have a mission.'

I opened my mouth to apologise but she interrupted me again.

'Now if you've had enough, our contingent to the mine is waiting at the edge of the forest.'

 _…I'll apologise later…_

* * *

The crackling of the fire and the whisper of shifting papers accompanied the old man seated in seiza in front of his traditional desk. The rigidity and poise the man was one of the only indications to the military history he could claim, that and the myriad of bandages hiding aged battle wounds.

At present he was enjoying seeing the fruits of his labour presented on parchment. It seemed that everything was now financially secure for the coming Chunnin Exams thanks to his efforts.

 _Hiruzen has no idea how perilous we would stand without our roots._

It wasn't until he noticed an addendum in his missive from Suna that he was reminded of an issue that kept cropping up at unfortunate times.

It seems it was not just coincidence with fluctuations in the market that kept causing him losses. It seems like there truly was a new syndicate playing the market game if the snake himself smelled a rat.

 _Well, its not like this hasn't happened and been resolved before._

He pulled a cord that wrung a bell situated well below the basement level of his house. It meant that the ROOT captain on duty would arrive post-haste.

'I think its time to find this rat,' he murmured decisively as a masked shinobi flickered into his office stirring the papers only lightly.

* * *

xo


	11. The Mission to Ginkaku Mine

_Hey all, I in a fit of inspiration managed to actually finish the chapter! Thank you for those who had patience and I'll whip up some more omake type snippets so if I ever lose track of time again and lag in a chapter you all can at least have something. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. An actual mission! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Chapter 10: The Mission to Ginkaku Mine

* * *

It is said that shinobi are but a whisper in the wind while moving at high speeds. I agreed wholeheartedly.

Ever since arriving in this amazing and ridiculous world I had noticed I was perhaps becoming too accustomed to the illogical things that cropped up in everyday life. Vertical wall in the way? No worries I'll just walk up and over it. Pesky river in the way and I'm wearing new shoes? Never fear. I'll simply walk over it. It was easy to become disillusioned.

It did not mean though that I didn't have this deep-set sense of awe every time I moved in a contingent of shinobi.

It didn't happen often but when I was in a group of shinobi moving at speed with a mission in mind, everything tightened. There was no Himura Ringo, Uchiha Akiko or even the body I had left behind. There was just a shinobi who was among other shinobi with a mission to complete.

 _There was nothing more freeing._

With chakra laden feet and limbs Noriko, the two fellow shinobi we met at the gates of Koike-Cho and I leaped through the trees and rock stacks on the way to Ginkaku mine.

There had only been time for brief instructions and no introductions so these shinobi were unknown to me but the telling purple hair of the more slender of the two hinted to a Fuuni origin. What I did know is that these men were at least Chuunin rank and therefore our superiors for this mission.

The shinobi with the brown hair and a scratch on his cheek that was obviously still healing held up his hand and started making the Tani Standard signs for _Location_ , _Left_ , _15º_ and _10_ . With those instructions, and as one, the rest of us adjusted our course and prepared to arrive at our destination within 10 minutes.

Even though I knew logically that this was a rescue mission for a potentially devastating event I couldn't help but be excited.

 _I've never actually been on a mission like this before._

My previous missions were ones that didn't actually have any action apart from increasing my sneaking skills and intelligence gathering. For example, I had never actually fought in a battle with an enemy without having my priority being running away. I knew that this rescue mission was not going to be glamorous but at least I could be seen!

I supposed this came from the selfish part of me that wanted recognition for my skills as I knew I was a good shinobi but I was just in an area where it was a disadvantage to stand out. But hey! maybe I could really prove myself on this mission.

With high hopes and still feeling the inspiring effects of the unity of travelling in a squadron we closed in on the mine. Just as we were clearing the last of the trees letting us catch glimpses of the partially collapsed crescent moon of the mine entrance I had an errant thought that made my positive feelings plummet.

 _… I forgot to tell my parents I was going on a mission… Whoops._

* * *

The brown haired shinobi who I now assumed was our squadron leader took us to an area a little out of the way of the mine where makeshift tents had been established and what seemed to be medic-nin were hurrying about inside.

Nearby these healing tents there was a trestle table set up under a shade where a man sat behind furiously writing in scrolls and another stood in front barking orders at another group of shinobi.

'Here is our contact point,' the brown haired shinobi murmured in a low voice speaking for the first time.

I gave an acknowledging nod as we headed over to the table and the large man in front of the table turned to us after dismissing the previous group.

'Report!' came the barked command.

'Kura Kousuke reporting accompanied by Fuuni Kai, Fuuni Noriko and Himura Ringo,' Kura-taicho said while handing over our mission scroll to the man behind the table who took it with a shaky smile and began reading. I found I recognised the frail man frantically reading through our mission scroll as Ootori-san from the administrative office. I gave him a little wave when he looked up but he only gave me a confused look and went back to reading. I awkwardly put my hand back down.

 _…I don't think he has any idea who I am… How embarrassing._

I focused back to what seemed to be the guy in charge who was still frowning at us while crossing his arms making all the muscles bulge. I certainly wasn't complaining about that though and obviously it stuck in my memory.

'My name is Hamma Shou and the one over there is Ootori Kin,' he said gruffly while pointing at the frazzled ninja behind the table, 'I'll be assigning you your tasks to aid in this mission.'

With that he uncrossed his arms to my dismay and held up a Tori-handseal. I shifted awkwardly in place as his chakra flared. He hummed interestedly.

'Right. Kura was it? Hmm, looks like you're an earth type. Know any Doton jutsu? Good, we need you in support to brace a couple of the main tunnels to the underground mess hall. We have around thirty identified caught up in there,' he said decisively before releasing the seal and looking over at the rest of us, 'Now it leaves the two water type and a fire. What's your specialties?'

The other Fuuni stepped up after a slight pause.

'Fuuni Kai, unspecialised but I have had training in Shosen Jutsu.'

'Excellent, report to Kunji-sensei at the medic-tent. You may leave immediately.'

'Hai!' Kai replied and left for the tents leaving Kura-taicho, Noriko and I waiting to be dismissed.

'Now what about you two?' Hamma said looking at Noriko and I.

I wasn't entirely sure what help I could do now that I'm here and there was another slight pause as Noriko and I seemingly were searching for what to say.

'Genin huh?' he assumed unimpressed.

'Hamma-san! Here are their files,' Ootori offered helpfully before diving back into the variety of scrolls he was pouring through. My OCD side lamented on the lack of apparent order and made me nostalgic for my crisp and alphanumerically sorted archives.

Hamma flicked through our files and I noticed that another squad was arriving for orders behind us. At this knowledge I felt a bit antsy that we were taking so much time. It wasn't a really good start to the mission.

'Himura!'

'H-hai!' I replied startled.

'Your file says you're an apprentice under Honda yeah?'

'Misaka-sensei?' I questioned curiously but under his sharp look I quickly gave my affirmative.

'Hn, well you got cave training then?'

'Hai?'

'Good. We got a couple of missing miners. See what you can do about it,' he ordered then turned to Noriko.

'Fuuni Noriko?'

'Hai.'

'Water ninjutsu specialist with training under Fuuni Haijime,' he read, ' _Tch_. Maybe you could help with clean up Fuuni-sama.'

With that he closed our files with a decisive snap.

'Kura and Fuuni report to the mine warden at the east entrance and Himura take the south entrance and report to the guard at the tunnel entrance- and take that map,' he said while gesturing to a scroll that Ootori was offering wordlessly with his free hand while the other scribbled madly.

'Wait! I would like to go with Himura-san.'

I paused in my turn as a made to leave and stared oddly at Noriko who was now having a stare-down with Hamma.

'Let's go Himura,' Kura-taicho whispered at me and began to pull me away.

'Wait a sec,' I whispered back annoyed and received an unimpressed look from Kura-taicho before he shrugged and leapt away.

'Can't say I didn't try.'

I frowned at him as he left and then turned my gaze back to the spectacle that was Noriko biting off more than she could chew… again.

 _At least its not just me she's like this with._

'Is that so Fuuni-sama?' he said coolly.

'Yes, we've been partnered before and we know each other's strengths and weaknesses. It would be of benefit if we paired up again,' she informed before attempting to compromise, 'I can also aid with clean up once we have completed our task if necessary.'

He raised his eyebrows incredulously. I didn't blame his disbelief. I too couldn't believe her gumption at times.

'Oho? And what say you Himura? You need backup?'

I cringed where I had been blatantly eavesdropping on the issue.

'A-a…' I sounded out stupidly.

 _The hell? Why does she even want to team up with me?_

I made the mistake of looking at Noriko who was looking back at me with pleading eyes. I also felt a tentative hand grasp my wrist.

I was so confused.

'Well, I suppose it's ok? I could use the help,' I muttered defeated by wide seafoam eyes.

I caught the look of relief on Noriko's face before it smoothed out once more as she stared at something behind me. I turned to look but Hamma began to speak again so I halted my movement.

'Fine, you're partnered. Watch each other's backs,' he ordered and shooed us with his hands, ' _Tch I don't care anymore._ Get out of my sight and bring me back those miners. _Genin…_ '

I nodded dumbfounded and Noriko moved to my side grasping my wrist more confidently.

'Let's go,' she murmured in a low tone glancing behind me once more.

As we went to leave for the entrance I did manage to catch a glimpse of what was behind me that had interested Noriko. I couldn't help but give an amused snort at what I saw.

I suppose at any other time I would have laughed out loud at the incredulous faces of Souta and Hiroto at Noriko's and my display of solidarity and dare I say it camaraderie but we really didn't have any more time to waste. So, all I did was give them an acknowledging nod before flashstepping away- Noriko still holding on to me.

* * *

First thing I noticed as we got to the southern entrance was the noise.

There were men with shovels flinging away stone debris from the path while more experienced ninja were creatively using some offensive earth jutsu to move great piles of debris.

'Doton: Doryō Dango!' came the cry of a particularly impressively built ninja which moved a gigantic rock pile from near the entrance through the air and over to a location that seemed to be the designated junk pile. The man received some manly claps on the back for his efforts by some of the other ninja while he caught his breath.

'Wow…' I whispered under my breath as Noriko and I walked by to get to the entrance.

The man seemed to overhear me though and with his hands still resting on his knees from where he lent over in fatigue gave me a wink and a smile before turning away and continuing with the massive effort to clear out the rubble. I blushed and hurried to where I had noticed the guard.

'Excuse me guard-san? We were told to report to you,' Noriko asked as soon as we arrived. The lazy eyed guard seemed startled at this.

'Eh? What for?'

'Search and rescue. We were told to look for some lost miners,' I elaborated.

'Hell if I know? Go ask Paku. He would know,' he waved us off and pointed to a lean looking man talking to a couple of the people shoveling and seemingly directing them to another area to clear out.

Noriko gave the guard a deeply unimpressed look. I pursed my lips not impressed with him either.

 _Now I see why he's on guard duty. Useless._

We did turn to go the way he pointed to make our way over to Paku and stopped to stand awkwardly behind him while he finished up. Our sudden appearance seemed to disrupt him though as he paused mid-word in his explanation to look at us oddly.

'Eh? Yes?' he prompted us confused.

'A-a… Paku-san?' I asked awkwardly.

'…yes?'

I looked over at Noriko now hoping she would take the initiative here like she had before as I was getting pretty uncomfortable with all the strange looks I was getting.

That of course was when I realized that Noriko and I had essentially wandered up to them holding hands like children. I shook Noriko's hand off me, which to my surprise she passively accepted. I peered at her from the corner of my eye and noted that it may be due to the fact she was seemingly consumed in her staring contest with the mine entrance guard who was giving quite the impressive evil-eye. This also meant she didn't seem to be interested at all with what was going on with Paku to my dismay.

 _Up to me then._

'Umm… we were directed to you in regards to going down to find some missing miners?'

'Ah!' his face cleared at that, 'Just wait a moment and I'll be with you.'

I stepped back relieved and jostled Noriko who still wasn't paying attention.

'Stop it,' I hissed.

She didn't reply though but did manage to stop antagonizing the guard who had degenerated to made crude hand signals.

'He was so disrespectful though,' she hissed back.

'It's not our place.'

'Decency belongs everywhere,' she retorted stubbornly. I sighed and gave up.

 _Not the time or the place._

Paku seemed to finish up with the diggers and turned to us.

'Missing miners?' he prompted.

'Yes, we were assigned to look for some miners that are apparently missing in the lower levels.'

'You would be correct, but what are a couple of kids like you going to be doing about it?'

I could see Noriko peel back an upper lip in a scowl in my periphery- most likely due to being called a kid. I decided to take the reigns again on this or we would be subject to yet another Noriko's standards vs. everyone else's.

'We are specialized shinobi capable of undertaking a search and rescue of this nature' I fudged a bit.

 _I'm a little miffed about the 'kid' comment as well…_

He was only marginally moved at this.

'Mhmm. Well I suppose if you have been assigned this you must have at least something going for you. We are still clearing out the upper levels of debris though so it's pretty impassable. You got any ninja tricks to help you there?' he asked dubious.

'Oh!' I suddenly cried out in realization.

'What?' he asked concerned and looking about a bit.

'You're a civilian!' I stated surprised.

To my left I heard Noriko give a choked sound.

I really hadn't noticed, as he seemed so comfortable with the jutsu being casually spoken about the place that spoke of experience but it seemed I was wrong.

Paku gave me a droll look.

'Yes. We do exist,' he said in a dry voice.

'Oh no I wasn't trying to be rude! I was just surprised you're so friendly… wait that came out wrong! I mean-'

'-Stop there,' he sighed, 'lets just take the big perspective here. You have a mission to do and I have my own work to do. Lets just get you some way into the lower levels,' he stated calmly.

I didn't even want to look at Noriko to see how she reacted to me getting the elitist snub she often got from me.

'Hai…' I murmured embarrassed.

 _Wow, way to make an ass of myself._

'Hey Ryuuji! Can we borrow someone to help these kids? We just need someone to clear a path to the lower levels!' Paku called to a group of the shinobi clearing with ninjutsu. The muscular guy from before was apparently this "Ryuuji" as he was the one that shouted back.

'Sure, take Satsuma!- Oi Satsuma! Go with these guys!' he yelled and a hefty girl that I hadn't realized immediately was female to my chagrin popped her head up from behind a pile of debris.

'Hai sensei!'

She lumbered over to us and Paku shooed us away much like the guard had.

'You got a map? Good, now head down the left tunnel as you go in. That'll lead you down. From there use the map and clear as you go.'

'Yessir… and sorry… I didn't mean any offense,' I murmured apologetically and gave a short bow as I left.

'Good luck!' Paku called out behind me but I was still too embarrassed to turn around.

'I thought you came from a civilian family?' Noriko asked amused.

'Shut up.'

I turned to Satsuma and decided to introduce myself.

'I'm Himura Ringo and this is Fuuni Noriko. Just call me Ringo if you'd like. It's nice to meet you.'

Noriko to my surprise gave Satsuma a polite bow in greeting.

'Satsuma,' she replied simply, 'What am I suppose to do?'

I didn't respond immediately as I was surprised by the deep tone to her voice. Not wanting to be any ruder than I had seemed to be today I tried not to let the silence stilt.

'A-a. We just need someone that knows some doton jutsu to clear some rubble away and we'll be able to head down to the lower levels of the mine.'

'Cool,' she replied and seemed content with that.

I bit my bottom lip and went to further elaborate but it seemed superfluous, as Satsuma didn't appear to care whatsoever.

 _Well… all good then I suppose?_

We headed over to the guard again and he flipped us the bird as we passed. I choked on my spit as Satsuma gave him double one back. I went to say something again but decided better of it and just let it go.

As we entered the mine and the sunlight gave way to the shadows of the tunnel we grabbed some of the lit lanterns that were hanging from hooks nearby.

'It was the left tunnel wasn't it?' Noriko asked as we reached the back of the main tunnel and saw where it split.

'Yeah,' I murmured and with a quick exhale began heading through the tunnel Noriko and Satsuma quietly trailing behind.

It was only couple of moments before we encountered our first obstacle in the form of a damaged support strut.

'I got this,' Satsuma sounded out as she shouldered in front of me and made a ram hand sign.

I stood back with Noriko and with a rumble of moving earth Satsuma moved the first of many blockages that we encountered as we headed further into the silent earth.

* * *

There was one thing I had noticed with all the work up for this mission which was a sense of urgency and need. But somehow deep into the mine now was an all-encompassing lull. There was noise mind you with the pinkering of the occasional falling stones, the hiss of moving air through tight stone gaps and the soft steps we took but all in all it was like time wasn't moving and it made me a little nervous. Satsuma was most definitely unaffected but I got the impression that she rarely was by anything and Noriko had been suspiciously uncharacteristic and relatively agreeable to me today so I could be sure what she was thinking.

So I was alone with my thoughts and pondered over the increase in mine dust clogging my nose and how much I'd like to have a clean breath of air.

'How do you plan on finding the miners anyway? Chakra?' Noriko asked after we had been trekking through the mine a good hour. According to the map we hadn't even reached halfway though the mid-layer of the mine. The cracks in the walls were obvious and I was nervous about the creaking sound that occasionally popped up. I considered what Noriko said before I gave my reply.

'Do you have any chakra sense?' I asked curious.

'A bit, but not a lot,' Noriko admitted.

I made an affirming noise before turning to Satsuma.

'What about you?' I asked wanting to know a little more about her. She had been quite closed lip though.

'Not a drop,' came the reply but I was excited when she actually offered something else, 'I do have a bit of stone sense though.'

'Stone sense?'

'Yeah.'

I paused a bit to see if she would elaborate. She didn't.

 _It's like pulling teeth!_

I rolled my eyes and thanked the dim light that she would be able to see.

'What is stone sense?' I asked.

She turned to look at me and I could practically feel the incredulous look. I felt a bit foolish I had even asked.

'It means that I can get a basic idea of how much earth is around and if there are any major weaknesses,' She explained dully.

I latched onto that opening for conversation.

'Oh! That is so useful. Is that how you seem so comfortable down here?'

'No,' came the simple reply.

I clenched my teeth and felt like strangling her.

'Oh? Then are you not comfortable?' I tried once more for conversation.

'Yeah I suppose, its pretty spooky down here,' she replied but from what I could see of her expression she hadn't even twitched at that admittance.

I stumbled a bit and felt a bit off centre. I really hadn't expected that reply.

 _Man, I cannot read this one at all!_

I turned to Noriko hoping I was not the only one a little weirded out but was taken aback when I noticed Noriko was giving me a hurt look.

 _What the stuffing did I do now!?_

Deciding that I clearly shouldn't talk at all I just made an affirming noise for Satsuma and squinted down at the map we'd been given.

According to the scroll we should be reaching a cavern soon that will bring us to the tunnel we would use to head down to the lower levels.

 _Hopefully then we will be able to find the missing miners._

* * *

 _Well this could have turned out better._

I coughed trying to dislodge what seemed to be a dust storm settling on my lungs.

'You ok Noriko?' I called out in the darkness.

I began to panic a bit when I didn't receive a reply. I was going to call out once more to her I began to hear coughing faintly to my left followed by Noriko voice.

'Aa… relatively.'

I sighed with relief but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. It was then I remembered the other person in our party of three.

'Satsuma?'

Her response time was a lot quicker.

'Alive,' came the muffled reply.

I reached towards where her voice was coming from but encountered sharp stone.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah. I managed to protect myself a bit with a jutsu. I'm glad you guys managed to clear the rubble though as it was coming down.'

'Thanks to you,' I answered appreciatively.

We had been nearing the lower shaft entrance when the sound of what seemed like shifting sand was heard followed by a dull crack. The main supporting beam had given up the ghost and the suspended boulders making up the roof sagged down onto the side beams that I had no allusions would hold their weight.

I was still processing this when I received a powerful palm to the chest courtesy of Satsuma who pushed both Noriko and I away from the scene and down the lower level shaft. What happened next seemed to be so fast. All I could remember was the flickering of the light from the lanterns as dust fell from the ceiling before they were snuffed out and then there was the groaning of wood and the tumble of tonnes of rock falling. I had flung myself to the nearest supporting wall as my training kicked in and waited there in the darkness till the sound died out and prayed that we'd all survive.

 _And it seems we all have. Thank goodness._

'You guys got enough breathing space?' Satsuma asked sensibly her voice muffled by stone.

I gave a sharp whistle and listened to the echo.

'I think so. I'll have a better idea when the dust settles down,' I replied.

'Good. Because you're stuck there,' she said bluntly.

I sighed.

 _Way to soften the blow._

'And you're not?' Noriko hissed where she had crawled up next to me.

I automatically went to pat her down for injuries but received another hiss and she slapped my hands away. I pulled back astounded with my actions.

 _I really need to take a good look at my mother hen tendencies._

'Na, I'm fine. I'm actually alright to head up to the surface,' I heard Satsuma say with a casual tone.

'Surely that this was not the only rock fall though?' I reasoned.

'I'll use a variation of hidden-mole and go get help.'

'Why didn't you use that technique before to rescue the miners!?' Noriko cried out incensed.

There was a pause as some rubble began pinkering around up bringing up another wave of choking dust. I gave Noriko a chastising pinch to the side and received a sharp slap to the arm in return.

'It only works with one,' Satsuma finally replied sounding even more flat if possible.

'Well, we're thankful if you go get help Satsuma,' I said graciously and heard Noriko scoff.

'Sure thing. You guys sit tight and I'll bring Shishou down.'

'Thank you.' I called out but didn't receive a reply.

'Satsuma?' I called again curiously. When there was more silence I eventually decided its because she had left.

 _Well that's that._

It left me and Noriko sitting in darkness on a pile of rubble twiddling our fingers it seemed.

'Hey… What is your deal with Satsuma?' I asked Noriko after a while.

'Nothing,' she replied sharply effectively killing the conversation.

It left us in silence and I whistled again assuming that most of the dust would have settled by now.

'Stop whistling. It's annoying,' Noriko harped.

'Oh, shut up. It's useful. It's how I can tell how big a place is when there is no light.'

There was a sound of scraping loose stone to my immediate left and I surmised Noriko was shifting in her place.

'Did you learn as part of this "cave training" you've had?'

I started a bit at the question.

'Yeah, Misaka-sensei taught me how to navigate caves with zero-visibility. She claimed it was an essential part of being a Tani-shinobi.'

'Aa… how big is the area we're in?' Noriko asked.

'It's actually surprisingly big. About 30 feet wide and about double that long,' I replied pleased I could say that with some accuracy. There was also the sound hissing airflow so it was also likely there was an attaching chamber of some sort connected to ours, which had a supply of air. It was actually relieving that we were not in danger of suffocating down here. That actually was an interesting thought though now I was thinking about it. It meant that we were likely near an air vent.

'Hey, there might be a tunnel of some sort on the far right corner of this chamber. We could go see if it's clear enough to head through and get this mission back on track.'

'But we have people coming to rescue us from this position.'

'So? It took us hours to get here. We can go scout around then come back and they'll be none the wiser.'

'I don't think it's a good idea,' Noriko said doubtfully.

'Well you can stay here then. I'll check it out,' I said and started to make my way to the tunnel to check out it's dimensions.

'Mou! This is why we could never be a team! You always do this!' Noriko cried out making more dust fall from the ceiling.

'Shh!' I hissed, 'Do you want the ceiling to fall on us- again?'

I received a strangled growl in response.

'And what do you mean? What am I doing that makes you so pissy at me?' I grumbled.

'You! You're always going off on your own and are so dismissive to anyone that disagrees with you.'

'Don't be so hypocritical. You have been nothing but nasty to me from day one. You've never trusted me either so don't point fingers,' I replied hotly.

'Wow. You actually are so tunnel visioned,' Noriko scoffed, 'What on earth have I been doing for the past five hours! I have been following you blindly but it seems you're just as blind. Do you even notice when people are giving their trust to you or do you always just assume they will without having to give any of your own?'

'It was only common sense you trust you know what I'm doing as I'm actually trained in this,' I cried out exasperated.

'I only found out not 5 minutes ago exactly one fact about your "cave training". I have no idea about anything about you. You are extremely hard to trust because you can't even trust me with any information.'

'It's not like you're spouting out information left and right. You're as prickly as a pear when it comes to dishing out your training.'

'I cannot disclose clan secrets!' she whispered angrily, 'But there is plenty of stuff I can share. Like my weapon of choice? Or even how I like my breakfast in the morning? You just never asked. It's like you didn't care at all. Not even about your teammates.'

I ground my teeth. I didn't really like having my supposed faults shoved in my face. Most people were actually polite to me but Noriko was a league of her own.

 _How on earth did this turn into another hissy fit?_

But Meiko's words about how I made no effort in even trying to get Noriko and Hiroto to like me were annoyingly coming to mind.

'…Fine… what do you want to do?' I asked mulishly. I considered commenting on the fact that we weren't actually teammates anymore but that seemed petty.

'I think staying here is the smart thing to do,' she said decisively but to my surprise she continued, 'but I do see a point to scouting the area "A shinobi is strongest when they familiarise themselves to their surroundings" after all.'

I nodded in her direction even though she couldn't see it.

'To the next chamber?' I suggested cautiously not wanting to loose this bout of camaraderie.

'Just to the next chamber,' Noriko affirmed.

 _Lets just see what we can accomplish in an hour?_

* * *

Meiko had ambled home after having tea with her errant daughter. It was so nice to chat with the silly teenager without all that angst drowning her.

 _So melodramatic all the time. Where on earth does she get it from?_

'Tadaima!' she called cheerfully as she slid the door open to her house and tapped off her shoes, 'Anata? Natsu-chan?'

When she didn't hear a reply she began to become confused. She walked into the living room to see all the shades down and her husband sitting blank faced at the dining table. His face cast partially in the shadow and his hands folded neatly on the table in front of him.

Meiko rolled her eyes at the scene.

 _Ah… This must be where Ringo gets it._

'Anata, why didn't you reply when I came home?'

'…Okaeri,' came the despondent reply.

Meiko tsk'ed.

'What is it this time?' she asked flatly.

At her tone of apathy Shingo began to fire up.

'Ringo! My crushed little apple has been so sad but hasn't been able to tell me why.'

Meiko's eyes began to light up and she began to smile.

'Well actually today-''

'-but I've figured it out!' Shingo interrupted.

'Yes Anata, it's because-' Meiko tried once more.

'-She's been dumped!' Shingo grounded out conclusively.

'Stop interrupting Anata that is not it.'

'Ohoho but it is. See I was talking to Nona-san who heard from Morita-san that Hatsumoto-sama was complaining to Ochaka-san that his son Hiroto was upset about a break up and wasn't it a "Hiroto" that was dating our daughter?! Coincidence? I think not! Clearly this hooligan has broken up with our daughter breaking her sweet heart and now has the gall to be upset about it.'

'…Anata…'

'-and it pains me that she had not been able to talk to me about this. I wish I could have spared her this pain. If only she had gone after someone more responsible… like that Souta-san he seemed a reasonable lad... or even Chimaru-kun from down the road. Ringo always makes time for him. He is apprenticing to be a soba chef you know? How useful to have that in the family?'

Meiko sighed and stood from the dining table where she had migrated to during Shingo's speech.

'I'm going to find Natsu-chan, Anata she's being suspiciously quiet. Now, I'm sure Ringo-chan will be fine,' she soothed.

'But how can you ignore her tender feelings!?'

'I'm not ignoring. It just don't think it's something to worry about. Ringo's a smart girl. She'll find her way through it as she always has. We can support her in other ways.'

Shingo grumbled under his breath but loosened his frame into something more comfortable.

'I still want to teach that rotten kid a lesson.'

Meiko finally lost her patience and gave her husband a sharp look. Shingo hunched his shoulders defensively.

'Anata, go tend the shop.'

'…yes dear.'

* * *

The Hastumoto household for the next month were dismayed at the quality of their fresh produce and its exorbitant price.

The sound of crying from the compounds housekeeper was heard often but largely ignored.

They still have no idea what went wrong.

Shingo felt better though.

* * *

xx


	12. The Great Breakthrough

_Hey all. This here is the biggest chapter I've ever wrote for this story. It's been an intense couple of days to try and get it right. There are some points I'd also like to add about this story that may not have been clear. I know that this is heavy world building outside of the story line but I'll eventually get to Konoha and the main characters. Its just the whole story is about Akiko/Ringo and the critical moments of her life. Some of which were earlier on than canon so I needed to build the foundation so you can understand why and how things are happening. As we progress things from this early period will come up in later chapters. There is one massive plot twist I'm working through that is so essential and I'm treading through really carefully but if you take notice that even now its giving clues to what it is. I'd love to hear your theories. A clue: If you see a plot hole- Question whether it is meant to be there or not. Likely it is a hint. Anyway happy reading._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 _Chapter 11: The Great Breakthrough_

* * *

Noriko's 'next chamber' restriction went out the window pretty quickly when she picked up on some rhythmic clanging from below us that could only mean someone somewhere was intent on clanking something.

It was slow going though as it was hard to coordinate yourself when you had no light and when all you could think of was the dirty smoke and mine dust currently imbedded in your nostrils, cloying more with every breath.

'Left here,' I murmured to Noriko as I picked up on a faint downdraft further down. This meant the chance of fresher air and perhaps if we were lucky- one of the vents. I figured that any good miner would immediately try and secure a reliable air supply and would know where the vents were so hopefully they would have gravitated towards them. It would also explain why we could here the noise despite being a couple of levels up as the vents could have echoed the sound.

My suspicions were proved correct when after following the movement of air we came to an opening covered roughly by what felt like a couple of planks of wood. I pulled off the wood carefully and traced the edges of the opening in the darkness to gauge the size of the vent. I peered down the hole. There was faint light at the bottom.

'Hey! Is anyone down there!' I called below.

There was immediately some scuffling and a victorious cry.

'Yes! Help! We're stuck! Let us up!' came a reply.

Well actually that put us in a little bit of a pickle. We didn't have any rope.

I reached around to grab Noriko and received a sharp slap to my hand.

'Wow calm down tiger I'm just wanting to know where you are,' I explained holding my hands in surrender even if she couldn't see them.

'Forgive me if I don't like people groping me in the dark,' came the peeved reply.

I huffed angrily.

'You don't need to be so testy. Anyway, I think our only option is to carry them up as we have no way to pull them.'

I crouched down and by using my foot as a measuring tool I lent in to see how far away the back of the vent was. In my movement I broke the edging a bit and some small pieces of rubble crumbled down the vent as I moved making a faint hissing sound. The noise seemed to clue Noriko in.

'Hey! Where are you going!' Noriko cried out panicked grabbing onto me.

'Whoa! Just to see if the vent is big enough to fit us' I replied startled halfway in the vent, 'What's your issue?'

There was a brief silence.

'It's just…I don't necessarily like remaining in the dark,' she admitted, 'It's… unnerving.'

I nodded in understanding although she couldn't see. True, it was a bit disconcerting the first time to have one of your senses completely shut down. Noriko had it easy though to be honest as my first time was a little more frighting as I had a sadistic kunoichi throwing sharp implements at me.

'Ah, fair enough,' I replied, 'How about I head down first to see if it's safe and if not I'll come right back up?'

Noriko didn't reply to me and the hands on my arms dug their fingernails a bit before letting go. Taking this as acceptance I whistled down the vent curiously but the echoes all reverberated oddly so it wasn't much help.

'Well, down I go,' I said bravely and imbued my feet with chakra and stepped on the sides of the vent. One of two things happened. First was the startled 'eep' I let out and second was one of the most unexpected steps I'd ever taken. See unknown to me the side of the vent was made up mostly of loose particles sticking lightly to the walls. I had not the foresight to regulate my chakra to completely stick beforehand and so it took all the control I had to not just free fall. Needless to say I slid all the way down.

'Ringo!' I heard Noriko call as I reached the bottom.

I groaned lightly at the sudden stop to my slide. I peered around to see a surprised man at the vent entrance in the dim glow of a lantern that was a couple of meters away.

'I'm alright Noriko!' I called back, 'The wall is looser that you'd expect! I don't think we can walk back up easily. Why don't you just-'

The hiss of someone else sliding down reached my ears.

'-stay up there…' I finished quietly.

Noriko appeared with a cloud of dust and she primly exited the grate. I gave her a less than impressed look.

'Can't walk back up!? Of course you cant you bunch of idiots. If we could do that we'd already done that,' the man near the entrance cried out. I turned my less than impressed look to the man.

'For a civilian it would be impossible but we are specialised shinobi and if it wasn't for the loose walls we would be able to carry you out through the vent,' Noriko explained giving her own unimpressed look.

We received a disbelieving snort.

'Righto' pull the other one,' he scoffed, 'A bunch of kids you are! Ninja or not… it seems you're stuck down here too. Useless the lot of you.'

'I'm terribly sorry sir but we prioritised the safety of yourself and your companions. We're here to keep you safe till help comes,' I said diplomatically.

'Bah!' the man sounded out angrily and wandered over to where the lantern was. As we walked closer it put into relief the shapes of more men huddled against the wall of the narrow tunnel we had found ourselves in. I halted Noriko as she went to go past.

'Noriko! Why did you come down too?' I hissed at her.

'There is no way I was going to stay up there by myself in the dark when you were stuck down here,' she replied primly, 'besides to _you_ have any medical experience.'

I gritted my teeth, 'Well, do _you_.'

'Of course. I covered first aid in basic training. Move aside and I'll show you what I can do.'

With that she strutted over to where there was a man lying down in apparent pain and pulled out a medic kit. I eyed her oddly but let her be.

I peered up at the black hole of the vent and sighed. It was unfortunate that we weren't more prepared.

 _I guess we'll have to wait to be rescued._

* * *

The irritated man we first met eventually introduced himself at Toppa and apart from him there were two other miners Ran and Jinobu who were distressed in different ways. In the initial earthquake Ran had broken his leg in fallen debris and was stark white with pain. Jinobu on the other hand was stark white with fear. He kept mumbling and scratching sores down his arms. Ends up he was working with a partner when the tunnels collapsed and only he had made it out alive. Toppa had angrily shown me where Jinobu's partner fell and I let out a sad sigh when I saw that they had unburied him from the rubble only to find him beyond saving. I decided to attempt to bring him up with us.

'What are you doing to Noboru!' came the angry shout from Jinobu who had noticed what I was doing.

I paused where I had been readying Noboru to be placed in my spare sealing scroll. Noriko rose from her position near Ran who had succumbed to a fitful sleep.

'Nothing disrespectful I promise Jinobu-san. I'm readying Noboru-san to be taken up when we are rescued,' I explained.

'Leave him alone! There is no point! You're just going to trade one underground crypt for another,' he said cynically, 'We're all going to die down here along with him anyway.'

'Oi Jinobu, calm the fuck down,' Toppa demanded.

'Language,' I hissed but was ignored.

'I'll do what I want! This might be my final moments alive!' Jinobu cried.

'Jinobu-san help is coming,' I promised, 'We have a companion that knows our location.'

 _Relative location…_

Jinobu didn't seem to hear me. His eyes started to take on a manic gleam.

'I can see it happening,' he declared grimly, 'First the food will run out and we'll end up eating the bodies of those who fell first.'

 _Well, I'll remove that temptation._

I quickly sealed up Noboru's body. I looked up to see Noriko's confused expression when I did and I realised that she was wondering why I could fit a body into my small scroll. Usually body scrolls were at least five times larger.

 _The answer to that is precise and intricate seal layering._

There was no time for her to ask about it though as Jinobu continued.

'Next we'll lose our sanity! It'll be the strongest that'll survive! It'll be a slaughter! We'll all go crazy!' he spat looking quite the part.

'Looks like you go the order wrong,' Toppa drawled.

Noboru growled and went to lunge at Toppa who took startled step back in response. Noriko who was closest to Jinobu dove after him and grabbed hold. He immediately began thrashing.

'Let me up! Let me up!' he screeched.

Toppa who was staring amazed that tiny, little Noriko was holding a full-grown man down whistled lowly.

'He's completely gone,' he mused.

I looked from him to the struggling Jinobu and sensed also that there would be no pacifying Jinobu by ordinary means when he was this crazed.

'Tell me what Jinobu's favourite thing to do is?' I asked Toppa long-sufferingly.

'What?'

'Just tell me.'

'Umm?... umm- Fishing! Ah yes. He likes to fish. Even though he just falls asleep while in his boat- even if he denies it,' Toppa mentions somewhat rambling.

'Falling asleep? What makes him fall asleep. The motion?' I asked feeling out a possible direction.

'I suppose? That and the lake noises. Like the wind and the waves and stuff,' he extrapolated.

'Wind? Yes. I'll lead with that thank you,' I thanked him graciously and quickly shuffled over to where Noriko had Jinobu held down. I made some quick hand signs and motioned Noriko to let me take over. When she didn't budge I sent her a pleading look.

'Noriko, I've got this. Trust me?'

Noriko bit her lip at my words and I realised what I had said.

 _A moment of truth I suppose._

We locked eyes for a moment but a renewed cry from Jinobu snapped it.

'Let me go you idiots! We're all dead anyway! I refuse to wait it out. Put me out of my misery! I'll do it myself! Let me go!'

Noriko glanced back at me over Jinobu's struggling form and with a sharp nod of her head let me take a hold of Jinobu. I paused her for a moment and let her keep hold of him for the moment while I finished my handsigns.

'Hey Jinobu? Look at me. Look at me,' I crooned.

'No way you crazy ninja-!' he called out but despite himself he locked eyes with me. I grasped his shoulders and let Noriko step back.

 _There is nothing to fear._

'Shush, Shush, shush. Everything is ok. Oh? What's this I hear? Is that wind? No, it's just air through the cracks.' I said soothingly rubbing his shoulder, 'Air from outside? Probably. It mustn't of travelled that far if you can still smell the freshness.'

 _Outside is closer that we think._

'What are you doing?' Toppa asked confused and wary but Noriko who had taken a step back placed a hand on his arm. It seems she had caught on to what I'm doing. The manic gleam in Jinobu's eyes was fading into confusion.

 _Can you feel this air?_

'What air? …Yes. I suppose there is fresh air,' he murmured relaxing slightly.

'Yes, that's right,' I agreed and let go of him to hold a final handseal, 'Air, free and moving. It's not so bad in here if there is still this fresh air. Help is coming soon anyway. It's not so bad. Why its not so different than being in the boat after all.'

 _Hissing wind backed into wood. You can almost feel a rocking motion._

The panic faded from his eyes and turned into a hooded sleepiness.

'Help is coming? Well I suppose everything is fine then,' he murmured and then to my surprise curled into foetal position, 'I'll just take a nap while we're waiting then.'

With that he had dropped off to sleep.

'Well… perhaps I went too far,' I mused releasing my seal and sat back a bit stunned. I had only intended to soothe him.

'Too far!?' Toppa cried, 'You just bewitched him to sleep!? What on earth was that!?'

'Calm down I only did a mild genjutsu,' I pacified, 'You've heard of that before haven't you?'

Toppa didn't look too pleased.

'Did I know that ninja could bewitch you into doing stuff you don't normally do. Hell no! I didn't know that this sort of shit was real.'

'Hey! Language!' I called out defensively.

'I'll swear as much as I want. Unless you're going make me stop,' he challenged.

'Hey. Don't be discourteous,' Noriko hissed, 'Ringo just calmed that man down from his madness. Have some respect.'

I was a little bit more mollified.

'Thank you Noriko. Toppa-san please calm down I'm not going to genjutsu you as well.' I sighed but did attempt to appease him, 'Don't worry about anyone brainwashing you as well. Most shinobi cant actually do what I did.'

'What do you mean?' he said distrustfully.

'Well…how much experience with ninja have you got?' I asked suddenly.

'I have a second cousin of my wife that went to become a ninja?' he replied scratching his head a bit dislodging about a cup of mine dust.

'Well… not much then. Umm… lets see- Oh. Ok. Lets just put it simply- there are three types of ninja. There is the kind that uses lots of weapons, the kind that uses a lot of elemental… magic… and the third messes with your senses,' I paused a bit to see if he was following. I was perhaps grouping these types of jutsu perhaps a little lightly and missing the vast amount of grey areas but hey as long as he could get a basic idea and quit with the hostility.

'I'm guessing you do a lot of the mind-messing?' he questioned accusingly.

'Actually I'm more a weapon sort but do tend to use a bit of genjutsu- _ok well lets not get too off topic_ \- point is that only a portion of ninja use the mind-messing. Even then not all will use it the way I do. See there isn't really any point. No offence but it would have been easier to just knock him out. It would have taken less time and used less chakra but I was actually trying to be kind,' I explained somewhat exasperated.

I still didn't endear myself to Toppa though as I realised that the two options I gave was the choice between a rock and a hard place.

'He's unconscious!'

'I admit I might have misjudged the intensity of what I did but I swear he'll wake up fine.'

 _I need a bit more practice. I'm getting a bit rusty._

He gave me a dour look but took in Jinobu's peaceful sleeping face and relented.

'I still don't trust you,' he grumbled, 'I'm going to keep watch over there and keep an eye on things.'

With that he lent back against the stone side of the tunnel and eyed me distrustfully. With a motion with one hand he pointed two fingers at his eyes then flicked them purposely at my own then resolutely crossed his arms. I bit back a giggle.

 _What a drama-queen._

I eventually settled back myself at the opposing tunnel side to pondered my own thoughts. Noriko meanwhile had checked on the sleeping Jinobu then onto Ran who was still miraculously sleeping through all the hysterics and accusations. She settled beside me once she was finished and seemed to ponder her own thoughts.

'It's late. I can take watch if you want to sleep?' I asked after a while.

She just shook her head and so we waited in silence listening to the air whistle like wind from the vents and into the tunnel. I recalled the genjutsu I wove and the ease that Jinobu had accepted my reality.

I also noted that the air was actually rather stale.

* * *

It was some hours it seemed but eventually Toppa slumped over in his position in sleep and I let out a small-relieved breath.

 _Some people are so distrustful._

Noriko cleared her throat a bit, 'What you were saying before… you were very generalised. Unless my training has been misleading –which I highly doubt it has been- genjutsu doesn't work correctly on civilians. You can only overwhelm or underwhelm.'

I rubbed at my gritty eyes and felt the tingling of overused eyes.

 _I need to sleep a bit and recover._

'I suppose that's correct. Mostly.'

Noriko gave me an expectant look. I eyed her a bit and started weighing the pro's and con's of discussing one of my own created jutsu. I decided to be brief.

'I don't have the most impressive chakra pool,' I admitted, 'But I'm pretty good at control and due to this this is why my genjustu works. The genjutsu I used it very mild. When I say mild it uses almost non-existent amounts of chakra. Because of this there are huge limitations.'

'Like what?'

'Well I'll never be able to get someone to believe something that is directly against nature. There has to be a foundation of truth to build on,' I explained, 'The whole jutsu relies on what the recipient believes of the world. That is why I had to ask Toppa about something personal. My intention was to make him accept the reality that help was coming and that there was nothing to fear- all true things- but I think I relaxed him a bit too much.'

'Then it doesn't make sense,' Noriko said exasperated, 'What is even the point of this jutsu if its so mild.'

'Well it depends how you use it. I call it my "Suggestion-no-Jutsu". When doing undercover work it really helps with particularly unhelpful civilians. It can make the difference between someone treating you suspiciously or as someone to be forgotten. For example if you give the suggestion that you are not worth their attention- which may be true- then you'll be simply overlooked. It makes hiding a heck of a lot easier.'

Noriko mulled over my words.

'Does it also work on shinobi?'

I shook my head.

'No, I'd have to use a far more intense jutsu. It only works on those who have untapped chakra coils.'

We sat in silence for a moment more.

'…could you teach me?' she asked hesitantly.

I startled.

'You'd be interested?' I asked incredulously, 'It's only useful on civilians remember?'

Noriko huffed angrily.

'I can see the merits of learning such a thing. Why do you always get so dismissive?'

I groaned.

 _Why is this girl so prickly?_

'Right. We're doing this are we?' I sighed angrily, 'I'm not being dismissive I'm being surprised. It seems I'm always stepping wrong around you! You are hot/cold all the time and I cant keep up! Can we actually be straight forward for once?'

'Hot/cold?' she bit out confused.

'Yes! Hot/cold! For example: you have been weird all day! Almost _nice_ at times and a bit clingy. What is going on?'

'None of your business,' she automatically replied and I gave her my best glare. She looked at me mulishly before turning away with a huff. I pressed my fingers to my eyes and sighed my anger leaving me suddenly.

'Look Noriko... I don't know what's going on if you don't say anything. I admit-' I paused mulling over my next words, 'I admit… I'm not the best at seeing things that are directly in front of me so please. If you have something going on then just say it. No judging and no snide comments I promise.'

Noriko turned to me again and seemed to evaluate my words. I was surprised that I could actually read the vulnerability in her eyes.

 _This might be bigger than I thought._

'You swear you'll listen to the end? No comments. No judgement?' she whispered.

'I promise.'

I was rewarded with a story that was much deeper than I ever thought she would be shouldering. It began soon after our team was dissolved.

'I came home after the council's decision to dissolve the team,' Noriko explained, 'No one greeted me at the gates so I went to find uncle.'

She had walked through her compound to his office but had paused when she heard voices through the door. She hadn't wanted to interrupt him only to tell him the disappointing news. It seemed he had already known though.

'-failed investment,' Noriko had overheard, 'No matter. Whatever worth as a kunoichi at her calibre is negligible to that of a well placed bride. The connection to Souta-san has been established and so a foundation can then be built from that connection.'

'Rightly so Fuuni-sama,' same the response, 'And what of her honourable father?'

'Still bedridden so _I'll_ be the one accepting the marriage contracts on her behalf.'

'Noriko-sama must be honoured in having such an invested uncle to aid her in her young age. I predict she'll be successfully matched an married within the year.'

'I should think so,' came the proud response.

Noriko had moved from the door at that stage with her hand over her mouth. Her worst fears realised. She was to be married of to the benefit of the family with intentions she'd never pick up the ninja arts again.

From that point she had suffered through two omiai with wealthy and influential men from the daimyo's courts. With her beloved ao-dai banished to trunk at the end of her bed and her hair pinned up painfully in the latest style she had languished in her rooms whenever she could. She had been miserable.

'I finally realised that I wasn't placed in the chuunin exams to become a better shinobi but rather it was because Souta-sensei was the teacher. I don't think uncle had any intentions of letting me continue to be a ninja,' Noriko admitted, 'It would really explain the emphasis on court knowledge in my training.'

After her realisation she had taken to sneaking out of the compound in her kunoichi outfit to train even with the knowledge she was practicing for nothing.

'That was when there was the earthquake,' she whispered, 'When I went to investigate I was herded in with any other available shinobi to form relief teams.'

Apparently they hadn't wanted her to go as it had gotten around that she was going to be withdrawing from the ninja corps.

'It's then I spotted your name on the list of people in the village and volunteered to get you. Only did they allow me to go,' she said bitterly, 'I was resigned before I arrived. This is going to be my last mission ever. I didn't really want to spend it fighting with you again even though to be honest but you still frustrate me.'

I made a small sound at that.

'No talking,' she snapped so I stifled any sound, 'It was like nothing changed for you even when my life completely had. I tried to be nice but you were so dismissive of me. I thought I was resigned to you not caring about anyone but then I saw you with Satsuma-san! You never tried to get to know me like you did with _her_. We were suppose to be teammates but you didn't even care!'

 _It wasn't like I didn't care. I was just a little too focused on the future to notice my present much._

Perhaps I could have made an extra effort to be nicer to her but how could I have know this stuff about her. That and even if I was nicer how would have that helped any?

'I'm sorry you feel that way,' I said lacking anything better to say.

She just scoffed.

'Yeah, yeah I know. You don't care,' she said her voice cracking slightly to my horror.

 _Is she crying?_

I whipped my head around to look at her and true enough there were tears welling in her eyes, which she was valiantly trying to hold back.

'Look Noriko, It seems we have personalities that are just made to clash.'

'So why bother?' she said waspishly, 'How kind.'

'That's not what I meant,' I gritted out, 'It just means that we might need to talk things out a bit more to make things work. Stop putting words into my mouth.'

Noriko merely gave a wet sniff. I sighed.

'Look and that stuff with Satsuma- don't take it personally. It was just I was really frustrated with not being able to read her. I'd hoped by being nice she'd open up.'

'…But why didn't you do that with me?'

 _Ah… that is where perhaps I went wrong._

'Because I thought I'd already got your number. You're a clan kid with a prejudice against civilians and civilian-born ninja. You were wealthy and arrogant and I just wrote you off as a snob and didn't try to get along with you. For that I'm genuinely sorry,' I said honestly.

'…I'm sorry for letting you make that impression of me,' she replied hesitantly, 'To tell the truth I felt much the same as you. I was so frustrated that I had been given someone on my team that didn't appear to have any talent and were going to be a deadweight that I took it out on you.'

We both mulled over what the other had said and to my horror I felt tears prickling my eyes. I rubbed at them again.

'I know we are not teammates at all but perhaps in light of this mission do you think we can put it behind us?' I asked hesitantly.

'Yeah… I suppose there is no point prolonging this animosity.'

'Yeah…' I echoed.

There was a heavy feeling in my heart and I knew it was full of the things I should have done differently and the words I never should have said.

 _It's ironic that I should wish I could redo things._

'Hey… wouldn't it be great if after this mission we could convince Souta-senpai to reinstate our team?' I mused thoughtfully diverting the conversation.

Noriko scoffed but looked brighter at the slight change in topic.

'Yeah and I could tell uncle exactly where to shove his marriage contracts,' she said satisfyingly playing along.

'We could go to Konoha and all make Chuunin,' I said brightly.

'We earn the respect of the entire village and get our pick of missions.'

'We'll get streamlined up to jounin and take on apprentices of our own,' I continued amused. It was nice to dream of a simpler path to life.

'...This is if we could actually do it though,' Noriko said sighing and shifting in her position.

'I'm going to try,' I said resolutely, 'I'll ask Souta-senpai and even beg the council if I have to. I think our team will have a better chance now we know we can work together.'

'I hope you do try,' she replied with a small smile and because I apparently have no social aptitude in acting around emotional 13 year olds I give her a manly clap on the back and flinched when Noriko pulled back with a yelp.

 _I didn't hit her that hard did I?_

I peered at her confused and she turned away from my eyes.

'Noriko… are you hurt?'

The silence that followed was very telling. I gave a sigh.

'All this time? Why didn't you say before? Here- Let me patch you up,' I said with exasperated fondness.

 _See, I can be kind._

Noriko opened her mouth to respond but in light of what we had spoken about I think she stilled her tongue due to that and instead just meekly turned her back to me letting me see the blood seeping through her green ao-dai.

'If you must,' she murmured.

I pulled back the fabric and noted the shallowly bleeding cut and scraped skin of her shoulder and patched it up the best I could. I also decided that perhaps this was a sign of better things to come between us.

 _Maybe we could be friends after at the end of all this?_

* * *

'Oi? You alive?'

I had never been so glad to hear Satsuma's bland tone ringing from the vent. I got up from my seated position and raced over to the vent.

'Yeah! We're here!' I called back, 'We also have three injured miners! Noriko and myself are unharmed though!'

'Cool,' came the almost toneless reply and it echoed oddly on the stone.

I frowned and mouthed 'cool' to Noriko perturbed. I received a "Not Impressed" look back that for once wasn't intended for me.

'Well… how are we getting out,' I called out again.

There suddenly was a hearty chuckle.

'Well midgets! How good are you at tying knots?' came the booming voice I had only heard once only hours before.

'Ryuuji-san?' I voiced hesitantly.

'The one. The only. The amazing. Here to lift you and the purple one out and into my impressive arms,' he called down.

Noriko gave an impressive hiss.

'Erm… ok,' I said blushing lightly even if he couldn't see.

 _I'm not so opposed to that._

'Grab a hold of the rope we're throwing down and we'll bring everyone up,' Ryuuji continued and with a whisper on stone and a dull thud the rope was there.

I turned to Noriko relieved and I reached out to grasp her uninjured shoulder looking pleased.

'Lets get everyone out of here.'

 _Time to finish this mission and try to bring our team back together._

Soon we were all up the vent and on our way out of the mines. It was disconcerting to emerge into bright sunlight with the clatter of working men and the shouts of relief they called upon seeing us. It turns out it had been a full day and night since we had entered the mine.

We were hustled to the makeshift medic tents where Ran's leg was immediately splinted followed by the treatment for the rest of the miners. I managed to even get an acknowledging nod from Toppa when I moved away which I suppose meant that he didn't completely hate me.

I was directed to transfer Noboru's body from my scroll to a waiting pallet and then that was that- mission over. Only a few follow up things to do. I grabbed Noriko quite resolutely and dragged her over to a familiar medic.

'Kai-san!' I called out.

'Himura-san,' came the unimpressed reply and I get the feeling he was less than impressed with my lack of formalities rather than the intrusion of his time- although it may have been a bit of both.

I merely sent him back an unimpressed look.

'Noriko has an injured shoulder and as a fellow Fuuni you might want to be the one who treats her.'

Kai snapped to attention at this and hustled a tense Noriko to a nearby bed.

'Noriko-sama do you mind showing me your injury?' he asked politely.

'Very well,' Noriko sighed but gave me a vicious look. I simply smiled at her and she broke first and tried to hide her own small smile.

 _I think I'm beginning to understand her a little._

I stood in the corner of the tent trying to stay out of the hustle while Noriko's back was being properly looked at. I didn't think her injury was too serious as she was soon making her way towards me with a harried look on her face.

'He means well but I'm quite ready to leave,' she explained sourly when she caught my amused look.

'Hai Noriko-sama,' I teased and we made to leave the tent.

With a sudden movement I was almost pushed straight back in though when octopus like limbs attached to me in quite the relentless hold.

'Ooomph!' I wheezed, 'Holy hell!'

' _Himura Ringo_ and _Fuuni Noriko_ ,' came an incensed voice, ' _Of all the reckless genin…_ What do you do when you get separated from your unit? You regroup- _and stay where you are_!'

Noriko who had gripped my arm quite suddenly after my attack loosened her hold but didn't let go as the assailants made themselves known to us.

'Souta-senpai,' I wheezed as I was still having the life squeezed out of me.

'Hiroto let Ringo go,' Souta demanded.

Hiroto did detach himself to my relief but then went to fling himself at Noriko. I quickly pulled her out the way though.

'Hey not a good idea,' I warned, 'She's got a sore shoulder.'

Noriko had an interesting mix of wistfulness and frustration on her face at that but didn't challenge me.

'Are you guys ok?' came the hoarse voice of Hiroto.

I peered at him interested. I then saw the drying tear tracks down his face and understood that perhaps the ordeal had been a lot more terrifying from the other side.

'We're fine Hiroto…' Noriko murmured but Hiroto was working himself up quite nicely.

'All we heard from the runner is that there was another cave in where you were and that only one of the apprentices came out- _and it wasn't either of you!_ Then! We heard that when they went back down you guys weren't responding to calls and they feared the worst- _they thought you were dead!_ Now! When everyone was finally recovered they said you were in the medic tents and were receiving treatment- _then something about a dead body!_ ' Hiroto cried out quite beside himself.

'The body was of one of the miners,' I explained hastily, 'I had a spare sealing scroll I used and I have to still report to Hamma-san so its hardly common knowledge yet.'

'The rest of the miners are being treated and they will pull through fine I'm sure,' Noriko added. I looked to her and reached up to squeeze the hand still attached to my arm. We had done a good job in the end.

Souta gave us a curious look through his wrath and decided to mention the familiarity between Noriko and I.

'What happened down there?' he asked motioning to between Noriko and I.

I started to smile in remembrance and saw Noriko had her own private smile on display.

'Something that it seemed we had forgotten to do a while ago,' I replied evasively, 'In saying that Souta-senpai I think we should team up again.'

Souta was startled and Hiroto began to look desperately hopeful rather than desperately unhappy.

'I'm so sorry for the way I acted when we were a team,' I apologised and bit my lip before continuing, 'I had the wrong mindset completely and I was really out of order with how I treated you all. Treating you as if you were stepping stones rather than teammates.'

There was a stilted silence that followed before Souta sighed, 'I'm sorry too as I forgot something important. Hiroto and I have been a duo for a long time and I forgot that the situation would be more comfortable for us and not so much for you two and so I didn't give you enough time to acclimate to each other before adding the pressure of the exams. So yeah, I'm sorry about that too.'

I nodded in acceptance.

'It's ok, senpai. But I think it would be different now. Noriko and I have had that time to adapt and communicate and we think we can work together. It's not too late for the summer Chuunin exams as well,' I begged, 'Please! Let us become a team again! We can totally do it!'

I finished my speech with my heart racing. It was a critical moment for me and from what I could see from the expressions on Souta and Hiroto's faces I was hopeful as I think they believed me. They didn't really get a chance to respond though as we were interrupted.

'Isn't this all touching…' a voice said from behind me and I felt a dark blush begin to creep up over my face, 'perhaps you would like to move this impassioned speech to somewhere that is not the entrance to the medic tent please and thank you.'

I 'eep'ed and quickly moved to the side. Fuuni Kai stood where I had been with an amused look on his face.

'Sorry,' I muttered and peered up to see both Souta and Hiroto had dissolved into sniggers and Noriko had her face in her hands.

I began to smile through my embarrassment.

'I'll try and talk to the council Ringo. I think we have all grown a bit while we've been apart and can come together stronger,' Souta said with a smile.

I beamed up at him and he began blushing back.

 _I think things are really looking up!_

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks before they heard the first of the whispers of this rouge syndicate in the south of the fire country.

A North-South trade route that looped annually that was curiously not tied to any particular country nor associated with any known organisation.

One of the main suppliers for this trade route expected the caravan in the next couple of weeks but couldn't really name the contact that first introduced them.

This smelled suspiciously of someone covering their tracks.

The supplier did have one thing to share though. A name. A woman. A direction.

They set out towards Wave Country.

They needed to find this- _Aki_.

* * *

 _xx_


	13. The Way to Play God

_Hey all! I had a review asking if Ringo was heading to Konoha soon and it will take another few chapters but we'll get there. I can promise some canon characters in Chapter 13 though. In the meantime there is some mischief needing to be managed. Time line of this chapter fits into the wave arc in canon. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 _Chapter 12: The Way to Play God:_

* * *

I was on the veranda of the shop dutifully sweeping the dirt off the entrance when Misaka-sensei popped in- literally.

'Sensei!' I spluttered as the dust from her shunshin stuck to the back of my throat. After my coughing fit I cried out in dismay as I realised she had also blown more dirt up onto the porch.

It had been my last chore for the day, much to my relief, as I had been peppered with odd jobs since coming back from Ginkaku mine after receiving a thorough dressing down from Shingo about the importance of communication and "how dare I disappear for three days".

Now I had to start over. I sighed.

'Back from your mission?' I asked glumly.

Misaka-sensei laughed cheerfully.

'Yup! It was a real cracker too,' she crowed smiling, 'But it's nothing compared to having a little birdy whisper to me that the team for the Chuunin Exams has requested to be reformed!'

I smiled as I heard this. Souta must have immediately gone to the council to request to be reformed as it had only been two days since we had gotten back from the mine after what ended up to be the three day misson. We had spent the last two of those days at Ginkaku mine clearing debris and catching up with what others had spent their time apart doing. Souta and Hiroto had apparently travelled to the capital and back in the time apart and had been travelling home when the earthquake had hit. Noriko and I had merely said we had been doing our own respective training during that time. Both of us had been lying of course.

'Yeah,' I replied Misaka-sensei feeling pleased, 'We sorted out our misunderstandings.'

'Good for you! The same birdy said that you also were on a mission as well with a couple of Fuuni! I leave the town for a couple of weeks and you've managed to sort yourself out,' she paused suddenly then muttered as she realised something, ' _What does that say about my teaching methods if you do better when I'm not there…?_ '

It was my turn to laugh.

'Don't worry Misaka-sensei. It was a lot of luck that the team managed to figure something out. I also learnt my lesson on what is acceptable behaviour towards teammates.'

'Good, good,' Misaka smiled, 'I'm super proud of you kid.'

I blushed under her praise and fiddled with the broom handle.

'Thanks…' I muttered embarrassed and sought to change the subject, 'So what was your mission like- or is it the sort you can't say?'

Misaka-sensei leant back against the nearby doorframe and her smile faded into a look of contemplation.

'It was only a simple recon mission. Nothing too dangerous. I can't exactly say what it was about but something interesting did pop up,' she said conversationally, 'Apparently there is a real shakedown happening in the south.'

I peered up at her curiously.

'The south?'

'Mhmm… it's got people in a whole matter of a tizzy.'

I made an affirming hum and absently began sweeping at the porch again.

'Do you think I should take a mission down that way to see if I can get some more information for you?' I offered.

Misaka-sensei shook her head, 'No way! I don't really want you any where near… the south. There are rogue shinobi jumping all over the place that'd love to gobble a little genin such as yourself.'

I gave her a droll look an planted a fist to my cocked hip, 'I think you mean "chuunin-to-be" sensei.'

Misaka-sensei laughed.

'Whatever you say pipsqueak.'

I laughed with her and put a little more effort into sweeping off the porch.

 _Perhaps I'll ask sensei if she'd like to go for tea once I'm done?_

'How'd ya' do it?' Misaka-sensei suddenly asked.

I was startled by her unexpected question but understood immediately what she was referring to. I shrugged.

'I apologised.'

I received a disbelieving snort.

'No seriously I truthfully apologised!' I insisted, 'A lot of why our team broke up is because of a heap of misunderstanding and prejudice- on my part especially! So, I did what was needed and apologised.'

'Unbelievable…' Misaka-sensei drawled amused, 'Not only did my surly little apprentice admit she was wrong- but damn it all if it didn't work! You should apologise more often if things go your way.'

I snorted and went to reply but another voice got in first.

'Ringo!' a growly voice called from inside the shop, 'Less talking more sweeping! If you wanted to chat then you shouldn't have disappeared for days!'

'I'm sweeping, I'm sweeping!' I called back to Shingo and turned to a now chortling sensei.

'In trouble are we? Did you… _apologise_?'

'Ha-ha,' I said dryly, 'You can help if you like?'

'Fat chance,' she snickered, 'See you around... Proud of you!' she called cheerfully before she disappeared in another puff of dust leaving another fat layer of dirt on the porch.

I threw down the broom in disgust and sat on the dirty porch.

 _If Misaka-sensei hadn't just told me something interesting I'd chase her down and make her sweep it!_

I placed my elbows on my knees and my chin on my upturned hands and absently watched the people of Koike-cho move about.

 _South… Water Country…_

I sighed.

 _It was finally decision time…_

Now, how much did I really want to involve myself?

* * *

A couple of days later I was at Training Ground 7 where we had our first disastrous meeting. Today though we were finishing up a successful training day… despite what it seemed.

'Noriko fallback. Hiroto is going to use the low guard to get in close and honestly your close range taijutsu is not great. Not nearly enough to up to match him in any case.'

'Shut up Ringo. Like you could match him either.'

'I have a better chance though. I'll use my kunai to extend my reach and delay him while you nab him with a water bullet.'

'But Souta-sensei is always there to counter it with an earth wall…'

'Then use more bullets!'

'Tch. Like it's that easy. I don't see you contributing by the way with any jutsu…'

'Well my fire is useless against them! They're both wind users!'

'Use a genjutsu then!'

'I have nothing big enough!'

'Less gab, more action girls!' Souta called cheerfully from where he had been surreptitiously having his own powwow with Hiroto.

'Sensei you know this is highly unfair matching! You and Hiroto-kun have been partnered for years!'

'Well- I thought you and Ringo could use the teamwork!'

'We're fine!' both Noriko and I called out together and glanced at each other shocked.

 _We'll at least we agree on that._

'Lets get them,' I muttered, 'At least one good hit.'

'I claim Souta-sensei,' Noriko muttered back.

'I'll have Hiroto then.'

We both nodded at each other and in unison jumped back to give ourselves room.

'Suiton: Water Bullet!' Noriko called and peppered the ground where Souta and Hiroto had previously been standing.

Meanwhile, I whipped out a string of shuriken attached to some ninja wire and did my best to make it difficult for Hiroto to get in close- where he would be most effective with his taijutsu.

I pulled out one of my sealing scrolls and held it in front of me and peered around for any clue to where Souta and Hiroto had moved. A small back pressed up against my own and I saw Noriko in a defence stance when I looked from the corner of my eye.

A silver flash from behind a nearby rock stack had Noriko deflecting a kunai and in that brief moment it was followed by the quick movement of Hiroto who had taken advantage of where Noriko had left her right hand side unguarded to give an open-palmed jab to her breastbone.

I heard the air whoosh out of her and she was pushed back into me making me falter in my own guard.

Knowing that my back was now relatively open I decided to launch a pre-emptive attack by vaulting in a backwards somersault over the winded Noriko to level a spinning kick from above to Hiroto.

Hiroto was too fast though and took two leaping steps back- right in the middle of the wires.

I gave a small smile and with a burst of chakra I unsealed the scroll that I still had open in front of me.

'Hidden Scroll Technique: Great Sparkwire Fire!'

A shot of electricity escaped the scroll and sizzled up the ninja wire I had threaded across the area when I threw my shuriken.

 _It was stroke of genius to try store electricity in a scroll! It's also a hell of a lot more satisfying that my meagre attempts to spark it with chakra._

I began to laugh manically when I started not one but two small grassfires. I wasn't overly worried about them as there wasn't much vegetation up on the plateau that made up the training ground to make it grow out of control.

I zipped back to Noriko who severely rolled her eyes at me but we soon stood back to back again. Hiroto stood stock still in the middle of the wires and looked unsure of his next move.

'Ringo! What have we said about that technique!?' Souta's exasperated voice called from nearby. I tried to pinpoint it but it echoed oddly around the rocks.

'That it's brilliant!' I called back tauntingly and decided to weave a subtle genjutsu.

'Ringo, Souta-sensei is right. That jutsu can cause a lot of collateral damage,' Noriko chided.

'Oh shush, I knew it couldn't cause much damage up here,' I said blithely, 'Now, I've put down a small genjutsu to make the area seem more smoky than it is. Can you try and attract senpai into the thick of it?'

'I can try,' Noriko replied and began making seals with fervour, 'Suiton: Shigure!'

Water condensed around us like reverse rain and I gaped at Noriko amazed. The water droplets hovered a moment before they were slung away much like a water bullet but far smaller and in greater quantity so they covered way more area. I was a little annoyed that it cleared the smoke and put out my fires but all in all I was pretty amazed.

I let out a low whistle.

I heard a hiss of pain and Souta emerged from a nearby rock stack rubbing tiny welts that had popped up on his skin.

'Well that was pretty cool. Would be even cooler if it hadn't ruined my move but cool nonetheless,' I told Noriko.

Noriko gave me a half annoyed/half contrite look. I noticed that she was sweating a lot more heavily after her move and I guessed it was one of the more chakra consuming moves in her repertoire of jutsu.

'Creative use of a close range jutsu Noriko!' Souta complimented as he rubbed his welts, 'If I'd had been closer it couldn't have done a lot more damage. Thanks for sparing Hiroto from that by the way.'

Hiroto nodded from where he was still warily surrounded by the ninja wire.

'Thanks sensei,' Norko replied looking pleased.

'I think that is enough for today though,' Souta continued, 'We have made a heap of progress.'

I loosened my stance and smiled. It was actually nice to spar with so many people… even if they stuffed up my justu.

 _…I should really learn to let go…_

I sighed and began to wind up the nearby ninja wire and hissing when it gave me a slight zap.

'When is the next training sensei?' Hiroto asked as he went help clean up a shuriken I threw that I had thrown. I immediately made a sound of warning but too late and he got zapped too.

'We'll try for next week. We still have yet to get approval to put us in the exams though.'

'Why is it taking so long,' Hiroto whined from when he was sucking his fingers from the zap, 'We were already a team before why cant they just let us be one again!'

I shared a glance with Noriko who then busied herself with dusting herself off.

 _Ah, it might be due to her... situation._

'It's up to the council's discretion Hiroto,' he simply said but I noticed him give Noriko a quick glancing look.

 _I think Souta knows what the delay is too._

'How late can the decision be made before it's too late to head to the exams senpai,' I asked hesitantly.

'I'm not sure,' Souta admitted, 'The exams are around 2 months away and we still need to do at least a C-rank mission as a team to qualify.'

'Why a C-rank?' Hiroto asked.

Souta sighed.

'Don't ask me Hiroto. I don't make the rules.'

I pulled the rest of the ninja wire from the trap and began coiling in to place back in my pouch.

'Senpai… is it ok if I miss next week's training?' I asked hesitantly.

Souta gave me an odd look.

'Why?'

'Well… Misaka-sensei got back today and she said there was an interesting mission for me.'

'Misaka-sensei…? Oh… your _other_ sensei. _I forgot you had one of those…_ ' Souta muttered not looking pleased, 'Surely your _other_ sensei can afford to let you give the chuunin exams your priority.'

I winced.

'Well… its just we're not officially a team yet… Also, I could really use the mission,' I explained hesitantly.

Souta's face shadowed and an aura of doom came upon him.

I scratched my head sheepishly.

'I'm sorry senpai.'

'No, no… I understand your point of view. We're not a team yet. You have obligations. What time will you be free next week then? We'll do our best to work with what you have,' he said supportively.

I winced again.

'Actually… this one will be out of village senpai. So, it will probably take a week or so...'

'A week!? Can I ask what type of mission it is?'

'It's fine. It's a traders contract for an escort,' I explained, 'Since my parents are traders as well I know the contacts well and I often take these missions.'

Souta still seemed troubled.

'Fine… but we're heading on a team mission once you get back,' he vowed.

'I hope you come back soon,' Hiroto said and I nodded at him and looked hopeful.

I had felt a little out of place around Hiroto since the team's initial breakup but I was working to becoming comfortable around him to try and get back the easy relationship we had in the beginning. We were getting there.

'I'll try guys,' I said to them, 'Feel free to have team trainings while I'm gone too.'

'A-a,' Souta said scratching the back of his neck, 'If you don't think you'd feel left out we'll still meet up.'

'Its fine.'

'Well, I do not approve of this extracurricular mission idea but I do understand,' Noriko piped up, 'I hope you hate it though.'

I gave her a droll look.

'Thanks Noriko.'

 _It seems she can't help but be a brat._

She simply sniffed back and turned her head. I didn't take as much offence as I once would have as I now knew it was Noriko-ese for 'I'll miss you and hope you miss me too.'

 _Still, she could have worded it better._

'Noriko,' Souta chided but I could see he honestly hoped I hated it too so I wouldn't go on more solo missions.

'I'm feeling the love guys,' I drawled.

'Hey! _I_ was nice!' Hiroto cried out defensively.

I laughed.

'Enough now guys. We'll wrap this up as the sun is heading down. You alright to head to Koike-cho Ringo?' Souta asked politely.

I nodded still amused.

'I'm fine senpai but thanks for asking.'

He nodded and clapped his hands together.

'Alright Tani-dwellers we can head off together,' he offered, 'See you when you get back from your mission Ringo,'

'Yeah! See you later,' Hiroto chimed as he and Souta made their way down the mountain into the valley.

I turned to pick up my gear amused and absently noticed I was still missing some of my weapons I spread out to try and find any stray shuriken in pensive silence.

'Ringo!'

I startled to see Noriko giving me a frustrated look.

'I've been calling your name!' she hissed.

'Well, what's up then?' I asked her exasperated. I honestly had thought she had left with Souta and Hiroto.

Noriko opened her mouth to reply and then closed it suddenly. I could see a faint blush creep up her cheeks. I gave her an odd look.

'I'll…' she began, 'I'll do my best.'

'Huh?'

'The clan elders… my uncle… I'll do my best to change their mind,' she elaborated.

I paused in my movements to give her my full attention.

'…Why are you telling me this?' I asked confused.

She gave me a wounded look. I quickly tried to backtrack.

'Not in a mean way! I do care I promise!' I insisted flustered, 'It's just I know you'll try. You don't need to tell me.'

Noriko made a small 'o' with her mouth and she nodded her head looking pleased now.

'I wasn't telling you for any particular reason,' she said breezily, 'I was merely informing you.'

I pursed my lips but my eyes held amusement.

'Mhmm.'

Noriko gave a small smile before swiftly turning on her heel to show me her back. With a swish of her shoulder length purple hair she called out to me.

'Have fun on your mission civilian girl!'

'Have fun doing nothing clan girl!' I called back and shook my head at our less than witty mock-insults.

I pulled together the rest of my gear and headed down myself but made the turn to head into the forest rather than follow the trail to Tanigakure.

I had an appointment with my archives.

 _I needed to find out what exactly was happening in Mizu._

* * *

Protecting the trader's caravans brought back the early memories I had of this world. There was something inherently familiar about the creaking of the wagon upon the rutted roads, the hum of voices as idle conversation flowed between the traders and the giggle of children to excited to sit still.

'Do it again! Do it again!' came the voice of a giggling little girl.

'I don't know? Have you been good enough for me to do it again?' I asked teasingly.

'I have! I have! Promise!' she replied pleadingly.

I hummed and leaned further back against the wooden panels of the wagon I was temporarily riding in.

'Please Ringo-neesan!' she begged.

'Very well, but you have to eat all your breakfast tomorrow morning in return,' I bartered.

'Yes, Yes, Yes!' she cheered, 'Do the magic!'

I laughed and picked up an apple.

'Alright, now watch this.'

I used my pointer finger of the opposite hand and touched the top of the apple.

'You ready?' I asked.

All I received was delighted giggles back.

I smiled then let go of the apple.

The little girl gasped in awe as the apple "magically" stuck to my pointer finger. I heard another gasp of amazement and chuckled as the boy who had assured me before that magic shows were for babies gave away his position where he had been spying through the canvas of the wagon.

'Renji-nii! Come watch Ringo-neesan! She can do magic,' the little girl called to her brother as she spotted him.

'It's not magic Hana, its just ninja stuff,' the preteen denied but got closer anyway.

I snorted and decided to make the apple spin with a small circuit of chakra.

'Renji-kun is right Hana-chan. I'm using 'ninja' tricks instead of magic,' I admitted, 'But… it is a bit like magic in a way too.'

I threw the apple up in the air then let it fall in my palm. Two sets of intrigued eyes followed the movement. I smirked then substituted the apple for an orange with a puff of smoke. Those already wide eyes just about popped out of their heads.

'Wow! That's amazing!' Hana chirped enthusiastically.

'…it's pretty cool,' Renji admitted and then picked up a nearby apple himself to see if he could balance it on his finger. When it dropped he blushed then quickly put it back darting his eyes to my face to see if I noticed. I pretended I didn't.

'Renji! Don't you dare bruise those apples!' Renji and Hana's father Jin called where he was steering the wagon.

'I'm sorry Jin-ojiisan! It's my fault as I was playing with them first,' I called apologetically, 'I'm going to hop out the wagon now anyway. I need to stretch and bit and try not to get anymore of your apples bruised.'

'Well, it's not _you_ who bruise them Ringo-chan,' Jin pointed out.

'Ah- but I was a major instigator. Too many "magic" tricks,' I replied as I finished climbing out of the wagon leaving a pouting Hana and an embarrassed Renji. I ruffled his hair just to annoy him.

Jin laughed.

'Fair enough,' he admitted, 'Thank you for entertaining them though.'

'It's no problem. I don't mind spending a bit of R&R time with people that think I'm cool,' I declared wryly.

'It's more than that Ringo-chan,' Jin smiled, 'You're good for them.'

I laughed and waved it off a little embarrassed.

'I'm not doing anything particular at all.'

'Ah you are though. You spent a fair bit of your childhood on the trade routes so you know what it was like on the road. There's no chance really to form any long-term bonds with others,' Jin stated, 'so it makes a huge difference when someone familiar regularly comes along to travel the road with you.'

I smiled wistfully as I remembered many a day spent travelling just like this with me walking aside a wagon chatting and pretending that it was all that mattered.

'Sometimes I miss the road,' I admitted.

Jin peered at me then smiled, 'Of course you do! Nothing like it!'

That started of a hearty conversation that dwindled into us reminiscing together about past trading years. It wasn't until Hana started whining in the back that she was hungry that the conversation derailed.

With Jin distracted I took to taking a more active role in assessing the area. I wasn't too worried this early on in the mission about running into trouble. It would be few days when we hit the Fire/River border that things would get a little more exciting.

 _Maybe a little too exciting…_

I felt a little bad about taking up this mission for the sole purpose of being nosy but I wasn't excellent at letting things go.

Now that I'm here anyway I can't change my mind. The damage was done.

Misaka-sensei had been a bit irate to understate it regarding the fact that I had even accepted this contract to travel with this caravan after she specifically told me to stay out of the south. I had assured her though that it was only to the Fire border where I would meet up with their Konoha escort that would take them to the nearest trading town. "Right there and back" I had assured. She hadn't been especially convinced but I had already signed the contract so there wasn't much she could do. I assume I could look forward to a thorough dressing down once I arrived home… eventually.

 _Sensei is going to be so pissed when I get 'captured'…_

I sighed and Jin looked over at me but I waved him off.

'Just missing Natsuko-chan,' I lied and he nodded understandingly. It was well known among the traders of my love of my sister. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing but I didn't mind if this caravan knew personal information like that. I found them all fairly trustworthy.

 _This caravan is one of my own after all._

I increased my pace to look in on another of the four wagons that made up the caravan and seeing the bored look on the drivers face I assumed all was well.

'When do recommend the next break?' I asked him as he was leading the procession and would decide when we would halt.

' 'nother hour…' he grunted and promptly zoned out again.

'I'll tell the others,' I replied and went to inform the other wagons.

Doing a rough estimate I figured if we kept up our current pace we'll be at the border in about three days.

 _More than enough time to prepare my… kidnapping._

* * *

'Nee-san! Nee-san! No!' Hana's piercing cry rang through the camp unsettling her brother who was gripping his bowl like a lifeline, tears streaking down his face as his sister cried in her sleep.

'Koi, calm her down,' Jin rasped to his wife from where he was drafting his letter with shaking hands. He swiped a rough hand over his face and breathed deeply.

'Anata, please finish the letter soon. Shingo and Meiko have to know.'

'I know love... It's just difficult to find words to tell our friend that their beloved daughter has been kidnapped after protecting our own,' he stated distraught.

'They deserve to hear it from us though dear,' his wife consoled, 'The Konoha ninja already have informed the Tani ninja that she is missing so it's not a matter of _if_ they find out its _when_ and _how_. I think it would be better if it were from us. People who care.'

'You're right Shiho, it needs to be us to tell them… I would have wanted the same in return,' Jin whispered looking towards Hana who had fallen to another fitful sleep.

She had been one of the only witnesses to the kidnapping when rogues came up from the south of the border and attacked Ringo as she had been leaving the market town where she had dropped them off to be escorted by the Fire Country ninja.

If Hana and Renji hadn't secretly followed her they wouldn't have even known she had been taken.

'How is Renji doing?' Jin asked Shiho after she had finally settled Hana.

'As well as he can I suppose,' she replied, 'he blames himself for not being stronger.'

Jin scoffed, 'What was he suppose to do against ninja? If Ringo couldn't beat them I don't think there is anything he could've done.'

'It's not the way he sees it though… All he knows is that he hid while she was taken away.'

Jin vaguely understands the shame Renji might feel but still he is beyond relieved that his children had kept themselves hidden.

'I'll talk to him,' Jin reassured his wife, 'But first… I need to finish this letter.'

 _Dear Shingo and Meiko,_

 _I regret to be the one that informs you of this but I have dire news concerning Ringo…_

* * *

It was in a bar in one of the port towns in Water Country that the agent designated "Hebi" heard a whisper of new information.

It came in the form of a warning for anyone affiliated with Gatou Shipping that "wages" were apparently optional for the transport mogul and to steer clear of business with him. Now it wasn't so much the content of that information that he had been interested in but the apparent source of the rumour.

On further investigation the source of the leak had come from three towns over from a busty brunette that played a mean game of go and had an "in" with the traders.

The three assigned to this mission left that night as it seemed that 'Aki' had emerged from hiding.

* * *

xo


	14. The Puppet Mizukage- Part 1

_Happy 2017!_

 _Oh my goodness this chapter turned out huge! So I split it in two. As promised though there is a canon character in here._

 _On another note I have no idea when I'm posting next as I'm moving house for the next couple of weeks as well as starting uni so I may be busy but I'll try my best to finish and post the rest of The Puppet Mizukage. It's intense like whoa._

 _Hope you enjoy ;)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 _Chapter 13: The Puppet Mizukage: Part 1_

* * *

The bar was sticky but I still lent upon it in a careless sprawl waving my empty cup at the bartender.

'Another,' I purred.

The bartender threw me peeved look but did go and get me another glass of the bottom shelf whisky I had been taking all night. Also the one that I had suspected was watered down anyway.

'Another Aki?' the man to my immediate left asked surprised, 'That's your eighth!'

'I'm a big woman,' I drawled hefting my chest up to rest on the sticky bartop, 'There's a lotta' storage space.'

The man whistled, 'You can certainly say that again.'

I chuckled and let my body move with the motion catching the absent interest of a couple of men across the room.

'What's your poison anyway Irino?' I asked as the bartender made his way back with my drink.

'Well sake usually but Water Country has shit sake and can never import the good stuff. So, I'm wasting away on what they call beer,' he griped.

The bartender sniffed haughtily from where he was 'polishing' a glass with no apparent change in cleanliness.

'Wow chill Irino you'll get us kicked out,' I chided swilling my whisky around before downing it.

 _Well… by downing it I mean replacing the contents of my glass to that nearby water jug…_

'…and what a waste that'd be…' he muttered.

I laughed and shook my glass at the bartender for yet another.

'I could see if I could improve the importation of sake?' I offered spinning on my stool to face him more.

'Like you tried to get in fresher meat at a reasonable price?' Irino scoffed.

'Hey! Its not my fault the tariff for importation into these islands is obscene! Plus! Gatou's a moneygrubbing backstabber! I absolutely refuse to do business with him anymore,' I said loudly.

'Oh? What he do this time?' Irino asked interestedly.

'It's what he didn't do that bothers me,' I grumbled, 'He didn't pay me… again!'

'Shit… well I guess I'll try to steer clear from relying to heavily on him,' Irino mused, 'Thankfully all my products are non-perishable and handle the long transport times with the less successful shipping merchants.'

'Yeah well good for you…'

'Hey! You're the one that found yourself in fresh produce business. Don't begrudge others for making better life decisions.'

'Why don't you just have another drink Irino and stop talking hmm?'

Irino laughed but didn't order another drink, which was probably wise of him.

 _It's likely the bartender would spit in it._

'Why are we drinking in a dive like this anyway?' Irino asked peering around.

I peered around too taking in the dingy setting and the shady characters occupying the small bar.

I shrugged and sprawled back against the bar top and winked flirtingly at a posturing meathead over by the gaming table.

'I'm in town, you're in town, this place was in town. Make the connection,' I said nonchalantly.

Irino gave me a droll look.

'Even _you're_ more classy than place like this. Shit, it's not like you cant afford better with your connections.'

I snorted, 'True.'

'So c'mon? What's up?'

It was then I looked sharply at Irino's face. It was a plain face and it sort of reminded me of a mouse with it small pointed features and brown colouring. From my experience though- I knew him to be more of a gossipy gutter rat. But, I suppose that was what I was counting on.

I sighed.

'I'm trying to lay low I suppose,' I admitted.

He perked up.

'You running from something? Gatou?' he asked curious.

'Na, just staying under the radar. Trying to hear some whispers. That's all.'

'Whispers?'

'Yeah… there is a rumour going around that there is some happenings in Water that is going to do some damage to business. I'm here to suss out if it's true.'

Irino crossed his arms and appeared to ponder something.

'Rumours? Be more specific. I have a couple of things that this could effect business but none I was aware could make any lasting difference.'

'To do with Collateral 5,' I stated meaningfully.

He appeared interested and hummed.

'Collateral 5? Certainly a couple of years ago there was real problems in terms of visa admission but recently I thought it had been quiet?'

'Really? Not _too_ quiet maybe?'

'No? Why? What do you know?' he questioned eagerly.

'Well lets just say a birdy told me that someone has been stirring the pot a bit too much and it's boiling over into our side.'

'Bloody ninja…' Irino grumbled, 'Why can't they just keep their issues to themselves? Why do they always seem intent to bite the hand that feeds t hem?'

'It's because most of them are short-sighted idiots,' I said with certainty.

Irino sighed.

'Why wouldn't I have already I known about this? I'm the one that lives closest after all. Why am I the last to hear?'

'It's probably because you are a non-perishable supplier,' I teased, 'Don't you know you're last in everything?'

'Hey!'

'Don't' begrudge others for making better life decisions,' I stated coolly throwing his words back in his face.

He flipped me the bird.

'Liar. You make the worst life decisions,' he grumbled, 'another one is the one sitting across the room that you've been eyeing off all night.'

I nodded to the guy Irino was talking about. He nodded back in interest.

 _Well that's my cue._

'You're very right there. Well! It's been nice Irino. Lets not leave it six months before the next catch up.' I crooned to him as I got off the bar stool and flicked a few coins on the counter, 'Now please excuse me- I have a poor life decision to make.'

With I sauntered over to the hulky guy who had situated himself near the door in preparation of leaving.

'Stay classy Aki!' Irino called back loudly

I laughed and sauntered out of the bar into the night air.

 _Well… Dead end there… Lets see if my next contact has any better information._

I dismissed my clone as we turned the corner and headed to my accommodation still in my 'Aki' disguise.

I was a little disappointed in the fact that I hadn't heard anything on the coup in the few days I had been in Water Country but I did also understand. Practically all my contacts were civilians but I was holding out hope that someone had heard at least _something_ somewhere.

 _Even if I fail though… At least this time I'm at least trying to help._

* * *

The air was still around me as I tried doing my best to blend into my surroundings- hopefully with some success.

I was furiously trying to regulate my breathing into something normal but ,y heart was beating so fast in my chest I was actually worried that my pursuers would be able to use it as a beacon to find me.

I had been two days from the nearest village steadily working my way into the inner islands of Water Country when I noticed my tail. If it weren't for my slight whimsy into looking at a curious red bloom I wouldn't have noticed them at all. All it took was a flare of my sharingan to try and etch the flower into my memories so I could try and classify it later that I noticed the foreign chakra trail.

Unfortunately, I spooked.

My instinct to run definitely wasn't the wisest because it notified my followers that I had noticed them and they pursued without the stealth.

It had taken a day of using every trick in my bag to stay one step ahead of them. I had eventually depleted all my weapon scrolls, run out of my trusty ninja wire and was down to my last chakra pill. But eventually my resources ran out which left me the option of trying to find somewhere to hide.

So, this meant that I was thigh deep in mud hoping that my heart wouldn't give me away.

I tucked myself away in a swamp on one of the smaller island in the north of Mizu laying low hoping that at least one of my decoys had distracted whoever was chasing me.

 _I damn well better have lost them seeing as I_ swam _into this snake infested mud-hole trying not to make a chakra trail._

Damp and feeling incredibly stupid I sulked and tried to calm down.

I must have caught the attention of the Kiri-nin somehow and now I was likely to be facing some serious consequences.

 _It's a small mercy that I'm still in my Aki disguise._

I smothered the urge to snort. A shell protection nothing else. They would sap me of my chakra quick smart that will cause me to lose my henged attributes so it wouldn't matter in the end.

I eventually calmed my breathing and scanned the area.

 _I wish I could sense chakra beyond using my sharingan. I have no idea if I managed to escape notice._

Just to be on the safe side I decided to stay in the bog listening for any sign of my pursuers.

I stayed for quite a while.

The shadows of the nearby reeds deepened and soon it was sunset. As the cover of darkness enveloped the area I waited still but I still didn't think I had the courage to move.

It was only when a chill swept through the area I surmised that I could not wait there any longer. I had a couple of choices then, either I could move and find a more secure location with protection from the elements or I could begin regulating my chakra through my body for warmth. Both were a bit of a risk.

If I moved and someone was watching- I would be caught. But, if a sensor was nearby they could easily hone in on my location with the fluctuations- and I would be caught.

Simply keeping my henge up was a risk but I must have had some small bit of hope left, as I couldn't will myself to dispel it in case I truly did escape.

It took another hour of sitting in the cold mud for me to make the decision to move. I moved slowly as I had remained quite tense for a while and my body had gone numb.

One step.

Two steps.

I was backing away from the bog with faint suctioning steps heading towards an uplift in the area. I emerged from the densely reeded swamp and moved towards the rocky formation. Hopefully it would provide a bit of shelter from the rain that was now drizzling down.

 _Living in Tani definitely teaches you to spot rocks that may have caves._

The rock formation, I discovered as I got closer, was made of limestone which was quite eaten away from the moist conditions. I continued to hold hope there would be at least one of the eroded crevices could perhaps fit one undersized girl who wanted somewhere out of the mud.

It took a while but I discovered an open fissure in the stone that I could squeeze though. I entered with no reservations and followed the dark crevice until I reached the opposite side of the formation. I peeked out curiously to see where I had ended up and noticed another crack I could creep into.

I decided to keep travelling these cracks until I could discover one that didn't open up at the top so when light came I could still be hidden.

I travelled through many more cracks but none appeared to ever be completely closed in from the rain above, which made travelling infinitely more miserable.

 _Why cant there be at least one decent cave in Mizu! Just one!_

I stopped myself short in shock then grinned wryly before I continued.

 _I sound like such a Tani-nin._

Now, I like to blame my fatigue and irritation for the next debacle but truthfully I really should have known better. It was only when I saw a flash of silver as a kunai was placed under my throat that I realised that I had actually been walking towards the glow of a fire.

'State your name and purpose,' a low voice growled from behind me.

I quickly swerved from the kunai and aimed an elbow at the guys solar plexus and was rewarded with him kicking the back of my knees and having the air forcefully pushed out of my lungs with a powerful palm strike to the centre of my back.

I gasped and fell forwards.

'Desist! State your purpose or I'll take immediate action.'

'A-a,' I sounded out before coughing painfully.

'Hey, do you know where- Hey! What's going on?' a voice called from my left beyond my eyesight, 'what the-? Aki?! The hell?'

There was the sound of what seemed like wood dropping before a familiar face entered my vision.

'Takuma?' I wheezed.

'How? What? Why?' he stuttered, 'Oi! Noba get off her!'

'Takuma. Explain who this woman is,' the grumbling man asked.

'She's one of those traders that patched me up after our skirmish in Kaida. I'd be lying in a ditch somewhere for sure if it wasn't for her,' Takuma vouched heartily.

'Aki you said?' Noba echoed in apparent realisation relaxing his stance slightly, 'The produce trader Aki?'

'Yeah! Freshest you can get in Mizu! She even imports the tropical stuff from Kaminari!'

The blade was removed from my throat.

'…I love her mangos,' Noba mumbled.

The hands that held me in place also loosened and I was able to lean back and take a proper look at their faces.

Noba was a sallow looking dude with a thin frame and dark features. He also boldly proclaimed his allegiance to water from his hitai-ate on his arm. Takuma in almost complete contrast was nut brown with an eager grin on his face and his brown eyes glimmering with enthusiasm. I peered at them then to the fire where I noticed another man staring at us all in disbelief.

'What the hell!?' the third exclaimed in complete incredulity, 'You cant just let a suspicious kunoichi go simply because you like her mangos! Are you guys fucking crazy?'

The third man it seemed was a little on the dramatic side.

'Na, Aki's cool man,' Takuma vouched, 'She's not even a proper kunoichi.'

I gave Takuma a sharp look.

'What do you mean "not a proper kunoichi"?' I protested but the third man spoke over me.

'No! not "cool". Now Takuma I expected but _Noba…'_ the man paused in evident disappointment, '…I thought you knew better.'

Noba practically wilted.

'Now hey!' I called out in defence, 'It isn't Noba's fault… umm… whoever you are! Takuma vouched for me and I'm all but weaponless. I'm hardly going to attack three armed ninja. I'm not an idiot.'

'Oh! This is Kanade Shouma. Shou-taicho this is Aki,' Takuma introduced belatedly.

I gave Takuma a mystified look but he just shrugged it off and grinned at me.

'Alright… Shouma-san. I'm not going to harm you- _you big baby-_ I was just looking for a place to stay the night,' I admitted.

Takuma perked up and opened his mouth but a swift glare from Shouma had him close it with a click.

'How can we trust you? You, a woman alone with mysterious connections in the middle of nowhere apparent,' Shouma asked shrewdly.

He had a point. I did sound pretty sketchy.

'I find it hard to believe that you arrived here alone. In fact I think you're travelling with a group,' he continued.

I frowned.

'I'm not travelling with a group,' I denied.

'Well its just coincidence then that a group of masked individuals were sensed only a few hours ago before you stumbled onto this outpost?'

 _What? Masked? Outpost? What!?_

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' I said quite honestly.

'Hey ease up Shou. She can't be with them. They were some foreign hunter nin. You _know_ why they're probably here,' Takuma said heavily hinting at something.

'Wait what? Are you seriously trying to saying that it's a complete coincidence that the only action we've received in the past month apart from that crocodile incident- _that we are not going to go into again-_ is not connected to her? You're out of your mind.'

'Well…' Takuma looked at me oddly taking in my muddy pants, dark eye rings and perhaps he had an eyeful of Aki's bust before quirking an eye. He looked disbelieving at Shouma.

'There is no way,' he affirmed.

 _I don't know if I should be offended._

'Wait, wait? You said masked individuals? They weren't yours?' I asked as a sudden thought came to me.

The three water nin shared apprehensive looks at each other.

'Not technically I don't think,' Takuma said carefully.

'Don't say anymore Takuma,' Noba warned, 'Even if this is Aki… its not safe information to spread around.'

'Well also "Aki" or not we can't just have her wander off either,' Shouma grumbled.

'So she _can_ stay the night?' Takuma asked brightly.

'She's going to have to. We'll wait for the hunting party to come back at the very least. Leader will know what to do,' Shouma conceded looking quite put out.

'That's cool I guess,' I mumbled, 'What now?'

I shifted awkwardly in place and in the interim Noba headed towards the fire as a decision was hesitantly made. Takuma wandered closer to me.

'It'll be alright. Terumi-taicho is a great leader. There shouldn't be any problem.'

 _Terumi? Wait…?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice near the fire though.

'Have you had dinner?'

'Noba! Don't feed her.'

'But… isn't she the one that ultimately feeds us?' Noba said pensively.

'Now is not the time to get introspective Noba. Fine! Give her a bowl of stew but she's getting tied up.'

So they pulled out some rope and a spare bowl and I found myself situated in front on the fire warming up nicely and in a pair of Takuma's spare pants that he kindly lent me.

 _Well this is not the type of water-nin imprisonment I was expecting… This isn't actually that bad at all._

* * *

It wasn't until late morning that Noba perked up and wandered over to one side of the camp and stood somewhat stiffly waiting. In reaction to this movement I sensed Shouma and Takuma pick up the pace in their morning activities as if they suddenly realised they were falling behind. I looked curiously up from where I had been 'trusted' enough to have my hands untied to do the dishes.

It was almost five minutes later I had an answer to my unasked question and could sense the flickers of chakra amongst the mist softened crags that hid the camp. I shifted awkwardly in place. If I could sense this much chakra it usually meant that there were quite a number of ninja quite close by.

'Umm… What's going on Takuma?' I uneasily mumbled when he passed close to me.

'Oh! The hunting party is coming back!' he answered merrily, 'Here! Come and help me with this log over here. We need more seats!'

Hustled into helping make room around the fire I bustled about as well and received a disgruntled look from Shouma. I just motioned to the fact that I was 'helping' and got an eye-roll in reply but I didn't get tied up again so that was a plus.

'Incoming,' Noba warned and the first of the shinobi landed in the clearing.

I'm not sure how many of them there were as I was way too focused on just the one.

 _Terumi Mei…_

In a world full of pastels and shades of grey she was vibrant and… red.

 _Oh so very red._

I felt my palms sweat as I realised I was coming in contact with someone that would change the face of this world. I really didn't want to be causing waves here. So, I stayed quiet and did my best to look as uninteresting as the bleak surroundings around us.

Of course I was noticed right away.

'Kanade-san… who is this?' an eye-patch wearing guy (who must be Ao surely?) asked disdainfully, 'You do understand the concept of a _secret_ camp don't you?'

'Ao-taicho let me apologise. This is Aki-' Shouma began but was cut off.

'Oh? Well if it's 'Aki' then…' he drawled sarcastically, 'No excuses captain. You are aware this woman is a kunoichi correct?'

'Ah yes … Like I said this is Aki-' Shouma tried again but Ao talked over him once more.

'I don't care who she is captain, she doesn't belong in this camp,' Ao reprimanded, 'I would love to know why she is here though. Is living rough messing with your… delicate sensibilities? Got a little too lonely all by yourselves hmm? This new generation is so soft it's a miracle we make any progress…'

Silence followed Ao and Takuma who had moved next to me in support had a smile fixed awkwardly to his face as Mei who had wandered over to the conversation started putting off a ominous killing intent.

'Ao…' a cool voice murmured softly, 'Shut up or I'll kill you.'

I glanced over at Mei who was giving Ao the evil eye.

'Loneliness I do not think is the issue here,' Mei bit out harshly and turned to Shouma, 'Ao brings up a good point though. We were not expecting a visitor- especially now. Adding the information of the recent group of shinobi we intercepted… it is suspicious. Now. Who are you?'

I now had the unfortunate experience of being the sole focus of Mei's attention.

'Umm… I'm Aki,' I stuttered unsurely.

'Aki… your name is familiar… Do I know you Aki?' Mei asked.

'Umm I not really sure…'

The back of my neck was pricking with the stares of shinobi who were _intently_ watching.

 _Oh, I'm sweating so much right now..._

Mei looked hard at me up and down then appeared to stare at my chest. Her face then suddenly cleared, as she seemed to reach an epiphany. Meanwhile, I suffered through a small heart attack.

'Mangoes… Oh, I remember now!' she exclaimed, 'Are you Aki-san the trader?'

At my stiff but sure nod she seemed to relax.

'You supply Mizu with Mangoes right? Poor timing but it was on my list to track you down at some stage.'

'Wait what?' I asked confused.

'This really is the worst possible time but it also seems like its an opportunity not to waste meeting you here. Would you mind speaking over there with me?' Mei asked politely pointing to some large boulders right next to the camp.

'My lady! I don't think that's a wise idea… There is something not quite right with this woman,' Ao warned, 'I sense she is hiding something. Let me check first...'

'Ao,' Mei warned, 'I appreciate the offer but it is unneeded. I want to speak with her… alone. Unless you don't think I can handle myself?' Mei drawled giving Ao a haughty look.

'I wouldn't dream of it Mei-sama. Just…' Ao sighed, 'Just be aware.'

Mei flipped her hair at him cheekily and strode over to the nearby crags leaving me to follow. When Ao turned his frown to me I quickly turned to follow Mei. I really didn't want him to take a look at my face with the Byakugan. While I could disguise my shape with a modified fat suit and a subtle henge there was no way my makeup was still on so my baby face would definitely peek through. That is of course assuming that he was not skilled enough to see tenketsu. If he could then I was screwed no matter what.

 _Please don't use the Byakugan. I'm way to busy to die yet._

When we were out of earshot from the other shinobi milling about the place Mei turned and peered at me curiously.

'Now, I would usually take more time on pleasantries but we have business to discuss,' Mei said bluntly, 'Aki-san the trader… You're hiding something yes?'

I shuffled awkwardly in place before forcibly stopping myself. I sighed.

 _I really need to adult right now. I can't do this conversation as Ringo or even Akiko. I need to be Aki. Fearless Aki._

'I hide a lot of things,' I murmured demurely taking a more relaxed stance.

'Hmm. I see…' Mei hummed back a glint of humour in her eyes.

She shifted closer to lean on the nearby rock.

'May I ask why are you in Mist Aki-san?' she asked with a playful air.

'Rumours,' I said mysteriously.

'Rumours? Do tell?'

I gave her a dry look but as she held all the cards I suppose I had to cater to her without much return but I wasn't giving it up easily. I leant up against the rock too oh so subtly entering her personal space.

She eyed me like a challenge.

'Yeah… Rumours. A little bird reached my ear about something that may affect trade. So, I decided to take a look. I'm a good businesswoman after all.'

Mei reached up to play with the ends of my hair. I forced myself not to tense with her bold movement.

'Oh? A bird you say? I must have left my cage open for none were suppose to be missing. Now, how is it a girl like you finds a bird willing to whisper things to you?' Mei asked coyly.

'I'm very persuasive,' I whispered tilting my head to send my breath over her ear.

 _I'm playing very dangerously here._

'I can see that,' she murmured, 'Your talents lay more in persuasion that outright combat correct?'

I went to pull back in confusion but Mei reached out to hold me keeping me close.

'It seems too odd that a combat group of tracking hunter nin would pass through on the same day as a rouge kunoichi entering our camp without there being some connection,' she continued coiling my hair around her finger still.

I fought tensing up.

'But… I don't think it's the connection one would immediately pull,' she continued.

'Oh?'

'You know a lot for a simple trader Aki-san. That and you have well hidden kunoichi traits but no alliance to a hidden village. You're a bit of a wildcard. You can see why we'd be… apprehensive of your motives.'

'I'm merely here to protect my investments,' I replied surely leaning my face more into Mei's.

 _I have to face this head on. I can't afford to be hesitant. I need her to believe me._

'Oh I believe you. You're an honest sort aren't you? After all, I've heard all about Aki-san the Trader. Who never charges more than someone can afford and doesn't discriminate for country or class,' Mei said smiling, 'I just wanted to know a little bit more about Aki-san the Woman,' she purred and nuzzled my nose. I crinkled it and peered into Mei's eyes… that were inches from my own.

'You certainly know how to get a person off-guard,' I murmured to her.

'I know,' she replied smiling which made her green eyes sparkle.

 _I can't help but admire that._

It also made me wonder how many times she had conducted interrogations like this.

'I think we may have gained an audience Aki-san,' Mei muttered brushing right up against my lips.

I glanced sideways to see our stunned audience of delighted men at different levels shock. Some of them I caught staring outright holding their noses dreamily.

'Let's not excite them too much then,' I sniggered lightly and leant back in a more relaxed stance.

You could hear the disappointed sighs.

'You're fun Aki-san but lets get to the point now,' Mei sighed, 'Now that I know why you're here and your motives I will tell you what I want. Truthfully… I have a favour to ask,'

'Ask away Terumi-san I'm sure it'd be a _pleasure_ ,' I purred.

'Mei please,' she corrected amused but then turned serious, 'You've seen how Mizu is doing. It's unsustainable. We need a lot more support than what we've been receiving but our borders have been closed for too long and our population is in decline. There is already a too larger age gap. Our country needs change- and fast. Already there are those who think we cannot defend ourselves against invasion.'

I sighed deeply.

'You sure know how to get to the meat of it,' I drawled leaning back more fully to the rock and looked onto the camp where there was a bunch of people pretending not to be completely focused on what we were discussing.

'Unfortunately it's also a bit of a time sensitive issue,' Mei admitted, 'The rumours you've heard are likely to have been the result of hastiness.'

'What are you asking me exactly Mei-san,' I said directly, 'What could I possible do to effect the politics of Water- because that's exactly what the source of Water's issues are at the core.'

'You're very informed,' she mused.

'I make it my business to be.'

She snorted.

'Well, yes you're correct. It's the truth that our country is falling apart from the inside. Our leadership has been… well… our leader…' she trailed off and stared blankly out at the camp along side me, 'It needs fixing.'

We lapsed into a silence pondering our own thoughts until I broke it.

'Still… how do I factor in?'

Mei peered at me from the corner of her eye.

'I need support,' Mei said bluntly, 'If anything is ever going to change then it needs to be broken to be put back together. You run the quickest fresh trade in Mizu and are known to be a fair and honest trader. I will need your continued support even if things should… fall apart.'

I hummed interestedly.

'Fall apart? How much apart are we talking?'

'Completely apart,' Mei said decisively and with passion in her voice, 'Or die trying.'

I reached out but halted just before touching her shoulder.

 _Ah- Screw it._

I placed my hand firmly on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

'You'll have my support Mei-san. I may not know the particulars but I have heard more that one rumour about the comings and goings in Mizu. Change is coming and that is exactly what needs to happen. What do you need?'

Mei looked at me pleased.

'Only that you'll continue to trade in Mizu even if there is a change in management. Perhaps even consider expansion?'

'Expansion?' I asked surprised.

'Yes. We need to encourage trade with the border countries. Perhaps we can even organise a contract for protection if you can manage to bring in larger shipments? Would that work?' she offered.

I laughed.

'I would need bigger ships,' I joked.

Mei looked thoughtful then sly.

'What about Gatou Shipping Company?'

I scowled.

'I would never do business with that lowlife scum.'

Mei looked started at my vehemence but then grinned at me a little haughtily.

'Ohoho! So you haven't heard the rumour? How shocking?' Mei crowed, 'It seems Gatou Shipping Company has undergone its own… management changeover. The great mogul himself was reported dead just two days ago in Wave Country.'

I took a startled breath as I digested this information.

 _So soon!?_

'Ah… I've been out of touch,' I defended weakly, 'Change of management? Who took over the company? Surely not his bastard son?' I asked grasping for any information. Last I heard Gatou was officially heirless. I also had no idea who his second in command was.

'Son? No?' she looked befuddled over that but moved on, 'No, a man by the name of Ikura Irino is said to head the company. Quite scandalous actually. Bought out all his men shortly after the tycoon himself went to deal with a small matter in one of the smaller towns and never returned.'

A harsh sound of shock escaped me.

'What? Ikura Irino!?'

Mei peered at me curiously.

'Yes? Does that name mean something to you?'

'Yes! That rat! He took my information and _profited_ from it. That sneak bastard. I'll wring his neck!' I muttered furiously.

 _He doesn't even need faster ships! He works with non-perishables. Oh! He better not even think of entering fresh produce trade._

'Don't worry about it. I'll get that contract don't you worry… That rat bastard will get those ships over my dead body,' I swore.

Mei looked as if she was holding back laughter.

'Oh I can't wait for the future!' she said cheerfully, 'Well as soon as I clean house lets you and I have another one of these chats and we'll take this one step further.'

With that she stepped right up into my personal space and planted one straight on my lips. I reeled back scandalized.

 _The hell?_

Mei laughed merrily, flicked her crimson hair and swanned off back into the middle of camp heedless of the amount of bug-eyed people staring between her and I.

I stared after her a little bug-eyed myself.

 _…_ _I actually think that she just stole my first kiss in this life?_

* * *

 _xo_


	15. The Puppet Mizukage- Part 2

_Hi all, its been a little over a year since I began 'Of Crimson Memories' and I'm excited to tell you we just past the halfway mark! ...say_ _what? Yeah... its a lot longer than I expected. I promise you though... we will make it to Konoha._

 _A little recap for my long time readers!_

 _1) Our protagonist Uchiha Akiko faked her own death with the Kyuubi attack on Konoha to escape the Uchiha massacre a few years later once she realises she had knowledge of future events._

 _2) She travels with a civilian family under the alias Himura Ringo for a few years practicing ninpou on her own and building up an intelligence base with the aim of eventually taking down Danzo who she blames for all her problems._

 _3) She goes back to Konoha to say a last goodbye to her real family when the time comes but has a change of heart from her long time plan to leave the plot-line correct and tries to save the Uchiha children from the massacre._

 _3) She only manages to save one child she calls Natsuko and escapes with her to live with the Himura's (the civilian family) over in River Country- a place practically untouched by the canon storyline._

 _4) She becomes a Tani-nin and apprentices under her jounin sensei Honda Misaka._

 _5) At 15 she joins a team with the intentions of taking part in the Summer Chuunin Exams in Konoha to get that promotion she has been putting off._

 _6) She doesn't mesh well with her team though and after a disastrous training camp the team is dissolves and she isn't likely to be entering Konoha anytime soon._

 _7) The team manages to reform unofficially as she finally works out her problems with one of her teammates Funni Noriko who is a clan princess with a sense of entitlement. Her team leader Souta intends to reinstate the team as soon as the council approves to take the Chuunin Exams again. (Her remaining teammate is called Hatsumoto Hiroto who is charming but flaky)_

 _8) While waiting for the news she hears word that Water Country has something going on and goes to investigate as she realises that in the canon storyline it is around about the time when Yagura dies and the Terumi Mei takes over as Mizukage._

 _9) She disguises herself under her alias as 'Aki the buxom trader' to find out more details and hopefully circumvent Yagura dying to prevent Akatsuki from getting the Sanbi._

 _Aaaaand... we're all up to date._

 _Sorry about the delay for this chapter but man... its intense. Also, I suck at fight scenes. I spend weeks agonising on it and hopefully you wont judge me too much._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14: The Puppet Mizukage- Part 2_**

* * *

I was running.

Branches leaving stinging trails over my cheeks and calves where I frantically trampled through the bushes in my efforts to flee.

I didn't have the strength to jump to the trees nor the chakra to boost my muscles to move more than civilian pace. But still I tried to outrun them anyway.

I found myself automatically swinging my good arm to try and go faster in a habit that didn't die with me. My other arm was blackened and practically useless but I found I could still curl it up and rest it in the folds of my kimono style ninja top to keep it as immobile as possible.

 _For what good that'll do._

I had lost any sense of trying to be stealthy in my escape and just _ran._

 _Keep moving! You don't lose until they catch you._

I choked down the hysterics rising up.

I knew I really should have preserved more energy but there just wasn't the time to plan it any better. Ao just wouldn't go down and faking a bijuu was _exhausting_.

 _Maybe I_ should _have cut all ties to Water and its issues._

Mei's face was brought to my mind and I shook it out.

She would have been fine. Yagura though… he was the true victim in this.

 _He better be damn grateful._

I tripped on a fallen branch in my distraction and rolled a few metres down the slight slope until I could right myself. I bit my tongue so hard I tasted blood keeping down the scream of pain as my ribs jostled.

I quickly picked myself up and after a split second trying to orient myself I headed west again.

 _Snap out of it!_

I really couldn't afford to be distracted now. Hopefully I was close enough that my pursuers decided I wasn't worth it.

I ran and prayed until with great relief I spotted the sign warning that I was approaching a border.

 _Fire Country!_

I cheerfully ran through until I heard the whistle of kunai. I automatically stopped short as a kunai imbedded itself in the ground before me.

I fell to my knees when my legs trembled and refused to support me any longer now that I stopped moving.

A trio of dark shapes emerged from the trees and their images flickered in and out of focus in my tired eyes.

'State your name and purpose!' was the last thing I heard before the world went dark around me.

I was so relieved.

 _I made it._

* * *

 _2 Days Previous:_

After my talk with Mei I was able to stay the night at the camp amongst the mist ninja as a friend. I found out from a stiff lipped Ao though that I would be leaving in the morning as they were breaking camp. I would be escorted to the nearest town and bid farewell and that would be that until Mei called upon me again to discuss the future of trading in Water country.

I of course knew it was because they had to actually kill Yagura first before the ball could start rolling.

I also of course did not want that to happen.

I was sitting by the fire meditating on my thoughts as the rest of the Mist-rouges winded down preparing for bed.

'Man… you're so lucky Aki,' a wistful voice grumbled from beside me.

'Shut up Takuma,' an irritated voice called from my other side.

'But Shou-taicho she got kissed by the great goddess herself!' Takuma complained. He turned to me pleadingly, 'Ne… tell me Aki… were they soft?'

I looked at him irritated.

'Shut up Takuma,' I echoed with Shouma.

I sighed and tensed up from my slouch and started paying a little more attention to my surroundings. Takuma of course was in a childish sulk about Mei's kiss, Shouma was actually doing work by mending a torn canvas panel I assumed belonged to a tent and Noba was enveloped in a group of some other mist-shinobi on the outskirts of the camp. As for Mei. Her tent was erected first and she, Ao and who must have been the rest of the captains disappeared inside them about an hour ago.

I pondered on what they were discussing then suddenly focused in on Shouma who was still mending the canvas.

'Shouma?' I asked curious, 'Why aren't you in with the rest of the captains in the central tent?'

Shouma gave me a sour look.

'Because you're out here,' he muttered.

I gave him a scandalized look.

'Wait, wait? Are you babysitting me?' I asked incredulously.

He didn't reply but pouted bringing my total number of adult children I was sitting with up to 2.

 _No wonder Noba ditched us._

'Why am I being babysat!?'

Shouma pricked himself on his needle and sighed heavily. Takuma emerged from his sulk to watch us curious.

'Ao-taicho believed it would be best if an "important asset" such as yourself have the best "care" while you're here and told me to shadow you,' he said bluntly.

'Doesn't that just mean Ao-taicho wants you to keep an eye on her,' Takuma asked.

'Read between the lines idiot. Of course she's being watched. She's a foreign kunoichi with shady ties and enough power that Terumi-sama needed to seek her out. Of course we have to keep an eye on her,' Shouma grumbled.

'And she is sitting right here,' I muttered miffed.

 _Ao is going to be a thorn._

'But Aki's cool? I mean she's done right for us?' Takuma asked confused.

Shouma made to reply but I inserted myself between them.

'Enough. I'm right here and becoming less and less amused. Takuma- shut up. Shouma-san- you too.'

With that I stood up and stretched noting that some of the captains were coming out of the central tent and heading to their own.

'Now, I think I just want to go to bed,' I grumbled.

Shouma stood up and passed me a bundle of now mended canvas.

'Here. We'll help you set it up,' he murmured a little uncomfortable.

I looked down at that canvas Shouma had painstakingly repaired over the past hour and felt humbled.

'Thank you Shouma-san.'

He brushed it off but Takuma who had jumped up as well nudged Shouma teasingly.

'Aww Shou-taicho don't be like that. You did a good thing! Be more proud.'

'Shut up Takuma,' Shoma groused angrily pushing Takuma away.

'Now, now don't be like that. Though don't fall in love with her. Terumi-sama might kill you,' Takuma continued laughing.

'Yes and what a pity that'd be,' an amused voice called from behind them.

I looked up from the canvas to see Mei had also come from the tent trailed by a longsuffering Ao.

'Terumi-sama!' Takuma blanched and then fell silent.

'Oh? Don't let me interrupt. I just wanted to make sure Aki-san was comfortable.'

'Yes, I'm comfortable enough,' I replied amused as Takuma looked like he was a second away from fainting.

 _He really needed to breathe soon._

'I'm sorry this could only be a short visit,' she said, 'I'll make sure give better hospitality when you come again.'

'It's ok Mei-san. I did come upon you suddenly and still you've been very accommodating despite me being a strange kunoichi in your camp.'

'Not so much a strange kunoichi anymore,' Mei purred.

'Even so,' I murmured back smiling, 'You've been very generous.'

'So you have enough provisions?' she asked curiously.

'Yes I'm fine. I have everything I need. All there is left to do is set up this tent you've kindly lent me.'

'Oh? There is no need Aki-san. My tent is big enough surely?' she offered cheekily.

I snorted amused.

'Thank you Mei-san but I think we both need to sleep tonight,' I murmured back smoothly, 'But a _very_ tempting offer.'

Mei laughed brightly.

'A shame!'

She patted me fondly on the cheek and Ao rolled his eyes behind her.

'Goodnight Mei-san,' I replied smiling.

'Yes, it's a big day tomorrow. We break camp at 0900 so it'd be best to rise before,' she advised and cheerfully waved as she swept to the next group to bid them goodnight.

'Aki-san,' Ao called where he had idled waiting for Mei and I to finish talking, 'Kanade-san will escort you to the village in the morning.'

I startled and turned to him.

'What? I don't want to take up one of your captains though. Perhaps Takuma could take me?' I offered.

Ao looked over to Takuma who was seemingly mimicking a stunned mullet.

'…an apt choice,' Ao drawled, 'No, the good captain here will do as he was the one that let you into the camp in the first place, he can let you out.'

Shouma soured at that.

'Ok…' I accepted wearily, 'Is there anything else? I was just going to head to bed…'

'Not at present,' he muttered.

'Ok, goodnight then Ao-san,' I bid politely.

'Goodnight,' he said begrudgingly and left to follow after Mei who was now in the middle of Noba's group.

Takuma let out a slow whistle.

'I don't know if I want to be you or not anymore. Sure you got Terumi-sama flirting with ya' but man I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of Ao-taicho,' he said in a stage whisper.

'Shut up Takuma,' I sighed and picked a site to set up my tent.

Despite being scolded I was aided by Takuma and a still sour Shouma.

I thanked them and wished them goodnight and soon I was ensconced inside the canvas.

I listened to the barely there sounds of a ninja camp and closed my eyes briefly.

 _There is time for sleep later._

Instead I brought out some empty scrolls, chakra paper and an ink brush.

 _It's time to do some work._

* * *

I blinked awake, my eyes feeling heavy and my body aching. It actually felt like I was hung-over and I mentally cursed myself for a few moments until the off white colour of a wall caught my notice.

I peered around blearily and noted I must be in some sort of medical place if the instruments around me were anything to go by.

I had a weird sense of displacement when the thought came to me that perhaps it was all a dream and I was finally waking up now but… that was a chart of the chakra circulatory pathways pinned up over there so the moment passed.

'You're awake?' A voice came from the doorway and a medic with a Konoha armband bustled into the tent, 'Mind telling us who you are then?'

I tried to sit up and only managed halfway until the restraints on my wrist stopped me. I looked down at them with confusion then realised why they were there. I sent the medic an unimpressed look. She didn't realise or simply didn't care.

'What's your name?' she pressed.

I sighed.

'…Himura Ringo,' I replied tiredly, 'and I'm really not a threat.'

'Oh? Really?' the medic in realisation, 'Well actually that's handy because believe it or not we've been looking for you.'

I looked at her oddly.

'Looking for me?' I asked confused.

 _I wasn't aware I had gone missing?_

'Yes, there was a bit of strife on the Kawa Border as a team of Tani-nin wanted to head out into Hi to search for one "Himura Ringo" as there was an escort mission gone wrong on the way to a village across the border. They were unfortunately refused due to immigration laws but word did reach us of you and we've been keeping an eye out at least. You've got some dedicated friends kid,' she whistled.

I blinked a couple of times as this information digested. I had actually completely forgotten that I'd staged a kidnapping with the drama of Mist politics in my head for the past couple of weeks.

 _I've got to remember I'm Ringo not Aki now._

I looked down at my small and still undeveloped body and actually felt the urge to cry.

 _It was nice to be an adult and be taken seriously again for a while._

I hadn't even realised I missed that part of me until it left.

'Oh,' I said simply and the medic eyed me oddly a few moments before sighing and drawing up some medical chakra and came forwards.

'Let me take a look at your chakra levels again. You're lucky you're alive and made it to us when you did. You were completely out of chakra and if you hadn't had a chakra user for a transfusion when you did you probably wouldn't have made it,' she said bluntly passing her hand down my central chakra system to my core and she hummed and nodded pleased, 'They're at safe levels now but no chakra usage for at least a week until you recover completely.'

I nodded wearily and laid myself back down then shook my restraints lightly.

'Any chance of getting these removed?'

The medic gave me an indulgent look but unshackled me anyway.

'Only because you're as weak as a genin at the moment,' she chuckled at her own joke.

She pottered around for a bit more and I closed my eyes wearily. I didn't have the patience to tell her I _was_ a genin.

* * *

 _The Previous Day:_

 _I knew turning Takuma into one of my sleepers was a good idea._

It was due to him that I was now hiding in the leaves of a tree overhanging a valley in which I assumed the rogues were planning on ambushing Yagura. The rouge mist-nin has finally stopped after hours of travel through the various small islands of mist onto the continent and over into the demilitarised zone that lay between Water and Fire country.

I had decided it was easier travelling as myself again and shed the 'Aki' disguise and all that entailed and sealed all traces in a small scroll I tucked… _somewhere…_ so I had no chance of losing it.

I also had a backpack full of the various weapons I'd pilfered from my 'escort' assigned to me that had left me at the nearest village to the camp. I felt a little bad for leaving Shouma short for the coming battle but I had a bit more of a need for his sealing tags.

I tried to sort out my next movement while I had the chance and went over my plan. It was a loose and changeable plan, which made me a little uncomfortable, but due to the nature of what I wanted to achieve I needed to be flexible. The goal was to get Yagura to safety while still making it seem like he had been killed and I was really counting on having the Sanbi 'escaping' lending credit to that end. Problem was though that the series had been fairly vague on the death of Yagura only that it was just before the Konoha Chuunin Exams and resulted in the promotion of Mei to Mizukage. So ultimately I was working on limited information.

 _I think I remember a glimpse of him being ambushed…_

Memories so vague were hard to go on though. It had been years since I had the plotline in front of me and I trusted those short snippets of memories even less as time went on as I dreamt of new scenarios almost every night of things I'm sure never happened nor would ever happen as I'm pretty sure I wasn't in the real story messing things up for everyone.

I snapped myself out of my ponderings. Stressing out about the particulars wasn't going to help me now. I had truly gone too far this time to doubt myself and after meeting Mei and her gang of rogues I'm pretty sure they were Yagura's original death squad.

I settled in a bit more against the rough bark of the tree I was in. I figured I still had a little bit of time to kill as the sky was not set to darken for another couple of hours and I assumed that this was when the attack would start.

 _Twilight was always the best time for assassinations._

I pulled out my backpack and did a last minute check.

 _Explosion tags- check, soldier pills- check, a brace of kunai and shuriken- check, one fuuma shuriken- check, ninja wire-check and finally some sealing tags- check._

I had prepared all I could in the short time I had available and all that was left was to hide and wait for the coup to begin.

I held back a sigh. I wasn't really the most patient person and was fighting with myself on whether it would be ok to move closer to see better but didn't really want to give myself away. Assuming that Noba was one of their more talented chakra sensors I should be all right where I was but with my luck he wasn't, so I had to stay further back than what I wanted.

I held back another sigh.

 _Waiting sucks…_

Despite my impatience, it wasn't too long though until I noticed that the birds had gone silent in the trees. I pulled the straps of my backpack tighter and tensed. It was still and hour before sunset and usually this meant a cacophony of shrieks and cries but only the creak of the crickets sounded.

I masked my chakra the best I could and adjusted my eyes to notice movement more so than shades.

There was something out there and I didn't think it was the rogues.

After a moment of indecision I decided to head towards the ambush site now rather than later as my gut feeling was that being sensed was the least of my worries right now if I was correct.

I jumped from the tree and crept along the edge of the cliff and down a goat trail towards the valley floor. I was still a little way off from the coordinates of the ambush site Takuma left me but I knew that I was getting close.

I picked across the valley walls down and had to come to an abrupt halt at I noticed I was coming into the sight of people.

There on the valley floor in-between the sides of two low cliff faces strode a figure with poorly masked chakra leaking from his small body.

 _…Whoops I'm a little late to the party._

I also noticed that Yagura was approaching someone so gloriously red it was unmistakeably Terumi Mei.

I was way too far to see what was being said via lip reading but did know the basic gist of what must have been said.

 _Long time no see… why are you betraying your country?… Yagura you're the worst… blah blah._

Things seemed to come to a head though as there was suddenly a flood of killing intent in the valley as Yagura crouched preparing for battle and I noticed from the lip of the rift the legion of rouge-nin appearing and in unison leaping towards Yagura weapons raised. Mei also flew forward with a clenched fist that was faintly smoking.

Meanwhile, I desperately grabbed an explosive note and attached it to a kunai and let it fly into the melee.

While it didn't hit any of the shinobi as they dodged the responding 'boom' filled the area sending flights of birds up into the trees. There was a moment of braced silence then a rain of senbon flew from the trees as more ninja leapt onto the scene.

I drew a breath of relief. I had hoped but hadn't been sure that Yagura came with backup to the meeting.

The new contingent of shinobi caught the rogues in combat and soon battlefield noises clashed throughout the gully.

I was about to jump out too and start enacting my impulsive plan but a flash of blue and green fighting next to Mei caught my attention and I let out a muffled groan.

 _Shit… I forgot about Ao!_

Of course he would see through my genjutsu. There is no way I can fool an entire platoon of shinobi into seeing a giant chakra monster rampaging through the countryside when Ao could notice straight away with his bloody Byakugan that a whole bunch of ninja were under genjutsu.

 _Oh, you make my life so difficult!_

I needed to somehow put him out until the genjutsu was over. Theoretically that should work as I wouldn't be casting an active permanent genjutsu but rather a temporary perception jutsu. It shouldn't have any lasting effects to their chakra so Ao would be none the wiser afterwards. But that is of course if I can manage to subdue an A-rank shinobi…

 _I was screwed._

Well that was that then. I had to cheat. I quickly scanned the fighting ninja and was briefly got side-tracked as I noticed that Yagura had emerged a tail in his fight against Mei. I quickly snapped myself out of watching with sheer determination and caught sight of my target.

Takuma was furiously working his way through a couple of taijutsu users using a creative use of a wrist-mounted senbon launcher and a variation of the hide-like-a-mole technique.

Sacrificing some of my chakra to an area-wide genjutsu to make myself seem friendly I made my way to Takuma. I still had to duck a few kunai and dodge a few attacks but with the lack of killer-intent on my part I was able to avoid instinctual notice and therefore most confrontation.

I came as close to his fight as feasible and tried to get him to notice me.

We locked eyes and he was mine.

Takuma quickly took himself out of his fight and appeared at my side. We both flickered away quickly to a slightly skirmish free area.

'Orders?' he asked mildly.

We were sent a barrage of senbon before I could answer and I managed to replace myself with a tree branch but Takuma took out a couple of kunai with taijutsu and deflected any senbon coming his way.

 _There really is no time to dither._

As soon as I made it back to Takuma's side I gave my orders.

'Attack Ao on my signal,' I said surely, 'Aim to disable but use lethal force if need be.'

Takuma was immediately aiming for where Ao was fighting a trio of mist-nin loyalists. I was not a second after him.

 _I really hope Ao realises Takuma is under genjutsu and doesn't aim to kill when he turns._

I watched as Takuma sidled up to Ao and began fighting along side him waiting for when I gave him the signal but it would have to wait. I was needed elsewhere for a bit.

I left the site of the skirmish with no small difficultly as there were scouts on both sides aiming for deserters but I managed to sneak away and jumped through the canopy of trees slapping seals as I went until I hit the nearest body of water which thankfully was not overly far away. I immediately bounded back to the valley despairing on how much time I had spent on my side mission. What seemed like five frantic minutes was actually closer to thirty so when I arrived at the battlefield it was winding to a dramatic climax.

Ao and Takuma were back to back against a ferocious looking woman with mauve dreadlocks and a sharp grin while Yagura was at two tails and looking red and snarling at a steaming Mei who had brought out the lava.

 _Time to wrap this up._

I flickered to where Takuma and Ao were and waited until Ao had the woman chest deep on his sword when I gave Takuma the signal. Immediately Takuma slapped an amplification seal I had given him earlier onto Ao's back and I raced forward to imbue my chakra. Hopefully my one lightning jutsu was powerful enough to give him enough of a shock to disable him for a second while Takuma somehow knocks him out.

 _I wish I thought of a better plan._

Ao was an A-class nin for a reason and I was given a swift kick to my side and was flung into the wall of the gully. I gasped painfully, my ribs hurting like the blazes. I felt like vomiting and cursed myself for my stupidity.

I was very fortunate that most of the underlings were down for the count or occupied that no one took advantage of my moment of weakness and gave me a quick death.

Takuma had occupied Ao in my absence and was putting up an admirable fight which made me wonder what class nin Takuma was as I never cared to check.

Holding my chest protectively I decided to provide long-range support as I was not going to be much help any closer with my injury. I pulled out the storage scroll of all my pilfered weapons and brought out a brace of kunai, my ninja wire, a fuuma shuriken and a scroll.

I tied the kunai together with ninja wire and peppered the area where Takuma and Ao were fighting. Many were deflected but that didn't matter. I then took the fuuma shuriken and the last of my wire and threw it between them. With a sliver of pity I waited for the split second when Ao made the mistake of touching one of the wires threaded sporadically around their battle site. I immediately substituted myself with a nearby rock and slapped my one electricity scroll to the wire. I sparked up immediately. It was unfortunate that Takuma was caught up in the wires as well and he fell into spasms. Ao though held on well despite the amplification seal on his back making things 100% worse for him. He turned to face me despite the fact I'm sure he could see me quite clearly with his Byakugan. I took a step back in fear as he stared me down even while he fell to his knees as his shaking body betrayed him.

 _What a scary sonofabitch._

With quick steps I hurried to give a blow to his skull that would hopefully knock him out. Thank God Takuma had recovered enough to stop Ao's sword with a few kunai or I would have being slashed in two with Ao's counter attack. With the short span of time given to me with Takuma's help I slammed the hilt of my kunai in the soft part of his temple.

His one visible eye bored into mine angrily before it glazed over and I wasn't sure what to think.

 _I can't afford to think of the ramifications of him seeing me as Ringo right now._

I quickly scanned the state of Takuma noting the numerous cuts and gashes he sported but nothing lethal.

 _Ao must have gone easy on him._

He was depleted of chakra though so I released my genjutsu and watched him fall beside Ao in exhaustion. He wasn't getting up anytime soon.

I stood up I winced as my ribs gave protest to my movements when I turned to see how Mei was holding up against Yagura.

Their own battle site was pockmarked with steaming lava puddles and a new chasm had been carved into the cliff diverting a now raging river.

I blanched.

 _I needed to do this as quickly as possible._

While Mei was still holding her own I got the feeling that if Yagura was in any real danger there would be more escalation. Worse still, that Tobi would realise his pet bijuu was under attack and would do something awful like "help".

If that happened I was screwed.

I despaired in what I would have to do as I had already chewed through a lot of my charka with my excessive use of shunshin in my haste to pepper the area in explosive tags.

 _I would estimate I have only 50% of my chakra left._

I dodged around the battles that were still being held along the gully and up the cliff face. I noticed that Noba was tag teaming with another shinobi against an earth user and despite looking I couldn't spot Shouma and refused to look at the fallen bodies that dotted the area for his distinctive skunk hairstyle.

I had gotten too close to Mei's battle through in my ruminating and threw myself to the side crying out as my side was jostled as a burst of corrosive mist blew past. I still had to shunshin out of sheer necessity as I noticed my clothes were starting to be eaten away. The mist blew over the bodies of some of the fallen ninja and Mei hastily erected an earth wall to save the rest though cutting them off from the remaining forces.

I really couldn't afford to waste any more time if they were throwing around jutsu like that. Despite the consequences I took out a solider pill crunching it down while engaging my rarely used mangekyou. I instantly felt the drain but the solider pill combated most of it. I created an area wide jutsu trapping all the ninja on the far side of the earth wall in staying away for a while as I sprinted towards the now and future Mizukages.

 _40% chakra._

I jumped onto the earth wall and noted that Yagura was a small snarl away from beast mode and I could only assume he hadn't taken that next step due to the fact he wanted to continue bantering with Mei who was hissing enough expletives that could make your ears curl.

I managed to snare Mei first as she took notice of the rogue kunoichi jumping in on the fight. I only used a perception genjutsu so she would feel like she would still be fighting but only a little slower than she normally would. It would only last another couple of seconds but that was enough time to catch a furious Yagura with my eyes.

 _Chakra at 20%_

The haze in his eyes was fought furiously and I could feel the effort of keeping him under. I raced forward and caught his staff with both hands as he brought it up still remaining in eye contact.

 _Chakra 15%!_

I pushed all I could spare and whispered furiously in his ear as the tails dragging behind him faded with his fury.

'You are Namikawa Ginta- a trader from Wave. You're making your fortune on the road. You are on the run from debtors though so you like to keep hidden. You are to join a trade route passing through Fire. Go immediately!' I hissed insistently and with a glazed look Yagura was leaving the area taking his oppressive charka with him.

I staggered as the toxic chakra and enormous killer intent abated and shook my head to clear it and quickly henged, Yagura's flower bo-staff still in my hands.

 _Only 10% chakra… how on earth am I meant to pull this off…_

I took another chakra pill and hoped for the best.

Mei meanwhile had shaken herself out of her weak genjutsu and was glaring at 'Yagura'… which was now me.

'What are you playing at Yagura-sama?' she growled.

I didn't reply as I had no idea what Yagura sounded like and started weaving my genjutsu with the aid of my sharingan.

Mei was unfortunately rather talented at throwing off my milder techniques and none of my low chakra intensive ninjutsu had any effect as she deflected them with ease.

'Stop playing with me!' Mei growled and spread her arms wide gathering earth debris from around her and converting it to the deadly lava she could wield.

I dodged the first wave but the second burned me through my shoulder blackening my skin and making me cry out in pain.

Mei paused in her confusion as she fully expected her attack not to work plus- she had no idea why Yagura had such a girly scream.

Almost heaving with pain I took up a stance again. I had no choice but go on.

 _I actually might die before she comes at me with a weapon._

I locked eyes with Mei again and this time enforced my perception genjutsu with my Sharingan and decided to enter closer combat.

I didn't have mastery of the staff and so I aimed to wield it as little as possible just to try and engage Mei in pulling out her sword but not enough to show my ineptitude. This was made harder due to the fact that my right arm wasn't responding to me properly. My saving grace was being able to predict Mei's movements before them happening so I could dodge most of her blows.

She was still frustratingly relying on ninjutsu even in close quarters, which also prevented me from using the staff well. Fed up and in pain I decided to just bypass her coming up with the idea and forced her next move.

Mei took hold of the flower bo-staff I had been deflecting her attacks with and turned it on me. I just about wept in relief.

 _Finally…_

I let loose my genjutsu.

* * *

Mei took a heaving breath and tried to come to terms with what had just happened. The few shinobi that had braved coming over the now crumbling earth wall were at a standstill as they beheld the sight before them.

Yagura's very own staff had been impaled through his chest and his beast mode was flickering weakly in response. They watched as his skin faded from blistering red to pale cream that was paling still. The Yondaime Mizukage coughed weakly and bloody spittle ran down his chin and flecked the staff that he now clutched weakly.

'I'm sorry,' Mei whispered weakly to him and Yagura took a final look at her with his now expressive lavender eyes and Mei saw a flicker of the old friend she had in his now final moments.

He smiled weakly at her and nodded thankfully before falling to his knees.

'Thank you,' he muttered hoarsely sounding like he had been gargling stones and he closed his eyes.

Mei took a sharp breath and hardened her heart as pulled out a wakizashi from her belt and like a true hunter-nin she prepared to finalise her deed but the sudden seeping red of charka stopped her.

Bubbling up from the chest where Yagura had been stabbed came the ominous rolling chakra of a bijuu. Within seconds Yagura's chest was broken open and out emerged a hulking figure that gave a furious roar that shook the trees. Hissing mist rose up from the ground and the earth rumbled from the weight of large footprints of a beast. The sound of chinking bony plates and an ominous killing intent filled the area bringing with it a sense of dread.

Mei leapt back and signalled her forces to do the same. Yagura's own depleted forces immediately took to the trees and cleared the area.

Mei cursed herself as hadn't calculated on the beast emerging before Yagura was fully dead and so the seal she was preparing to trap the beast in his body was now left useless in her pouch.

She took note of the amount of ninja she had left to command and realised that she wouldn't be able to take on the Sanbi confidently especially since some of her best were either occupied or too injured. She briefly let her eyes linger eyes on her second in command and was cheered a little when she saw the movement of his chest.

'Stay clear,' she ordered her company when the bijuu appeared to move towards the forested area towards the ocean. They could hear the shake of tree's being uprooted and every now and again a glimpse of bony horned plates as the Sanbi's head came visible over the encompassing mist in fading red light of sunset.

'Should we go after it?' one shinobi asked holding his katana ready, his opponent having fled.

Mei seemed to ponder that, 'No, our goal has been achieved. Let us finally have peace,' she mused.

The remainder of her forces gathered around her as they looked for their next orders.

'Gather our wounded and make for Kirigakure! We have a village to claim!' she cried and with a cheer her troops picked their way across the battlefield gathering allies.

Mei herself took Ao to one shoulder and Raito Takuma on the other and with a sweeping glance at the battlefield she looked to where Yagura's fell.

There wasn't even a body left.

* * *

In the form of a giant raging monster I raced towards the ocean setting off all the tags I had placed earlier in the evening. I was barely clearing the blast range before setting off the next one. I crunched through my last soldier pill and felt the rush pump of my heart and felt the sensation of overstimulation that you get when you know you've overdosed on chakra replenishment pills.

 _I'm going to crash so hard…_

I was still some hundred meters out when I noticed my mist jutsu was weakening at the edges. I despaired, as I knew I had no more chakra to spare. I chose to lose the Sanbi henge I was using instead of dropping the mist and hoped that no one was close enough to notice that the bijuu had seemingly disappeared.

When I hit the beach I noticed tears were trailing involuntary over my cheeks.

 _Finally…_

My right arm was practically immovable, at least three ribs were broken and I was exhausted both mentally and physically but... it was over.

With a final burst I used a fire technique to send steaming mist shooting up in the air from the shoreline and I fell back on the sand in exhaustion.

 _…1% chakra._

I clutched my shoulder and was deeply concerned when I realised I couldn't feel my own touch.

 _That's not really a good sign._

I was all for continuing to feel sorry for myself on the beach until the sun rose again but the sound of voices emerged from the trees.

Bracing my good arm across my chest to stifle movement I staggered to my feet. I hadn't realised that someone would come and investigate which was a bit of an oversight. Wiping the tears still leaking from my cheeks with the back of my left hand I sped down the beach as fast as a chakra depleted, wounded teenager could- _slowly._

I knew I was leaving a huge trail to follow but I really didn't know what else I could do. All I was thinking was just to get to the nearby Fire border before someone catches me.

 _Please let me make it home._

* * *

I spent two days at the Konoha outpost gaining back some strength when they received word back from the Kawa/Hi border guards that I had an escort waiting for me at the border.

I was quite eager to leave as I was getting babied by the Konoha nin and I was still too much Aki to hold my tongue for much longer when all I wanted to do was say to one of them that their ass looks fantastic in those pants or when asked how I was feeling to respond with 'hungover'. Barely 15-year-old girls shouldn't really talk that way and I could barely keep myself in check.

My skin felt stretched too tight and so help me if I got asked one more time if I'd thought about what I'd specialise in when I "grow up" I was going to scream.

'I'll miss you Ringo-chan,' the medic who had been taking care of me cooed, 'It was nice to have a girl around for a bit.'

I grunted but smiled pleasantly.

 _I'm not really going to miss you to be honest…_

'Me too Yumi-san. Its nice that we can be friendly even though we belong to different villages,' I lied through my teeth.

'Oh! You're so sweet! I wish I had a little sister like you.'

'If its all right then… Can call you neesan? Also, I'm hoping to go to the Konoha Chuunin Exams this year so maybe we'd meet again?' I suggested.

She squealed happily.

'I'll try to get the time off!' she cheered and grabbed my left hand minding my still injured right, 'Oh I'm so glad you came here. Sisters it is.'

I smiled but was dying on the inside.

 _Jeez I must be desperate if this is what option I've got but… I need allies and excuses._

'That'd be great Yumi-neesan,' I smiled at her but then looked to where another one of the border guard stood waiting for me, 'I should probably go now though as I have a suspicion about who is meeting me at the border and if I'm correct they're not going to be happy.'

'I guess we'll have to let you go,' she sighed, 'Just remember no chakra for another couple of days and keep that arm in a sling. If you need to go more than civilian pace then you'll have to get someone to carry you or it'll add another week to your recovery time.'

'Will do nee-san.'

'Oh so cute!'

I waved goodbye to her and Hatsuharu who was waiting gave me a wry grin and turned around to show his excellent ass.

'All aboard!' he called and I bit my lip in temptation but gave up my train of thought in resignation and instead just meekly draped myself over his back tucking my injured arm between our bodies.

Haru grabbed under my knees and jostled me playfully against his strong back.

 _I really hate this body._

'Ready?'

At my nod he took off west to where we would hop into a boat and enter Kawa by water. It would be the fastest way to get to River Country with my lack of chakra.

'We'll get to ocean in about two hours if we branch hop. Do you think you'd be up for that?' Haru asked.

'That'd be good. Thank you Hatsuharu-san,' I thanked demurely and received another light jostle in response.

'Call me Haru and don't worry about it kid. We're glad you found us and escaped yourself despite being hurt so badly. I was pretty brave of you.'

'Ah… thank you,' I replied feeling a little worse.

 _Pretty brave…_

I didn't feel particularly brave at all. After all… I hadn't actually been kidnapped. I spent most of my time in Water Country in seedy taverns and cheap hotels searching out every low life contact I had in the guise of a busty lowborn civilian with influential ties. No. I didn't feel brave… I felt kind dirty with my deception. I _enjoyed_ being Aki. Being Aki was fun but… in hindsight while I was enjoying myself (barring of course the final couple of days) there were probably people worried out of their minds for me.

 _Meiko is actually going to kill me when she sees me. That's if Misaka-sensei doesn't get to me first._

I despaired over the fact I was also unlikely to ever be allowed to do a solo escort mission again.

I languished in my own thoughts while Haru set a decent pace towards the ocean. In no time at all it seemed we arrived at the port town and it was time for me to say goodbye to Hi no Kuni again.

'Come back again ya' hear?' Haru told me as I walked up the ramp onto the boat.

'I will. Chuunin Exams are soon. Hopefully I'll be back in a few weeks,' I smiled at him.

'Might see you there kid,' Haru laughed.

I grinned again and idled as the boats crewmembers got ready to head off.

My smile slipped as I remembered what was waiting for me when I got off the boat.

 _I'm going to get so much shit its not funny._

I sighed and Haru who was still idling on the dock whistled up at me to catch my attention.

'Why the long face sweet-thing?'

'Getting ready to face the music,' I called back leaning up against the balustrade. He grinned at me.

'Got some loved ones waiting for you? They're the worst,' he teased.

'Ha. Ha,' I said sarcastically, 'I'm glad they're waiting. Its just I'm preparing myself to be wrapped in cotton wool for a while now the ordeal is over.'

'At least it wont be as bad as the interrogation from the village,' he replied optimistically.

He failed in reassuring me though as I had completely forgotten that as I had disappeared on a mission the village would have to get involved.

I blanched and Haru looked up at me worriedly.

'Whoa no I didn't mean to scare ya'. Just saying… well… just saying you'll do fine.'

I nodded and grabbed the rail with my good arm when the boat started rocking as they pulled up the anchor.

'I think it's time to go face the music,' I said sadly, 'Is it too late to stay in Fire and be a hermit?'

He laughed and was drowned out briefly from the boat horn.

'Stay safe and give 'em hell!' Haru called from the shore as the boat pulled out from the docks. I waved to him in farewell and sighed when I couldn't see him anymore.

 _My last little bit of freedom…_

I curiously looked around the boat and realised it was a little familiar. It bore a similar style to that of the Water Country boats and I was delighted to realise that it was because this was in fact because this was Gatou Shipping Company boat- at least according to the insignia on the stern.

I felt my mood lift dramatically as I sensed a purpose.

 _Perhaps I could be Aki for a little while longer…_

* * *

A man was walking and pondering around the base of a giant statue deep in the heart of a bone mountain. His mask attached to his hip rather than his face.

He was pondering as less than three days ago he felt the tentative snap of a long held genjutsu on one of his most favoured toys. Since then he had been unable to locate said toy and coupled with rumours of a large beast rampaging through the countryside… he wasn't hopeful on the condition his toy was in. But yet he still held some suspicions.

He had visited himself to the site of the skirmish where the two mist-nin forces clashed and perused the gaping pathway of felled trees all the way back to the origin. He stood where the bijuu host would have apparently stood but couldn't find a trace of him.

 _Even if Yagura had been torn apart there should still be at least_ some _trace._

But it wouldn't make sense if he weren't dead. After all, the bijuu had escaped and he himself had compelled Yagura to at least sent word of his whereabouts even if grievously injured.

 _Something isn't right._

The pathway the beast had taken too had signs of forethought and uniformity.

 _And scorch marks…_

Yes… it was likely that Yagura was alive but if so someone had broken his genjutsu.

It made him curious. If that theory was true there were only two possible ways for that to happen. One in residing in Konoha and the other on a mission in Taki.

He turned to the Zetsu waiting and ordered him to deliver a message to the possible rouge in Taki. He was to head to base immediately.

 _Has my little crow decided to fly from his cage?_

* * *

 _xx_


	16. The Problem is Paperwork

_First off. I'M SO SORRY!_

 _I really didn't mean to delay this update as long as I have. I completely rewrote this chapter and almost sent the story in a completely different direction. I'm sorry that this is also a somewhat filler chapter because I needed to lay some ground work around what is happening in the next chapter._

 _If you need an update on what is happening since it's been a while since the story began the previous chapter has a review on whats been going on in the story._

 _I apologise again and promise this story will someday be resolved! Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Problems That Come With Rescuing Kage-Level Missing Nin that Host Bijuu.**

* * *

'Unlikely.'

That was the verdict I was given upon me asking if there was any chance for a team to go to Konoha. I slumped on the awkward wooden stool that had been appropriated for me to give my account of my failed mission. It was at a low enough height that the governing councillors could appropriately look down their nose at me from their bench.

'Would that change if the council knew that just this morning I was accepted back into active duty?' I asked and gestured at Kai, 'I even have a medic here to collaborate.'

Kai just hissed at me. He of course was not there for moral support but had been assigned to collect me for the council meeting that morning and neglected to leave

 _Some help he was._

Technically I could have had my sensei here but she had been suspiciously absent since I got back to Tani. I knew she was around though because of all the threatening messages wrapped around on projectiles appearing in my path.

Apart from sensei I don't think they would have let Souta or anyone else on my team come as we still were technically disbanded. Not that it stopped them from hovering.

They had ended up being my escort team back to Tanigakure and boy did they look unhappy when I first spotted them from over the boats' guardrail. Noriko especially looked like she was a second away from maiming everyone in sight.

She stood herself centre-square in the middle of the docks as my boat moored. She had people going around her seemingly instinctively as not to disturb her. Once I had dithered enough on deck hoping to delay the meeting as much as possible she had stared me down as I disembarked. She then lifted her chin haughtily then turned away and didn't even look once back at me the whole way home.

Hiroto I suppose made up for her though. He didn't move an inch away from me the whole time. I had to severely convince him I'd be ok going to the toilet without a guard and even then it was my threat of a kunai to the groin that really deterred him.

Souta wasn't much more mature in the matter either. For someone that had probably lost many teammates in the past he was being… annoying. I couldn't even explain what he was doing because he was doing this 'not touching' thing the whole time. Don't get me wrong I didn't want him to touch me especially but I'd much prefer it to the weirdness he was doing. He would hesitantly reach out, hover there, reach out some more then pull back, hover, then reach out again. Repeat. I just about went crazy with sheer awareness!

 _Why couldn't he have taken Misaka-sensei's route and avoided me?_

Kai hissed at me again trying to get my attention and I was brought out of my musing to see several members of the council were looking at me annoyed. I gave them an expectant look in response.

'The council has yet to reach an agreement on the travesties caused by the mission that should have been investigated properly by Fire Country officials before reaching our borders. That such a thing that has happened to one of our shinobi is unacceptable.' Councillor Azuki announced from the advisors stand.

Despite how annoyed I was at not being able to attend the Chuunin Exams I felt a bit pleased they cared what had supposedly happened to me. Councillor Fuuni brought me back to reality though.

'The fact that a member of our shinobi force took the fall for their own neglect of the demilitarised zone between their borders is shameful! Did they think just because the shinobi on mission was only an unknown genin not from any familial privilege that we would not take offense?' he scorned, 'I still say we should seek retribution from Fire for the damages they incurred on one of our own."

'Hajime we've been over this. They've offered us a formal apology, extended the invitation for any Tani citizen to stay free during the Chuunin Exams and authorised an increase of shinobi at the Mist border.' Councillor Kuroda countered, 'It would be dishonourable of us to refuse their apology, scorn their attempt of amends yet demand more of them.'

'You're not seeing this clearly Tomomi. They have caused us great shame and you want us to send a half-inept team to disgrace us again at the exams rather than demand some decent reparation!?'

'Councillors mind yourselves,' General Furuya chided gently from his podium.

'Ahem,' I coughed before they could continue arguing… again, 'May I mention the fact that it was actually rogue Kiri-nin that took me not the Konoha-nin? I was actually healed by their border guard and given passage to Tani.'

'Speak when spoken to genin,' Councillor Tetsu warned from the bench but it didn't truly appear he cared much on the matter, as he was quite content of puffing whatever was in his pipe. Councillor Azuki frowned at him but it may have been because he was wafting smoke in her face.

'The point of the matter is not who you were taken by but why you were taken,' Councillor Azuki responded grumpily, 'and now you've submitted your official report of the incident we can pass it on to the proper channels and you can return to active duty when you can. Go home. This meeting is over.'

There were grumbles of agreement and the General of Tanigakure just sighed.

'Councillor I'll like to point out that this meeting can only be dismissed by me,' Furuya chided his council.

'But Councillor Azuki is correct,' he said turning to me, 'Go home and rest Himura. Return to active duty when you can and put this matter behind you knowing the Tani Council is handling it.'

With that General adjusted his glasses and lifted himself from his seat and gracefully descended the bench. The rest of the room rose with him and waited respectfully until we would be dismissed. The General didn't dismiss me immediately though but spoke quietly to the Councillors on the bench. I couldn't hear what was spoken but whatever he said got a couple of sour looks from Councillors Azuki and Fuuni. Since those two were the worst of the Four Councillors of Tani I felt a little pleased. The General seemed to wrap up what he was saying and nodded to the guards as he left the room through the back door which led to the inner chambers.

Taking this as my own dismissal I prepared to leave however I noted that Councillor Testu had not followed the General like the other councillors and was wandering over to me while he absently chewed on his pipe stem.

'Himura-san before you go. You mentioned in your report something of the troubles in Mizu didn't you?'

I shifted awkwardly in place.

'Hai.'

'Just out of curiosity did you hear anything of a revolt while in captivity?' he asked curiously.

'I suppose so…' I answered carefully, 'if you remember I said there was some sort of revolt that allowed me to escape when my captors were distracted.'

Councillor Tetsu hummed thoughtfully and puffed his pipe.

'Quite so,' he hummed again, 'And you're quite sure you've left nothing out of your report regarding the incident?'

I did my best to stay calm and answer with as much truth as possible.

'I've given you the best report I can regarding the incident,' I replied.

Councillor Tetsu snorted through his nose causing puffs of smoke to curl out his nostrils.

'I'm sure,' he murmured almost amused. I shifted nervously.

'Are you sure the council wont let a team attend the Konoha Exams?' I asked breaking the uncomfortable pause.

'Unlikely,' he said in an echoed from earlier, 'I would also advise dropping the exams as a line of questioning. There are more important issues the council deals with regardless of your recent escapade in Mizu. Let us remember that you are still just a genin level shinobi in an entire village of elite shinobi who undertake far more riskier missions.'

'Yes sir,' I bit back with feigned politeness. He frowned at me.

'Say you understand genin.'

I obviously didn't hide my distain well enough.

'I understand,' I parroted feeling like a scolded child. I hated it so much and I mentally adjusted the number of evil councillors in Tani from two to three.

'See that you do. It would not do to have you develop a false sense of importance from this,' he warned in a deceptively soft voice.

I swallowed the words I wish I could have said and just nodded.

Councillor Tetsu sighed at my attitude and turned to leave to my relief. I was keen on having this awful conversation over but he halted a moment before stepping away.

'One last thing Himura-san… your sensei is the intelligence shinobi Honda Misaka yes?'

'Yes…?'

'Hmm, just confirming,' he murmured thoughtfully, 'you would think her student would be a wealth of information rather than providing a vague account such as the dismal one we heard today.'

'Well I am _just_ a genin,' I answered sourly.

Councillor Tetsu just raised an eyebrow at me.

'Lets hope for Honda-sans sake that no more information is brought to light about her students dealings with a country's civil war. It could be dangerous for that students welfare,' he cautioned delicately and strolled away chewing on his pipe stem again.

I waited until Councillor Tetsu entered the inner sanctum of the council rooms before I left through the citizen entrance trying to keep my temper.

Kai stood impatiently outside the door for me but I didn't pay him as much mind as I was occupied on what Councillor Tetsu was prying about and what he mentioned about Misaka-sensei.

 _For a supposedly good intelligence-nin she's sure well known around the place._

But then again you can know she is a spy all you want but you can never find her. Case and point for me currently as I knew she was around but for the life of me I hadn't been able to sense her.

An example would be back when I had just returned to Tani and experienced the full force of Team Tani's disapproval at my capture. At some stage I had opened my satchel to see a scrap of paper I _knew_ I didn't put in there with a drawing of an apple with the word ' _baka_ ' slashed upon it.

It was clearly sensei's work.

I also got the feeling she shadowed my team all the way back to Koike-cho.

But what right had that Tetsu to pester me when to all appearances I was a recent captive to a group of sadistic Mist-nin that had no intentions of letting me go.

 _What an insensitive pipe-smoking creep._

I grumbled all the way out of the Tani Administration building, which was only notable because it was one of the few freestanding buildings in Tanigakure and once out on the footpath I stamped my foot hard and hissed.

'What a prick!'

'Language…' Kai chided as he walked up beside me.

I looked at him oddly.

'Why are you still here?' I asked rudely.

'Believe me its not by choice,' he grumbled but said no more on the matter.

I wiped a hand down my face and chose a direction randomly and started marching. Now that my anger was simmering lower I now felt rather defeated after that meeting.

'What did they even want me to say?' I asked out loud.

Kai didn't respond to my admittedly rhetorical question and sighed.

'I'll escort you home,' he said while turning me around and starting to herd me back toward the exit to the village.

My anger was suddenly flushed away with horror and I paled as I thought about returning to hell… I mean home.

 _Dear God I'm not ready after todays disappointment._

My fear wasn't completely unfounded, as my family had taken a unique twist to the term 'medical leave'. While my team and my sensei hadn't taken my capture well it was nothing to the civilian parents I left behind.

Meiko had taken one look at my newly redone bandages once I had finished up at the Koike-cho general hospital and burst into tears. This of course set Natsuko off which then sent me off that made Shingo grumble at all of us.

Then! I was put under house arrest! They called it this mysterious 'medical leave' but it was undoubtedly house arrest. Meiko had stuffed me in a feather down blanket and tucked me into my room to be fed soup for days. Natsuko had then taken to 'taking care' of me which was about as fun as having a rusty spoon gouge out my eyes. I loved her I really did but nursemaid she was not.

I shuddered at the memories of Natsuko's healing natto massage. It had taken a three rinses and a thorough scrub to get the smell off me. No way I wanted to return home for the time being. I needed to delay at least until Natsuko went to bed.

'Kai…' I asked sweetly, 'Have you even had green tea mochi?'

* * *

I sat in seiza looking dully at Kai who was doing his best to ignore my bland stare.

'Why am I here again?' I asked wonderingly.

Kai sighed wearily.

'Because excessive consumption of mochi increases the blood sugar levels spiking the regulatory hormones which creates a rush and dump effect that over long periods of time can lead to disorders such as-'

'-Enough, enough! I get it! Mochi is bad for your health,' I grumbled cutting him off.

'…and effects your ability to perform,' Kai continued passively.

'…but it's delicious…' I whispered under my breath. Kai sighed.

'Regardless, we agreed that just the green tea was a suitable alternative and there are multiple health benefits to green tea–'

'-but why did it have to be here?' I complained cutting him off again.

I was of course referring to the fact that I was sitting seiza in a conservative tearoom in the Fuuni compound with Kai sedately performing a tea ceremony for me.

Kai continued to look non-plussed as he whisked the matcha into a paste.

'Because tea is also an artform,' he said snootily and I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt.

'Well then why are we not outside?' I countered snobbishly, 'A tea ceremony in summer time is always performed best in the garden.'

Kai gave me a droll look but didn't reply. I didn't blame him. I was likely going to cut him off again.

'Fine, I agree that green tea made well is also delicious but I feel ridiculously uncomfortable right now.' I admitted. That may have also been because I was borrowing some mystery Fuuni's kimono.

Kai paused in his stirring readying to add water but hesitated for a moment.

'I… Sorry I just realised… Forgive me, I did not realise you may have not attended a tea ceremony before,' he said haltingly and went to return the water pitcher to its place.

I felt really awkward now.

'No it's alright Kai. It's not the ceremony itself… well- it's the compound,' I admitted.

Kai just hummed and side-eyed me curiously but picked up the water pitcher again to continue the ceremony.

I sighed and peered around the tearoom. It wasn't overly ornate but someone had fashioned a tasteful ikebana creation on the viewing alcove.

'The simplicity of the late season sakura warms the room in its innocence,' I mentioned absently before breaching tea ceremony etiquette again and asking, 'Noriko isn't around is she?'

Kai paused the ceremony and fisted his hands on his knees and peered curiously at me again.

'Noriko-sama is training at present,' he responded slowly.

'With who,' I questioned frowning.

'With an honourable elder of the clan and if I am remembering correctly she is receiving a lesson on political espionage.'

I whistled lowly.

'Sounds thrilling.'

Kai hummed but didn't go back to the ceremony.

'If I didn't know better… you were well trained in this?' Kai mentioned almost questioning, 'But then… you do something completely inappropriate. It's quite puzzling.'

'That's me,' I replied while making jazz hands, 'A bundle of contradictions shoved in this small body.'

Kai gave me a sour look.

'Misaka-sensei trained me,' I lied knowing full well that I was trained years ago by an Uchiha caretaker when my future was going to be in marrying a well to do husband and host my own ceremonies.

'Ah,' he murmured and returned to the ceremony this time not pausing again until he handed me the cup that I appropriately turned before taking a sip. I gave Kai a haughty look as I passed the cup back and he gave me an amused look. I counted the whole ceremony as my win.

Once the ceremony was over and I changed back into my clothes and Kai brought out some less pompous tea and we sat outside on the wooden porch chatting only lightly on the different tea varietals and what temperature is best to brew them in.

Despite having a terrible day and knowing once I got home I'd have a terrible evening this small quiet afternoon with Kai was actually what I needed.

So, I sat sipping green tea with Kai overlooking the small courtyard until the fireflies started twinkling on the tops of the trees.

Things fell apart though for me I got home and I realised the course of action that I had to take. I cried softly into my pillow that still smelled lightly of natto and mourned the things I would lose all because I wasn't allowed to attend Chuunin exams with my team.

 _I think I'm going to have to defect from Tani._

* * *

His office was not in his usual preferred state of clean orderly lines and crisp parchment pieces but instead a study in spilt tea and torn paper.

He was in the midst of it wearily rubbing his temples in an attempt to ward of the oncoming stress headache when he received notice that the team he sent to apprehend the persons involved in the rouge trader's syndicate had been terminated.

'…Repeat that operative.'

'Squad 14 appears to have been terminated,' a masked man stated in dull tones.

'Appears? Any confirmation?'

'We lost contact in Mizu. They have also not shown up to any authorized drop-points since. At this point we have to reason to believe they were compromised.'

The older of the two men jerkily stands up and paces in the space near his low lying desk.

'How on earth does a bunch of civilian traders eliminate an elite team of ninja,' he growls.

The masked shinobi hesitated.

'Out with it!'

'Well, if aligning it with a timeline it was likely during the coup to replace the Mizukage. Further evidence towards that assumption is that in the last report from the squad leader stated that he was being actively pursued by Mist shinobi.'

'Show me that report,' he growled and snatched it with his good hand.

The man perused the ragged piece of parchment and found himself getting angrier.

'Aki? Singular? There is one person behind this atrocity?'

'Yes sir.'

'So you're telling me it is one _civilian_ putting a wrench in carefully laid plans? '

'There is also evidence she also possesses mild chakra development.'

The man scoffed.

'It matters not. She is a thorn needing to be removed.'

It was clear this 'Aki' was not quite the rat he was expecting but a weasel with dangerous friends. He really did not have the patience anymore.

'Unacceptable,' he growls and backhands his favourite clay yunomi causing it to smash on the wooden doorframe.

'We cant afford to let her take any more root. She has already taken over Gatou Shipping forcing us to find an alternative option for an eastern trading route. She must be stopped,' he muttered under his breath.

'Sir?' the other man hesitantly questions.

'Smoke her out. Burn her base,' he ordered speaking louder, 'I don't have time to deal with this wench any longer. We've wasted enough time.'

'Sir?'

'I want all the available teams on base immediately conscripted to this mission. Mission objective: Find "Aki" and bring her to me. I have some things to say to her.'

'Yes sir.'

 _Now is not the time to be facing this war on all fronts._


	17. The Mission to the Border

_Holy moly this chapter got huge. Believe it or not this chapter was already split into two sections and it still turned out so big._

 _I hope you guys enjoy it a bit more and don't mind a bit of a mystery._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Mission to the Border**

* * *

I stretched my arms up above my head relishing in the free movement of my shoulder and the change of scenery. I had practically jumped at the chance to escape the house with Souta's promised C-rank mission. Even if he had scared me half to death by appearing in my bedroom with a mission scroll in hand and the expectation that I'd be at the village gate within 5 minutes.

 _I had only just had my final clearances to return to missions too._

I sighed happily and continued stretching.

'You need to exercise more.'

'Excuse you!?' I replied affronted and slapped my shirt down where it had pulled up.

Noriko just sniffed haughtily.

'I'm not saying your fitness isn't acceptable but having a greater body mass means you require more chakra usage to handle everyday activities let alone the exertion required on missions. As you know it's the prerogative of any ninja to always maintain excellent mobility so as I said before… you need to exercise more.'

'Hold up?… The first words you say to me after 3 weeks of the cold shoulder is that I might need to lose weight?'

I looked down at my stomach, which was still hidden by my loose black T-shirt but if I'd admit… it was perhaps a little tighter than normal and my apron skirt was rather snug around my hips when I pulled it on a couple of hours ago.

 _Maybe I do need to cut down on the mochi. I'm getting a bit tubby._

'Might?' Noriko snorted, 'as your teammate it is my responsibility to point out facts that may effect the mission.'

'Noriko be nice,' Souta called gently back from where he was leading our group to some mystery place up north, 'she's just come out of medical leave.'

Noriko huffed but accepted that rebuke.

 _Aww man… I'm so sick of being pandered to._

'Hey, hey! I take back my complaints. Seriously I can take it. No handling me with kid-gloves.'

I received three confused looks from my teammates.

 _Maybe that saying is lost in translation._

'It means that I'm ok. No need to treat me like some princess,' I explained, 'After all, it's Noriko-sama here who is the princess.'

Noriko bristled but didn't rise to my bait. I frowned.

I suddenly felt a hand wind around my wrist and my arm was lifted to the inspection of Hiroto.

He gave it a little shake and hummed.

'It's not _that_ flabby,' he mused as he made the fat on my arms wobble.

I snatched my arm back then lashed forward and hit him with it, which he took manfully.

'I don't want to hear anything from you beanpole,' I said grouchily.

'Children,' Souta warned, 'Play nice.'

I gasped affronted, 'Children!? Plural?'

Souta didn't even stop walking but half turned his head back so I could see the full effect of his supreme apathy to my outrage, 'When you stop acting like a child I'll stop calling you one.'

'They're the ones calling me fat!' I cried.

Hiroto just laughed and smiled at my sharp look.

'What do you reckon Noriko? As teammates it'd be neglectful to let her keep up bad habits. We ought to help shouldn't we?'

'Oh I quite agree Hiroto,' Noriko chimed in, 'but what should we do to help?'

I felt a sense of dread as the both started flanking me.

 _Oh no._

'Weight training!' Hiroto called out cheerfully and jumped full on my back.

I staggered painfully to one side to adjust to his weight. Thankfully he was mainly skin and bones so it wasn't overly bad.

'Ha ha guys,' I grudgingly said, 'I'm sure this is fun but I don't- hang on wait wait! I'm not ready-' I groaned as Noriko's weight landed on me too.

She had gracefully landed on Hiroto's shoulders as I gave him his unrequested piggyback. My face immediately went bright red with exertion and I managed to walk a couple of steps with their combined weight but without using up any chakra to reinforce my muscles that was the furthest I was going to go.

'Gerroff…' I growled to them as I stopped walking.

They just laughed merrily at my pain.

'Alright, alright,' Hiroto called cheerily and called up to a pleased Noriko, 'I think that's all the help we can give her today. Don't worry we'll try again tomorrow because we're good teammates aren't we?' he laughed.

'Yes the best!' Noriko agreed.

'No, you guys are the worst,' I grouched and shrugged them both off once they had dismounted somewhat and quickened my pace to catch up with Souta.

 _…_ _and to get out of their range._

Souta side eyed me curiously but otherwise ignored me, which was good because I had no intentions of being roasted again about my weight.

 _I'm not even that fat._

We walked together quietly and I could hear Noriko and Hiroto strike up a conversation behind us.

 _Hopefully not about me._

'Where are we going anyway?' I asked Souta after some time.

'Naga village. We are to meet out contract there and escort them to the Ame border,' Souta replied after a slight pause.

'Escort mission?' I asked curiously and stretched out my arms and winced slightly as I felt a muscle pull slightly in my neck.

Souta frowned at me and went out to reach for my arm but pulled back at the last minute.

'They shouldn't have jumped on your shoulder,' he muttered quietly.

I just sighed.

'I'm ok senpai truly,' I admitted wearily, 'Nothing I couldn't handle. I'm just really grateful they're stopping from treating me strangely.'

'You _have_ just come off medical leave though.'

'Even so, my shoulder is fine. I was basically healed a week ago but they kept me from active duty because of my chakra exhaustion. They wanted to be sure my stores were going to hold up under pressure,' I reassured, 'the shoulder wasn't a major issue in the end. The medic at the Konoha outpost did a good job on first aid and was able to heal the burn damage early so the injury at muscle level was fixed so by the time I was in Tani. I only really had to recover from the skin damage.'

'Oooh _just_ skin damage. Well that's fine then,' Souta replied sarcastically.

'It's fine. I went to the hospital for treatments every second day and they were able to heal the damage. Not even a scar to remember the experience.'

Souta's face darkened.

'You shouldn't have anything to remember in the first place,' Souta grumbled, 'What were you even thinking going on a solo mission at genin level?'

I crossed me arms defensively.

'Senpai I often go on these escort missions by myself because I know the clients well and to be honest its a little bit overkill for a jounin like sensei to come.'

'Oh yes… your sensei,' Souta's face darkened further, 'who lets you go on solo missions as a genin.'

'She's not that bad.'

Souta didn't reply which was very telling. I sighed.

'Regardless, I'm happy we have a mission. But really, I do have to ask… an escort mission?' I asked incredulously.

It was Souta's turn to sigh.

'Yeah, believe me the connection to your past experience didn't escape me and I would have chosen another mission but it was the only C-rank available,' he said frowning, 'I was trying to be time conscious too but be honest… is it too soon for you for this type of mission?'

'Senpai I'm fine,' I reassured, 'and deep down you know I'm good for it too or your never would have let me on this mission.'

I continued as Souta awkwardly nodded at my assumption.

'I wasn't asking because of the type of mission anyway but rather why an escort was given C-rank? Seems odd as we're not even leaving Kuni no Kawa.'

'Ah, well because of the bandits-'

'Bandits?' Hiroto piped up having crept up behind us with Noriko and eavesdropping for the last couple of minutes, 'you didn't say anything about that sensei?'

'That is because you haven't had your mission brief yet,' Souta said tightly.

I pondered that a moment.

 _That's really odd. We really should have been briefed back in the village._

I looked to Souta who was looking rather stubborn now and was refusing to tell a pestering Hiroto why we weren't given the mission details pre-departure.

 _It's curious..._

'Ringo? Are… Is your shoulder ok?' came a small voice from my left pushing me out of my thoughts.

I glanced at Noriko and rolled my shoulder around to show her the full movement.

'Yeah its fine,' I reassured her.

'Good,' she said firmly, 'because I'm not going to risk this mission on someone that isn't 100%'

'Sure,' I said amused, 'I'm good to go.'

'Good,' she agreed and turned her head forward resolutely seemingly ignoring me but she began walking beside me, matching my steps.

 _Weirdo._

I huffed with laugher and got a disapproving side-eye from Noriko who opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"-Enough Hiroto!' Souta shouted loudly, 'That's it! We're going to pick up speed and aim to reach Naga before sundown. Point formation _and no chatter!_ \- that means _you_ Hiroto!- Move out!'

I grumbled under my breath and received a pointed glare from Souta and so I hustled into formation.

'Silence means silence Ringo,' Souta growled. I saluted him back and picked up speed taking left flank automatically.

 _Great. Another wonderful start to a mission._

* * *

I couldn't help but crack a smile as I saw the group of people milling about the loaded wooden wagons as we approached. I covered my wry grin with an absent hand and tried to contain my amusement at the coincidence.

 _Time for everyone to meet my other family._

Souta led us to the lead caravan but I broke away and headed towards some merchants huddled around a broken wheel.

'Hi Misato,' I greeted a leggy brunette who was directing orders at a group of men crouching by the split spoke.

Misato smiled and waved while the frustrated men at her feet just grunted their greeting.

'Are you our guard?' Misato called out happily, 'I had hoped when we sent the mission request that it'd be you coming!'

'It seems like it,' I replied to her and before I could continue talking a voice called from behind me.

'Oh, I don't know about that. Life's a mystery.'

I turned to see the less than amused face of Souta.

'We could be the team sent to guard you but how could you tell?' he continued, 'Its not like we act like a "team" or anything because a "team" doesn't desert one another at the first sign of people isn't that right Ringo.'

I hunched my shoulders at his blank stare.

'Ringo, you promised you wouldn't go off again,' Noriko complained as she walked around Souta who was still uncomfortably staring at me, 'if you haven't realised nothing good ever happens when you go off by yourself.'

'Hey, that's not wholly true.'

'…your solo mission, your mission at Ginkaku, parts of our training camp… the teahouse delivery?' Hiroto deadpanned matching Souta's expression.

'Don't you bring up the teahouse delivery mission! That wasn't my fault and I did the best I could to make it back in time,' I defended scandalised.

'We caught you in warehouse nine stuffing your face with mochi,' Noriko stated with pursed lips, 'I'm sure you tried very hard.'

'Alright, enough children,' Souta demanded as he rubbed his temples wearily, 'Just shut up and follow me- and Ringo? I'm putting a 5 metre blanket ban on you leaving a teammates vicinity.'

'-But senpai!'

'No buts! Banned. 5 metres. Now get moving.'

'Jesus Christ,' I muttered under my breath and trudged along behind my team. Misato fell into step beside me.

'Wow, tough team,' she "whispered" conspiratorially. I cringed as I knew very well everyone on my team was blatantly eavesdropping because Misato was definitely not speaking ninja quiet.  
To stay on the safe side it just grunted but gave a surreptitious nod to her.

Misato laughed and I stumbled slightly, and sighed while I raised my boot to remove the newly lodged senbon.

 _Noriko of course. No one has the precision to plant the needle so directly between my toes._

'They're ok,' I admitted and I saw Hiroto's shoulders start to shake with laughter, 'you get used to them.'

I turned to see Misato smiling at me.

'I'm glad your new life has settled you somewhat.'

My shoulders returned their position up around my ears.

'Please don't' I pleaded but seeing the nostalgia in Misato's eyes knew I was in for a trip into my childhood.

'When you were younger you were always on the move and never made friends with children your own age,' she reminisced, 'Always sneaking away from the caravans to play in the forest with the animals and plants as company. You were such an intelligent child and so when you said you were going to become a ninja I was worried you would live the rest of your life alone but now I see why you left,' Misato said gesturing to my team.

'Yeah, I suppose-' I started sheepishly but Misato spoke at the same time

'-the cute ninja boys of course!' she said in a bright voice.

I backpedalled slightly.

'What? No?'

'C'mon were old friends aren't we? Why don't you tell you tell me which one you have your eye on?' she said in a false whisper.

It was Souta's shoulders shaking with laughter this time and I could just about die of embarrassment.

'Alright! Enough,' I demanded, 'Bandits! For Gods sake bandits are more important to know about.'

Misato sobered somewhat and sighed.

'Fine, fine but we're talking later. About the bandits well, we've been hearing reports that there are groups being hired out to attack caravans.'

'Groups?'

'Yeah… its confusing as this is usually quite a quiet trade route but it's going crazy with activity right now. So all us traders pooled together to get a ninja team to guard us as we travel to the market village on the border.'

Souta slowed his walk and strolled beside us.

'Do you know any reason why someone wants to hire bandits to attack the caravans?'

Misato shook her head.

'None, but Oba-san may know more.'

Souta nodded and we all strolled up to the lead wagon.

'Kagami-oba! The ninja are here!' Misato called through the canvas.

'Ninja? Oh! Right,' a older woman's voice replied and the wagon creaked and shifted as a hunched figure made its way past the outer canvas flaps to land on the ground in front of us.

She was a small woman and she peered at us through her thick lenses. I felt a wave of affection and nostalgia at seeing her. Many a late afternoon was spent in Kagami-oba's caravan drinking tea and complaining about the rising prices of tomatoes from Fire Country.

'My name is Souta and my team here is Hatsumoto Hiroto, Fuuni Noriko and Himura Ringo,' Souta introduced.

'Himura?' Kagami asked curiously and peered at me, 'Ringo-chan is that you? Come closer so I can see.'

'It's me Kagami-oba. It's been a while.'

'Good Lord you've grown somewhat. Still no breasts though,' she said disappointed, 'Meiko's all bust though so perhaps you have a chance.'

'Kagami-oba!' I replied scandalised.

'Oh don't be a prude. Oh… that's right you were adopted were you? Found you on a trade route from Fire didn't we?'

I felt my three teammates eyes bore into me.

 _Oh shit I forgot they don't know I'm adopted. Not good!_

'Kagami-oba perhaps we can have tea together later but I'm here as a ninja right now,' I beseeched, 'what can you tell us about the bandits attacking the trading route?'

Kagami pondered for a moment and I did my best to remain unfazed even if I still felt the intensity of my teammates interest.

'It started a couple of weeks ago,' she said carefully, 'that was when the first caravans started getting attacked at least. Before that there was this rumour we didn't listen to at the time warning traders not to take certain routes.'

'Is this one of the routes?' I asked curious at this mystery.

'Yes love, this is one of them. That is why we decided to bring in some reinforcements to help us.'

'Can you tell us the size of these bandits,' Souta asked directing his attention to Kagami now, 'In numbers just to clarify.'

'Lets see… well more than ten… I'm not sure,' Kagami admitted, 'mostly everyone just talks about the ninja they have with them.'

'Ninja? They have shinobi helping them?' Noriko asked confused, 'you don't carry a lot of money on you do you?'

'That's the funny thing… Noriko-chan wasn't it? Anyway this early in the trade route we don't have much cash on us at all. We're mostly full on produce until we hit the merchant town near the border. That's what makes it truly strange.'

I frowned at that information.

'What about the other trade routes? Are they getting attacked at odd places as well?' I asked making connections.

'Well lets see. I think perhaps near the east-southeast route is being hit.'

'But they would have just refilled at Fire? How odd. What about-'

'-Lets stay on track Ringo,' Souta grumbled chiding me. I fell silent and was sullen at being treated like a child yet again.

 _I was on track... Knowing the trade routes can pinpoint exactly what sort of trader was being targeted if indeed they are being targeted._

I wasn't inclined to speak any more though if I was just going to get shut down so I stayed silent and vowed to do some reconnaissance on my own.

I only half paid attention to Kagami's explanation of how trade routes work as I already had intimate details on it and instead pondered on why bandits were banding together to attack caravans.

 _They don't share well. Why are they grouping like this?_

Kagami must have finished speaking as Hiroto sidled up next to me and looked at me curiously.

'I didn't know you were adopted,' said Hiroto curiously.

'Still on that? Well yeah, I am I suppose,' I replied grumpily still sore at being rebuked.

'How odd to be adopted and become a shinobi,' Noriko said wonderingly as she creeped in on the conversation, 'it could mean you have shinobi blood in you.'

 _Nope. A whole lot of nope._

I looked incredulous at her.

'What kind of ninja parent would leave their child abandoned?' I said as if it was the most ridiculous thing on earth.

'It is curious you'd have to admit though,' Noriko said still deep in thought.

'What is more curious is these bandits attacking the caravans. Keep your head in the mission and stop being nosy,' I redirected and sped up.

 _Maybe it's a good thing I'm planning to leave Tani if they're snooping._

I sobered at the thought.

Even still the fact I was adopted was still contentious and I couldn't afford it getting back to the wrong people before I was ready to leave. I still wasn't even sure how I was going to go about doing that. I frowned at the implications and shook my head as if to clear the thoughts.

 _I'll figure out how to defect from Tani later and just enjoy this last mission._

* * *

It wasn't until late afternoon the next day that we first encountered the bandits.

First the birds stopped chirping which, sent my teammates and I on high alert. Souta signalled us to flank the procession of wagons which we responded to but the initial onslaught caught us a little by surprise. A flash bomb lit up the area followed by what seemed like someone throwing explosive tags. On instinct I jumped to the trees to wait out the blindness and assess the situation when I was capable.

It seemed like most of my teammates had the same idea, as we all noticed once the whiteness had disappeared that we were on adjoining branches of the same tree.

I looked down on the scene I'd left and noticed that two of the wagons were in flames and that a number of the frailer traders were helping each other escape into the treeline while the more capable stayed to catch the bandits which came pouring from where they had been hidden in an apparent genjutsu.

 _Damn it! I should have noticed that!_

'We should help them,' Noriko stated and went to jump down but Hiroto held her back.

'Wait,' Hiroto hissed, 'look at what they're doing.'

I looked again and noticed what Hiroto had. Barring the bandits that were fighting the traders that were defending the caravan, most were just tipping the wagons over, setting fire to the stock… but not trying to catch anyone running away.

'They're only destroying the produce,' Noriko said realising what Hiroto had noticed.

'Regardless, the traders are not coping with the onslaught. We need to do our jobs,' I stated and pulled out my ninja wire from my hip pouch.

'Ringo no,' Hiroto warned, 'we're trying to limit damage.'

I sighed but saw his point and replaced the ninja wire.

'Fine what do you suggest,' I complained, 'and where is senpai?'

'Here,' Souta whispered from behind me.

I jolted and turned to glare at him. He was perched next to me on my branch and gave me an amused quirk of the mouth before sobering as he looked down at the scene.

'We need to act quickly. I've assessed that these particular bandits are civilian barring the lead two,' he explained and gestured to two hulking men who were staying back from most of the destruction, 'They were the ones responsible for the genjutsu, the flash bomb and the explosions that took out the first wagon. I count twenty other men all with weapons.'

'Orders?' Noriko asked expectantly.

Souta leant back on his heels and rubbed his eyebrow with his hands.

'Noriko… I want you to do damage control. Put out those fires with any suiton in your repertoire and disable anyone that gets close. Ringo I want you to make sure you get as many people to safety as you can. Gather everyone you can and get them away from the battle and guard them. Hiroto, you're with me. We're going to take out the ringleaders.'

I opened my mouth to argue but now I suppose was not the time. We needed to act despite the fact that I believed I was underutilised.

 _I'll come back to help once I've gotten everyone to safety._

Noriko was the first to leap into the fray with a water jutsu on her lips that submerged a wagon in water. I leapt after her and swiped the handle of a kunai against the back of one of the bandits head who was a sword swipe away from decapitating a trader. The bandit slid to the ground unconscious.

'Get to the treeline Mori,' I ordered the terrified man and covered his escape. I scanned the area and headed to my next target who appeared to have hidden under one of the burning wagons and gotten trapped as it collapsed. I picked my way across the ground and noticed the increase in battle sounds, which I assumed, meant that Hiroto and Souta had reached the ringleaders.

I didn't have time to observe their fight though as I was busy dodging a clumsy blow from a bandit that had jumped over a crate of fallen peaches with a war cry. I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt.

 _Why on earth would you give away your position so much?_

I dodged his second blow and leapt back making hand signs.

'Suiton: Uo Tsuba!' I called and spat water right in his face. It knocked him straight back and he fell to the ground groaning. I sighed.

 _Fighting civilians is no challenge._

I pulled the trapped trader from under the wagon and led her to the treeline.

I undertook search and rescue for ten minutes until I was satisfied the all the traders nearby were away. I went to go aid Noriko or Souta and Hiroto with their jobs but movement caught my eye. One of the thugs was beating a hasty retreat from the scene in the same direction of where I told the traders to go. Cursing my options I leapt up into the branches. I briefly turned back to peer at Souta's and Hiroto's battle enviously as they were able to unleash the force of their power on shinobi opposition.

'Ringo!' Noriko called from the ground under my tree distracting me.

'What,' I said grumpily and gave up snooping on the _real_ battle.

'Where are you going?'

'Some of the men escaped through the trees. I'm making sure they don't catch any of the traders.'

Noriko leapt up to my branch and scrunched her nose as me from where she was now perched like a cat.

'I'm coming with you,' she informed me, 'you're not suppose to go off by yourself.'

'Suit yourself,' I sighed at tensed my thighs and imbued them with the exact amount of chakra needed to reach the next branch, 'follow me.'

So, we sped along the treetops in tandem twisting and turning either landing on horizontal branches or simply imbuing our hands with chakra to swing to another suitable landing spot. We caught up with the deserter quickly following this messy trail.

We landed in front of him silently and I could see the shock on his face before the realisation set in that he had obviously not run fast enough. Noriko and I flanked him and he was soon down for the count from a solid blow from the back end of a kunai. We tied him up to take back to the caravans but a faint scream was heard in the opposite direction. Noriko and I shared a quick glance before we both took to the trees again and sped towards the scream leaving the bound bandit where he was.

We arrived to see a group of distraught traders holding each other fearfully.

'Ringo he took her!' Misato wailed as she saw me.

'Misato calm down, now who took who?'

'A man, one of the men!' she cried and pointed west, 'he ran that way.'

'Sorry what? No actually, do you know what it doesn't matter. We'll get her back but first we have to keep you all safe.'

I moved to Noriko who was entertaining her own distraught woman with a look of complete bewilderment.

'We have to protect them all somehow,' I told her.

'This isn't the best terrain to do it,' she replied shaking off the woman and she scanned the clearing where we stood.

 _Too much clear space to cover all defences._

'I don't know if they need it but can hide them just in case?' I volunteered and moved forward to the huddle of traders as Noriko shrugged, 'I'll take that as acceptance,' I informed her and raised my voice so I could be heard by all, 'Alright guys, I need you to get as close to this tree as you can.'

The traders were confused but moved to the large tree I pointed out. I picked up a smooth stone from the ground with one hand and with the other bit my thumb till it bled.

'Ringo?' Misato called worried but Noriko shushed her while I drew a seal on the stone. I then placed it on the ground near the tree and repeating this action with four more stones surrounding the tree. With the final stone, which would be my keystone, I imbued with charka and placed it precisely where it would be most effective. The seal flared and traders dissolved from view leaving only the keystone visible.

'Ok guys!' I called, 'I won't be able to see or hear you until I break the… ninja trick… but it should keep you hidden from view! It will only work if you stay near the tree though!'

Assuming I was understood I wandered up next to Noriko who was scanning the seal work on the keystone.

'Noriko the seal should hold but it's only an illusion. Someone still needs to be there to guard them,' I informed quietly, 'would you be able to watch them while I try and find the hostage?'

'I really don't like you going off on your own,' she grumbled back, 'something always goes wrong and you get hurt.'

I was taken aback by her admission but let it slide.

'Not always,' I defended, 'anyway, either way we'll have to separate. Either you have to get the hostage while I guard or you guard while I get the hostage.'

I had her there and she soured at my logic.

'Fine I'll stay but if you get hurt in any way shape or form you have to promise never to leave me behind again,' she ordered.

'I swear,' I lied and before she could change her mind I skedaddled away.

I ran from the sour faced Noriko in the direction Misato pointed and soon found myself at a valley end. I peered over the edge noting the depth of the gully and the rocky barely there stream that trickled at the bottom. I scanned the ground looking for any bodies.

 _I hope they didn't both fall._

'Ringo!' to my relief I heard echoing through the ravine.

I jumped into the side a nearby rock stack that jutted from the gulley wall and stuck myself to it with precise chakra control and peered in the distance to where I thought the voice called. I heaved a sigh when I spotted my quandary on a ledge that overhung the gully. The man looked terrified and the woman he held out over the edge seemed even more so.

 _Well this is a pickle…_

'Don't come any closer!' he shouted at me.

'Sorry what?'

'I said don't come any closer!'

'Sorry, I can't hear you I'm coming in closer!'

'Wait no!-'

I leaped forward with a flip to land in a crouch around 10 meters in front of the man who had a hard grip on the woman in one hand and a worn wooden baton in the other.

'What were you saying sorry?' I asked politely slowly rising from my crouched position.

'You weren't suppose to come any closer,' he gritted out.

'Oh sorry? I could hear from that far away,' I lied, 'is this distance ok?'

'Fine,' he muttered and tensed the grip on his baton noticeably, 'but don't come any closer or I'll drop her.'

'You don't really want to do that,' I said quietly, 'as shinobi of Tani we are obligated not to use lethal force on civilians unless there is true intent to harm or kill. I don't think you really want to hurt her but if you take this step I will respond in kind.'

He took a step back in fear seemingly forgetting the drop behind him and when the soft edges of the ledge started to crumble against his heel he startled and the woman in his arms started screaming.

I took a step forward in reflex to help them.

'No stay back!' he screeched and righted himself. The woman stopped screaming and started sobbing uncontrollably.

'Shut up!' he ordered her and dropped his baton to shake her with both hands. The woman stopped whining but tears continued to stream hysterically down her face.

'Look man, we know you were hired for this,' I consoled not liking where this situation was heading, 'I'm pretty sure cold murder wasn't in the job description when you decided to take it.'

The man shifted slightly but the crazed look in his eyes didn't cease.

'We were just told to wreck the stock,' he blabbered, 'we were gonna get paid more than what the traders had. I was gonna be rich!'

'Well that ship has well and truly sailed. Your best chance is to simply turn yourself in. You haven't done anything but damage the wagons so you won't be penalised that much I promise.'

'No way! I'm not going back there! Tori and Tora will kill me!'

'Tori and Tora? Oh, were those two the ninja's you had with you? Don't worry I don't think they'll be in any position to kill you,' I assured thinking of the state Hiroto and Souta were leaving them in.

'What? No?' he responded confused. It made two of us because I had no idea what he was talking about then.

'Look man, just give me the woman and everything will be fine.'

'There is no way a child like you could promise that,' he said cynically and shifted his feet. I eyed the edge nervously.

'You should really stop moving so much its only sandstone under you,' I warned to no avail.

'Just shut up,' he yelled at me. When the woman in his hands started wailing again he shook her again, 'both of you just shut up!'

That was when the edge of the ravine decided to give up the ghost with a dull crack and a whole section of the valley wall started to cave. I flew forward automatically trying desperately to grab them both and pull them to safety. We all ended up scrabbling over the side of the crumbling slope until I managed to get a hold of them both and backpedalled as best I could trying to find something I could stick to. A shrubby bush was the saviour to all of us and I stuck to it like glue as the gully wall continued to crumble away.

I only had a second of relief at being safe before searing heat jolted through my shoulder and I screamed in pain. I could feel every muscle and tendon straining to hold up the weight of this man who was now clawing at my arm.

 _Maybe it isn't as healed perfectly as I thought it was._

'Don't let me fall man,' he pleaded desperately as tears streamed down my face at the agony to my shoulder.

'Grab onto the bush!' I called down at him desperately trying to find a way to relieve my burden.

To his credit he tried but the branches kept breaking away.

'I can't I can't!'

I thought frantically to find a better option but I just screamed again when my injured shoulder popped out of its socket as he moved.

'Stop wriggling! I can't hold you any longer! Just grab the branch!'

'I can't! Just don't let me go!' he cried out panicked.

I looked down at his terrified eyes and had to make terrible decision as my fingers started to go numb. I let my eyes close a moment before I morphed them into my sharingan. The man stopped struggling.

'Go to sleep. Everything is fine,' I said soothingly even if my voice hitched half way though. The man closed his eyes peacefully.

Then… I let him go.

Now, it was a relatively short drop to the valley floor but judging from the angle of his head… it was a lethal one for the bandit. I hung from the branch a moment more trying to regain my breath and brace against the shock of the whole ordeal. I looked down at the woman in my other arm who dangled there serenely in blissful oblivion to what had just happened as she had fainted some time ago.

 _Good for her._

I gave a shaky breath and pulled myself together. I managed to haul myself and the comatose woman up over the ravine edge and to safer ground with some quick trajectory calculations and rested her on the ground. I couched on my heels and rotated my injured shoulder as best I could with deep breaths calculating the damage.

 _Not good._

I gave a skilful twist that popped the bone back into its socket and sighed with relief as the pain eased immediately. I then sat back more comfortably and cradled my reinjured arm as I took in sight the ravine again. I bit my lip in indecision.

 _Had I made the right call?_

After a moment I snapped myself out of my funk and I tried to put my actions out of my mind. I picked up the woman and hauled her on my good shoulder and made for the tree where I had hidden the traders.

I moved slowly with my burden but I took that time to compose myself as I realised I had been crying since the ledge broke. A couple of minutes later my eyes were drier and I rounded some familiar looking trees to enter the clearing. Noriko landed in front of me with a soft thump. She frowned at the woman in my arms and my battered state then looked behind me curiously.

'The bandit?' she asked.

I gave a shake of my head.

'Didn't make it,' I replied quietly.

She look askance at me but accepted it with a nod.

'Should you really be carrying her on your shoulder,' she asked almost concerned.

'I'm fine,' I reassured, 'She's not that heavy.'

 _I am definitely not going to be informing her the reappearance of my injury._

I rested the still out of it trader on the ground and made my way towards the seal stone that I had tied the genjutsu to and made the hand signs to release it. Once my safety seals were broken the traders melted into view and I suddenly had an armful of grateful and upset Misato.

'Are you ok?' she asked desperately, 'where is Misao?'

'Over there,' I reassured pointing to this Misao who now had a gaggle of people around her, 'she's fine if not a little shocked.'

Misato started sobbing with relief.

'Thank God, she has a son not 6 months old.'

I hummed at her distracted as I scanned the faces of the traders. I decided it was probably best to round everyone up and give them some direction.

'Alright guys, as soon as someone comes back to tell us we're safe we'll head back to the caravans!' I called out to the huddled people, 'Till then! Kagami-oba! Are you here!?'

Kagami emerged from a huddle of kids and looked at me expectantly.

'Alright! Kagami-oba here is going to tell us the _real_ reason that tomato prices are going up in Fire.'

I got a couple of groans but more eye rolls but it did distract them like I had intended. Kagami was delighted with her audience and did in fact with very concise bulleted points on moon cycles and frost levels explain why tomato prices were going up in Fire. We spent half an hour waiting like this until Hiroto found us and gave us the good news to head back to the caravans. I smiled with relief and soberly took rear guard as the traders made their way back. It was only once we hit the sight of the caravans that there was renewed weeping and wailing. To be honest though I could understand by because the sight wasn't pretty.

Three out of the six wagons had been gutted by fire and two others were soaking wet and steaming but mostly intact. The final one didn't sustain any fire damage but was tipped on its side and the ground around it was strewn with a collection of crushed fruit and vegetables.

That and of course there were a couple of bodies lying around, dead or alive I couldn't tell at this point.

I felt someone grab my arm and I winced and turned to see a distraught looking Misato.

'Look at this! What are we going to do?' she wailed, 'How can we recover for this?'

Misato's legs must have failed at I was suddenly supporting all her weight. I followed the momentum and we both ended up squatting on the ground.

'What's Aki gonna say?' she muttered miserably, 'we have nothing left to trade for her.'

 _What is Aki going to say indeed…_

I wished I could reassure her that Aki would understand as she knew that someone targeted the caravan but all I did was hum again and stroke her back. Hiroto came to crouch next to me.

'Is she ok?' he asked concerned.

'She's unharmed but upset,' I explained, 'you're finished at your end?'

'Yeah, umm do you mind if we spoke umm _privately_ for a moment?' he asked motioning to Misato.

I nodded and foisted her onto another trader that looked to be in a similar state.

 _They can't be hysterical together._

'I'll be back,' I reassured and went to follow Hiroto.

'Three of ours dead, four injured and one still missing,' he informed me as we moved back past the caravans, 'Souta is restraining one of the ringleaders but the other didn't make it.'

I closed my eyes and wearily rubbed at the ache.

'Have we got anything out of him?'

'Yeah, he made sure to tell us it was "just business",' Hiroto said disgusted.

'Just business,' I intoned and bit my lip wondering.

Knowing that these thugs had been hired solely for the stock in some sort of sabotage mission and paid well for it meant that whatever this 'business' was it had some monetary backing. It also seemed to imply something of personal a personal nature. But who had the motive to destroy a produce caravan?

I stopped walking at a sudden realisation.

 _Just business indeed. That rat bastard!_

Ikura Irino. The man who I admittedly swindled to get control of Gatou's shipping contracts. I had already had to deal with little spot fires of his anger but nothing on this scale. If he was behind this he and Aki were going to have some _words._

 _A bunch of people dead and its "just business"._

'A man's just gotta let things go,' I grumbled under my breath and Hiroto gave me an odd look, which I ignored.

'What is going on with the missing trader?' I asked.

'That is what sensei wants to talk to you about. Do any of the search and retrieve missions you go on include tracking?' he asked hopefully.

'You may be in luck,' I said wryly, 'Lead the way.'

I followed Hiroto through the trail of destruction picking my way towards where one of the leaders of this attack would be.

 _Let's see what "just business" turns out to be._


	18. The Borderlands Debacle

_Hey all, sorry for the delay but I have been on teaching placement for the past couple of weeks and haven't had much time to write nor the inspiration to. Thankfully I already had the framework for this chapter done so I was simply filling in blanks. Hopefully you enjoy it._

 _P.S: Character Recap is at the end._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Borderlands Debacle**

* * *

It was pouring with rain as we entered the market village at the border and there was no one out to greet us. Honestly, I didn't blame them for staying away taking a look at our blackened wagons, haggard appearance and sombre air- we were a mess.

Our clothes were dripping wet and sticking uncomfortably to our skin due to the persistent weather and our moods matched our surroundings perfectly as we trudged through the grimy gates. A quick look behind me at the lead caravan showed me Misato looking the way I felt with her hair slicked to her face and her black mascara smudged around her eyes making her look a lot like Gaara.

 _We've certainly been sleeping like Gaara the past couple of days._

It had taken a day longer than expected to reach the village at the border of River Country and Rain partly due to the miserable weather that came upon us suddenly but mostly because of the amount of people that needed to walk alongside the caravans. What was left of the bandit gang that attacked the caravan being among that number.

'I'll take the bandit leader and his crew to the bounty hall,' Souta informed us tiredly as he wandered up from rear guard once we had entered the village proper.

I was too wet and miserable to respond in any way but Hiroto seemed to still have enough energy to reply.

'What about us?' he said motioning to himself, the drowned rat that was Noriko and I.

'Just get the traders to their designated location and finish this godforsaken mission,' Souta replied wearily and walked over to where he had shackled our prisoners. I followed him automatically.

' _All_ of us?' I asked unenthusiastically.

'What do you mean?' Noriko grumbled coming up behind me, 'of course it would be all of us.'

'I'm just asking,' I grumbled back as I wrung out my soaking shirt to no avail.

'Girls please don't. We've all not had enough sleep for this,' Souta sighed then gestured to a nearby park bench near a large mud puddle, 'I'll meet up with you there when I'm done.'

 _A bed would be nicer._

'Senpai perhaps since we're all tired I could go and look into getting us a place to stay tonight while Hiroto and Noriko lead the caravan to the traders site? I could also go and gather some information on why the caravans are being attacked while I'm at it?'

'Don't start this again,' Noriko complained, 'Stop making decisions to go off by yourself. You're still on a 5m blanket ban remember.'

'The mission is practically over,' I grouched, 'circumstances have changed so I really don't think that rule applies now.'

'Well since the mission is not quite done yet it still applies,' she sniped.

'Oh really? Well forgive me for my presumptuousness. I forgot you were the queen!'

'You had an order! You're not allowed 5 metres from any of us while we are on this mission!'

'Well fortunately it isn't your decision to make Noriko,' I bit back harshly.

'I'm almost tempted to make it be,' Souta interjected grumpily, 'but I'm afraid that would lead to more casualties.'

I frowned at him.

'Senpai surely you can see that there would be more sense in splitting up? Not everyone has to take the traders to their site.'

'I see your point Ringo but I don't like the way you are forcing the issue,' he replied severely, 'So- Hiroto? I'm making you team leader while I'm away.'

I growled angrily and rubbed my aching eyes while Hiroto looked like a deer in headlights at being thrust in a position of authority.

'Me? I don't even have an opinion,' he asked confused.

'Find one,' Souta growled and grabbed the ropes that were all shackling the bandits together, 'I'll see you in a couple of hours.'

We watched him trudge away, well as much as a ninja could with a bunch of miserable looking men following him. Almost in unison Noriko and I turned expectantly to a nervous Hiroto. I was most unimpressed.

'Well, What now?'

Hiroto just gulped nervously.

* * *

A little later in the afternoon I sat at the tavern sluicing the drink in my hand absently while I eavesdropped on a couple of men at one of the booths who were discussing the schematics of which roads they'd take through Fire Country this summer.

 _Not the information I need but it's comforting to hear about summer._

'Whew,' came a voice to my left and someone sat on the stool next to mine.

Having sensed her coming I didn't startle but stopped swishing my drink around to peer at her.

'Rough day?' I asked almost absentmindedly after what I deemed a suitable enough pause.

The woman looked at me, scanned me head to toe and then smiled.

 _I suppose a middle aged looking woman apparently deep in her cups was the correct disguise to seem harmless._

'Oba-san, every day is rough,' she complained with light heartedly cynicism.

I scoffed.

'You're far too young and pretty to say such things yet.'

The younger woman laughed.

'Oba-san you have no idea.'

'It's Yumi. Don't call me oba-san today. I don't want to feel my age,' I grumbled into my drink.

'Ok Yumi-san. I'll return the favour. I'm Matsuri,' she replied and smiled prettily.

'Nice to meet you,' I replied slowly and appeared to take a sip of my drink.

 _I hope Matsuri doesn't notice the increase in potency in her drink._

I leant back on the barstool and sighed. The level of noise in the tavern was a low enough murmur that the rain sprinkling on the tiled roof was easily heard and I sighed again when the rhythm of the rain picked up.

'God does it ever stop raining here?' I grumbled.

Matsuri laughed.

'Only in the dry season,' she giggled, 'You picked the wrong season to visit.'

' _Tch_. I wouldn't even have come in the first place if we hadn't been picked off on the road.'

'The bandits caught you too?' she said sympathetically, 'you weren't with the group of traders that wandered in this afternoon were you?'

I looked with a furrowed brow.

'No? I've been here for a few days. Has someone else been hit?'

Masturi's face lit up with the delight of having fresh gossip and leaned forward conspiratorially.

'Six wagons this afternoon. All practically burnt to a crisp!' she whispered in muffled excitement.

'Shoulda hired ninja's,' I grunted into my cup.

'Ninja? No, that the thing! They did have ninja!'

I hummed distractedly and rapped my knuckles on the bar for another drink before replying.

'Shoulda had better ninja's then,' I said as I watched the bartender huffily refill my drink.

 _Look who's not getting a tip?_

Matsuri laughed merrily and took her own glass and played with the straw.

'I suppose so. They were all practically _children_ from what I heard! That's what you get for going cheap!'

I bit my tongue and instead of replying just hummed and actually took a swig of the alcohol in my cup.

 _Screw my growing body._

'Ahh… well cheap or not thank God for sake,' I said honestly as new warmth entered my bones. Matsuri giggled again and I smiled ruefully.

'What has you here anyway Matsuri-san? Surely it's still too early for someone as young as you to be drinking here?' I asked curiously sluicing my drink around again and peering at her curiously.

There was a slight pause as Matsuri fiddled with her cup.

'Bracing myself for work,' she replied with a little of her shine fading in her eyes. She downed the rest of her drink and sighed, 'on that note I should probably get to work. If your interested in getting some ninja protection there's some rumours that some are going to be at this gathering later tonight.'

'More ninja?' I uttered surprised, 'and I'm not a local I don't think I'd be invited to such a gathering?'

'It's just this traders meet or something so if you have goods to sell it's an open invite.'

I looked down at my drab disguise and frowned.

'I don't think I have anything to wear,' I admitted.

Matsuri laughed.

'Every woman's problem,' she grinned.

I smiled back.

'That and men,' I joked. Matsuri gave a rueful smile then sculled the rest of her glass.

'Don't you know it. Anyway, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you Yumi-san,' she said kindly as she got off the barstool, '-and come to the gathering!'

I grunted again and raised my glass to her as she sauntered to the two men at the booth that I'd been eavesdropping on. They welcomed her with an open smile and I frowned into my cup.

 _More ninja in the village? W_ _hat does that mean exactly?_

I sighed as I went to take another sip of my drink only to find it empty. With my elbows on the sticky bar and my chin resting on the palm of one upturned hand I debated against the wisdom of having my cup refilled.

 _Yolo._

'Another,' I grunted to the bartender my mouth twisting with a sense of irony.

* * *

I left the bar about an hour after my chat with Matsuri. I shed my disguise in the nearest alleyway and ruminated on what Matsuri had said about the traders meet that evening.

 _To go or not to go?_

By the time I had made my way back to the room at the inn that I had convinced Hiroto to get I was nicely warmed from my dash and still fainting buzzing from my drinks.

I grinned as I entered the inn in pure satisfaction.

 _My small victory against Noriko._

Well… Almost. The true deciding factor in my win to get the rooms had been the rain, which renewed with much intensity that swayed Hiroto's vote rather than anything that I'd said. Also the fact that by the time Hiroto made his decision we all looked and felt like wet cats and the lure for a dry bed was too much. It also helped that the inn was attached to the bathhouse that Hiroto quickly took advantage of. Win/Win on all sides.

 _Who knew Hiroto was such a bathhouse fan._

I reached the room we had booked and slid open the door with a small 'click'. I put a foot through the door.

 _Now... how to not be suspicious?_

'You smell like smoke,' Noriko said immediately suspicious.

I shrugged nonchalantly and pulled myself the rest of the way through.

'Huh, weird,' I replied brushing it off and put my bath equipment near the bed I'd claimed and pulled my backpack up from where I'd left it beside the bed to rest on the blanket for inspection.

I of course had not informed my teammates of my reconnaissance mission this afternoon and had supposedly had been soaking in the bathhouse for all they knew for the last couple of hours.

 _I didn't want to give them the chance to say no._

'But you just had a bath… why do you smell like smoke?' she persisted.

'One of life's great mysteries.'

Noriko soured and continued where she was packing her bag but with notably sharper movements.

The door to our room banged open and Hiroto strolled in with a blissful look on his face.

'I love baths,' he stated dreamily and flopped back on the nearest bed, which just so happened to be Noriko's. She didn't appear to mind overly much and simply sighed and battered Hiroto's feet away from where she was organising her backpack.

'Ringo smells like smoke,' Noriko stated huffily.

'Oh? She must have passed the fire in the lobby. It was smoking like crazy because someone put a green branch on the fire.'

I hummed at them both and pulled out my spare kunai and shuriken from my backpack along with my whetstone.

 _May as well so some sharpening now we've got a bit of time to kill._

 _'…doesn't explain why its cigarette smoke_ ,' Noriko grumbled in the background and from the corner of my eyes I saw her pull the cord to her bag tight.

'So did you hear anything at the baths Hiroto?' I asked loudly as I steadily sat down with my back to one of the walls and placed my sharpening stone in front of me.

'About what?' he called from his sprawled position on Noriko's bed. I smiled in his direction but from the angle I was at it was unlikely he'd have seen it.

'The bandits of course.'

'…Actually I did,' he said surprised and sat up. His hair kind of flopped limply with his movement which caught my notice. I was further enraptured as I noted that his hair was curling at the ends as it dried.

 _Thats kinda cute._

'Ringo?' he prompted looking at me expectantly.

I halted my movements from when I was sharpening a kunai and looked curiously to him as I realised he must have said else that I'd missed.

'…sorry what?'

'...Ok. Well, as I was saying apparently there's a rumour going around that someone is paying gangs to attack produce caravans.'

'Wait? Produce? Just _produce_ caravans?' I asked curiously.

'That's what they said.'

'That's awfully specific? Did they mention why?'

'Increase produce prices in Ame?' Noriko piped up.

'Remove competition?' Hiroto suggested.

' _…revenge_ ,' I muttered thinking back to my current nemesis Ikura Irino who was _still_ sour over the Gatou contracts despite my blatant warnings not to mess with my traders again.

 _I thought the warning after the teahouse mission would have been enough?_

I sighed and picked under my fingernails with the end of my newly sharpened kunai and muttered a quick oops when I misjudged the force I used it and I made a small slice to my index finger.

'It's certainly a mystery,' I hummed around my finger as I stuck it in my mouth to stop the bleeding.

I didn't hear a reply and I looked up to see both Noriko and Hiroto looking at me oddly.

'What?' I grunted self-consciously.

'Ringo… are you ok?' Hiroto asked concerned, 'you're awfully… umm not _calm_ as such but- well?-'

'Not yourself,' Noriko finished for him.

'Bath was really good,' I deflected and hastily went back to sharpening my blades. Hiroto frowned and the bed creaked as he got up to walk over to me.

'Noriko's right. You do smell like smoke,' he mused as he came closer and frowned down at me. I shrugged and peeped out a muttered 'whoops' when my hand slipped again and I ending up poking a hole in my jacket with my freshly sharpened kunai.

'Stop sniffing me,' I told Hiroto when he crouched down next to me and went back for another whiff. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and looked at me disbelievingly.

'Have you… by any chance have you… _I cant believe I'm asking this…_ but have you been drinking?'

I giggled nervously, 'What makes you think that?'

Noriko jerked herself upright from her position near her bed and marched up next to Hiroto then crouched as well to stare at my face. I looked up at them from my seated position and frowned, 'You guys are awfully close.'

They didn't listen.

'I can't tell with her strange eyes but I think her pupils are dilated,' Noriko declared to Hiroto.

'Maybe she shouldn't be sharpening her weapons…' Hiroto replied cautiously.

'Maybe _she_ is just on a post-mission high?' I voiced hopefully.

Rain pattered on the rooftop of the inn and I felt the weight of silence as Hiroto and Noriko stared blankly at me.

I got the feeling they didn't believe me.

'Out with it Ringo. Have you been drinking?' Noriko demanded.

'…I may have gone to a bar,' I muttered.

'For Gods sake Ringo! It's only 3 o'clock!' Hiroto exclaimed shocked.

'How is that even the issue Hiroto?' Noriko said bewildered, 'The fact she's underage is the greater problem!'

'Calm down guys,' I placated, 'I'm fine. I have a way higher tolerance that a couple of drinks.'

 _At least I did in my old body?_

'How much do you drink!?' Noriko screeched.

'Irrelevant, I'm fine.'

'Ringo…' Hiroto said softly with utter disappointment in his voice.

'Enough,' I griped, 'I didn't go to a _bar_ just so I could drink. I went for intelligence and did _actually_ find some information.'

Hiroto and Noriko just stared at me again wholly unimpressed.

'How much can we rely on your information being correct if you're drunk?' Noriko criticised.

'I'm not going to argue with a bunch of people that have never drunk before,' I hissed, 'My information is good.'

'Lets hear it then,' Hiroto sighed.

'There are other shinobi in the village.'

'Oh wow, shinobi in a border village…' Noriko drawled sarcastically, '…Blockade the door.'

'That's not all fool,' I sniped, 'There's a meeting with all the traders in the village at a gathering tonight to discuss some issues apparently the shinobi are attending it. Isn't that suspicious?'

'So? What does that have to do with us?'

'So! We could go find out why the produce caravans are being attacked! Surely the fact that there are shinobi attending a civilian traders meeting is something to look into?'

'I'm not sure Ringo,' Hiroto hesitated and rubbed at his forehead, 'It seems risky.'

'Oh I'm not saying to go in guns blazing,' I rebutted to the confused looks of my teammates, 'Geez, ok… I'm suggesting we go undercover and go to this meeting.'

'I still don't think it's a good idea.'

'Look I'm not asking you for permission,' I snapped but at Hiroto's recoil I softened my tone and touched his knee apologetically, 'I mean I'm not suggesting we go out _now_ and investigate. We need Souta-senpai's permission anyway. I'm just saying an option should we decide to look into the issue further.'

Hiroto was somewhat placated at my embellishment.

'Ok, fair enough,' he admitted, 'I think we should just go to the bench to meet sensei before we make anymore wild decisions. He should be finished by now anyway.'

Noriko ' _humph_ 'ed.

'Good. I volunteer to be the one that tells him Ringo went off on her own to get drunk at a dingy bar.'

I narrowed my eyes at the self-righteous clan princess.

 _Why did I decide I like her again?_

* * *

It was hard to tell with the constant cloud cover but as the light became dimmer I assumed it meant that the sun was going down.

'He's late,' I grumbled under my breath and blew into my hands to renew their warmth. Along with the disappearance of the light, the chill came on stronger and illusion of warmth the sake gave me was long gone.

'Its not like sensei to be so late though,' Hiroto complained sprawling his long limbs along the back of the bench.

Since Noriko and I were either side of him it meant both his arms ended up draping over our shoulders like a bony shawl. I just sighed at the now common intrusion to my personal space and Noriko seemed to be more accustomed to it too and just sat primly with only a minor blush. It was warm anyway so it was even somewhat welcome even with the added annoyance of his hand playing with the ends of my bandana-like hitai-ate.

'There is still time, he may have found a lead like ours and has just got caught up,' Noriko said hopefully.

 _I suppose so?_

Souta _was_ the most experienced shinobi of us all and so would more likely to find better information in darker corners. It's not out of the realm of possibility that he had stumbled on the same information as us and decided to check it out.

 _While he left his three dependent genin alone in a strange village though?_

'Noriko's right,' Hiroto admitted, 'Sensei's a jounin. He would have come back if he could and until then we should wait.'

With that Hiroto settled down again sighing and renewed playing with the little tails that stick out from of my bandana.

It was another hour of chilled silence and bated waiting until he spoke again.

'I hate waiting,' he said darkly in an uncharacteristic bout of pessimism.

'Me too,' I agreed vehemently as I was quite out of patience at this point. Noriko just shushed us.

'He'll be here soon,' Noriko assured us faithfully while Hiroto and I groaned impatiently.

'I hope so,' I sighed and gave up on saving face and curled completely under Hiroto's arms. He was bony but it was warmer than nothing at all. So huddled like that we waited for our sensei to come back to us.

Noriko was wrong with her optimism though because nightfall came and settled and there was still no sign of Souta.

As the streetlights flickered on and the cold became unbearable, Hiroto detached himself from our warm bench-seat huddle to stand up and pace nervously. I don't think anyone had much hope left in our situation. So, it was with desperate eyes and a nervous stutter that Hiroto voiced the conclusion we had now all reached but daren't say.

'Guys… I don't t-think sensei's coming back.'

* * *

 **Character Re-cap**

Main Characters (non-canon)

 **Uchiha Akiko/Himura Ringo (alias)/Aki-no-Shounin (alias)** \- Current time- (15) Main protagonist. A runaway Uchiha with a penchant for poor life decisions. She is small with a boyish figure and has naturally black hair and black eyes but regularly bleaches and dyes her hair brown. Always wears a bandana over her head to hide her dark roots. Has an incredible market spy network informing her of events happening around the place so she can keep an eye on what is going on in the 'story' even if she isn't in Konoha. Her specialties lie in infiltration and espionage. Has the sharingan to mangekyou but rarely uses it. She is talented in tessen and causing a lot of damage where she doesn't need to. Doesn't know what she is actually doing most of the time.

 **Hatsumoto Hiroto** \- (13) Ringo's teammate. Extremely lanky at the moment with short brown hair and grey eyes. Skilled at taijutsu and fuuton release he is also charismatic and sincere and a little bit of a people pleaser. Often get put as team leader due to being the only one in the team who can say a sentence to fellow teammates without sniping. Is a clan kid but doesn't seem to be one of the main family. Really needs to grow a spine and stand up for himself rather than just stick up for others. Loves spending time together as a team.

 **Fuuni Noriko-** (13) Ringo's teammate. She has soft purple hair and large green/blue eyes. A suiton user and has excellent charka regeneration. A clan princess with a snooty attitude but has a calculating mind and a straight laced sense of what is right and wrong. She has a cold family that wants to marry her off for political interests. Her father is sick and her uncle mainly takes care of her. Has an interesting relationship with Ringo which almost seems a love/hate but if often seeped in jealously of what she perceived is Ringo being treated differently to her. Hates being left behind.

 **Souta** \- (19) Ringo's teams jounin sensei- A wind user that was initially Hiroto's jounin sensei. Medium build with sandy brown hair with blonde tips and brown eyes. He is only a few years older than Ringo as he is a quite talented weapon user with wind blades and has the favour of the River Daimyo. Is easily embarrassed but kind. Comes off as heaps responsible and mature but is surprisingly stubborn and sulky. Loves astronomy and gets along well with others.

Minor Characters (non-canon)

 **Honda Misaka** \- Ringo's jounin sensei- Deep purple/black hair that she cuts short and black eyes. Is sarcastic and sadistic but seems to care for Ringo in her own unique way. A talented infiltration expert that is well known in Tani due to her ability to obtain information in the most dangerous places. Has a mother named Retsu who was a prostitute in Koike-cho before she died. Likes to stay under the radar because of that.

 **Fuuni Haijime** \- Noriko's uncle and teacher- On the Tani council and is very political. He is slender with straight black/purple hair with piercing blue eyes. Has the intentions to marry Noriko off to improve the clans and his own standing. Snide and cynical and has a deep sense of self-importance. Ringo doesn't like him one bit.

 **Himura Natsuko** \- An Uchiha child Ringo saved from the massacre. A cheerful and bright little girl who is fiercely protected by Ringo. Is being taught gradually by Ringo in Uchiha kata but not enough to be recognised. Has long dark brown hair but has the the black Uchiha eyes. Looks enough like Meiko to get away with her being passed off as her daughter.

 **Himura Meiko-** Ringo's adopted mother- Slightly scatterbrained and silly but has her own unique perspective of the world. Runs a produce stall with her husband in Koike-cho. Believes that Natsuko is her own child by birth. Is overweight and it doesn't seem to bother her. Has soft caramel brown hair and brown eyes. Loves her family dearly.

 **Himura Shingo-** Ringo's adopted father- Very protective over Ringo and Natsuko. Runs a produce stall in Koike-cho after settling down from the traders life with his wife. Is temperamental and over-dramatic but is a softy at heart. Is lanky and has grey eyes with brown hair with a balding patch. Loves his family very much.

 **Ikura Irino** \- Aki's number one rival (barring Danzo) who controls a lot of long life produce on the continent. Looks a little like a rat with his pinched face and mousy brown hair. He is a slick business man that is quite opportunistic. Is in a bit of a war with Ringo at the moment over Gatou's shipping contracts.

 **Fuuni Kai** \- Noriko's cousin- A chunin who has training as a medic but is first and foremost in the employ of the Fuuni clan. He is a branch member that is very subservient to Noriko (and assumedly Haijime). Has the distinctive purple Fuuni hair and has blue/green eyes like Noriko. He is quite prim and proper and sort of derisive. He mellows out with Ringo eventually.

Other Characters (non-canon)

 **The Mist Rebels-** Noba, Takuma, Shouma

 **The Konoha Border Patrol-** Yumi, Hatsuharu

 **Ginkaku Mine Characters-** Satsuma, Ryuuji, Ootori Kin, Hamma Shou, Paku, Kura Kousuke

 **Aki's Traders (various)-** (Border Mission Traders) Kagami-oba, Misato, Misao. (Mizu Mission Traders) Hana, Renji, Jin, Shiho

 **Tani Council (village elders)-** Councillor Azuki Genmaru, Councillor Kuroda Tomomi, Councillor Fuuni Haijime (see above for more info), Councillor Tetsu Ichirou and General Furuya Hatsuhiko (village headman)

 _xx_


	19. The Teahouse Delivery Incident- Part 1

_Hi all, sorry this took so long but I decided to split the mission into two chapters so the lag doesn't drag out. I'm only just putting finishing touches on the finale so the rest of this part of the story should be posted soonish. Perhaps in the New Year? Lets hope for sooner! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I rushed through the editing process to get this out._

 _Anyway, Merry Christmas and have a wonderful holidays guys!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Teahouse Delivery Incident- Part 1**

* * *

 _…_ _A week before the mission to the Ame Border…_

* * *

I looked in the mirror and frowned.

I twisted this way and that and my face fell even more. I knew that it was medical leave that was stopping me from training but I didn't know that the effect of not exercising was going to show up so soon. I touched the faint pouch I was starting to gather in my midsection and despaired.

'I'm getting fat…'

Meiko, who had no concept of personal space, flung open the door of the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush.

'Who's getting fat?' she asked absently while putting toothpaste on her brush. I gaped in shock and covered my chest protectively.

'Okaa! I'm still getting changed!'

Meiko raised an unimpressed eyebrow at me. She scanned me up and down where I was standing in only my underwear and sniffed derisively.

'Sweetheart, you haven't got anything I don't have. In fact I may have more,' she replied and gave a jiggle making her bountiful assets bounce in her loose nightgown.

I fake retched.

'Just let me put my clothes on,' I muttered grossed out.

'C'mon Ringo there is nothing to be ashamed about,' she consoled as I slipped on my sleeping shirt, 'you are getting to that age though where I guess body image is starting to concern you even if you don't have anything to worry about. Even then! Don't even be ashamed of your size! Some boy is going to love you no matter your weight. Just like your father did for me,' she sighed dreamily.

I imagined marrying a knobbly scarecrow with a balding patch like Shingo and grimaced.

'Thanks Ma,' I said somewhat insincerely and hustled to my room.

I slipped into the covers of my bed and as I settled, brushed my hands over my chest to my stomach softly and sighed mournfully.

 _Why couldn't the fat store in my boobs instead of my belly?_

I pouted depressed over that and rolled over huffily.

 _At least when I'm Aki I can pretend a little._

I thought about how powerful I felt when I unleashed the voluptuous beauty that was The Autumn Merchant. Her long caramel locks, tanned skin, jet black eyes and legs that went forever. I had the gaze of every man I had come across.

Back in the real world I sighed heartily and fiddled with the brittle ends of my hair and felt very inadequate. The only consolation with my current body was the fact that I was petite.

 _If I lost that… well..._

I sighed again.

 _I'll start dieting tomorrow._

* * *

 _Day 1 of The Diet… 4 hours in._

* * *

There was a piece kale stuck in between my molars and I was too depressed to fish it out. Beside me Hiroto was happily munching on a particularly delicious looking piece of takoyaki and I hated him immensely.

'Stop drooling Ringo. It's unbecoming,' Noriko chided taking perfect little bites from her delicate looking teacake.

I hated her too.

'Life sucks,' I sighed and noodled my body in my chair like a worn out dishcloth.

'Suck it up Ringo,' Souta retorted unsympathetically, 'You'll be off medical leave soon.'

I accepted his false impression of my mood with a nod because honestly it would be mortifying if someone like Noriko found out I was… gulp. _Dieting_.

 _Oooh it sounds like such a dirty word._

'Why am I even here?' I complained, 'I'm not suppose to be doing missions.'

 _Why must I endure this torture?_

Souta pursed his lips as picked up a piece of the karage chicken with a sharp movement.

' _Well I had hoped to do some team bonding_ ,' he grumbled under his breath and vindictively chewed his tasty looking morsel looking far too grumpy for someone that was eating what must be an absolutely delicious piece of chicken. I glared at him.

'C'mon Ringo,' Hiroto said cheerily, 'here have some of the fried pork? It's your favourite.'

I backed away from his offer.

'No thank Hiroto,' I murmured with extreme self-discipline, 'I'm fine with my… salad.'

Noriko looked up from her food sharply- instantly suspicious. I ignored her and I picked at my food again studiously appearing as if I truly was satisfied with my bland meal.

I wasn't.

Souta sighed and rested his chopstick aside and used a napkin to wipe away a smudge of grease from the corner of his mouth. He noticed me staring at his mouth and hesitated in his movements. I noticed a small blush creep across his cheeks and he coughed uncomfortably. I glared sullenly.

 _Don't be shy you pansy. I'm interested in the chicken you ate not_ you _!_

'Well I suppose Ringo is correct in a way,' he said snapping out of his awkward funk, 'Technically you're not suppose to be undertaking missions but I got special provisions from Administration to let you tag in on this short diplomatic mission since it's internal.'

'Is this internal "short diplomatic mission" code for a "petty village squabble" by any chance?' I asked cynically.

Souta's mouth twitched where I knew he was going to smile but restrained himself manfully. He coughed lightly and denied it.

We all knew he was lying.

I was pretty sure it was just another petty issue between rivalling storeowners but until Souta gave us a rundown of the mission brief though I couldn't be completely sure. I still rolled my eyes at him though.

'A complaint? We're chasing down a complaint? What is this mission classed as? An F-mission? Are we even getting paid?' I whined.

'Suck it up Ringo. You're being so grouchy today,' Souta muttered, 'if you must know it is classified as a D-rank and you should be grateful we're even having a team mission. The council is still very much on the fence on letting us reform.'

'They're reconsidering though?' Noriko asked hopefully.

'It's slow going but we have some good allies that are helping our case,' Souta said turning to look at Noriko, 'as you're well aware not all the clans would agree but some are being swayed with the idea of it being an experimental venture.'

We were silent for a moment digesting the information.

'So… does that mean our chances are good?'

Even though I directed the question at Souta it was Hiroto who answered me.

'If we can prove to them we're better together then how could they say no?'

'That's a bit naïve though isn't it?' I replied instantly and winced as I realised the jab I'd given.

'What is up with you Ringo,' Noriko said exasperated, 'you've been nasty all day.'

I huffed and wound myself up to reply but Souta interrupted.

'No,' he said quite firmly, 'we'll not be arguing. Lets just designate our roles and complete this mission with no maiming. We wouldn't want to give a bad impression of our team right?'

He looked me dead in the eye when he said it too and I let out my breath in a heavy sigh.

 _...I suppose I shouldn't take my bad mood out on them._

'Fine, what are we doing then.'

'Well. First we'll split up and one team can take the warehouse end while the other takes the client,' Souta announced decisively, 'Who wants what role?'

'Does it matter?' I couldn't help but snark as I picked at my kale again.

Souta seemingly ignored my comment but turned and directed his next words to Hiroto and Noriko.

'I'll take one for the team and pair up with Ringo,' Souta said magnanimously.

I recoiled insulted but was more offended when Hiroto gave a sigh of relief. I glared at them all spitefully.

'Fine. I want to take the warehouse job though.'

'Err… maybe not. Noriko and Hiroto you take the warehouse.'

'But!-'

'You know the client better Ringo,' Souta said sharply, 'I've decided that you would be more advantageous talking with the teahouse owner.'

'But that's the point! I don't like our client. He's mean!'

' _You two make a pair,'_ I heard him grumble under his breath.

I drew up again to retort but deflated when I saw Hiroto wince in reaction. Instead I just rubbed my eyes wearily and sighed.

'Fine, lets just get this mission done.'

'I'm so glad I have your approval,' Souta said wryly, 'anyone else got complaints? No? Good. Let's go.'

* * *

 _Day one of The Diet… 6 hours in._

* * *

I felt on the edge of tears.

I didn't know how much more I could cope with this.

 _This is torture._

'Are you paying attention Ringo?'

I snapped my eyes from the shelves of delicious looking pastry and looked up at Souta's frowning face.

'Huh?' I replied wiping away drool from the corner of my mouth.

Souta sighed.

'Are you wanting some Ringo,' Souta sighed impatiently, 'just get some already so you can pay attention.'

I jumped back from the display case and shook my head.

'No I'm alright,' I lied and tried not to focus on food.

 _You're dieting remember!_

'Then pay attention. Right so where were we?... Right. So who did the mix-up?' Souta asked the storeowner for clarification.

'The incompetent warehouse courier that the traders hire.'

'Whoa hey!' I defended once I heard that, 'Sonata-san that's uncalled for.'

'I'm sorry Ringo-chan but this is not the first time I've had a mistaken delivery! I've got customers to think about.'

'Well hold your horses. Tarou's a good kid he's just getting used to the job.'

 _Poor squirt. One of the River Rat kids looking to earn honest work._

'Good kid or not. I'm running low on stock that is Hot Commodity!'

I could feel the capitalisation in his voice and frowned. Souta in the background was just looking at me arguing with the storeowner with a wry grin.

'You really do everyone in town Ringo,' he said amused.

'Yeah, some more than I'd want to,' I muttered giving Sonata a evil eye to which he returned, 'Koike-cho may be one of the bigger towns in River but never underestimate the networks of traders. I've got connections,' I severely understated.

Of course that all went of Souta's head as intended and I zoned back into Sonata's continued grumbling on the quality of employee's in this day and age.

'Oh hush Sonata-san we'll get you your delivery,' I grumbled back to him.

'Sure?' Sonata grumbled unenthusiastically but then as if he had a sudden thought he perked up, 'perhaps with a discount mission fee?'

I hoped my narrowed dead eye stare as I left his shop was answer enough as Souta wrapped up the conversation inside.

 _Cheapskate._

I kicked some dust around on the porch and waved at a couple of familiar customers that greeted me as they passed. All in all it was a calm day in Koike-cho. Some may even go as far as saying it was a beautiful day. My bitter heart twisted though.

 _I hate the world._

Then my stomach grumbled.

 _This is the worst._

* * *

 _Day one of The Diet… 8 hours in._

* * *

Souta and I headed towards the warehouse district to meet back up with Noriko and Hiroto to see where the mix up happened. Hiroto waved when he saw us and when we got close enough he eyed me warily. He was safe from my wrath though because my disposition had definitely moved from anger to depression.

 _Life is so unfair._

'What did you find?' Souta asked the two others curiously.

'Well, we were able to trace the missing package in the movement logs from the warehouse to the source in Toriba but that's where we hit a dead end. The package is apparently missing. The warehouse manager swears that the traders forged the entry but the traders swear they delivered the correct package and the error is with the handover the warehouse crew provided,' Noriko explained.

'What about Tarou? How is he mixed up with this?' I asked.

'The delivery boy? Well he is the scapegoat of the two it seems. We managed to track him down to the west banks of the river to interview him and he says that he took the package straight from the caravans and handed them over to the warehouse crew correctly. He also says that the same crate he delivered to the warehouse went to the teahouse and that the teahouse owner must have just misordered his product.'

'What a mess,' Souta sighed, 'Did you pick up anything else?'

'Yes actually,' Noriko said huffily, 'Those warehouse men are absolute swine.'

'Thank you Noriko,' Souta drawled in reply, 'How about anything useful?'

'I agree with Noriko actually,' Hiroto opted scratching the back of his head hesitantly, 'those warehouse workers were pretty shifty. They did not want to talk to us one bit and they had a foreign look about them.'

'Wow… way to be racist.'

 _As a foreigner I'm insulted._

'Shut up Ringo,' Souta admonished me none to gently before continuing curious, 'what country? Wind? Fire?'

'A little bit of Water I think actually, one was like really pale with that bluish tint that you only see from Mizu lines.'

'They could just be originally from Water Hiroto,' I explained, 'or he could just have a parent from the East. It's actually quite common in traders circles.'

'Urgh, please stop. I have no want to hear on the promiscuity of traders thank you,' Noriko winced, 'It's hardly talk for polite company.'

'That's my heritage thank you very much,' I drawled and watched Noriko fight a flush.

'Yes well. You're not a trader anymore so the matter is moot.'

'Fascinating as this is I'd just like to get to the bottom of this mystery,' Souta sighed, 'I feel like our talents far exceed this D-rank so I want this over quickly.'

'Well the warehouse workers seem to be our best lead,' I said.

'Maybe,' Souta hesitated, 'I know you don't want to cast blame on a friend but I also think that Tarou is not telling everything he knows. Sorry Ringo but I don't think we can cut him out of the equation yet.'

'Fine,' I grumbled, 'Just keep in mind he is a 16 year old kid who is trying to make an honest living for his little brother.'

'Oh? Just a _"16 year old_ _kid"._ I didn't know you were so much older and wiser Ringo-chan,' Souta drawled amused.

 _Damn… I'm only 15 aren't I?_

'Oh, shove off Senpai. You know what I mean. Civilians age differently.'

I sobered at that thought and looked to Noriko and Hiroto who were nodding along with me. There certainly was something about having the choice to take another life and doing it that made you grow up very quickly. I even had the advantage of being older than I seemed so I felt a moment of admiration for me teammates for their tenacity in the face of tough decisions.

'I know Ringo. Lighten up,' Souta sighed, 'how do we want to approach this then? Hmm… How about I be the one that goes see Tarou but Ringo? …maybe you shouldn't come with me this time… Hiroto how about you come with me and Noriko and Ringo can team up to check the warehouses again?'

'Sounds fine with me,' Hiroto shrugged.

I looked to Noriko and shrugged as well.

 _Lets go see what these 'Water' workers really look like._

* * *

 _xx_


	20. The Teahouse Delivery Incident- Part 2

_Hooray, I finished this filler arc before New Year. It was only meant to be an omake while I sorted out the rest of the book but the end of the uni semester took up a heap of my time and it dragged out. Super sorry about that. I'm on holidays now though (hence 2 chapters in a week) and aim to have the Borderlands arc finished by end of January as well. The Chuunin Exam arc is directly after the Borderlands so we're on the home stretch. I also have the makings of the Shippuden story that is starting to take form too. I completely did not expect the direction that it has taken either. In an authors note I deleted I gave a bit of a hint that there will be some pairings happening in that story too. It will also be a bit more AU. I wanted to keep this story fairly canon though so I won't be messing too much with the original plotline. Anyway, I'll let you read now. If you spot any silly errors feel free to message me._

 _Also! Just so you know I've had a couple of reviews wondering why I use single quotations marks? I'm an Australian writer and in Australian English spoken word is in single quotations. Sorry for the confusion but it is the native way I write and can't really get into the habit of changing it as I have to still write in Australia using our writing system. Apologies! Anyway, read on!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Teahouse Delivery Incident- Part 2**

* * *

 _Day one of The Diet… 8 and a half hours in._

* * *

'Are you sure these are the workers that were on shift when the incident happened?'

'Yes,' the foreman replied annoyed tapping his foot clearly not happy we dragged him out of his office to track down the workers on shift when they were just outside the door the whole time.

 _Water nationals? What has Hiroto been smoking?_

I tilted my head confused as the workers in front of me were tanned and muscled like one would see in Earth or perhaps the Northern parts of Wind. In fact I even recognised one of them as a Suna-born trader and waved at him absently as he stacked crates along with his colleagues.

'What is wrong in this picture,' I muttered out the side of my mouth to Noriko.

'Well obviously these are not the same workers as Hiroto and I met this morning,' she replied frowning.

'Then who _did_ you meet is the question.'

I turned to the warehouse manager who continued to not be impressed by the interruption.

'Are these the only workers you have on shift today?' I asked desperately searching for clarity.

'Yes!' the foreman growled, 'Now if you're quite done I'd like to get back to work. There is a delivery due in two hours and we need to move 20 pallets in that time. I'd also like you not to distract the workers because we a _very_ busy.'

 _…_ _Woah. Sass much._

'I'm sure your work is _reaaalllly_ important but as we are the _official_ _investigators_ on a mission from Tanigakure we are obligated to follow though with any and every lead we have. As such we will have to conduct a search of the warehouses as there is now the implication that there have been unauthorised personnel rampant through your workplace,' I demanded snootily and received an elbow to the rib courtesy of Noriko. I looked at the foreman's vein throb in his forehead coolly and was satisfied I won that round.

'We'll do our best to not halt productivity though,' I continued blithely and turned to wander away with a swagger. Noriko bowed shallowly and followed at her own pace. I heard the foreman give a disgusted snort and apparently storm back into the office presumably to rifle through his papers once more and possibly write a complaint... cant be to sure.

'Well handled,' Noriko commented mockingly.

I shrugged and wandered past the workers that had taken little to no notice of us walking by.

'Where did you and Hiroto meet the other workers?'

'The fake ones?'

'….yes,' I replied dryly.

'Near the river on the West banks near where we met Tarou. There are a bunch of river docks there that house mostly local fishermen from the stench of the place.'

'Yeah... it's not the best sort of real estate but when you're poor and starving the river bank is sort of the only place you can afford.'

'Regardless, we need to stay on mission. Which of the warehouses did you want to search first?'

'Mmm… I don't actually know how many there are…'

Noriko glared at me.

'Well that's obvious! If you had known you wouldn't have run your mouth about checking them all. There are around 50 in total but they're in 4 locations depending on what trade route the deliveries come in.'

I rolled my eyes.

'What about we split up?' I offered.

Noriko looked at me sceptically and shook her head.

'I'm pretty sure nothing good has ever happened when you suggest to split up…'

I laughed.

'Don't worry Noriko. How about I check the ones in the North and go clockwise. You do the same starting in the South and we'll meet back here once we've both done two sections. Time efficiency yes?'

I could tell Noriko was not 100% on board with the idea by the size of the scowl on her dainty forehead.

'Fine… but for the record I don't like it.'

It'll be fine,' I soothed and started to wander away again. I could still hear Noriko muttering in the background though.

 _'_ _Nothing good ever comes from her ideas but does anyone listen to me no… '_

I snorted amused and headed to the warehouses that get supplied from the Kaze trade routes.

 _Pfft. Trying to lecture me on how trade routes work._

I looked at the afternoon sky and absently noted that there would be rain later this evening if the wind pushed that raincloud in the distance closer. I sighed and kicked a stone near my feet feeling a little out of sorts. At least it should only take an hour or two to scan the warehouses and be home before dark. Noriko had nothing to be concerned about.

 _I'm sure it'll be fine._

* * *

 _Day one of The Diet… 10 hours in._

* * *

It was not fine.

First off the warehouse workers I'd interrupted tying up a tarp covered wagon filled with packages in the northern warehouse (of definite water heritage) were not the gentlest touch so now my shoulder now felt like it had been dislocated once more from their meaty hands. Second, my stomach was pretty much eating itself and cramping horribly.

 _This sucks._

'What's was a pretty thing like you doing roughing it up in the warehouses anyway? Pretty clean for a river rat. Looking for a good time?'

 _What does he mean "pretty young thing!?"_

'Are you making fun of me,' I growled angrily from where I had been sort of backed into a corner by three of the four guys. I had spotted the pack of 'workers' in one of the warehouses and had gotten close acting like a civilian but the boss of the pack had caught on quicker than I'd expected and one of the thugs had got a lucky shot in and grabbed me by my then still healing shoulder and squeezed.

 _I'm sorta in a lot of pain but like hell I'd show it._

The 'smarter than he looked' guy hung back from the rest, was pale like a corpse and had a particularly sharp grin when he smiled. He basically looked like an eel with legs and obviously wasn't the "muscle" in this meat pack.

'Who are you guys?' I questioned angrily, 'Why are you messing with deliveries to teahouses?'

'Nosey little thing aren't you sweetheart,' the chatterbox of the bunch crooned again.

My eye twitched.

'All right, that's about enough of that,' I told Chatterbox Thug quite directly and he eye squinted me confused.

'Aint'cha scared of us?'

'Not really,' I drawled and the three guys caging me looked at each other confused and kind of turned to their lanky eel leader in question.

'She's probably a ninja,' he assumed correctly, 'probably not very high rank by the squeak she let out earlier when you grabbed her.'

I gritted my teeth as the thugs chuckled idiotically.

 _You better be damn thankful you're civilians and I'm still on the fence about maiming you all_

'Gosh darn you caught me,' I said flatly, 'Well… now my cover is blown I'm gonna ask you straight up why you mixed up the deliveries this morning? Trying to send the teahouse owner a message?'

'Teahouse you say?' Eel Dude said sounded surprised but pleased, 'I missed lunch too! Might take a peek what's on offer. What do you think boys!? Want some if its good?'

'Wait!?' I called out over the cheering of the thugs, 'You don't know what package you stole!? What kind of hodgepodge thievery are you into?'

I was pretty scandalised at the disorganisation of it all.

'It's not our job to know,' eel leader dude said absently and pulled the tarp back from a covered wagon exposing a familiar looking crate.

 _Shit, this goes bigger than this crew?_

'Who are you taking orders from then?' I questioned taking a step forward reaching down towards my kunai pouch and the dudes surrounding me tensed in response.

'Wait… Has she got like weapons and stuff if she's a ninja, boss?' the thug that looked sort of like the unholy offspring of a rock pile and a bear asked. He had been the one to crush my shoulder when he grabbed me so he was the first on my hit list of course if this turned sour.

'Probably,' Eel Dude mused rubbing his pointy chin, 'You can take them off her is you'd like.'

The meat heads eyed me curiously and I dead eyed them back.

'Don't even think about it,' I said flatly.

'Boss?' Chatterbox piped up pleading for instruction and tightened his grip on the steel pipe he'd picked up along the way. I was pretty frustrated by this point though because I was not getting the answers I needed.

'Look guys, I don't really care about the delivery-'

 _...lie_

'-all I'm concerned about is what you are doing messing with the system. Is there any way I could talk to your boss?' I said reasonably.

Eel Dude just laughed at me.

'Like our boss has time to talk to a nobody ninja from a half cut village.'

' _Nobody!-'_

'Look kid, this is way bigger than you and me. You see a delivery gone wrong, I see an opportunity for profit.'

 _I'm so confused…_

'By stealing teahouse deliveries?'

'No, by not delivering deliveries. A slight difference. Now that's all you're getting from me,' he mimed zipping his lips and turned his attention back to the loaded wagon.

'But who gains… Wait…' I paused and tried to think it through. I'd always been taught to follow the money when it comes to motivation.

'So, you're getting paid… to stop deliveries. Why are you messing with the traders like that?'

Eel Dude didn't deign to answer like he said and was trying to pry open the crate that was meant to go to the teahouse. I debated just beating them all up and interrogating the answers out of them but I prayed for patience and tried reasoning with them again.

'Look, the gig is up. The authorities are aware of your actions so I'd suggest you start cooperating and give some real answers if you want a better sentence,' I advised.

Eel Dude just scoffed.

'You don't know shit. Plus, we'll be out of here by tonight anyway. Now if that shoulder you're nursing is as bad as I think you're not going to be much use stopping us either.'

'Please don't mistake my passiveness as tolerance or a desire not to engage you,' I warned, 'I'd be very careful baiting me at this point.'

Eel Dude raised his eyebrows

'Don't go into politics love, you're a bad liar and are as about as intimidating as a kitten.'

I closed my eyes and prayed for patience again.

 _Don't kill the petty civilians now Ringo, calm down._

The urge to turn them into mushy headed vegetables with the Mangekou was also another tempting lure.

'This ends now,' I ordered, 'Give over your boss and I promise to go easy on you.'

I grabbed out a brace of kunai and ignored the twitch to my shoulder.

The thugs tensed and Eel Dude simply smirked.

'Like I said he's too busy. '

I hissed in frustration and gave them one last chance and pulled the big guns.

'Look, you don't know what you're messing with,' I warned the idiots,

'If you didn't know but Aki runs the traders around here. She isn't going to like you messing with her people.'

'Like she'll notice, I last heard she was in Wave setting up her shipping company. When she does find out it'll be too late. We aren't the only crew hitting the routes. Money is to be made here and what's best? We keep the profits!' Eel Dude cheered and finally finished prying open the crate. I had frozen though because he just gave away the last piece of the puzzle.

 _...this isn't about teahouse deliveries at all…_

That damned Ikura Irino… he couldn't just cut his losses.

'Oh, you're messing with the traders rep!' I realised and looked at the idiots Irino had sent to mess with the delivery system, 'although, if he was trying to damage Aki's reputation- why'd he send you fools?'

Chatterbox drew up in indignation at my comment.

'Boss, she talks to much.'

'I agree with you Hiyama, she does like running her mouth,' Eel Dude said pausing in his perusal of what was in the teahouse crate to frown at me, 'feel free to take her down now. We'll finish up here and leave before her back up comes.'

The thugs smirked and the started to move in on me. I sighed and with a casual flick I had imbedded three kunai into the wood of the crate behind the boss through his oilskin jacket to pin him in place so he wouldn't move as I dealt with his thugs.

 _Can't say I didn't give them enough warning..._

I was about to give the three idiots in front of me the beating of their lives when there was a sound of creaking of wood and crackling of splintering crates. What I saw occur still disturbs me to this day. The idiot boss had tried to pull himself free of the kunai but had in the process toppled the crate he had been pinned to. Of all the crates too but the one I was assigned to give back to the teahouse owner. I almost dropped the kunai I still held in my hands as I beheld the horror before me. The had package spilled and what had to be hundreds of perfectly round and perky looking green tea mochi tumbled like sad little hacky sacks that no one quite knew how to play with onto the dirty warehouse floor.

I felt the tears gather at the corners of my eyes.

'You bastard!' I screeched at Eel Dude who was just now picking himself out of the pile of wooden splinters. The three thugs stopped flanking me to watch me warily, 'Look what you've done!'

I pointed at the travesty now splattered on the warehouse floor and had the kunai in my hands raised within seconds.

'I've had absolutely enough of all of you!'

With that I charged at them with all that I had, my shoulder not even a concern and showed them exactly what I thought of mochi defilers.

 _The issues with Aki can wait… these guys are going down._

* * *

 _Day one of The Diet… 11 hours in._

* * *

After thoroughly trouncing the 'warehouse workers' I returned to the scene of the crime and collapsed to my knees beside the upturned teahouse crate and despaired.

 _What a waste._

The teahouse could in no way be able to sell these beautiful creations and I could help but despair over yet another failed mission.

 _Sonata-san isn't going to like this... scratch that_ Senpai _isn't going to like this._

That was then my stomach growled and I hit a low point. I tilted my head at the fallen mochi and then sneakily peered around the now deserted warehouse- unconscious defilers of desserts notwithstanding.

 _No… you can't._

Visions of salads and bland and carb-less creations dotted across my vision.

 _I can't live like that!_

Picking up a supple and tender looking mochi from the top of the pile. Perfect in its soft green glory and destined for the trash even if it had not been tainted by the ground. It seemed unfair. I couldn't help but think of how the artist behind this beauty would feel if no one ate his or her creation? I was doing them a favour really.

 _I've had a reeeaaallly bad day. Surely just one?_

The first bite felt like freedom, relief and justice with a soft sweet filling of joy.

 _Oh glory be to dear sweet mochi!_

I lost sense of time and space and it was only until I heard the clang of the doors to the warehouse that I snapped back to reality. It took a second to place what the noise was but by then it was far too late.

 _Ah shit._

I turned around sheepishly to face the people I could now sense behind me and was awarded with the incredulous stares of Noriko and to my surprise Souta and HIroto as well. Well actually… I couldn't see Hiroto's eyes, as he was too busy falling to the floor in hysterics.

'This isn't what it looks like,' I defended with wide eyes and my cheeks stuffed full of what was clearly more that the one mochi I intended to eat.

I don't think they believed me. I sighed and continued chewing my mouthful trying and failing to find an excuse.

 _I'm never going to live this down…_

* * *

 _Day one of diet … 13 hours in… Failed._

* * *

 _xx_


	21. The Search for Senpai

_Hi all, sorry for the delay but I just finished moving houses and needed to tidy up this chapter a fair bit. For your patience I'll give you a hint on the progression of the story... Ringo will be attending the Chuunin exams one week after the Borderlands mission arc has finished!_

 _Thank you all for reading so far and I'll wrap up this arc in planned one chapter but if it turns into a monster then two._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Search for Senpai**

* * *

 _Previously..._

* * *

 _As the streetlights flickered on and the cold became unbearable, Hiroto detached himself from our warm bench-seat huddle to stand up and pace nervously. I don't think anyone had much hope left in our situation. So, it was with desperate eyes and a nervous stutter that Hiroto voiced the conclusion we had now all reached but daren't say._

 _'Guys… I don't t-think sensei's coming back.'_

* * *

 _Now..._

* * *

'Protocol states we wait at the designated meeting point until new orders,' Noriko gasped scandalised, 'we can't just _leave.'_

'Well I say we should go look for him,' Hiroto declared, 'I'm team leader aren't I? Doesn't that mean I get to make new orders?'

Noriko gaped a bit but couldn't really contradict that. Souta had technically made him team leader even if it may have mostly been in jest.

'Calm down guys, surely there is a reasonable explanation,' I piped up and stood from the clammy park bench to keep pace next to Hiroto and to encourage warmth back to my limbs.

'The truth of the matter is that it's way too cold to wait here all night. How about we go back to the inn and come back tomorrow. We could even leave a message or something for senpai to meet us at the inn if he arrives before we come back,' I reasoned.

'But protocol!-'

'Screw protocol! Souta is missing,' I hissed at Noriko.

'Who's to say he's missing! This was a C-rank mission. Jounin do not go missing from C-rank missions! Surely he is just delayed?'

'For ten hours!? What could possibly take that long?'

'Maybe he came across something bigger,' Hiroto piped up interrupting our arguing, 'you said there were other shinobi in the village didn't you Ringo? Perhaps they jumped sensei and took the bandits bounty?'

'I suppose? Senpai is pretty nifty with those wind blades though... it would be hard to take him down just for a bandit bounty.'

'But not impossible...' Noriko said depressed.

We mulled over the options and I don't know about the others but I really didn't know what was going on.

'Lets not jump to conclusions,' I decreed, 'We need to find evidence or even better- Souta-senpai.'

'But where do we start?' Noriko questioned.

I thought back to my afternoon at the bar and my talk to Matsuri and went to say something but Hiroto got there first.

'I'm not sure but I think that traders meeting tonight is a good start. Ringo- you said that there was going to be other shinobi there right?'

'Yeah,' I replied smiling feeling a little relief in having a direction, 'it's a good lead.'

'Well then we'll head over, enjoy the party, find sensei and head home.' Hiroto said looking determined.

'Just like that?' Noriko doubted.

'Yes, just like that,' was Hiroto's strong reply and strode off towards the centre of town leaving Noriko and I to follow behind. I did so without a glance but sensed Noriko keeping pace with me so assumed she did the same. I hoped we would just find Souta caught up in longwinded negotiations about the bounty but something was telling me he wasn't.

 _Let's hope we find him quickly._

* * *

The hard thing about finding information about rival shinobi in a mostly civilian village was that it was like hearing ghost stories. It wasn't that we didn't find information it was just that we couldn't guarantee the accuracy of it.

 _At least the rain stopped..._

'Yeah, yeah I'm sure Jii-san. It must have been the ninja that stole your best winter melon,' I droned dully to a "helpful" civilian man who had one eye and a gaptoothed grin.

'Your darn right! Who else would it be!? They're a wily bunch. Here, have one of these firecrackers to chase them away on the way home. Pretty young girls shouldn't have to be scared of ninja ruffians out to catch them.'

'...Thanks.'

I sighed and dutifully took the offered firecracker and walked away with the walk of the dejected. Noriko appeared beside me an instant later. I gave her a droll look and she shrugged and turned her nose up at me. She of course had stopped questioning civilians after one man refused to believe she was a kunoichi. You see... stories of kunoichi were often embellished amongst the civilian men to be a lot less clothed and have looser morals. Noriko didn't take very well to the idea.

'Great idea attending this gathering,' Noriko said falsely.

'Oh shut it,' I grumbled, 'clearly my informant lied about having shinobi at this thing. You know... for a border village on the edge of a country that was at war for most of the last few decades... they're an awfully naïve bunch.'

Noriko sighed wearily.

'It's exhausting speaking with them.'

'Oh? All that talking you did?'

I got a raised eyebrow, 'One civilian commenting on how I was somehow lacking was enough.'

It was then I caught sight of Hiroto's head over the crowd in the flickering lantern light and waved him over.

'Any luck?' I said hopefully as he neared.

Hiroto's grim expression said enough and I sighed.

'How about anything on Souta?' I asked and received a negative head shake, 'Damn... we should have just raided the bounty hall even though its closed.'

'We can check in the morning,' Noriko said dodging a couple of kids running past with firecrackers cackling loudly, 'Let's just regroup back at the inn, this place is kind of... over run.'

'Yeah maybe you're-'

'Damn kids!' I voice behind me bellowed interrupting my reply and it made us all flinch for our weapons.

I turned incredulously at the man who had yelled basically in my ear but he was too busy glaring after the kids that had ran by to pay any attention.

'Raiding my fireworks wagon,' he said angrily, 'Should be in bed!- Hey! You! Hand them over!'

It took a moment before I realised he was talking to me.

'Me?'

'Yeah you! Hand over the merchandise.'

'This one is mine though,' I defended now indignantly attached to the red firecracker.

'Yeah right!? I see my name on it!'

I looked down at my firecracker and turned it in my hands to see a black marker scrawl of some initials on the side and I scowled.

'I don't know if it was originally yours or not but I got it from some old man,' I defended.

'Ninja defence apparently,' Noriko muttered dryly from behind me. I deftly ignored her.

The man however just scoffed, 'Like a firecracker would do anything. All the ninja are holed up anyway in the teahouse up the road. Unlikely to come down to this part of the party and mix with the regular folk anyway.'

I felt the acute attention of Hiroto and Noriko behind me.

'...teahouse?'

'Yeah, the teahouse that is up the road. VIP's only sort of thing so I wouldn't worry about it. Just enjoy the party down here.'

I shared a look with Hiroto that had come closer to loom over my shoulder.

'...Would you mind pointing us in the direction?' he asked politely and nudged me purposefully. I wrinkled my nose but relented to the silent demand and offered the firecracker to the grumpy man as a gesture of good faith. The man looked at us suspiciously but took the firecracker quick enough.

'Head up that road and turn left,' he grunted and turned away muttering more.

I looked to where he had pointed and smiled. Finally we had a lead.

* * *

'Are you sure this is the place?' Noriko asked sceptically, 'It looks kind of…'

'-Seedy,' Hiroto finished for her and turned to look doubtfully at me, 'It looks really seedy Ringo.'

I frowned at them both.

We were crouched behind a railing on the building opposite the teahouse casing the place and first impressions was that it was clearly not the place you would take your mother to.

'Seedy or not this is where that guy said shinobi were meeting. You heard just as well as I did. If senpai was captured it could only be by shinobi of talent and so in this teahouse the best lead we have to finding out whether they took Souta-senpai.'

'This was to the right of the road though and the man clearly said left. This may not even be the right teahouse,' Noriko nit-picked.

'How many teahouses could one town have! This must be the place,' I defended self-righteously. I after all had led them here.

'Right teahouse or not we should still check it out,' Hiroto said looking at the guarded teahouse door, 'but how do we even get in?'

We paused a moment and started looking at the security flaws of the building.

'Looks like the second floor balcony has a window open we could sneak in?' I offered.

'Too visible from the side street. Perhaps we could take out the guards and henge as them?' Hiroto suggested.

'If there _is_ shinobi in the building though they would notice the chakra flare,' Noriko countered, 'we need to find a subtle way to get in without alerting anyone.'

 _I wonder if there is a back door?_

'Ringo, you're the infiltration type. How would you get in?' Hiroto asked turning to me startling me from my thoughts.

 _Go in as Aki._

'It's a bit different infiltrating in a team though rather that just yourself,' I explained, 'that's why you don't see many big infiltration teams.'

'Try anyway,' Hiroto asked firmly.

I was a little startled at his forcefulness and studied his face curious.

 _He must really be worried about Souta._

'Hiroto... I'm sure Souta-senpai is fine, he is a jounin and we don't even know if he was captured.'

'Even if you say that he should have gotten word to us. He should have at least sent a summon.'

 _Summons? What?_

'Hang on? What-?'

That was when something colourful caught my attention and derailed me from some potentially _fascinating_ information. It was a group of brightly coloured 'entertainers' with delicate parasols heading towards the teahouse. The reason why I stalled though was because I recognised one of them.

 _Matsuri-san?_

It was with incredulous eyes that I noticed the entire group admitted to the teahouse with only a glance from the guards at the door.

 _The hell? I knew she probably didn't like her job by the way she was drinking but a prostitute?_

'Ringo?'

I ignored Hiroto's prompt in favour of a blossoming plan that just might work. I turned to Hiroto and Noriko and explained it as best I could.

' _Whaaaaaat_?!'

'I said, "I could get in by dressing up like a oiran",' I repeated, 'no one truly pays attention to one from another so it would be easy infiltrate the place for information.'

I don't think the repetition of my idea alleviated any of the disbelief I received.

'But… that's a bit extreme isn't it?' Hiroto whispered hesitantly.

'Not at all. You asked how I would get in and this is it. No chakra is needed either since they wear so much makeup. I have lots of practice with this sort of thing so I could easily slip under the radar and play the part.'

'I don't think it's a good idea…' he said looking doubtful.

'Just see it as a seduction mission. Kunoichi go on them all the time.' I said breezily trying to convince him and I received two sudden looks of realisation from my teammates. I also must have missed a significant look shared between Hiroto and Noriko when I glanced away as they appeared agreed on something when I turned to look back. Noriko was biting her lip hesitantly and Hiroto was looking at me with pity filled eyes.

'I don't think it's a good idea. Plus! We haven't had time to prepare a disguise,' Noriko argued.

'Taken care of,' I replied swiftly pointing to a seal on my armband, 'Never go without.'

They both looked to my arm to see the many circular seals I had painted on my armband.

'Surely they are too small to carry-'

Without a word I released one of the seals and a kimono appeared- a three layered one.

I looked at them smugly.

'Surely we can work out something else though.'

'We're _genin_! What else can we do? We can't just go in with our kunai out and hope to beat them all. Even if they are no shinobi in there that's a hell of a diplomatic problem beating up civilians in a border town. Our only option is to sneak in if we want to know what's going on in there. Going in as a prostitute may not be the _only_ way but it is _a_ way,' I replied in a harsh whisper.

'I don't know what missions you've been on but you don't have to do that kind of stuff with us. You're more than that Ringo,' Hiroto said earnestly.

That made me pause a bit, 'Huh?'

 _…_ _Wait? Do they think I regularly go on mission like this?_

'Yes. No matter how low class you were born Ringo you've proved yourself more than what sort of missions you probably have had in the past. We'll think of another way,' Noriko said strongly.

 _…_ _they totally think I regularly did honeypot missions…_

I was a bit insulted, as I have continuously told them I was an infiltration ninja, but I was also not above taking advantage of this misrepresentation though.

'Thanks I suppose? But it doesn't matter. The point is there is a reason why there are so many of these missions around the place. They're super successful.'

'They have a high success rate?' Hiroto asked curiously but seemed to regret his question as soon as he said it with Noriko's glare.

'Yes. Seduction missions have a _really_ high rate of success.'

 _Because men are apparently idiots and fall for the same trick over and over again… Women too actually?... We're all idiots for sex it seems._

Hiroto still wasn't convinced and don't even get me started on what Noriko thought. Her stubborn little chin was firmly set at I could see the refusal in her eyes.

'It's not like this is a proper seduction mission anyway. We are simply trying to find a way to get in the place. This is my expertise, _infiltration,_ and this idea is an excellent way to infiltrate.'

I could see the cogs working in Hiroto's minds as my argument started to make sense.

'No offense… you're kind of not the type to be mistaken for an _oiran_. You're too… clean.'

 _So I don't look like a prostitute...? No offense taken._

'I don't have to be a good prostitute. In fact that may work in our favour. Someone no one looks twice at.'

'I would like to point out that I do not agree with this. No woman should have to degrade herself like that.' Noriko declared.

I sighed.

'It's not about degrading myself. It's about doing a mission. Don't you want to find Souta-senpai?'

'Yes, but surely we can fight them?'

'Like I said before- that would be too risky.'

'Girls. Just let me think a moment,' Hiroto pleaded.

'This is a terrible idea Hiroto-kun!'

'No it isn't'

'Yes it is,' Noriko said firmly.

'No it isn't,' I replied equally stubborn.

'Yes, it is!'

'Jeez, give a guy a break.' Hiroto grumbled, 'I don't like it but I think it's the best we're going to get for now.'

'What?' Noriko gasped disbelievingly.

'Is there any other ideas? We have to do something… and I trust Ringo to know what she's doing.'

I nodded in acquiescence to Hiroto.

 _Yeah… I have no idea what to expect._

'Fine, then I'm coming too!'

'No way Noriko!'

'You're not team leader!'

'No, Ringo is right. It's too dangerous for a novice. Plus… you're a little young…' Hiroto said hesitantly.

'Some men like that,' she said primly giving me a small heart attack.

'Say _what_?' It wasn't so much that I was shocked that some men liked them young but it was the fact Princess Noriko _knew_ that information.

'I was well versed on what is acceptable interactions between myself and older men,' came the stiff reply thus relieving me of worry.

 _Actually… I faintly recall a similar conversation in my clan training…_

'Still, I really don't think it's the sort of place you think it is,' I affirmed.

'I'm sure I'll do fine.'

'What do you think leader?' I asked turning to Hiroto seeing as I was getting nowhere with Noriko. He had a hunted expression on his face. Noriko interrupted him before he could speak though.

'Wait! It would look strange to see a lone woman. Plus, a lot of those courtesans have young apprentices with them. I can act as one of those and help pour tea and hold her instrument like I've seen at court.'

 _…_ _I'm pretty sure these aren't the fancy geisha for the court that you're used to but low class whores kid._

 _'_ I don't think they're that classy here,' I informed mildly.

'Same principle,' she retorted her nose upturning prissily. I turned again to Hiroto trying to beg with my eyes to not let Noriko go.

'You're team leader Hiroto… it's your decision.'

He looked absolutely no happier having to be the decision maker in this scenario. Unfortunately for me my begging eyes didn't work and that Noriko's argument seemed to prove stronger. Hiroto turned to Noriko.

'You will be safe? You know enough how to do this?' he pleaded.

 _No._

'Yes,' she replied surely.

I gritted my teeth annoyed. Hiroto looked overwhelmed but resolved to the plan. I hoped we wouldn't regret this ruse.

'Just… don't go too far. _Please._ '

And just like that. We had an in.

* * *

The dinner party was surprisingly mild.

I had expected the whole den of iniquity type deal but it was actually a tasteful set up with delicate ikebana and an assortment of dishes to share on the long table where everyone sat along. The prostitutes were spread out across this table serving the men nearby and pouring bowlful upon bowlful of what appeared to be sake. All in all it looked to me like a company dinner. No one struck me as a shinobi either.

 _How very pedestrian._

Getting through the door was a heart attack in itself but true to form we were let through without much of a glance after donning our disguises. I seemed to pass muster as a average oiran in the semi-modest 2 layered kimono I decided on as well as the heavy makeup I had caked on to make me look older. I had also chosen that rather than a wig to go back to my "natural" hair colouring and re-dyed it black and on a whim reverted my eyes back to Uchiha black in case the burnt orange was too noticeable. Noriko had her eyes full of questions when I had first pulled off my bandana when we got changed together and she saw my black roots but I got away with an "I have some questions for you later" from her and counted it as a win.

At the dinner party I was assigned midway down the table to serve what I assumed was some of the middlemen of the organisation. It was very trying and I forced myself to smile genially even if I wanted to rip out one of the men's throats.

'My younger sister is not yet of age to be entertaining privately honoured sir,' I said somewhat politely as I once again tried to dissuade him from making lewd offers for Noriko who was dutifully sitting behind me dressed in a plain lightweight kimono.

'Surely she is old enough to graduate hmm? If ya' get what I mean?' he sniggered.

 _You piece of slime…_

We are also simple oiran not geisha. We hold no practices of mizuage,' I replied courteously but quite firmly, 'She will graduate with age not feats of pleasure.'

'Kentarou, leave the entertainers alone,' a deep voice near the head of the table cautioned. I glanced briefly at in that direction and happened to lock eyes with a jade-eyed man. He lifted his sake bowl in a motion of politeness in my direction. I could only respond with a demure smile.

'Damn waste.' The brute that I now know as Kentarou muttered and sent a hungry look at Noriko before downing another shot of sake.

 _Yeah… keep doing that and I'll help you meet your insides from the outside._

'Aa…' the lanky brown haired man to my left sighed disappointed and started to clean out his ear with his pinky, 'What's the point to having prostitutes at a dinner party anyway if we can't use them?'

In response I gracefully refilled his drink. He eyed the movement with a sceptical look.

'Ya' sure you ain't geisha?

I bowed my head benignly and signalled Noriko to take the empty sake bottle. I was pleased that she was efficient in her movements.

'You have a keen eye sir. I was not always oiran. These troubled times have over filled their pot and now we have to deal with spilt tea in all our houses.'

' _Tch_. Probably those damn ninja messing with us again. They think they own everything because they got a bit of hoodoo on their side.' the black haired man with a dirty moustache on my opposing side muttered.

'Oh? Does troubles also seek this side of the border? I was unaware that Grass's issues have spread?' I asked curiously with an open-ended question. Anything about shinobi that they could tell me- I wanted to know.

'Ah you pretty thing. There is ninja trouble everywhere. If we didn't have a bloody hands tied with them I'd try and slit all their throats,' dirty mo-man replied condescendingly while giving me a appraising glance.

'Oh. Forgive me. I have only had contact with the shinobi that visit my mother's tea house.'

'…where is that exactly?' Kentarou asked not so subtly still giving Noriko the eye. To her credit though Noriko had not slipped once in her composure of a meek apprentice.

'In the village two days North of here. By the time you find it I'm sure my younger sister here will be of age,' I retorted perhaps a little too tartly because I receive a vicious look from Kentarou but his probably less than friendly reply was halted due to an amused snort. I glanced to the head of the table again to see green-eyes was looking at me curiously. I suddenly held the sensation that he never truly looked away.

'You're a curious one little grass flower,' he said inquisitively. 'You have a Fire look about you though with that pale skin and dark eyes.'

 _Deflect!_

'You often travel to Fire?' I asked politely.

'Some,' he replied softly before whispering quietly to the tea server closest to him. The girl nodded obediently and rose away from her cushion.

'Come, you are too far away for conversation,' he called and motioned to the now free seat near him, 'I wish to know more about you.'

I froze a little at the offer and for a second and blinked a few times trying to figure out whether this was a good thing or a bad thing to happen. I rose gracefully from my own cushion and rounded the table to his side, Noriko dutifully two paces behind me.

'What is your name little grass flower?' Green-eyed man asked politely.

'Nezumi, and yours?'

Green-eyed man just smiled, 'Depends if that your real name or your stage name?'

I paused minutely before replying, 'It is the name I took when my mother took me in.'

'Ah, not your real name then. Well, when you can tell me your real name I will return the favour,' he bargained and took a sip of his sake and his green eyes sparkled.

I felt a little flustered under my guise as I realised that in that moment he was actually a pretty attractive man and I essentially appeared the most like my natural looks than I had been for many years and he was finding _me_ attractive.

 _I can't help but be a little pleased._

I bit back a smile and busied myself with pouring a nearby gentleman a refill to detach myself again.

'-All I'm saying is that my daughters wedding was delayed three weeks!' I unintentionally eavesdropped from the man as he grumbled to his friend.

'That's ridiculous!' his friend replied, 'You should have just had the wedding in Grass. Far easier to get hitched there.'

'No, no my daughter specifically had her heart set on the temple near the hot springs in Fire. I knew the price was going to be obscene but the screenings took a month longer that necessary! All because we're merchants by trade and we had to prove that we were transporting the dowry and belongings of my daughter rather that illicit products. Just because we look a little Earthen I bet. Bunch of racists they are.'

'You would think it'd be easier if you were used to crossing the borders being a trader of iron,' the courtesan next to him said softly.

'Na, its been 2...3? years now that its been real hard crossing borders with having the right papers and all that. Influx of bandits too which makes it hard. Had to hire some ninja last trip east. Good thing too, we were attacked three days in.'

'Am I boring you?' a voice called from my left and I immediately turned my attention away from the conversation to my right to look at green-eyes.

'My apologies, I was merely lost in thought,' I murmured shamefaced.

He just snorted softly and looked curiously at the man I had eavesdropped on before asking me, 'Does trade interest you?'

 _...I don't really know what to say?_

'Oh, only a little,' I dithered, 'I find it fascinating to hear stories from traders that travel through such fantastic lands.'

He snorted softly.

'Ah, maybe if I told you I run a route of traders your attention would all be mine,' he teased licking a stray drop of sake from the rim of his sake cup.

I blushed furiously and thanked all that is and was that my makeup wouldn't show it.

 _I really am inexperienced in this._

'You're too kind sir' I replied flustered and almost died at my cheesy response. He just smiled at me though and placed his now empty sake cup near me so I could refill it, which I did daintily. He watched the movement keenly.  
'Now my little grass flower,' he said while lazily tracing a finger across the red camellia pattern on his sake cup, 'while only limited to Earth country at the moment I am more than willing to regal some of my tales if it amused you? Some of them may even contain some ninja.'

'Only if it pleases you sir,' I replied softly trying very hard not to seem too keen, 'I would be happy to hear anything you care to say. You most certainly have my full attention.'

With that I sat rapturously as green-eyes regaled me with his stories of which I picked up a couple of underlying facts.

 _Restrictive visas, price hikes in major cities but not necessarily in country towns, new trade syndicates appearing, shinobi dealing with civilian leaders..._

I thought about the hundreds of scrolls littering the walls of my cavern and started matching events. I didn't know the inner details of Earth country like I did Fire, Water, Wind and River but I knew enough that what he was saying was plausible. That was when I realised that it matched way to perfectly to my records and the sequence of events of what Water and Wind country went through.

 _Oh shit I recognise this pattern!_

'Are you ok?' Green-eyes asked politely and I realised he had been trying to get my attention for a couple of minutes.

'Oh I apologise! I just noticed that many of our party seem to be leaving,' I redirected desperately.

 _What can I do? It seems like Earth is heading into war!?_

True enough to my words though; many of the people at the head of the table had left throughout the meal as well as many underlings who had slunk away with a prostitute on their arm. Epically I had noticed a man leave with three just 20 minutes prior.

'So it seems,' he sighed dejectedly after he had take a look around himself, 'I was quite enjoying your delightful company too.'

'You're too kind sir,' I replied now owning that phrase.

We both lulled in conversation but his gaze never left mine. In a flash though his grass green eyes lit up with glee.

'Oh! I know! There is a sort of... after party... at the Kuroi Chou now that this gathering has finished. You could perhaps join?'

I hesitated.

'Oh! But don't worry! You'll of course will be paid well,' he said beguilingly and I'm sure if I actually was a prostitute I'd be happy with the turn of events but I was kind of insulted. I didn't let it show though and thought hard.

 _It seems like an opportunity not to miss but... Noriko..._

I turned my head slightly to observe my shadow who had not broken character to her credit but I could definitely sense her disapproval.

 _Oh Noriko... I hope you don't start hating me again after this._

'Of course, I'd be delighted,' I replied ignoring the oppressive aura Noriko was now emitting, 'On one condition... I would like to attend without my apprentice.'

 _Sorry Souta... I promise to look after right after this. There is a bit more at risk and I have no idea why?_

* * *

 _xx_


	22. The Kuroi Chou

_Hi, everyone! First up I'm going to apologise in advance for not going to be able to update for a good while. I'm in the middle of writing a thesis and have kinda had a real blow to my health and I don't think I can keep writing quality chapters if I have to push through writing on top of everything else. I'm also sorry if some parts of this chapter is scattered because that is so very much my thoughts at this time. I did my best to piecemeal the elements I already had in place so we can conclude this arc nicely._

 _Thank you for taking this journey so far and I finish my thesis in June so expect an update around then. Please message me if you spot any major errors or anything and I'll fix it up. Also with this update I'll crack 100000 words so hooray! A nice thing to pause on. Much love to ya'll!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Kuroi Chou**

* * *

Ah… This was the den of iniquity I had expected earlier this evening.

The Kuroi Chou apparently preferred dimmer lighting, a gloomier colour scheme and more intimate tables that were tucked into corners. Some of the tables already had some occupants with men a little more than drunk being doted on by giggling and wriggling women who were draping themselves all over them. As I walked by I was more than once flashed by some of the women as grabby hands clumsily untucked the bonds that held them from what they desired.

 _This place is disgusting._

I didn't falter in my poise though and was rewarded with a cheeky grin from green-eyes. It unsurprisingly didn't really make me feel better about the situation. I really should have turned around and left but foolishly I didn't.

I was led by green-eyes into a side room where the smoke of some foreign herb tempted the senses. That was when I noticed the spark of what felt light lightning in the room and my stomach churned with the knowledge- it was the spark of chakra that had been absent all evening. It tickled my senses and I wished I had more chakra sense so I had known before I had entered the room. Then again the flare was probably a suppressing seal I had just passed in entering the room.

 _Well... chances of being killed just went up dramatically._

'You're late,' a voice called, 'I'm also sure you're aware that guests were not an appropriate choice to bring to this meeting.'

'This one is special though,' green-eyes called back.

'Special in the fact she is a kunoichi?' the voice questioned and from the shadows a bone-masked shinobi emerged.

 _...I'm an idiot._

I closed my eyes in resignation and opened them in time to see the small smirk on green-eyes face.

'Partly, she is also very pretty ne?'

'You do realise we're going to have to kill her?'

'Maybe, I was more curious about what she knows and I think that you have the means to gain the information I'm after.'

A flare of chakra behind me was my only warning before my arms were pinned behind my back and I was facedown on the floor. It seemed the ANBU agent had a partner.

'What gave me away,' I whispered into the floor. It was green-eyes who was chatty enough to answer.

'Oh? Not playing dumb? How refreshing. I'll reward you with honesty then. You see only shinobi really refuse to call themselves ninja. You slipped. Schematics I know. Besides, you are far to graceful to ever get away with being a prostitute anyway.'

'Moritani-san please step aside,' the first ANBU droned and the second one that was holding me tightened his grip and swung me up to face the first one. His grip was punishingly tight.

'Tell us what you know kunoichi,' first ANBU asked and I suddenly felt an incredible weight pushing on the temples. It took a moment to realise that the ANBU holding me had not in fact taken his two hands to my skull and just squeezed as I was still being restrained around the shoulders. The pressure turned piercing and I couldn't stand it any longer so... I battered it away.

'...strange,' the ANBU said in a hushed voice before I felt the intense pressure again- and flicked it aside resolutely.

 _I'm not keen for that to keep happening. No. Way._

'Ookami?' the ANBU holding me called to the first ANBU questioning.

'It seems that this kunoichi is a genjutsu-type,' Ookami said, 'she has locked her mind in a maze it seems. An interesting technique and a regretful one as I was hoping to do this without bloodshed.'

 _I don't know if I'm grateful for the influence of Harry Potter and my attempt at genjutsu-like occlumency or not._

While I had a moment breather while the ANBU seemed to decide their next move I tried to formulate an escape.

It had been embarrassingly stupid of me to come here I definitely realised and I got caught embarrassingly quickly.

 _I didn't even have time to put up a fight._

My only hope was that these ANBU were the worst of the worst and they were foolish enough to give me eye-contact. I only really had my Sharingan to fall back on and I knew of all people how it wasn't a cure-all solution so I had to take into account what would happen if it should fail.

 _Nothing good._

Even so, if by some miracle I did escape this situation it wouldn't guarantee my safety. There could be more agents around the place. Perhaps there were people who are able to detect Sharingan use on the bodies I'd leave behind and then someone could potentially find out that a Sharingan user was active in the area. It was as simple as asking around. They could even link this event back to traders and then to Aki, which of course would lead straight to me no matter where I hid. Even worse... to my family.

 _I should have hidden Natsuko far away from me! I'm such an idiot!_

I saw every flaw in my plan more clearly than ever before. But why? Who could be profiting from this? Irino? I wasn't so sure.

 _ANBU are pretty steep to hire..._

So who was holding their leashes?

I eyed off their ANBU uniforms trying to find out who they belonged to but they were frustratingly non-descript. Their masks didn't even point to specific countries animals either as the canine looking one I now know as a wolf was a widespread ANBU mask and the rodent looking one may be a mouse, a rat or even a weasel for all I knew. All of which are also common ANBU masks.

'Who _are_ you?' I asked desperately.

Green-eyes -Moritani- who had relocated to cushioned area of the room where the herbal scent was emanating and was eyeing the preceding interestedly was the was the one who answered me.

'An interested party you could say,' he murmured, 'You see... You know something- I can tell- and we want you to tell us little grass flower. Be a good girl and tell us wont you?'

'Silence Moritani-san,' Ookami warned.

'Oh hush, for an ANBU you sure speak a lot,' Moritani grumbled somewhat in good nature, 'I vote we bring out the other. Before we start breaking little girl's bones and all that. Lets so some old fashioned "Q&A" hmm?'

The ANBU was rigid in his silence for a moment but then moved sleekly in soft panther-like footsteps to a door to the rear of the room and left with only a small hiss of the door sliding back behind him.

'Now, I'm really interested to see what becomes of this,' Moritani said happily, 'I feel like coming to this damp hellhole is a rather fortunate turn of events after all!'

I peered at him confused and open my mouth to ask him what he actually wanted with me but the hiss of the door skates silenced me and had me looking back to where Ookami had left. He had returned and he was dragging a rather sorry looking man in a tattered uniform.

I gasped loudly and cursed myself for it as Moritani's eyes started sparkling.

'Ah, so you do know each other!' Moritani said delightedly, 'and here this guy said he was a bounty hunter working alone! You sly dog. You didn't say you had such a fox with you. There was a little one in a cheap wig too if I remember correctly. My, my, I can see why you were so energetic before with such partners by your side.'

Souta glared at Moritani viciously through the eye that he could see through. The other eye appeared swollen shut and his jaw was bruised and sore looking. Moritani continued speaking.

'Now what I find interesting though is how could you Mr. I Don't Know Anything really not know anything when his partner so clearly does. What a puzzle.'

' _What do you want!?'_ I hissed angrily.

I knew I wasn't being the cool, calm and collected shinobi I had always aimed to be. I was quite simply a child.

In hindsight I recognise the narrow-mindedness of my actions that led me to this point. To begin with I shouldn't have allied myself to another village, I shouldn't have made ties to people that had no part in this and I really shouldn't have tried to fix everything. Informed or not it didn't make me omnipotent. As to what led me in this room I shouldn't have bothered following Moritani. So what if Earth might be starting a war? Even if it was true what could I have done about it? If I had learnt anything at all was that _all_ the countries were readying for war. _They were warring nations!_ How could I forget I was effectively a foreigner in these lands and I had no superpower to magically fix things. I was just another kid with a hero-complex and I really should have died this day and I almost hate retelling it but I suppose today was going to be a turning point in my life. It was the day I realised I wasn't immortal and that I was in way over my head.

So, I did what everyone did when they were scared out of their minds but didn't want to show it- I turned to anger. I gritted my teeth and angrily stared down the handsome faced liar who had so easily fooled me with his charismatic grin.

'Oh? You haven't figured it out? You're not quite as bright as I expected... what a shame. It's depressing having word games with someone who doesn't know how much they're being played. It's rather poor form to keep explaining your own jokes, you understand of course Ookami?... or perhaps you Nezumi?' Moritani asked to the two ANBU. His face suddenly lit up as he remembered something.

'Nezumi! Oh, this is funny. Nezumi meet Nezumi!' he "introduced" me to the ANBU restraining me merrily, 'but both of you are not Nezumi! How funny!'

He laughed until tears formed in his eyes. I was really struggling to keep my own from leaking out as he mocked me. I looked away shamefaced and caught Souta's gaze for a second before he too looked away from me to glare at the ANBU holding him. I felt like the stupidest person on Earth.

'Moritani-san,' Ookami warned, 'If this kunoichi does know something let's not waste time.'

'Yare, yare... You ANBU are a pill aren't you? Fine.' Moritani grumbled at the ANBU before turning to me with a faint pout, 'May as well keep this polite. I want you to tell us of a certain mutual acquaintance if you wouldn't mind?'

 _What?_

I frowned in concentration and bounced my eyes from Moritani's face to Souta's wrathful one.

 _Do they mean Souta?_

'Oh you _are_ a dumb one,' Moritani sighed in apparent exasperation, 'not the Tani noble. We already know _aaalll_ about him. We have bigger fish to fry.'

I gritted my teeth again and bounced my eyes across the room in desperation trying to figure out what these people wanted.

'Dear kami I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you. So, I'm going to ask you plainly so even _you_ don't get mistaken,' Moritani said his face finally showing his cruelty, 'What you do you know about Aki-no-Shounen.'

 _Oh._

My muscles relaxed as things finally came clear.

 _They're the ones after Aki._

I looked to the ANBU again and tried to see if they matched the ANBU from Water but couldn't be certain. In the silence that followed Moritani's question Nezumi tightened his grip in me and I squeaked with pain. I focused back in on my surrounding and saw the irritation on Moritani's face.

'...perhaps I wasn't plain enough for even you. Do you-'

'-Moritani-san. Lift her head before you repeat that question,' Ookami ordered and walked closer. Moritani gritted his teeth but acquiesced to his request.

'Fine. You good now? Good... Jeez,' Moritani sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, 'Let's start again and I'll be more specific. Do you know where Aki is?'

I wished I was able to spit in all their faces but Moritani had stepped back to let the ANBU stare in my face and the ANBU himself had the pesky mask as protection.

'Nezumi, take her to the store room,' Ookami said straightening up and went to a small table and picked up a scroll, 'Danzo-sama is going to want to know what she knows.'

 _...what._

'Aha! I knew she knew something. The location of Aki? Oh what a wonderful day! My brokers will be pleased to have that nuisance out of the picture,' Moritani said delightedly.

Souta had snapped his attention from the ANBU to me and was giving me a look I wasn't willing to decipher at that time because I was too busy not to keep swept away in maelstrom of panic the ANBU had created.

'It seems you have given yourself away little fool,' Moritani cheered, 'It's a pity you're too small, too stupid and soon to be too dead to celebrate with me.'

 _I didn't say anything? Did I?_

'Enough talk,' Ookami said as he finished writing something in his scroll and with a puff it disappeared. Moritani clenched his teeth again at the order.

'I get the whole "cloak and daggers" shtick guys but seriously. You forget I don't work for you so you really shouldn't be ordering me about. We're on equal footing here and lets not forget who brought the biggest lead we've had in month after you fools lost track of Aki in Water _which_ _I also informed you about!'_ Moritani hissed his handsome face twisting in his rage. I wondered just who was this guy and why hadn't I ever heard of him if he had been on my trail this whole time.

'My apologies Moritani-san,' Nezumi replied this time and I felt the rumble of his voice against my back, 'We appreciate the service you hold for us. Feel free to send our regard to your actual master as well.'

Moritani didn't seem to appreciate the reply and flounced over to cushions again to pout.

'Fine. Just because _you_ apologised Nezumi,' he said silkily then waved them off, 'Just go, and take the little fool with you. I have work to do and all as an underground business doesn't run itself and the paltry traders meeting apart from the fool here was a total bust. None of Aki's traders were present.'

The hands that gripped my shoulders tightened before they slid down to clasp my wrists tightly together. I was then pushed forwards to walk, which I did with staggering steps.

I went to call out to Souta as the ANBU dragged me past his hunched body but the words dried up in my throat. He was looking at me in apparent incredulity and tears welled in my eyes knowing the confliction he must feel. He wasn't a stupid man after all and while I was sure he was so confused at my apparent knowledge of something so clearly not of Tani but he also understood I was leaving to room basically to die.

He tugged at his bonds frustrated but they were chakra enforced so it did him no good. Even if he was inclined to try and save me there wasn't much he could do.

I was ousted from the room I turned to Souta to mouth at him what my voice failed to vocalise. I took in one last glimpse of his brown sun-streaked hair and stricken hazel eyes before the doors slid shut behind me.

 _I'm sorry senpai._

* * *

I was dragged into a dusty room and thrown up against the far wall in a painful movement. I groaned in pain as I bounced off the timber wall and then onto the grimy floor, jarring my shoulder as I landed because the tight grip the ropes that they had bound me in on the way threw off my balance. Small mercies was that it was finally the opposite shoulder to the one that usually cops all the damage.

'Get on your feet,' Nezumi ordered firmly as he slid the door shut behind him.

'Shouldn't have shoved me to the ground if you wanted-urk!' I doubled over in pain where the sheath of the ANBU's tanto rammed itself into my midsection.

'The hell! I was getting up,' I gasped.

'On your feet,' the order was repeated and I did so this time without the smart comments that got me skewered last time.

 _Never let it be said I couldn't learn._

Once I staggered to my feet I waited a bit to see if this was a 'die on your feet' moment but nothing was forthcoming- I was just getting stared at by the ANBU. At least I think I was? It was hard to tell with the mask.

'What now genius?' I couldn't help but ask in the awkward silence. I was essentially sheath whipped across the face, which sounds about as pleasant as it felt. My knee's weakened in both the shock and pain but I resolutely stayed on my feet. The effort felt gargantuan and I was certain my right cheekbone was now broken.

 _Damn it! I actually can't learn to keep my mouth shut!_

I felt my right eye water in reaction to the blow and it made for a blurry mess so I just opted to keep that eye shut.

I went to ask the ANBU what the hell he wanted from me but I'm certain now there was an unspoken order for silence that I was struggling to learn.

The answer to why we were waiting came a couple of agonising minutes later when Ookami ANBU arrived and stood by his partner.

'Guard the door,' Ookami asked Nezumi and the ANBU did so without a word leaving me with Ookami.

I watched him pull a brush and a scroll from his sleave with casual grace and with a few swift hand signals the scroll slid open for him with the sharp sound of moving parchment. He then turned his attention to me.

'Aki-no-shounen,' he intoned coolly, 'where is her location?'

'I don't know,' I said honestly. I had no idea where we were... technically.

There was a pause before he wrote something down on the parchment. A moment later in a movement I didn't see coming I had a tanto sheath rammed into my already bruised gut. I retched painfully and I tasted the bitter tang of blood in my mouth. Apparently both ANBU were fond of interrogation via tanto sheath.

 _I wonder if they teach that in ANBU Root Academy alongside lessons of "How To Be A Dick" classes._

I may have smiled inappropriately for my circumstances that apparently merited another scribble in the scroll Ookami was holding. He continued his interrogation.

'How familiar are you with the merchant known as Aki.'

I declined to answer this time instead focusing my attentions on not coughing up a lung and the ANBU went for his tanto again.

'Wait, wait! The question was ambiguous!' I implored but I received a blow from the tanto sheath anyway across my left cheekbone this time and I was sent sprawling.

'Are you familiar with Aki's movements?'

'No.'

A swift kick and I flew towards the back of the room again and a cracked my head painfully against the wood and involuntary bit my tongue as my jaw clicked shut.

'I disinclined to agree with Moritani-san in any instance but he may be correct about your intelligence.'

I spat out a globule of blood and glared at the ANBU hatefully.

'You're asking the wrong questions,' I wheezed out wetly with bloody spittle running down my mouth that I was somehow embarrassed I couldn't wipe. The ANBU picked my up by the obi of the now ripped and bloody kimono I wore and pulled back his fist.

'Answer the question,' he ordered.

I had a stupidly brave moment I instantly regretted and back talked him.

'When you ask the right question I'll give you your answers baka.'

The ANBU sucker punched me straight in the face and the room blurred. I was dropped to the ground but I didn't work that out until I saw the flecks of blood on white boots standing before me. I realised I was lying painfully on my side, couldn't breathe through my nose and my breath was coming out in fluttering gasps that rattled ominously in my chest. Add that to the blinding pain ringing through my ears I wasn't surprised that I slipped out of consciousness because when I came to I was on my back and a green glow surrounded my face.

I had a beautiful moment of relief upon the realisation I was being healed and I kind of equated being healed to allies but then I recognised Moritani's slick and slimy voice.

'You really are an idiot. Who argues with ANBU? An idiot. Don't you know the three b's to ANBU? No banter, no barter, no bullshit. You're a class-A waste of space. I'm inclined to think that it was just your looks that got you through training because it certainly wasn't your smarts darling. Even whe- oh! Come to have you?'

I groaned.

'Ah... such a lady,' he said in a simpering voice, 'Oi! ANBU! Do you want her restored completely?' he called while still keeping the fog of shousen jutsu on my face.

I looked to where Moritani's gaze went to and saw both Ookami and Nezumi near the open doorway through the green glow. The fact that I could see through both eyes meant that Moritani had at least healed the broken nose.

I turned my attention to the handsome man and he noticed my gaze.

'Some of us actually are skilled at hiding our abilities novice,' was his reply to my unspoken question and I shut my eyes to his self-righteous grin.

'That should suffice Moritani-san. She just needs to be coherent,' Nezumi intoned and stepped towards me.

'Well maybe you need to go a little less heavy handed next time,' Moritani said keeping his smile but it had turned sharp and nasty, 'We wouldn't want to kill our best lead to Aki since the last debacle. After all, you are not the only party interested in bringing her down.'

The ANBU didn't reply but bypassed Moritani to grab my obi again and raise me from the ground. My head fell limply to the side and I was thoroughly fed up with all it all.

 _Mou... enough._

I pooled the available chakra into my eyes ready to do anything and everything to get out of that hell hole secrets be damned but a massive crack slipped through the air making the dust motes in the air shimmer. Everything paused for a moment then moved all at once as the ground heaved and I was dropped to the floor once more. As I was falling I just managed to catch the disbelieving gasp of Moritani and the hushed "what the?" before the entire building collapsed with a rush of falling stone and wood.

 _Ah shit._

* * *

'…What just happened?'

'Don't question it Ringo,' Souta said hurriedly and somehow miraculously untied. The rush of cold air and dampness pervaded my senses and I shivered as I realised I was somehow heading away from the now remains of the Kuroi Chou.

 _How awfully, horrendously… convenient._

I was slung over Souta's shoulder as he sprinted away from the rush of rock and stone. He moved with breakneck speed to land on a nearby boulder that was out of the chaos, 'we need to move quickly, if they're still alive we need to be far out of reach before they even question the possibility we're still alive.'

I was still a couple of paces behind in his thinking.

'But how did you even get untied?' I asked dumbly and Souta sighed and swung me down from his shoulder and wiped the water from his still bruised face, 'and how did _I_ get untied?'

All I could remember was Souta bursting into the storeroom and dragging me through the window as the wall caved in. I have no idea where the ANBU had gone or even when they had left.

'We can talk later Ringo! Snap out of it because we've got to go!' Souta hissed.

'But, how did you find me as the building was collapsing?'

I felt a sharp pain in my newly healed cheek and Souta's angry and terrified gaze held mine.

'Ringo this is not a game I need you to follow orders. Move!'

Still quite shell-shocked, but I managed to follow Souta in a breakneck dash across treetops and rock stacks as far away as we could from the remains of the Kuroi Chou.

The ill-fated teahouse was a little of the way out of town and it seemed that the rockfall had missed most of the border town as we sprinted closer. As we hit the town limits we wound our way past the legion of villagers that swarmed out of their houses and headed towards the now crushed teahouse to provide aid. The persistent rain aided us slipping through undetected.

It was only once we hit the centre of town I finally realised that Souta didn't know where we were actually going so I started to lead him to the inn where Hiroto, Noriko and I had set up camp.

'This is the place?' Souta whispered to me as we landed on the rooftop opposite the building of the inn. I could see steam rising from the back of the property even through the drizzle.

'Yeah, we agreed that the public bathhouse accommodation would be the least suspicious place someone would look.'

'I'll take your word for it intelligence-nin,' he murmured. I paused in my steps to the bathhouse.

'Senpai… are you really angry with me?' I asked hesitantly. Souta looked at me incredulously.

'Angry? No, I'm furious! What were you thinking!? You are way too underqualified no matter which way you spin it to have entered that teahouse alone. _As a prostitute to less!_ I mean I'm a fraction grateful for the effort- but you could have died! We _should_ have died! If it wasn't for that rockfall…' he trailed off and sighed harshly, 'we were so incredibly lucky that I want to buy a lottery ticket. For some reason the gods decided to spare us but believe me- I am not overlooking what our chances were if divine intervention didn't occur.'

With that Souta leapt on the inn's roof and then to the entrance. I followed hesitantly.

Before we passed the entrance though Souta grabbed my arm, 'when we're clear from this I also expect some answers,' he demanded sternly and then pushed through the door without expecting a response.

 _I don't think I have the option of refusing._

I paused a moment listening to rain hitting the cobblestones outside before following.

It was until I passed the welcoming area and I received some smirks and aghast stares from other patrons that I realised my current state of dress. I was fashioning some pretty low class whore vibes as the events of this evening had shown themselves upon my ripped, soaking wet and torn kimono.

 _Bloodstains included..._

Souta's glare thankfully warded most of them away though. He had also seemed to have delved into a deep sulk and I was hesitant to disturb him and get my head bitten off again.

As I was trekking the walk of shame towards the room, where Hiroto and Noriko were hopefully waiting, a curious thought came to me. It was true that the rockfall was nothing short of a miracle even in a place of fantasy such as this. Did that mean someone intervened? I hadn't sensed any chakra but that wasn't saying much but Souta hadn't either… But… Maybe Souta was right? That there was there was some higher power _somehow_ exerting their will. It might be possible? It brings up another question that perhaps I shouldn't have overlooked for so long.

 _What exactly sent me into this world in the first place? And did they know how very mortal I am?_

* * *

We stood near the reed drawers that held our clothes after our hasty bath in sullen silence. I could feel Noriko glancing at me periodically and I felt the churning weight of guilt adding to the list of negative emotions I currently felt.

 _Shame, embarrassment, humiliation, regret..._

I had received the absolute worst dressing down from Noriko not even minutes after entering the bathhouse where I was verbally skinned for my actions. She had obviously been holding the temper in till now because when Souta and I had first arrived in the room to the inn where a frantic Noriko sharpened her equipment and a desperate Hiroto paced she was more relieved than angry. Both Hiroto and Noriko cried pitifully when they saw Souta and in hushed and terrified voices asked what had happened. Souta without even looking at me gave them a basic run over about what had happened- including a quick brief on his capture by ANBU at the bounty hall. He also said we would have 20 minutes maximum to pack and leave the border town. Souta spared a small glance at me to take in my torn finery and demanded I use that time to take a bath and change. As I left though Noriko was resolutely following me with fire in her eyes and many, many words of anger on her lips.

 _Despite her anger she would have really worried about me…_

It was that thought that spurred me to apologise.

'…Sorry I left you behind…' I mumbled lowly and pursed my lips. I was also very glad that I had indeed left her behind as well. Souta was right. I would have died if not for that rock fall and if I had let her come I would have also dragged Noriko into it.

'Don't sound so sure of it,' Noriko replied to me sarcastically now fully looking in my direction and 'tsk'ed at the bruises on my ribs. I grimaced as she set about bandaging them with a little less care than I would've liked.

'No, I mean that I'm sorry I took off on my own. It was a stupid thing to do and I'm glad I'm alive to tell you I'm sorry.' I said honestly and gave her a genuine look of contriteness. She held my gaze and the looked sharply back at the my now bandaged side and then walked over to the reed draw holding her clothes. She opened it and pulled out the first piece of cloth on the pile. She paused a moment in her movements then held up the cloth, stroked it softly, then passed it to me with a sharp movement.

'Here is your bandana.' Noriko murmured holding out my plum toned bandana like a peace offering. I murmured back a thank you and smiled. She didn't smile back but she also didn't frown so I took that as a win.

I carelessly went to tie it around my discoloured roots but a lock of hair in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

 _It's black…_

'Oh!' I squeaked out surprised.

'What?' Noriko demanded taking a more defensive stance. I regretted my overreaction.

'Oh. Aa… Just I need to find some bleach and dye,' I explained and motioned to me hair. It would have to wait though obviously as I wasn't likely to be able to do anything in the timeline Souta had given us.

'What do you mean? Isn't it naturally black? Just keep it natural. Constant dying completely wreck your hair anyway,' she said looking at my brittle and frizzy strands.

'I-well… it's for personal reasons.'

 _I can't possibly tell her its cause I need to disguise it._

Noriko simple snorted at me.

'Nice try. It's just suspicious and seems like you're trying to hide something. If you don't like it just cover it all with your bandana.'

It was then I remembered she knew about my adopted status and hoped she hadn't connected the two like Misaka-sensei had.

'I just don't think black is my colour,' I said to my defence.

'You're so vain.'

I snorted.

 _Not really._

But I understood why she'd think that so I just bundled up all my black hair into my bandana rather than leave the loose locks out.

'Hypocrite,' I replied.

We shared a moment of I supposed was mutual amusement before we remembered the events of the day. Her smile was the first to waver and my own followed. Noriko clenched her teeth the seemed to come to a decision. She grasped my shoulder, stood on her toes and got right into my face. I was a bit uncomfortable in the way I was close enough able to notice the threads of silver in her sea-foam eyes. Once she was sure she had my full attention she imparted what she wanted to say.

'Never leave me out of the fight again,' she said sternly.

Deeply uncomfortable I answered swiftly.

'I promise,' I replied and hoped it wouldn't be another lie.

 _It probably is._

* * *

Languishing in a brothel at a market village on the border of Fire and Grass to meet his contacts was not something he minded doing. Not. One. Bit.

'Ohohoho! Taiga-chan you are one talented girl,' he chortled as he watched the woman before him sway to the music. Well... he wasn't watching her body sway so much as her bountiful assets. Oh and what assets they were. He felt the drool form at the corner of his mouth before he wiped it away absently and took another sip of his sake.

Perhaps the over-exaggerated pout on the already swollen lips of the oiran that was entertaining him made her look like she had gone two round in the forest of death but he didn't hold that against her. She had talents that far exceeded those lips.

'Honoured guest would you like another glass?' another of the delectable girls surrounding him asked sweetly.

'Of course sweet thing,' he replied with a lecherous grin, 'asked with such beauty and charm how could anyone say no to you?'

The girl giggled as she poured him his drink.

'Maa honoured guest, I'll get jealous if you play too much with my sisters,' Taiga pouted as she sprawled herself next to him, her dance having reaching its completion.

'Shoo shoo girls,' she ordered the giggling girls serving him and they did their token moans and groans before other men swooped in and caught their attention.

He eyed off the other men in the joint with a glint of competition in his eyes.

 _Bunch of jackals._

'Ne Taiga-chan is there somewhere a little more... private we can go? Ehehe,' he asked huffing slightly when Taiga leant in closer to play with the collar of his shirt.

'Of course honoured guest we have a back room for... special guests,' she said demurely and in a smooth movement got up off the lounge seat and with a curled finger beckoned him to follow her. He was certainly not going to refuse her and followed quickly.

'Ah Taiga-chan! A last we're alone. There are a _couple_ of things I was hoping to get to know better about you ehehe.'

Taiga crossed her arms under her chest which he was not complaining about. Not. One. Bit.

'Ah so round and perfect. Not quite the melons I'm used to but I'll cope with those grapefruit,' he said dreamingly and went in for the kill but Taiga skipped to the side.

'Mou you only care about breasts. I'm sorry I'm not Tsunade of the Sannin!' Taiga pouted and sashayed to the window. He just about saw his good time fly out that same window and so hustled to make peace.

'Hey, hey it's not like Tsunade is anywhere nearby to compete with you here. You are obviously hold the title in this place ne?'

'I guess you're right,' she sniffed and blew her nose cutely, 'I guess my only contender is Aki if she were to wander by.'

That certainly perked him up.

'You mean Aki-no-Shounen? The Babe Trader? The Hottie of the Routes? The merchant with the biggest ti-'

'-Stop it you're going making me mad,' Taiga said dryly, 'You wouldn't think I'm a lady with that talk.'

'My apologies sweetheart,' he simpered, 'I was just... overwhelmed... to find out she was nearby. I'm... curious about her ehehehe.'

'You letcher, you just want her for her chest,' Taiga pouted again slapping him lightly on the arm, 'Didn't you say I was enough?'

'Of course, of course but... ah, I'd like to see if the rumours were true that's all,' he defended.

'Oh? I wouldn't have thought you put much stock in rumours like that considering your own... illustrious reputation.'

'I earned mine fair and square sweet-cheeks you better believe it,' he cackled self-satisfied.

'Ah well if you want to chase rumours then I'd head East if I were you. A whole lot of action happening on the routes and Aki's bound to be where the action is.'

'Oho? How interesting.'

'Now do we have to talk about other girls now,' Taiga whined, 'I want you to talk about me!'

'Ah Taiga-cha~n. I'd love to but I smell a story coming. Always a pleasure to see you again and I'll pop by when I come through next,' he said with a mischievous smile and kissed her on those luscious lips with a bold smack.

'Oh my,' Taiga swooned and the man gave her a cheeky grin before swaggering out of the room blowing her a kiss on the way.

'Onee-san, onee-san! Who was _that!'_ a younger apprentice said soon after in a hushed whisper as she burst into the private room where she had seen this enormous man walk on his way to leave the brothel.

Her older sister looked at her coyly, 'Oh? Don't you know? That was the Legendary Super Pervert!' Taiga said in a giggle, 'He's one of the good ones. Treat him well if you see him next ne?'

The apprentice looked a little daunted at the prospect but joined in giggling. The self-proclaimed super pervert hummed a little as he left the brothel and smiled at the chatter of the women.

'Now... it seems like I have to take a trip to see sensei.'

He continued walking and started whistling a cheery travelling tune.

* * *

 _xx_


	23. Authors Note!

**Authors Note:**

* * *

Hello to everyone that is following this tale so far!

First off, thank you so much for your continued support and patience with me as I've taken my slight hiatus.

I wanted to let you guys now ASAP that I have finished my thesis and have a mock-up of the next chapter! Hooray!

I'll give everyone a rundown of what is expected towards the end of this story as well. Now that we've finished the Border Mission Arc we are going to head into the Chuunin Exams Arc which will be the final Arc of the book! We're approaching the finish line! This story of course doesn't finish there and there will be at least another book that goes through Shippuden which will main complete the storyline. Still tossing up to add plot strings to follow up into Boruto but that is a decision for another day.

Anyway, thank you again and I hope to post up the next chapter sometime this month.

Y'all have a good day!


End file.
